


Scent of old books and something else tantalising

by emjrabbitwolf



Series: SoOBaSET [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assorted other Harry Potter characters, Biting, Book 5 onwards, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death Eaters, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, JKR killed off too many nice characters!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly canon but healthy dose of AU too, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not everything is as it appears, Not sure who will live or die yet, Occlumency, Omega Hermione Granger, OotP onwards, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Rutting, Setting appropriate violence, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spies, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twincest, Warnings May Change, i can’t do that, it’s complicated!, mature themes, secrets and spies, sorta - Freeform, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 72
Words: 110,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: When Severus Snape notices a new scent amount the throngs of students the year Umbridge joins the staff, he doesn't realise how much it will effect him or the coming conflict.Starts beginning of Fifth year in 1995 and progresses through beyond the books.EWE.Partly canon compliant, partly AU.OmegaverseRating and Tags are also likely to change or be added too as things evolve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing both ABO or Harry Potter, though I’ve written adult themes previously.  
> Cross posted on FF.net with same user name.  
> If you notice any errors, have constructive comments or critiques, please let me know so I can either fix things or respond as appropriate.  
> This starts from 5th year in 1995 and carries on through till after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998.  
> I will be sticking fairly close to canon in many areas, but others will obviously deviate. As such there’s a EWE and AU warning.  
> The setting is an Omegaverse variant AU. My version will be explained as the story progresses.  
> There are multiple characters who will feature in the story, some with bigger roles than others.  
> Hopefully I can continue this work on an off but it won’t have a scheduled update period.  
> Now, without further ado, here’s chapter 1, enter our wonderfully dark Potions Master, Severus Snape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter our wonderfully dark Potions Master, Severus Snape and the start of 5th year

Severus Snape sat watching the Great Hall, dark eyes flashing across the few hundred students attending Hogwarts. It took a great deal,of focus and strong Occulumany shields to block,out the mass of stimulation his brain was assaulted with. So many youngsters crowded into one room, forced to sit through the Sorting of new students, the various announcements then the many coursed feast, was enough to try his patience, which as an Alpha was already low.  
Beside him, glad in a horrid array of pink Dolores Umbitch, no Umbridge sat. A beta, yet she wore perfume as if she’d been bathing in it. A number of other betas around the Hall we’re struggling with the overpowering smell, let alone those of Alpha or Omega designations.  
Albus was droning in about something, when Dolores interrupted him and started prattling away. Tuning out her words he allowed his eyes to rove across the assembled students, taking in the new faces, the odd polite incline of the head to one of his Snakes, a sneer when he spotted the boy who was both a thorn in his side and a painful reminder of his youth.  
Turning his head away from the Gryffindor table he paused and looked back. Something was different. There was a scent coming from the table, almost familiar, yet new and slightly enticing. His more feral brain prickled with recognition supply hints of memories from where he’d smelt it before.

The first time he caught the scent, it was the day he visited Poppy in the Hospital Wing to check the De-Petrification potion had worked. Of course it had. The little know-it-all was awake with a potions book in hand. Sneaking a peak, he rolled his eyes. Of course, she was reading about the potion that cured her.  
As he walked away, the faintest touch of something drifted passed his nose and activated part of his brain often suppressed. The infirmary always carried many scents, medicinal potions, students who’d come in, blood and Poppy’s unique soothing but motherly Omega scent.  
He shook his head before walking back to discuss the medicinal potion restock with Poppy.

The second time was also the night he faced the wolf a second time.  
Snape stood, arms spread, attempting to shield the three young teens behind him. Remus Lupin, the only one of the Marauders to present as an Alpha, now stood in his were form. It made sense Remus couldn’t stand his sire Greyback, they were both alphas by designation, and Moony was nit a wolf that backed down for others.  
When Hermione spoke just after Lupin changed, he’d paused, head cocked to observe her, before snarling, not at them, but the scent of another Alpha, eyes narrowing upon Severus.  
There’d been a spike of scent just briefly whilst Lupin and Black struggled before the werewolf took off after hearing a howl from within the Forbidden Forest.  
Again it had been fleeting but caused his Aloha instincts to perk up.

The third time he caught the scent was after the Yule Ball the year of the TriWizards Tournament, or as he preferred the year his life went all to fuck, again.  
It was late in the evening, not yet curfew for those present at the Ball, but fast approaching. To avoid the throng of sweating teens, with their cloying sexually charged hormone induced scents, Snape has taken to patrolling the halls. The corridors were cooler, air flowing freely dispersing the intense scents. His feet were silent as he swept about, looking fir younger students attempting to sneak down, or the older ones that gave in to their hormones in dark alcoves. He’d found four couples and one triple so far. The couples were all given detention and docked points. The triple had been one of his Snakes with two visiting students. All three had received a tongue lashing and told not to get caught again.  
The faintest trace of the scent that made his Alpha itch to be free, drifted towards him as he turned down another corridor. The sound of soft sobs and Draco’s drawl reached him.  
“Why aren’t you in there with Krum Granger?”  
“What do you care Malfoy?”  
“I don’t. Just seems strange that the girl who somehow caught the attention of a professional quidditch player, would be sat crying due to the words from a jealous weasel. Just proves you don’t deserve to be here if you can’t handle that, mudblood.”  
There was a scuff of shoes and steps retreating away. A few moments passed, in which Severus just stood listening. The sobs slowly stopped then there was the swish of fabric, as though someone was standing up in robes.  
“Thank you Draco. You’re right.” The words were barely a whisper, spoken into the empty halls, before he heard the soft click of heeled shoes climbing towards Gryffindor tower.

Umbridge returning to her seat and Dumbledore commencing the feast drew him from his memories. A frown formed as he looked again at Minerva’s cubs. Trying to inhale discreetly, he couldn’t confirm if the enticing scent was coming from them, or was something else. It was gone once again.  
Severus Snape had enough to deal with this year thank you very much. With a disgruntled sneer he shook his head sharply before stabbing at his food. The sooner he ate, the sooner he could retreat to his private chambers and escape the odours in the hall, especially Umbitch’s perfume!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another view of the Welcome feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies, so I have chapter 2 ready and here it is.  
> I’ve no beta and just posting as I think it’s done.  
> If you notice errors please let me know so I can fix them.

Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table sliding in between Harry and Ron, as Neville took the one opposite. Ginny settled in beside Harry, though turned her attention towards her own friends.  
Sighing briefly she looked around the Great Hall. Every year she returned to this place of magic it made her smile, but this year it was tainted. Harry was trying his best, but sat side by side, his scent smelt of anger just as it had the last month.  
Shaking away the melancholy, she turned towards the staff table, along the way her eyes caught thar of Fred Weasley. The older boy paused in his conversation to meet her gaze. He’d obviously been mid sentence as suddenly George roughly elbowed him in the ribs. Several other seventh year boys chuckled at the twins’ antics cocking heads her way suggestively.   
Resolutely keeping her focus upon the top table Hermione tried to tamp down the heat she felt colouring her cheeks. Seemed a trip to see Madam Pomfrey would be required soon. She’d need to see the matron for a batch of potions before her birthday. Another thing to add to her ever growing list of tasks, but it was important.

The summer hadn’t been as bad, at least the first half when she’d returned to her parents. Their fairly large muggle home sat within a fairly suburban estate, with soundproof walls plus a garden front and back with high fences and electronic gates. It was as secure a location as she could hope to hide away. The entire attic was her room, bed pushed into a corner, desk under the circular eave window and bookcases on every wall. No home hadn’t been the problem. The scents of her parents and housekeeper were familiar, safe, warm. Those of 12 Grimmauld Place however were in stark contrast.   
Previous summers the Burrow had felt inviting, even with the scent of Alpha in the house, Molly kept the windows open to blow it out. Whereas Grimmauld was dark and smelt musty. The close quarters and constant stream of people coming and going had left her on edge. Much of the summer she spent it hiding in the library, the old leather bound tomes better company than her friends.   
The events of Voldemort’s return had effected Harry hard. His alpha hormones were all over, sending him into dark moods, anger or lust. Being returned to his aunt’s, then the hearing at the Ministry following the dementors hadn’t helped.  
Then again, nor was having Sirius venting his own frustrations and mood swings. Though Harry’s godfather, the pair still knew little of each other. They spent time at the top of the house with Buckbeak, discussing Harry’s parents. Ron joined them often, the twins less so, listening in to recounting of the various misdeeds the Marauders accomplished. These hours brought laughter, but also pain after.  
After one such session Harry had come to her in the library. Raising an arm, she offered him a place beside her. Sliding into the old leather couch the teens had sat in the quiet, a slow breaths, the crackling fire and the turn of pages being the only noises for some time. She’d been so distracted in her book, she’d not noticed the change in Harry. His nose brushed against her neck, ahis arms around he waist pulling her closer. Only when he’d growled and nipped at her had her focus snapped.  
The boy she called brother was looking at her with lust darkened green eyes, that roved her form appreciatively. Freezing she stared unsure in that moment, what to do.  
The library door banging open, broke Harry’s gaze, the teen turning sharp eyes to Remus who stood there. Seeing her chance, Hermione leapt up, book in hand and scurried over.  
“Molly says dinners ready,” the werewolf stated, angling his body to let her past, yet his eyes stayed focused on Harry. Squeezing past she’d fled to the basement kitchen. The large table already packed with Weasley children and Order members. Harry and Remus didn’t come down for another ten minutes, though when Harry took the space beside her, he apologised quietly. After that Hermione never spent time alone with him in a closed room, just in case.  
Yet Harry hadn’t been the only boy to notice her that summer. She still wrote to Krum, but they were friends, nothing more. He’d met a lovely companion after his return to Bulgaria and Hermione was thrilled for him.  
No, it was Fred who started to check on her, draw her in to long talks about spells and potions. The twins were very intelligent, frighteningly so, but just tended towards mischief not grades. She witnessed some of her theories and idea come to life in new novelty items George and Fred created. She was even given a short contract to sign, so that a percentage of royalties from such items would go to her vault.  
He’d also demonstrated Apparition. She was still another 18 months from getting her own licence, but knowing the theory was useful. The short side along trips from the library to kitchen were also appreciated.

A simpering female voice from the staff table drew her from her thoughts. Blinking rapidly she observed the pink monstrosity before her. Calling the woman toad like was an affront to all amphibians, but she was not a pretty sight.  
Listening to the words, she quickly realised their newest DADA teacher would NOT be a good one as she’d hoped. No this toad-woman was a Ministerial flunky through and through, here to discredit Harry’s claims and monitor the school.  
Rolling her eyes she turned away, looking down at her plate awaiting the food appearing. In doing so she didn’t notice the many pairs of eyes that watched her than evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 will be awhile. Hopefully I’ll post 1-2 chapters a month around the 18th of each month. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Checking my notes I found this story was supposed to start in Year 4, with the Tri-Wizard chaos. As such I’m changing some stuff around.  
> I could rework to start in year 4 or just add bits and pieces from that year as the story goes on... Hermione turns 16 in year 5 and is therefore “legal for age of consent” in UK at that point, which is why the shift...   
> No smut yet, but hey this is the first night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Potions Class of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that chapter length will vary.  
> Remember this is an AU but following canon enough I hope.  
> Very early, but I was sat taunting me to post it.q

Severus Snape prided himself upon his sense of smell, he could hardly be a Potions Master without a skilled olfactory ability. He knew each and every presented student by their scent, yet once again he caught a hint of the tantalising new one each time he tended meals in the Great Hall. Perhaps a student presented over the summer he thought, he’d discover who soon enough.

It wasn’t the only new scent to hit him that week. The first potions class with Gryffindor and Slytherin added more, one that brought a growl from his throat, Alpha. At fifteen, whoever it was they’d presented sooner than most of their year group.  
After snarling at the class to begin, he stalked among the desks, checking each student’s scent as he criticised their potions.  
A derisive sneer formed as he passed Potter. Of fucking course. The bastarding son of his tormentor James-I-did-nothing-professor-Potter and his beloved Lily, the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse would be an Alpha.  
Inside he gave a bitter laugh. Harry Potter, Alpha. The one thing James Potter and Sirius Black couldn’t be or get over. Both with such cocksure natures, they were horrified to learn they were truly only Betas. Their bullying had been cruel when they found he was an early presenting Alpha, but after their Beta statuses were confirmed, they engaged in even worse acts of cruelty and violence.  
His Lily had been a Beta too, yet he’d still hoped perhaps they could work. Alpha/Beta pairings weren’t that uncommon. Omegas made up such a small part of the population afterall.  
Potter wasn’t the only Alpha in that class. His godson, Draco was. Presenting fully upon his fourteenth birthday. Every male born a Malfoy was an Alpha Lucius informed him. Every single one. There was old magic at play to ensure it. A ritual cast by an ancestor centuries ago. Something dark, very dark. The sort of magic banned globally now. It needed but a small reenforcement every new generation, but nowhere near as grim as sacrificing a hundred newborn Alphas. The boy had been on suppressors and scent maskers since. He still had the attitude, but it kept the more aggressive tendencies subdued.  
The animosity between Malfoy and Potter made more sense now. Both strong willed Alphas, their natures already clashing before full Presentation.  
Turning to look at Longbottom and Granger, who was whispering aid to her bench mate, he stopped dead. The girl had just brushed her thick bushy hair behind an ear, fingers grazing a scent gland.  
Across the room a clatter was heard as Draco dropped his knife, jerking his head up, trying to locate the scent’s source. Whereas behind him a low, barely audible growl sounded from Potter and surprisingly Longbottom as well.  
Oh this was going to be a fucking fantastic year. These three, no four, in one class and Umbridge fussing around. He’d rather endure the Crucius curse than this.  
“Mr Malfoy, be more careful with your tools. Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour in the classroom. And Miss Granger, ten point from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom with an in-di-vi-du-al project.”  
Striding back to the front of the class, he sat behind his desk and began to grade assignments. The dark curtain of his hair hid his face whilst the desk hid his body.  
Watching carefully from under dark lashes he observed the Granger girl, her cheeks held a touch of pink to them, her brown eyes kind as she faintly shook her head when Longbottom’s placed a questioning hand in her arm.  
Across the room he saw Draco sneer, roughly ripping his ingredients apart in his hands. Potter cast glares at Malfoy and Longbottom before turning vivid green eyes to the front. With narrowed eyes and a heavy scowl the boy turned back to his potion.  
That prickling sensation within his skull was coming back, stronger this time. Granger. Granger was the source of the new tantalising scent, one having rather pronounced effects upon his body. Glad the solid desk acted as a shield, Severus threw up his mental shields harder. He was not about to be controlled by his biology. Not now. It was too bloody dangerous. He was not a lecherous teacher, chasing his students either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts.  
> I can’t seem to see if anyone has the story subscribed or not, so,not sure if folk are really enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Slytherin Prince himself, one Draco Malfoy.

Since stepping onto platform 9 3/4 at the end of June Draco Malfoy had been a bundle of tension. This year things would start changing. This year the Dark Lord had, despite Ministry protests, returned. As such changes to magical Britain were going to come about. The old ways were being forced out, traditions abandoned, muggleb... no mudbloods and half breeds appearing in higher numbers. There was conflict at every level of magical society as the old ways and new ideas fought to exist.

The summer had been freeing for the young man. He could come off his potions, feeling like as a true Alpha for a few short weeks. He’d begun receiving additional instruction above and beyond that of his peers.   
His father and Severus drilled him in extra potions and duelling practice. His mother started him on the meditation and self control techniques he’d need to be a potion free Alpha.

The return to Hogwarts had been bittersweet. The reinstatement of his potion requirements, even at lower doses was frustrating. However his father had taken him aside for a somewhat embarrassing and frank discussion. He was a young Alpha, forced to live over 35 weeks a year in close confines with approximately . A regular beta teen would suffer hormone induced sexual frustrations in such conditions, it was worse for an alpha.  
After a long mostly one sided conversation regarding his responsibilities, safe sex advice and having to take a long lasting sterility potion, Lucius had informed his son to engage in, experiment and enjoy a healthy sex life in the coming year. No claim bites, no bastards (which the sterility potion prevented) and no proposals were the only things denied him. Even the bedding of a mudblood was allowed, as long as they were either Omega, over 15, magically powerful and had potential for use, ideally all the aforementioned.  
This had brought an amused smirk to the younger Malfoy’s face, one mirrored by his father who inclined his head briefly before leaving his son to finish packing. 

Whilst journeying to Hogwarts he’d done his best to appear aloof, above everyone else, in the know. For the most part he was. His father didn’t shield him from the harsh reality facing the wizarding world, nor the expectations placed upon him. A Malfoy must always be the best, demand the best and always have the best.  
The carriage confines meant scents accumulated and assaulted his senses. The lower potions dose let more of his Alpha traits through, and the bombardment of so many bodies was almost overwhelming.  
Pansy tried pressing up against him in their compartment, but he’d pulled away and bitten her head off. Her expensive perfumes made his eyes water, so he’d stormed off to grab fresher air by hanging out an open window.  
A small warm body had ploughed into his back, followed by a sharp eek noise and the smell of old books. Turning he’d found Hermione planted upon her arse on the floor with a red faced Ron Weasley behind her.  
Ignoring the Weasel, the blond had reached out and hauled the much smaller girl up by a wrist. “Anyone would think with your brains you’d be able to notice when you walk into your betters,” he said sneering slightly.  
“Oi! Fuck off ferret!” Ron said, though he was unable to get past.  
“I wasn’t talking to you, you red headed scarecrow,” the blond quipped, cocking an eyebrow at Granger.  
“Urm... could I, we, please pass Malfoy? We need to reach the Prefects meeting.”  
Large whiskey coloured doe eyes regarded him, before twisting her wrist from his grasp.  
“You I understand, but Weasel? How’d you manage that?” Turning and striding down to the compartment with his friends Draco opened the door and called inside. “Pans, Prefects meeting. Let’s go.”  
Allowing the female Slytherin to proceed him down the carriage, Draco turned and followed along, a smirk fixed upon his face as he listened the Granger dealing with a spluttering Weasel.

The first few days back hadn’t been the usual relatively easy classes, as everyone settled into their new classes. No, there’d been assigned reading and lengthy essays set for each class, every day. The workload for their OWL year was going to be nightmarish.  
The Ministry appointed DADA teacher was a simpering bitch, but she knew to leave the Slytherins alone. She’d been a snake afterall, understanding those with more power and how to choose battles was a skill all learnt in that house.  
Being back in class gave him change to provoke Scarhead and Weasel. The redhead had barely a scent about him unlike his siblings, but Potter, his musky scent provoked the primitive part of his brain. Alpha. Challenger. Dominate. The thoughts wove around his subconscious every time they shared space, even in the Great Hall with numerous other Alphas present. Something existed in both boys, the need to out do each other, to provoke a response. It was so easy to do.  
However much fun taunting the two dunderheads was, he couldn’t be completely cruel to Granger. Even his insults were backhanded compliments. Seeing the girl look confused, grow irate or blush whilst trying to ignore him was a new game to play.

In the first Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class there’d been a moment when things shifted for him. The scent of old books had suddenly filled the air, but along wide it was something else. It almost reminded him of home, the herb beds in the manor gardens, comfort. Rather than finding it relaxing he’d frozen in place, head whipping up to locate the source.  
Soft brown eyes focused upon him for a fleeting second before twin growls had echoed from the little lions. Potter he expected, but Longbottom? There must have been a mistake with his hearing.  
At his godfather’s words, he’d refocused on his task, the ingredients for his potion being handled rather roughly as he tamped down his instincts. He wanted to snarl back at Longbottom, then provoke Potter, showing he was the better wizard of the three. Instead he settled on chilling grey eyed sneers at the other two young Alphas. He wasn’t stupid. Challenging Severus Snape, especially in his own classroom was not a good move, however unlikely retaliation was.

At the back of his mind he felt a purr. Granger. Hermione. She WAS an omega. He’d suspected as much, but now it was confirmed. Unclaimed and from the clarity of her scent, still untouched by another. What had happened with Krum?  
He suddenly wanted to laugh aloud. Potter and Longbottom wanted a chance at her did they? Oh he’d give them a fight for it. Even if he weren’t to bed the girl, throwing confusion into the Lions den appealed greatly.  
This school year was starting off very well indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who comment/follow this. It makes my day to know I’m not screwing up too much!  
> Hopefully the multiple characters features will all be heard at some point and you don’t find it confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion with the Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update!  
> Very short chapter this.  
> The chapters will vary wildly in length so you’re aware for future.

“Albus?” Severus called out walking into the Headmaster’s office, “We need to talk.”  
“Lemon Sherbet?” the older wizard offered as his spy collapsed into a chair.  
“Since when?” The Potion Master griped ignoring the offered sweet.  
“Since when what my boy?”  
“How long have Mr Potter and Miss Granger been Presented?”  
“Ah.” The headmaster paused, summoning his tea service. “Mr Potter suffered a stress induced Presentation in his first year. After the encounter with Quirrell. Poppy gave him a long lasting suppressant before he left for the summer. For Miss Granger it was the start of second year. She was already on suppressants before returning to school.”  
“At thirteen! You’re telling me a thirteen year old muggle born presented that young?”  
“Younger. The events of first year, plus some family troubles that summer led to a prolonged partial presentation. It finalised upon her thirteenth birthday.”  
“Well that accounts for Draco’s interest in the girl.”  
“You sure it’s not her intelligence, sharp wit, caring nature and solid right hook?”  
Severus gave a small smirk over his teacup, “Perhaps.”  
“He wouldn’t be the first to take an interest in a muggleborn.”  
“No. He wouldn’t,” Snape responded looking down. “It’s going to be a problem this year.”  
The headmaster gave him a questioning look.  
“Whatever the two young lions are on isn’t enough. Miss Granger’s scent is breaking through, enough that Draco noticed in class, which caused Potter to growl.”  
“Yes that could be an issue. Harry and Miss Granger have a bond akin to family. They see each other as siblings and Harry is very protective as such. Perhaps you’d be so kind to brew some long lasting, extra strength suppressant potions? Maybe some scent blocking salves too?”  
“They’re most effective on those still Presenting, I’ll prepare some of the mature versions as well. It wouldn’t be wise if a portion of the sixth and seventh years go crazy with lust.”  
Albus nodded. This was indeed a very dangerous year for any student Presenting, let alone any serving the Light. Dolores wandering the halls could also make matters more difficult.  
“Oh, Longbottom might need a dose as well,” Severus said taking an idle sip from his tea.  
Seeing Dumbledore’s white bushy brows shoot up almost made him chuckle.  
“Before you ask, Alpha. He also came to Miss Granger’s rescue,” he drawled out the word with a heavy dose of sarcasm, “in my class when Draco noticed her scent.”  
Giving a slight chuckle and nod Albus addressed his Potion Master, “Very well. I’ll inform Poppy to dispense suppressants and salves to those students already presented. It might be prudent to do a screening of all fifth through seventh years to be sure and have everyone’s medical files updated.”  
Severus nodded and drained his tea.”  
“Will you need any help brewing?”  
“An accurate number of presented or soon to present Alpha and Omega students would help to gauge the quantity to brew. As will access to Pomoda’s greenhouse and stores for supplies. I’ll brew double our expected requirements, as I might be too busy to keep brewing throughout the year.”  
“Very good. I’ll ensure you’ve access to everything you need. The school funds will cover any ingredients we don’t have to hand.”  
Standing, Severus placed his cup upon the desk. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall for dinner then Headmaster.”  
After the younger wizard had left Dumbledore massaged his temples, a headache already forming. “This is going to be an interesting year isn’t it Fawkes?”  
The phoenix reached over and nuzzled the older wizard offering a low trill.  
“Oh course old friend. Dangerous too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study Groups, Prefect Duty and Clandestine Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers part of the first full week back at school.  
> Then next few chapters will all deal with early September events.  
> Please remember this is AU, beyond the whole ABO setting, and it starts to be seen from this point onwards

Classes had restarted and being their OWL year, things were already more intense. Well, in every class except Defense. Umbridge had proven as useless as she’d feared and in possession of a nasty temperament. Her DADA classes had so far been spent repeatedly stating there was no threat to magical Britain, that the Ministry was in control and knew what was best, then ridiculing Harry’s claims. A number of students had fallen foul of the bitch receiving assorted punishments. Unsurprisingly the Slytherins and any child from a dark leaning family were left alone.  
Frustrated with the lack of proper teaching, Hermione had taken it upon herself to study privately. She’d thought learning some additional basic defensive, healing and attack spells would serve her well in the future.  
On Wednesday when she’d announced she was off to the library to study she’d received a surprise. Harry, Neville and Fred had all asked to join her. George had given his twin a knowing look before asking to come too. Ron had given the four other boys a confused look, before shrugging and tagging along.  
Rather than her usual small secluded table, they’d taken over one of the much larger central tables. She’d felt rather self conscious and wary sat surrounded by five males, all taller than her, with two likely three Alphas in the mix.  
Thankfully the boys actually studied with her, her year mates working on assignments for classes they shared, whilst the twins consulted her on new product ideas as well as offering insights from their own OWLs experience. All in all it had been a rather pleasant, constructive evening. As curfew approached the boys had surrounded her as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, which was strangely comforting as well as frustrating. 

Once back in the tower the boys had all stayed with her, continuing conversations and studying. When Hermione stood, announcing she had to get ready to go on Prefect patrol they’d all nodded politely as she went to drop off her bag in her trunk.  
Coming back down she’d gone towards the portrait door only to have a set of arms wrap around her waist.  
“No good night Hermione?” Fred’s voice whispered in her ear. Turning to face the older boy she’d felt the blush forming before returning the hug and trying to step away.  
“Hey!” Harry shouted over, “hands where I can see them Fred.”  
“My hands are right here,” the redhead threw back flexing his hands against the small of Hermione’s back.  
Giggling softly and pushing upon Fred’s chest she’d stepped away. “Well I need to go. If you’re still up when my patrol finishes I’ll see you then.” Turning to push open the portrait door she gave a slightly mischievous grin. If they were going to try acting all ‘Alpha’ around her, she was going to have her fun with it. Leaning back and smiling at the boys regarding her, “Depends if I’m detained though. My partner for tonight is a Malfoy after all.” Before she heard more that a cry of “What!” from Harry, she’d stepped fully away and bolted down the stairs giggling wildly.

“I do hope you plan to share the joke Granger,” a voice said from the foot of the tower stairs.  
“Malfoy! Good evening,” she responded standing at his side.  
“Well?”  
“Oh, nothing much. Just poking Alphas in the ego.”  
Starting to walk away with the girl falling into step beside him, Draco regarded her a moment then gave a mental shrug. “I’m sure they’d rather be poking you.”  
Stopping mid stride Hermione felt her face turn bright red. “MALFOY!” she shrieked.  
“What? It’s true.”  
“No need to be so crude about it.”  
Draco couldn’t help the small smirk crossing his face as the dainty brunette trotted back up to his side. From his talker height he could observe her easily. Her cheeks were a pretty pink shade and the scent of old books, leather and parchment, plus something sweet reached him when she brushed her hair away from her neck.

The pair continued walking in unstrained silence for a time, following the route assigned them that evening.  
They disturbed a trio of Hufflepuff 3rd years sneaking back from the kitchens. The snacks were confiscated and the students chastised before being sent back to their dorm. Being a true Slytherin, Malfoy had taken the spoils and munched upon it as they walked. At Hermione’s pointed look, he reminded he has was a growing boy, an active quidditch player. Plus the snacks would only go to waste, all that work by the elves for nothing. That shut her up. She’d even nibbled on a small cake as they patrolled the long, empty corridors.

“I was serious.”  
“What? When? About earlier?”  
“Yes and no. I meant last year. Then this summer.”  
“Oh that.”  
“Yes, that.”  
“I know you are. It’s just... Given everything that’s happened and still happening...”  
“I know Granger. But I am sorry. There’s so much going on you still don’t know about.”  
“Yeah. Over the summer Dumbledore started to give us more information. I still think he’s hiding a lot of important things, that Harry will need to know.”  
“And a great deal he doesn’t.”  
“What about me? Do I need to know?”  
“Possibly. I think there’s some things you need to know, but you need to learn Oculumancy first.”  
“Mental shielding?”  
“Of course you’d know about it already.”  
“I read a book on it, but it seems a practice partner would help.”  
“I agree. Loath as I am to admit it, I can’t really help you. However my godfather could.”  
“Godfather?”  
Giving a nod Draco, paused waiting for her to walk down the dungeon steps before him. “Yes. Professor Snape.”  
Using Seeker reflexes, he managed to grab Hermione’s elbow as she stumbled down a step.  
“Thanks” she breathed softly. “Just a touch surprised. Explains why he favours you so much.”  
“Being my godfather has nothing to do with it. I want to follow him into a Potions Mastery, so he’s helping me prepare.”  
“Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, how fortuitous to find you here,” Professor Snape’s voice drawled into the cold dungeon air causing Hermione to jump back with an eek. Pale hands on her shoulders, a firm chest at her back and low chuckle in her ear made her stiffen.”  
“Less dramatics. Get in here. Now.” Snape held the door to his office open, checking the corridor for others before closing it behind them.

“Good evening Godfather.”  
“Draco. I see you made it here unharmed.”  
“As I said, Granger and myself have come to an understanding.”  
Hermione blinked whiskey eyes looking between them both. It was true after all. The last night before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Malfoy had cornered her in an empty classroom. Her first instinct had been to hex him, but there was a nervous energy about him, so she’d paused a moment. He’d proceeded to apologise for his behaviour for the last four years and ask if they could find a way to be civil, at least privately. Wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt she’d nodded, noticing the boy’s shoulders and entire stance relax. He’d thanked her then given her a sheet of light green coloured parchment. Seeing her questioning look Malfoy had explained it was heavily spelled, indestructible, impervious to liquids, inflammable and would only respond to her magical signature. The parchment was tied to one he kept, with similar enchantments in place. Using it they could pass messages between each other. He wanted to explain more of pure blood culture, the traditions and history nit taught at Hogwarts. In return he asked to know more about being a muggleborn.  
Though skeptical at first, Hermione had started a correspondence with the boy. Over the course of the two months summer holidays they’d both learnt much, as well as growing closer to be considered friends, at least privately. There were appearances to maintain for now.

Indicating for the two teens to sit, Snape swept around his desk and sat, elbows resting, hands folded under his chin. Regarding Hermione with dark eyes for a moment, he lent back and started speaking quietly.  
“Miss Granger, this meeting may appear rather abrupt, but you must be aware that the situation in the magical world is precarious. As such time is of the essence and I see little reason to delay or tip toe around the subject.” Hermione gave a slow blink regarding her professor keenly. “This summer you became aware of my current situation and provided with some details from Dumbledore regarding the Dark Lord’s return.” Seeing her nod he continued. “Draco here is being trained to aid me and should need arise, take over my role.” Holding up a hand to stave off any comment, he continued in the same quiet but silky voice. “We,” indicating between himself and Malfoy, “feel that in your position as muggleborn friend of Potter, are in need of additional assistance.”  
Hermione always found his voice hypnotic, hanging upon every word spoken. Hearing her sarcastic Professor talking so calmly and civilly was a pleasure.  
“What sort of assistance sir?”  
“You’ve been talking with Draco this summer yes?” When she nodded he continued, “as such you’re becoming better versed in the many aspects of the magical community not taught here, as well as learning about the current political situation. Sadly the Dark Lord’s return has had a negative effect upon the Ministry.” At her snort, he arched a brow but didn’t pause. “Yes, quite. The result is one Dolores Umbridge,” there was a mutter from her side of “you mean Umbitch”, from Malfoy making her smile. “This Ministry official is here to ensure Dumbledore doesn’t gain any more influence or power. To force obedience to the Ministry and cause as many issues for your friend Potter as possible. Though not a marked Death Eater she does share a number of their views.”  
“Yes sir. Her classes have been less than informative. I’m hoping to do private study, looking over previous DADA OWL syllabi to prepare.”  
“That is a good start, but I fear it won’t be enough. Nor will it help the rest of your year mates. As such we have a proposition for you.”  
Oh really? Her inner Omega purred slightly, bringing heat to her cheeks and core. Oh she knew both were Alphas. Even with their scents partially blocked, it this small intimate room, they were a heady mix. Ducking her head and coughing slightly to attempt hiding her physical response she tried responding calmly, though her voice was a touch breathy, “What sort of thing did you have in mind, Sir.” The sir was almost purred out.  
“Draco will continue to communicate with you via the spelled parchment, keeping you informed of any developments that might be useful to you and Potter. I’ll provide reading materials covering DADA, healing and mental magics. With planning it should be possible to arrange some time, similar to this, where we can talk and hopefully provide physical training.” Hermione gave an audial gulp and shudder at that. Oh her body wondered what they could teach her. What the hell was going on with her?  
“At present it would be prudent to keep our assistance confidential, that includes not informing Potter or the Headmaster.” Snape could see her pondering this request and before she could ask further questions, he glanced down at the paperwork in his desk then continued, “For now, we’ve kept you beyond the time your patrol should have taken. Draco see Miss Granger back to the tower. Remember there is much in play and keeping up a convincing facade is imperative.”  
With a dismissing wave of his hand, the office door opened and Hermione barely got out a “good night sir”, before tearing out of his office. Running all the way out and up the stairs away from the dungeons, she only stopped at the top breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape being Draco’s Godfather isn’t detailed in canon, but I’m going with the wildly popular stance that he could well have been.  
> In my part of Britain it was customary to have more than one godparent, in fact its three! Two of the same gender and one of the opposite.  
> Bringing that tidbit up now as I might play around with it later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught. Not just once!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, but important in its way.
> 
> Eek! Thus tale has hit 40 subscribers, so a thank you here’s the next chapter a good few days early!

“Hem hem,” came from behind her. Oh Merlin, just what she didn’t need.  
“Why are you out so long after curfew Miss Granger? Running indoors is uncultured. Five points from Gryffindor.”  
Before Hermione could answer a bored voice drawled a response, as they climbed the stairs to join her. “Good evening Professor Umbridge. We were on Prefect patrol. It would seem however that this lion, is more scaredy cat. The Bloody Baron was wandering in the dungeons. Granger took off in fright.”  
A flash of anger flickered across her face, before Hermione managed to school her features. Convincing Facade. More going on than she knew. “Yes well, not all of us are used to such things.”  
“Ah Yes. You’re muggleborn. I’m sure ghosts and magic is still quite scary for you.” The pink toad smiles coldly. Oh this bitch would get it one day. “However it is quite late. Return to your dorms at once.”  
“I’m afraid as a pure blood my manner dictate I walk any lone female, even one such as Granger, to her residence door.”  
“How thoughtful you are Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin. I suggest making it quickly. A good nights sleep is conducive to a healthy mind.” With that the pink bitch walked away to her staff quarters, whilst Hermione and Malfoy walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

Once well out of ear shot, Hermione gave Malfoy a cutting glare. “Was that quite necessary? I’m not helpless.”  
“No you’re not. Either with wits, wand or fists. But Umbridge is pure blood and an alumni snake. She responses to certain things better than others.”  
“I know, but still it’s frustrating,” she sighed and nodded weakly.  
“There’s still a long way to go Granger.”  
“True. How many will be hurt before this all ends?” Hermione turned to climb the tower steps, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.  
“I don’t know how many. But I will help you where I can.”  
A porcelain thumb brushed the gland in her wrist bringing tingles in her blood.  
“Professor Snape said you should use this,” he said putting a small dark jar into her held hand. “It should stop your scent driving us as wild as it already is.”  
Pulling away and clutching the jar to her chest, a visibly pale Hermione bolted away up stairs for the second time that night.

Panting out the portrait password she stumbled into the common room. Arms grabbed her roughly, spinning her around.  
“What did the ferret do? Did he hurt you? Why were you in the Greasy Bat’s office?”  
Harry’s words hammered into her, as his scent wrapped around her. He was agitated, angered and not what she needed right now.  
“It’s nothing Harry. Just going over prefect stuff. Malfoy was just his usual self.”  
“I’ll break that ferret’s nose if he upsets you.”  
“Harry! Don’t. You can’t cause trouble. Wait a minute, how did you know I was in Professor Snape’s office?”  
Harry looked sheepish, and rubbed the back of his neck. “The Map.”  
“Really Harry? Have you no faith in my abilities? Am I just a weak Omega female to you!” Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Pulling away she went to head to the girls dorm when Harry’s voice caused her to freeze.  
“Hermione, stop,” it was pure Alpha, commanding and her Omega submitted. She was tired and didn’t want the fight from resisting him. “Oh ‘Mione, I’m sorry!” Realising his error Harry stepped to her brushing a stray tear from her cheek. “I’m just worried. With Voldemort back and the Ministry being useless, I’m worried you’ll be hurt.”  
“Don’t. I’m fine. Just tired. Can I go to bed now?”  
“Wha..? Oh yeah. Get some rest and I’ll see you at breakfast.” Lips brushed her temple, before Harry walked away to the boys dorm. Feeling his grip on her weaken, she slunk up to her bed. Crookshanks mewed softly as she appeared. Changing her clothes with the flick of her wand, Hermione slipped into bed, hugging her cat close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Hermione’s first week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, as such I’m playing around with the canon version of S.P.E.W.  
> This has slight knock on effects later.

After her Prefect patrol on Wednesday Harry had started fussing, staying closer to her side as they walked to class, making sure she was accompanied when they had to separate. His Alpha need to be in control was grating on her nerves.  
Classes were only one week in, but she’d already accumulated a study group. Not just the boys who’d first joined her. Now there was Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood (from Ravenclaw) and Colin Creevy from 4th year. Colin’s brother Dennis from 2nd year tagged along, often talking with Fred and George about their plans. Other students would come and ask for advice or help, but rarely joined them.  
The presence of the other two girls was reassuring. Ginny sent her glares from time to time whenever she noticed Harry focusing upon Hermione. Yes he was an Alpha, but to her he was her brother. His semi-sexual attentions felt wrong and made her uncomfortable. Luna had taken to sitting beside her, her scent reminding Hermione of woods at night. On Friday evening, when both girls were wandering the library aisles, Luna had asked her quietly what scent blocker she was using. A number of things clicked into place then. The calming influence the girl seemed to have upon Harry and Neville, the gentleness of her scent. Luna was a fellow Omega, but who seemed to have more control of her abilities. Offering to see if she could get her a jar, Hermione had asked her own questions about Omega abilities in magical societies. Luna had smiled calmly and said she’d be glad to help, they just had to be wary of nargles.

Malfoy had continued to use the charmed parchment to communicate with her. With his guidance, she’d already pulled out several books from the Library giving her more insight into the magical community.  
One book had even detailed the history surrounding house elves. She wished she’d had it earlier in her school years. Now however she was determined to aid them. S.P.E.W. would truly be dedicated to Elvish Welfare rather than trying to free them all. The creatures deserved protecting against those who would abuse them or take advantage of the bond between master and elf. She’d made a point of sneaking away at the end of lunch to apologise to the Hogwarts elves. She’d found the kitchens bustling with clean up, but the large eyed creatures had all turned to view her suspiciously. She’d been clear in her explanation, her desire to see that elves were kept happy and safe wherever they served, that only those wishing it could ask for clothes, that those being abused would be helped to find new service or have their masters punished for such actions. Then she’d asked to have a cup of earl grey sent to her bedside each morning. Being given a command, albeit in a very polite manner and for such a minor task, seemed to please the elves greatly, which made it worth it. Winky and Dobby had both said hello, though the female elf still seemed very subdued. She wanted to find away to help Winky, maybe further discussions with Draco would lead to a solution.

She worried about Harry. His moods hadn’t been stable over the summer and at points almost scared her with the intensity of them. The anger, bitterness, the creeping darkness and apathy, his bubbling lust. The lust she knew was worse than previous years. There were some at Hogwarts who would have been more than willing to help her friend slake his sexual thirsts, if the boy wasn’t still so uncertain in himself. Cho Chang had shown an interest in Harry, despite the events before the summer holidays. If he still found the girl appealing, maybe she’d let him work out his frustrations. If not there was always Ginny. The youngest Weasley was practically begging Harry to knot her up, so strong was the desire in her eyes. It didn’t matter the girl was only 14, the red head was a fiery hellcat living life her own way.

The angry outbursts in DADA had been the worst, Umbridge deliberately provoking her friend. It wasn’t just a loss of house points, but detentions as well forced upon him to endure and suffered. When Harry had returned from the first detention, hand dripping blood and sliced open, she’d burst into tears of anger and sympathy. Ever thankful for the extra study she’d put in over the years, Hermione had treated the damage as best she could. After wiping away the blood, soaking the hand in Murtlap Essence, she’d kissed the tender skin gently. She wasn’t sure what came over her, she just wished to confer comfort to her friend. Harry had cupped her cheek in response and kissed her forehead before taking himself to bed.

Beside the lust and anger issues, Harry had started to complain about his scar causing severe pain again. Though she tried to put on a brave face, this worried her. Every time in the past four years, if the scar felt unusual, something bad was going to happen.  
She’d advised against sending a letter to Sirius. She was worried about the Ministry’s meddling at Hogwarts and their current dislike of Harry. Someone besides Padfoot could end up with it. There was even a chance one of Voldemort’s death eaters might be watching the school, ready to intercept Hedwig. She was such a beautifully distinct owl. He’d gone ahead and sent the letter any way. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a mistake...

The coming year was going to be different and very difficult. Barely one full week in and already she worried what awaited them in the days ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First weekend after classes arrives, part one from the view of Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter but next one is longer

It was raining. In Scotland. In September. It could have been the gentle, warm late summer kind of rain, or the persistent drizzle than left you soaked. This was neither. It was a full on storm, blown in from the Atlantic. It was only the first weekend after classes started. Just great, Severus thought to himself, word and wand lessly stoking the fire in his sitting room. The dungeons were always the coldest place inside the castle. In summer it meant it was quite pleasant, but come the colder months, you’d never find a Snake barefoot in their chambers. When the weather turned wild outside it could be felt down here. Some places the old stonework became damp to the touch, whilst the Black Lake, viewed through underground windows lived up to its name. 

Leaning back in his comfortable chair Severus thought back over the past week. September 1st had been a Friday, so after the welcoming feast it had been two days of hyped up students running around, catching up with friends, first years crying for home. There’d been dozens of owls carrying items forgotten by students, or care packages from emotional parents. Hagrid was currently nursing one poor bird back to health after bringing a package even four birds would have struggled with!  
It did feel good to be terrorising the little jumped up brats again. Before bed, over a shot of fire whiskey, replaying the reactions of various students helped keep some of his dark thoughts away. At least for part of the night. And there went his mood. Umbitch was already making her presence known around the school, her hideous pink outfits and attitude not endearing her to the students or staff.  
During their next Potions class he’d managed to pass a concealed note to Miss Granger, rolled inside the homework he returned. In his own way he’d told her nit to read it around others and it seemed she had understood. The following evening Draco had passed on the message stating she would be open to one-to-one tutelage. It was just a case of arranging events so the sessions could actually begin. 

Poppy had begun her full screening of the upper three year groups and already he’d need to brew more for the Infirmary. Each year had approximately 50-80 students, from previous experience he’d expect 5-10 Alphas a year and 1-5 Omegas. He brewed for the middle ground, 7 Alphas and 3 Omegas or 21 Alphas and 9 Omegas. That was usually enough to cover all the Presented students. Not this year. There were 30 confirmed Alphas and 12 Omegas, though not all had presented yet. Poppy hadn’t finished her assigned screening yet, plus there were students from the lower years who’d presented early. It would seem events in the wizarding and muggle worlds were effecting Presentation rate. Exposure to stress or danger could trigger early maturity, and there was certainly a lot of that going about now.

Not wanting to remain cloistered in his rooms all day, yet not wanting to remain within the castle walls, Severus decided to collect some potion ingredients that were best harvested in the dismal weather. Leaving his teaching robed hung up, he summoned a thick black cloak from his bedroom, before grabbing his harvesting bag and striding out on quiet feet.  
Walking through the halls, Snape’s voice rang out as boisterousq students ran about not noticing him at first. After his first shout, the pounding of small feet and high pitched voices reduced greatly. The sound levels remained subdued all the way to the front doors.  
“Hem hem.”  
Suppressing a groan, Severus turned around to face Dolores.  
“Yes?” He enquired with an arched brow.  
“I had hoped I might speak with you privately Severus.”  
What gave this pink abomination the right to address him so familiarly? They were not friends and barely colleagues. Turning back he pushed open the large wooden entrance doors.  
“We can talk whilst I work, or you can drop me a memo and we can schedule a meeting,” he said striding out into the wild afternoon.  
When no pink menace followed afterward he breathed easier. No Umbridge meant no headache. Plus outside in this weather all scents but water, damp earth and leaves were drowned out. Pulling his hood up, he strode down towards the Black Lake. The wild weather whipped up the waters making the collection of various ingredients much easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First weekend after classes begin part two, Hermione and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dark potions master and Hogwarts’ resident know-it-all have a run-in i the rain.
> 
> I’m very surprised and also pleased at th response this story has received.  
> Since this has reached 73 subscriptions, 30 bookmarks and over 120 kudos, here’s chapter 10 two days early.

Hermione sat hidden behind the closed and warded curtains or her bed. For only being September 9th she was already feeling exhausted.  
It was the second Saturday back, Hogsmeade trips had not started up again and she’d finished up all her assignments for the coming week. Studying ahead didn’t appeal to her unlike usual, which was odd. She put it down to the dismal weather and the worrying thoughts swirling round her mind. 

The dark skies outside the tower windows made it seem so much later than it was. At a little after 2pm, there were still hours till dinner time and she’d had lunch early.  
With a grunt of frustration she’d flipped upright and hastily pulled her hair into a pony tail low on her skull. Pushing feet into sturdy boots, she grabbed her thick waxed cloak and descended the stairs, intent of walking off her edginess.  
The common room was packed with students from all years, though a group of red heads around the fire gave her an idea where her friends where. Not bothering to call a greeting she hurried out the portrait door bounding down stairs and out the main doors into the driving rain.

Pulling her cloak hood up, she hunched her body against the weather and walked down towards the lake. Everything was a so quiet of life, the harsh weather forcing most ambulatory lifeforms into hiding. Even the giant squid had slunk under the choppy black waters.  
Walking to one of the massive weeping willows around the waters edge, she pushed through its many drooping boughs to the relative protection beyond.

“Miss Granger,” a silken voice said from her side.  
Jumping slightly and squinting in the gloom she took notice of the other person sheltered in the enclosed space.  
“Professor. I didn’t expect there to be anyone else here.”  
“Nor did I, but here we are.” Professor Snape looked slightly worse for wear, his dark cloak and clothes beneath drenched from the downpour. His dark hair hung lank, more than normal, plastered to his head, water still dripped down his features and she noticed one droplet fall from his nose.  
“It was too much to stay in the tower. Harry is being, well being a bit of an Alpha prick.” Snape turned to look at her with dark eyes and a raised brow, “I mean, Urm...”  
“I’m aware of what you mean.” There was no bite to his words, almost resignation. “He is still a young Alpha, not yet 16. Though having Presented so young, I’m assuming his first Rut will hit him soon enough.”  
Thankful for the shadowy gloom, Hermione didn’t feel as mortified as she should at her blush or thoughts of her friend in Rut. She was an Omega, preprogrammed to find a rutting alpha appealing.   
“I wouldn’t know sir.”  
She suddenly felt very warm, but it wasn’t just her body, her cloak was steaming slightly as was her professor’s. Her eyes widened in realisation, a warming charm.  
“Wordless, wandless magic Miss Granger. Something I hope to teach you in our endeavours to keep Potter alive long enough to off the snake-faced despot.”  
Even more shocked by that statement she started a response, “You seem determined to see Vol..” She never finished the name as a pale, cool, slightly damp hand clamped over her mouth.  
“Never repeat his name in my presence girl. Are. We. Clear?”  
Nodding her head, she couldn’t resist swiping her tongue across his palm. Whipping his hand away, Snape looked down at her with dark glinting eyes.  
“Why can’t I say his name?”  
“Around others there will be no harm. For now. Around myself and those bearing his Dark Mark, it causes pain. There is magic tied to it, alerting him to his name being spoken. I can be summoned to his side via the mark, but likewise he could be summoned to mine.”  
Hermione stood there her mouth slightly parted. Here was her dark, cruel, biting Potions instructor being civil to her. Not only that, he was speaking about his circumstances. She knew from reading about the first time Voldemort rose to power that Snape bore the Dark Mark, yet had somehow not been incarcerated in Azkaban, at least for long. After hearing some of the things in Grimmauld Place over the summer, she assumed it was Dumbledore’s doing.  
Giving a curt nod, she turned her face away, standing so close together was making her feel strange, and she’d rather he didn’t notice the red of her cheeks or confusion in her eyes.  
“Sir, would it be possible to be taught the recipe for the scent blocker you gave me?”  
“You can’t have used a full jar already.”  
“No. No. Though I have had to be quite liberal with its use, it should see me through September. I’m asking for Luna. Lovegood. We share designation.” The omega went unspoken.  
“I can arrange that. Perhaps when you attend our first tutoring session?”  
“What should I tell Harry? Or even another teacher if they notice?”  
“It would be wise for now that the fewer people who know of those lessons the better, so I see your point. Serving multiple detentions with myself would be the easiest cover, but I doubt many would believe that.”  
“Everyone thinks you hate me as much as you do Harry, Neville or Seamus. So detentions could work. It just wouldn’t work on a regular basis, unless...” her mind wandered, pondering how to guarantee multiple detentions.  
“Would theft from your stores get me detention till the winter holidays?”  
“It didn’t get you one before.”  
“Ah, well, I suppose not.” She felt herself flush again, she’d just admitted to taking ingredients previously after all. “If I were caught? Maybe trying to take something expensive?”  
“That would certainly cause such a thing. But why would you be in my stores?”  
“Maybe I try in class? Have Malfoy join in on the ruse? He could catch me in the act as it were? Though he might get further hated by Harry and Ron.”  
“A possible option. But what would you be taking and why?”q  
“Thunderbird feathers. To make the American recipe heat suppressant.”  
She didn’t notice the sharply raised brows at that comment.  
“Would you need such a thing?”  
Hermione looked down and shuffled her feet slightly, feeling suddenly overly exposed. “Were I not muggle-born, then likely yes. I’m allergic to the kelpie hair used in the standard British brew.”  
“You’re taking muggle suppressants?”  
“A mix of muggle and magical.”  
“You’d best explain. Some things can react badly and have severe side effects.”  
He did have a point. There were few texts detailing the interactions between muggle medicines and magical brews. Discussing her sexual health was not something she expected to do with Hogwarts staff, let alone Professor Snape. Pomfrey maybe, McGonagall at a push, but not Snape. Gulping and nodding, but keeping her face turned away she explained as best she could in a halting, broken voice. “There’s was an over counter cream called Odour Clear, nit sure what was in it. I’m now using the cream you provided. Thank you for that. It works far better than anything I’d tried in the muggle world. Maybe you should find a way to modify it and sell it to them? You’d be rich in a week.” She gave a slight chuckle, then continued. “My mother has had me taking the Heat suppressant, ThermaStello at 100mg a day. There’s the American recipe Heat Suppressant potion as well. One British cup once a week. I’m also taking Lithium... it, it stabilises my moods, so I can function better.”  
Whilst listening to her speak Snape had been running through what he knew of each item, its components and interactions. Frowning slightly, he looked at the q  
Even with the torrential downpour and scent of damp soil, he couldn’t help but notice the sharp spike in her scent.   
“Ah, urm, no. I, urm, I’ve had the coil fitted.” Her whole body felt flushed and nit just from the warming charm, but her embarrassment at discussing something so intimate with her professor. Her Male professor at that. One she thought might be an alpha too.  
“A wise choice. Less to worry about regarding pregnancy.”  
Hermione’s head bobbed up and down like a nodding dog’s.  
“I’m going to suggest you stop using the muggle medicines Miss Granger. I’ll speak with Poppy and have a new regiment of potions arranged for you. There’s a number of ingredients that can react poorly together. The potions will all be fairly simple brews, far more so than Poly Juice at least.”  
Was Professor Snape joking with her? She wasn’t sure, so stayed silent.   
“Sadly going through a complete change will involve you going without their effects for the next two weeks.”  
Hermione blanched at that, head snapping up to look at him. “Sir, I can’t do that. I won’t be able to function.”  
“Fourteen days isn’t likely to impact you too greatly Miss Granger.” Words Snape would later regret saying. “However, back to your idea, it will work. Your designation would likely come out if I force you to admit guilt in the classroom.”  
“Given I’ve three Alphas following me around half the time, I think people already suspect.”  
“True. I will speak with Draco, and we can aim for your Thursday Potions Class.”  
Giving a nod, Hermione turned away again, looking out through the branches at the turbulent Black Lake.

As they’d been stood talking, the weather had shifted for the worse. The clouds were now a fierce black, turning afternoon into night. A cold wind had started as well, stirring the lake’s surface to a frenzy and blowing tree branches about. In the distance thunder could be heard, the sound slowly growing closer to the school.  
“I think Miss Granger you should return to your Tower.”  
“Yes sir. But won’t it be considered strange if we were to be seen together?”  
“Do not worry about that. I have my ways.”  
“Yes sir. Good bye sir. Have a good weekend.”  
Hermione turned and started to head back, pushing swaying branches to step from shelter into biting wind. Thankfully the warming charm still held. Snape was a powerful wizard indeed.  
Taking some steps forward, she looked up as a flash of lightning blazed the sky, closely followed by a roll of thunder. Torn between running to the castle or back under the willow, she glanced back as a second flash tore across the sky. For a second she thought she caught Snape’s figure highlighted in silver and black. As a deafening drum of thunder sounded directly above, a large black bird flew past her cawing loudly. Deciding the tower, even with nosy Alphas was better than getting even more soaked, she hurried back indoors. The Prefects Bathroom and fresh, dry clothing called her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m playing with canon here but I just can’t imagine it’s a skill they wouldn’t have...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t leave out the Boy Who Lived now could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s Sunday/Monday meanings it’s update time.  
> Back on my rough update schedule again, unless this hits any other milestones before Wednesday.

Harry was bristling inside. His flesh constantly felt itchy and his blood hot in his veins. One moment he would feel fine, then anger would bubble up inside. The summer had been hell. Learning that Dumbledore was the cause of his isolation had hurt him deeply. He trusted the older wizard, but now that trust wasn’t as all encompassing.   
He was the one Voldemort was targeting. It was his life on the line. He’d already watched Cedric die before his eyes, an event he feared would be repeated soon enough. Despite this, Dumbledore still withheld information from himself and the other students standing at his side. He felt impotent, unable to protect those he cared about, dismissed as an unknowing child.

Along side the anger his libido was a cause for concern. Being locked away with Hermione for weeks, his body and mind unfocused and bored, hadn’t helped matters. Her sweet scent had gotten stronger over the years they’d known each other. Now he could barely be around an old book without an erection, so tied was the scent with a state of arousal.  
He’d felt cheated when Remus disturbed them in the library. After his friend had fled, there’s been a growled confrontation between the pair, Moony’s yellow eyes bleeding through as tempers flared. Standing not much taller, Remus was still the stronger of the pair, without the wolf aided strength. The older wizard had scruffed him, pinching the back of his neck till he’s submitted and calmed down.  
He’d felt ashamed of his actions, but still felt drawn towards Hermione, even back at school. The halls held the scent of other Omega students, a few caught his attention, though he’d brushed away the thoughts of perusing any of them. Hermione was his to protect and care for, so he would. He knew Ron had a half way there crush on their bushy haired friend, but the youngest male Weasley appeared to be a Beta, therefore unable to provide for all the needs of an Omega.

Having to share Hermione’s attention when the impromptu study group formed was frustrating, only fuelling the anger bubbling away inside. He’d known Fred was an Alpha, but discovering Neville was too had been surprising. He was no longer sure where he stood with either boy or the girl they all seemed interested in.  
Ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year, he’d noticed how many other students looked at Hermione in an appreciative way. It wasn’t restricted to the male student body either, a few girls gave her pointed looks. When she’d chosen to attend with Viktor he’d felt concerned for her safety. The Bulgarian seeker was a well known Alpha, with a few broken hearts in his wake. When she’d appeared in her periwinkle dress robes he’d been too stunned to do much but stare all night. Ron had managed to feel offended and had screamed at her, causing their friend to flee. Harry had quickly taken the red head to task, reminding him that it was Hermione that stood by his side through everything not him, as such he trusted her completely and so should Ron.  
They’d only been back a few days, yet his petite feisty friend had been stopped for conversation by a number of other students, some obviously Alphas, more than a few trying to get her alone or opening flirting. Thankfully she’d rebuffed most of them, ignoring the flirting, yet she’d been warm and receptive to most.

The night she’d had Prefect Patrol with Malfoy he’d sat by the fire side, Marauders Map in hand, watching the labelled footprints of his dearest friend. When Malfoy had led her directly towards Snape and into his office, every fibre in his body went rigid. He’d not moved, even as the common room emptied out, Ron and Neville went up followed by the twins, though Fred had asked if everything was alright and to fetch him should anything happen.   
Only once she’d returned and he’d been able to hold her, however briefly, reassuring himself she was safe, had he felt the tension leave him. He’d given her his first Alpha command then too. He felt guilty at taking away her autonomy, but was thrilled to see her respond so swiftly to his voice. He’d been in the boys shower a whole hour afterwards stroking himself to completion wondering what else he could have ordered her to do.

Having Hermione, and surprisingly Luna around him, helped keep some of his burning anger in check. Sadly in DADA he’d lost his temper. The toad of a woman, Umbridge or Umbitch out of hearing range, was useless. She ridiculed him, belittled his version of events from the third Tri Wizards task and his summer. She wasn’t going to teach them ANYTHING useful! Even when Hermione had politely enquired about spells and the fact the exam actually had a practical element, she’d tittered, and informed them all her class would be safe, stress free areas of Ministry sanctioned theory only.  
He couldn’t help it. He snapped raising his voice, snarling at the arrogant woman. His Alpha tone bled through into his words, making the woman stiffen, before regarding him through narrowed eyes, a tight smile on her face. She’d served him detention. Multiple even. Each one a futile endeavour of writing lines. I must not tell lies. The words literally written in blood, the back of his right hand marked with the same words scabbing over, when he wasn’t scratching at them, inflaming the skin more.  
Hermione had been anguished at seeing his hand. She’d raged herself, a sight that warmed him inside. Whilst ranting about Umbridge, she’d taken his hand so tenderly, running her magic across the surface, closing the wounds, then rubbed a healing cream into it. Her soft touch had felt heavenly and he was thankful she was so focused in her rage and healing to notice the growing bulge in his trousers.

There’d been two highlights to the first few weeks back. Though his Friday night detention prevented him from attending the Gryffindor Quidditch team try outs, he’d been chuffed to hear Ron had made Keeper. It felt good to know he’d get to fly more with his friend. If he wasn’t getting hauled into detention that was.  
Secondly he’d actually had a floo call from Sirius! It had felt fantastic talking to his godfather, even if the topics up for discussion weren’t overly pleasant. Some of the stuff he found out about the Ministry and one Dolores Umbridge, only made him hate them more. He’d hated having to tell the animagi that it wouldn’t be safe to meet up in Hogsmeade, however tempting it was. He didn’t want one of the few people that seems to genuinely love him to be dragged away if recognised.  
He was worried about Hagrid not having returned yet, despite Sirius’s reassurances the half giant would be fine. Care for Magical Creature just didn’t feel right without him.  
Why was nothing ever simple?

Between sexual frustration, a burning scar, anger issues, homework, studying, battling to ignore the vile Ministry words (often spewed out by Umbridge and the Daily Prophet), quidditch practise, detention (as he was certain he’d have more before the year was over) and generally being a teenager, he wasn’t sure he would have time, energy or focus to look into the problem that was Voldemort and his desire to see him dead. Oh and locate whatever it was the fucked up wizard was after.  
So another typical year in the life of Harry James Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is our pale Snake doing these first couple of weeks back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been blown away by how many folk like this story and are following it.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments too! I’ll ways try my best too respond and answer any queries.
> 
> Be aware this is NOT going to be a short work. It’ll cover books 5 through to 7, plus some after events, depending upon plotlines needing wound up.  
> There’s two chapters a week, one on Tuesday/Wednesday and one Sunday.
> 
> If this tale hits any milestones I’ll post chapters early or add to the work which will be accompanying this one.
> 
> The extra wok, is ideas I didn't use, alternate events, ideas and random chapters from other characters.
> 
> For now, Enjoy!

Draco was thrilled to be back in school. He got to see his friends, both those he trusted and those he tolerated for appearances. The added bonus was the mixed house Prefect patrols he got to share with Hermione. The only time they could talk face to face without constant biting remarks.

He’d heard from his father that the Dark Lord was beginning to plot his rise to power once again. As such the Malfoys would have a part to play in the grand scheme of things. A carefully worded letter, with meanings within meanings, but he got the message loud and clear.  
His mother advised he keep his head down for the most part, studied well, but kept a close eye upon events around him, ready to make use of opportunities given him. More double speak.  
He’d asked to know more about Dolores Umbridge, but was only told she was a Snake (cunning, self serving, power hungry), loyal to the current Minister (corrupt) and believed in purity (muggle, muggle-born and muggle raised half blood hater).  
Lessons with Umbridge, or taking up his godfather’s term, Umbitch’s lessons weren’t really lessons at all. No one was actually learning anything. No demonstrations, no practising. A lot of focus on the Ministry being great, Potter being delusional, He-who-much-not-be-named NOT being back, how DADA should be left to Ministry professionals. They were dull, ineffective and boring. The lessons given by Crouch Jr masquerading as Moody were far better, as were those by the werewolf Lupin!

The only good thing so far was seeing Potter suffer. Externally he played up the malice and sneers when the Boy Saviour lost his temper in class and was served detention. However inside he was appalled at what the Gryffindor was enduring. Blood Quills were dark magic, and their use all but criminalised by the Ministry. How Umbridge managed to use such a thing was beyond him. The bitch would very likely get along swimmingly with he delightfully demented aunt Bella.  
He’d brought the quills’ use to Severus’s attention, knowing his godfather could do little to stop it. However it did lead to a lecture from their Head of House, warning against making mistakes in class that needs rectified in blood. With rumours about Potter’s cut up hand circulating the school most Snakes put two and two together. Some of the first years were still learning the intricacies of surviving in the Snake Pit, and needed the situation whispered quietly to them.  
The pale blond wizard was concerned for his housemates. There were many who would find themselves drawn into the coming conflict against their will. Others would blindly follow the Dark Lord, expecting power and wealth under his service. Seeing the eleven year old first years, many barely reaching his chest, he hoped the numbers who died in the conflict remained low. A hopeless wish, but dreams and hope were important.

He spent some of his free time working in the library, watching Hermione and her study group-come-protection detail. He wanted to find the whole situation funny if it didn’t also rile him up.  
Watching the group working so carefree, each quietly discussing assignments, Prophet articles or just chatting made him burn. It’s what he wished for. An easy, honest friendship with no hidden agendas to worry about. Crabbe and Goyle weren’t really close friends. Their fathers were still very much entrenched in the Dark Lord’s camp. Yet they were useful to have around. Their size made them intimidating, even as Betas. Both were all too willing to talk about the roles their families played, what tasks they were given. The pair not realising how much information, their seemingly throw away comments provided. Much of what he heard, he passed along to Severus, especially when he heard about possible attacks on others. He wasn’t an official spy. Dumbledore had no idea about him or even his family’s current role. For now it needed to stay that way. Hermione knowing was deemed an acceptable risk. She would be useful and an ally in the Light’s camp.  
Blaise and Pansy were his closest true friends. Yet outside the Slytherin common areas they couldn’t act as open as the other houses. There was too much at stake, too much intrigue in the Snake Pit. Even some first years were a part of the game that was Pure Blood politics. Business deals, marriage betrothals, favours, voting decisions. All were but part of the game played to accumulate power and wealth. It wasn’t confined to the Slytherins, they just tended to be more involved whilst still at school.  
Despite the Ministry and Prophet demonising Dumbledore and Potter, some families were listening, choosing to be prepared. Just in case. Sides were being taken, some opting for neutrality. A risky move as it could leave them open to attacks from the Light or the Dark.

The next ten months were going to be demanding. There was so much happening.  
Not just with the OWLs due in June. Disaster was guaranteed if everyone followed Umbridge for their DADA class.  
Back at Malfoy Manor his parents were enduring periods of the Dark Lord’s company; the fine, large house, no longer safe seclusion, but open doored to those bearing the Dark mark. He worried about their safety, especially his mother daily.  
Those in his year who’d Present as Alpha or Omega would start showing soon if not already. There’d likely be more than a few betrothals made should any more Omegas appear.  
He was concerned for Granger’s safety. She was an Omega, something more and more students were picking up on. If she or any other Omega student went into Heat, the aggression levels would escalate sharply. There’d also be Alpha ruts to contend with. He’d still to have his first, but trapped at school, there was a good chance a Presented omega could trigger one.  
He still had to work out a way to get Granger alone, to work together, building trust so he could aid her and in turn Potter, against the mad snake-faced wizard. There was more Severus had to teach him and adding Granger to some sessions would be practical, if not always manageable.  
There was no Tri Wizard tournament this year, but it was certainly going to be a crazed school year.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we move to Hermione we have Harry again, this chapter and the next could be read in either order as events run concurrent to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some details are written about again, but the timeline has progressed, by about two weeks. We’re now towards the end of September.

Barely three weeks in and he wondered if it was worth it. His dark hair stood up messier than normal, as he ran his fingers through it so often. He needed to do something with his hands that wasn’t trying to caress Hermione or massaging his aching cock. He had no idea what was going on with him. Sure fantasising about sex was normal for a teen, but the amount of time he spent pleasuring himself was getting worrying. Hopefully it would pass soon. If not, well if Hermione wasn’t willingly receptive to his advances, Cho Chang or maybe Ginny seemed interested. Both girls had been giving him lingering, lusty looks.   
Ginny was still a bit too young, though he was only a year older. Seeing her at the Yule Ball (with Neville!) she’d looked older, confident in herself. A considerable improvement over her in 2nd year. She’d still been shaken from her encounter with Tom’s diary. He kinda liked the more confident Ginny.  
Cho was still appealing. A beta but who cared. She was stunning and featured in more than a few of his late night fantasies. She was older, more mature. Maybe she had sexual experience too...?   
Sex featured too much on his brain the last few months. It was perfectly normal... yeah. Just a healthy teenage body. Not dealing with unjustified anger and bouts of burning lust fuelled fantasies, though some seemed too violent to be healthy. 

Quidditch should have distracted him, but the constant threat from Umbridge to award detention and make him miss practise dulled that.  
Sure he spent a lot of time after lessons studying with Hermione, but the presence of other alphas so close to her unsettled him. He’d noticed Malfoy watching their study group more than once, or more accurately glancing at Hermione when the blond thought no one was looking.

He was never without the Marauders Map, just so he could keep a protective eye on Hermione. It wasn’t stalking. No, not at all. It was keeping an eye on a friend he cared deeply for, to make sure she was always safe.  
The nights she’d had Prefect duties he’d sat up, carefully checking that Hermione was following her set route. The occasions she spent with Malfoy, times they were joined by Snape. Though nothing seemed to happen to his friend, he’d still check her over once she returned.

Being around Hermione was like a drug, he needed his fix to get through the day. Spending so much time together had led to some new discoveries regarding his bushy haired friend. The most noticeable to not just himself but a good number of other Alphas, her scent was changing. It wasn’t that she stopped smelling like an old tome. No, now she scent like an entire library of old books, but with some indescribable extra. It was both comforting and arousing. Harry had developed a new appreciation for robes, they were very useful at hiding inopportune boners, plus the small motions his hands took to relieve some of the pressure.  
There were a number of 6th and 7th years starting to eye her with an appreciative eye, gaze wandering from the top of her bushy hair, to the tips of her toes.   
Usually he loved seeing Hermione in casual clothes after dinner or on weekends. Now he worried she was too exposed. He’d even suggest she wear one of the massive jumpers Mrs Weasley had knitted her. She’d laughed him off, stood in black jeans and plain fitted t-shirt. The fabric had been hugging every curve and he wanted to trail his own hands around those curves.

On her birthday, when Hermione’s face had lit up from her various gifts, the urge to kiss her had been at it’s strongest yet.   
That same day Cho had come up to him, her smile shy, but also flirty. It was very tempting to slink off with the exotic looking witch. He’d asked to rain-check. It was Hermione’s day after all and he wanted to be close should anything befall his friend. Thankfully it had been an uneventful day, but he still liked being close and seeing his friend happy.

He’d been sat in the common room with Ron playing Wizards Chess, growing increasingly frustrated as his pieces were captured and destroyed. Ron might not have been the most academically inclined of his friends, but strategy, that the boy could do.  
From his seat by the fire, he could watch the entrance to the Girls’ dorm, where Hermione was currently getting ready. She had another Prefect patrol that evening with Malfoy. Thinking of the platinum blonde made him bristle. Hermione was his friend. If Dumbledore hadn’t meddled, it would be him walking beside Hermione once a week, after curfew, down dark empty corridors. The thought of pinning Hermione into an alcove and making her scream his name, left his jeans feeling uncomfortable. Thank Merlin for those long baggy jumpers from Molly Weasley!  
He smelt her before she stepped into the common room. Suddenly there had been a shift in the air, a sense of anticipation he couldn’t quite place. Focusing on the room, he spotted her robe covered form heading towards the exit. She was early, nearly a good half hour early..  
Catching her eye and placing his unmoved Rook back on the board, he called across the common room, “Mione where you going?”   
“Patrol Harry. I am a Prefect.” She was still walking away from him,  
Standing up, a knee catching the table sending indignant pieces tumbling over. He was too focused on the brunette girl to notice Ron jumping up and trying to reset the board. “It’s still before curfew,” he said striding to her side, offering a smile that was a touch too smug.  
“I need, I need to get some fresh air Harry.”   
He looked into the depth of her caramel eyes, his own emerald green being hyper focused and predatory. This close her scent was over powering and his mouth dried.  
Stepping closer, using his larger size to begin forcing the small lioness’s backward toward the wall. “You don’t look too well Hermione. Let me take care of you.” Reaching out he snagged a single curl playing with the soft hairs gently. “Let me keep you company. I don’t mind joining you on patrol. Or you could skip it? We could find somewhere just the two of us.” His voice was a low purr, head lowered to whisper into her ear.  
Feeling small, hot hands gripping his chest, whilst her eyes vanished behind fluttering lashes make his inside roar with possessiveness. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other moving to hold the back of her head. Pressing Hermione close against him, he inhaled deeply, nose brushing along her neck. Fuck did this girl smell good. Her reactions were stoking his Alpha pride. He had The Hermione Granger in his arms, virtually swooning. Oh this could be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry... dealing with so many troubles of teen-hood...   
> Not all the lust he’s enduring is Harry’s. Some is coming from the Snake-Faced-Wonder, otherwise known as that wanker Moldevort. So many different ways to describe one Dark Lord, I’m spoilt for choice!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... trouble is brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter.  
> THANK YOU guys so much! As this story has just reached 100 subscribers, here’s the next chapter 3 days early!

It started small. Coming off the lithium cold turkey was hard. She had headaches and her mood gradually worsened as the days passed. Instead of stable, sensible bookworm, she became irrational, irritable and prone to drastic flips in mood.  
Not being on her suppressants at the same time made her jumpy. Without them she knew her scent was stronger. She was using the new cream liberally each morning and reapplying throughout the day. Every day she felt more eyes turning to watch her in the Great Hall at meal times. She was glad of the near constant company, as she was sure if she travelled the halls alone, being accosted would been a very real threat.

Sadly, her changes in mood and scent were being picked up upon by those closest to her. Harry and Fred had already had a shouting match over who she could be hugged by. Watching her two friends fight, she’d fled in tears to her bed drawing the curtains tight and warding them against intruders. The following morning both boys had appeared, looking at her sheepishly. A surprising annoyed looking Neville stood behind them, as Harry and Fred both apologised, making promises to not do it again. Accepting their words they’d all headed to breakfast. Ron had looked confused by all the fuss whilst Ginny had glared daggers at her from down the table.

Patrol had been alright for the most part. She had two sessions with Ron, who whined bitterly all the while about his aching feet and how boring it was to walk around. Couldn’t they cut it short and just head back, saying they’d done it? During the second patrol he’d also complained how he had homework he’d not finish in time, (“Come on ‘Mione. You’ve finished it. Just let me look at it once we’re back, yeah?”), she’d shot down lending him her finished assignment. It was for Potions and Snape would know if Ron copied. They’d unable to complete the entirety of their patrol route that night, returning to the Gryffindor tower barely half way through. Retreating to her warded bed curtains was far, far better than a petulant Ron.

She’d been struggling in DADA class. Not with the dismal theory Umbridge taught, but keeping herself calm and controlled. The nasty woman seemed to know exactly how to provoke her. She’d answered back in class, earning a loss of house points. Harry and Neville had come to her defense, leading to more lost points.  
The Slytherins had laughed at the scene, though afterward Malfoy had sent her a message asking if she was alright. He’d also apologised during their patrol for his continued behaviour in public. She’d waved off both. He wasn’t to blame for how things were.  
She had discussed her muggle medicines and potions with him. He wanted to be a Potions Master, so it seemed a good topic, even if it was such a personal matter. Similar to Snape he was shocked at the mix. Had no one told her the dangers of mixing the two? No. Seemed to be another part of magical culture everyone else knew, apart from those raised in purely muggle homes.

Part way through the second week of being completely off her medical cocktail, things took a swift change for the worse. She started to feel out of control, snapping at anyone who approached her; her body was feeling uncomfortably warm, her skin too tight, clothes too restrictive.  
The looks were increasing as was the boys need to be around her. Harry, Neville and Fred were always at her side. Only in Arithmancy was she free of the alpha Lions. Instead she had to deal with Malfoy and Zabini sharing her space.  
Potions had been tough to bear. She could smell every single ingredient and concoction brewing. She felt faint and overwhelmed. The four, five pairs of eyes watching her felt hot and heavy, burning her alive. When Professor Snape had stepped up behind her, she’d nearly leant back against him. The warmth emanating from his tall frame and a new heady aroma nearly buckling her knees. The snap of his voice telling her to concentrate and get on with it, refocused her mind on task, even as her cheeks burned red.

Outside of lessons, in the Great Hall, common room or even just the corridors and castle grounds more students came up to her. They were mostly male, but there’d been two females. One 6th year Ravenclaw and surprisingly a 7th year Slytherin. The surge in attention was both flattering and but unnerving too. It was only in the library, surrounded by her study group, than others didn’t approach her.  
Every night, when she headed to bed, it seemed the only thing stopping a few boys following her up, were the heavy enchantments preventing male students getting into the female dorms. She counted the fact there were no Alpha females in Gryffindor as a blessing.  
There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind. These changes were important. They meant something significant. But every time she tried grasping what, it slipped away.

Her 16th birthday came and went. Being so early in the school year, few noticed it’s passing, but she didn’t mind. She was content with well wishes from family and close friends.  
When she’d awoken, her cup of Earl Grey sat waiting, a ginger biscuit and small green wrapped parcel beside it. The biscuit was iced and shaped to look like Crookshanks. A treat from the elves. The parcel was from Malfoy. Even without a card, the green wrapping hinted at his involvement.  
Gently pulling at the wrappings, which turned out to be a delicate, soft gossamer silk scarf, Hermione gasped at the contents. A pocket sized, but thick book. It wasn’t just any book. Not one she could find in Flourish and Blotts. This book was old, leather bound, with brass trim and gold edged pages. Running fingers delicately over the dark binding, she read the title, ‘Magickal Etiquette for the Young Cultured Witch. 1762 Edition.’ Malfoy had told her over the summer many pure blood customs hadn’t changed in over 200 years, that they were still taught using the same practises from the mid 18th century. There were new versions of the book available, but this was a first edition. It was worth a small fortune. She couldn’t stop stroking the hard embossed cover whilst sipping her tea, until she heard Lavender stirring. At which point she’d scurried from her bed and placed the book carefully in her trunk. She’d need to thank Malfoy later.  
The morning postal owls had seen a delivery from her parents. The large eagle owl dropping it off hooting appreciatively when she’d handed over a sausage as thanks. Hermione loved her parents dearly and had a close bond with them both. An alpha/beta pairing, they doted in their only child. The letter sent along side her gift brought tears to her eyes. Neville had been quick to place a hand upon her back. He now sat at her side, Harry on the other, with three Weasley boys opposite. She’d assured them nothing was wrong. Just emotional at reading her parents kind words and missing seeing them on her birthday. The gift had been small, but to Hermione was priceless. Inside a slim velvet jewellery box sat a matching set of bracelet, necklace and earring. Family heirlooms down her mother’s side. Passed from mother to daughter for over ten generations. The metal was finely fashioned into detailed flower petals, tiny leaves and delicate chains. Each flower, a simple daisy, held a small clear diamond or deep blue sapphire at its centre. There should have been a ring to finish the set, but it had been lost years ago. Family legend said it would return to them some day. She’d wanted to wear them, but instead placed them safe in the secure section of her trunk. Extra spells and wards to prevent their loss.  
After classes were over, Hermione was kept in the common room rather than attending dinner, where a small impromptu party was held by her friends. There was cake, (Victoria Sponge, her favourite), Earl Grey tea, delicate sandwiches, other savoury finger foods (of which Ron had seemed to consume and inordinate amount), miniature pastries and a smuggled in bottle of light elderflower and pear cider, curtesy of a pair of red headed twins. Luna had been brought in as well, the serene eagle’s appearance causing a few muttering from those not involved in the get together. Hermione didn’t care. Luna was her friend. A fellow Omega and intellectual, even if not everything she said made sense at the time.  
There’d been gifts as well. She’d received small things from her school mates. Rainbow tinted ink from Fred, which looked beautiful, like spilt oil upon the page, words flashing with colour in the light. George gave her a pair of quills that matched, looking black till they were moved then greens, blues, purples and reds danced across their surface. Neville’s gift was one Crookshanks approved of greatly; a small pot, shaped like a cat, from the back of which sprouted assorted herbs and grasses the half kneazle would love to chew on. There were sweets from Honeydukes, a gift voucher for Flourish and Blotts, a long roll of parchment and more quills from her other close associates such as Ron, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
Luna had pressed a small delicate chain bracelet into her hand. From it hung a tiny cat charm. Spelled to keep away nargles apparently. It hadn’t left her wrist yet.  
Harry had surprised her, drawing her down onto his lap, as he hugged her close. She’d stiffened slightly, till large, warm hands massaged her shoulders, fingers grazing her glands. He’d kissed her cheek, then pressed a box into her hand. Lifting the lid with trembling figures she’d let the tears fall. It was a scrap book. Similar to the one Hagrid gave Harry, but this was of Hermione’s magical life, her time at Hogwarts. Pages filled with moving photographs or anecdotes and stories. It was only half full, the remainder empty to be filled over the next three years. Throwing arms around Harry’s neck, she’s drawn him close, Dark messy hair brushing damp cheeks. A strangled cough behind them had Hermione letting go. An annoyed Ginny was regarding them coldly. Harry’s glasses were askew from being pressed into her chest. Turning pink, she’d hopped up and away, snagging a drink to wet her dry throat. 

Lessons and days continued to roll by, her body slowly adjusting to the lack of extra chemicals in her blood steam.  
It was the Friday evening after her birthday (22nd September for those needing to know) and nearly every Gryffindor was in the common room, unwinding for the weekend. The place she usually relaxed and socialised, now felt claustrophobic. There were too many bodies packed into the small space. The heady mix of Alpha clamouring to get her attention, other Omegas which made her primal side bristle, plus the usual everyday aromas of parchment, body odour, sweat, perfume, fire smoke. The overladen air stirring up a headache.  
She had patrol again with Malfoy, followed by a drop in session with Professor Snape. Thinking of eyes of silver and black made her shiver.  
“Mione where you going?” Harry’s voice cut into her thoughts as she hurried towards the portrait portal.  
“Patrol Harry. I am a Prefect.” She didn’t need to justify herself to him.  
“It’s still before curfew,” the boy responded coming over to her, abandoning Ron and their game of Wizarding chess.  
“I need, I need to get some fresh air Harry.” Caramel eyes regarded emerald green, which were slowly getting an almost predatory look in them.  
“You don’t look to well Hermione. Let me take care of you.” Stepping into her personal space, Harry reached out to toy with a dangling curl. “Let me keep you company. I don’t mind joining you on patrol. Or you could skip it? We could find somewhere just the two of us.”  
Eyes fluttering closed, Hermione, reached out to hold his chest in her small hands, fabric bunching in her grip. Harry’s voice was a soft caress, a purr, tugging at her to obey. When she felt him wrap an arm around her waist to draw her closer, before running his nose along her neck, she swayed slightly on her feet.  
The sudden bang of the portrait opening and loud voices tumbling in, refocused Hermione’s attention. Harry was close, too close. She released her hold on his clothes and side stepped out of his hold.  
George, Fred and their friend Lee Jordon all piled into the room laughing wildly.  
“Did you see his face?” George cried nearly tripping over his feet.  
“McLaggen never could...” Fred’s response died on his lips as he regarded Hermione and by extension Harry, who was looking at the older boy with narrowed eyes.  
Seeing the tensing of his twin and taking notice of the scents in the air, George suddenly sprang into action. “Hermione, come here love.” He held out a hand, that slim delicate fingers slipped into. He had barely a second to pull the girl behind him, before Harry lunged forward, only to be repelled by Fred. “Okies, time to go.” George said darting back out the portal dragging Hermione with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ended there as things are about to kick off!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after Hermione leaves the common room, with multiple characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter.  
> This is the third Friday since lessons started or the fourth since their return to Hogwarts (which was Friday September 1st 1995).  
> Hermione came off her meds Saturday 9th, it’s now September 22nd.
> 
> Technically a day later than planned. But life happened.

“George what’s going on?” Hermione asked as they hurried down the tower steps, the cooler air in the staircase clearing her mind somewhat.  
“Hermione, love, you’re starting your Heat.”  
“Heat? But why?” Her face twisted in confusion. “How’d you know?” She stopped dead. Could George smell her? Was he an Alpha about to take her who knows where.  
Looking back with a lopsided rueful smile George regarded the girl. In this intance the truth was needed. “I’m the same as you. An Omega.” Dropping Hermione’s hand he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm and rubbed his wrist. “See?” He held up his wrist where a soft faint mark appeared. The Greek letter for Omega was tattooed on his skin, with the sign of Gemini in its centre.  
“Oh.” She said taking hold of George’s hand again and following him down the rest of the steps. “So back there...?”  
“Yeah, Harry’s about to hit his Rut. Fred’s not due his yet, so it shouldn’t be too bad between them. Someone’ll summon McGonagall, she’ll get Harry and Fred to Madam Pomfrey for a potion.”  
“What about us? Where are you taking me?”

“Yes Weasley. Where exactly are you taking Granger?” Malfoy’s voice asked as the boy stepped out of the alcove he’d been waiting in. He’d arranged to meet his friend to patrol together, but he was suddenly glad he’d arrived early.   
He knew Hermione’s scent now, but it was far stronger now than it had been even just a few hours before in class. The girl had skipped dinner and now his brain caught up to why. The older boy with her wasn’t the Alpha twin. He barely had any scent, even less than a beta. Noticing the fading tattoo on his wrist put puzzle pieces together. Twins. Either both Betas or an Alpha/Omega pair.   
George darted eyes back and forth between the two Prefects. Hermione was starting to tremble and her hand is his was rapidly warming. “I need to get her to the Heat room.” He tried to keep his voice level. Growing up around Alphas he had a better ability to function around them, but he was still fighting instincts telling him to submit to the domineering blonde boy.  
“I think I can take care of Granger. We’ve an appointment with Professor Snape who won’t be kept waiting for any reason,“ he sneered out, arms crossed over his chest as his own scent spiked.  
“George,” Hermione tugged on his hand for his attention. “I’ll be fine. If the ferret tries anything I’ll hex his balls off.” That brought a chuckle from the 7th year boy, whilst Malfoy rolled his eyes behind George’s back. “I don’t want to keep Professor Snape waiting. After our meeting I’ll get directions to the Heat room and head there ok?”  
George was hesitant to leave his friend. Snape was an Alpha. A teacher, but still an Alpha. He opened his mouth, but it snapped shut again when Malfoy’s cold voice broke it. “Weasley. It’s after curfew. Return to your House. I’ll escort Granger to Snape’s office.” The redhead paused again, instinct fighting logic. “I said go.” The bitten out command sent him running up the stairs before he fully registered moving.

As the Weasley boy left, Draco snagged Hermione’s hand is his own. Her skin felt soft and warm against his own. His thumb rubbed back and forth over her knuckles in a soothing manner.  
“We should get you to Professor Snape, Granger. Let’s get this meeting over with and you can be looked after afterward yeah?” His voice came out soft as he tugged gently, pulling the smaller girl along. Rather than the long patrol route, he cut the distance taking quick strides to get them to the dungeons as swiftly as possible, though he avoided using the narrow secret passage to cut out two floors. It was just too risky.  
Inside his Alpha snapped and snarled. Here was the girl he’d been watching for years, newly in Heat and within reach. It was a challenge to pass every shadow filled alcove, without pushing her in and ravishing her petite body.   
He didn’t even pause to knock upon Snape’s office door, instead pushing the heavy barrier open and hauling an increasingly unfocused Granger in after him.

“Draco, what is the...” Severus went to snap at his godson for lack of manners and respect when his lungs filled with an overly intoxicating scent. Fuck. Granger had gone into Heat. He’d hoped that the withdrawal wouldn’t have been so great, nor her body as mature to trigger such, but he’d been incorrect in that assessment. The girl wasn’t having a pseudo-heat some young omegas got, this was her maiden Heat. Her first true Heat with a fully mature body. It would be the worst Heat she’d experience as her body adjusted to the numerous changes and new hormones going through her body. Having her in his small office was not a good idea.

“Good evening Professor,” a soft breathy voice whispered into the office. “Oh, Good evening to you too Draco.” Hermione didn’t realise she’d used the boy’s name for the first time, nor was she fully aware of the effect doing so had upon him.  
“I’m here as requested sir. I mean, we’re here sir. What do you want with me?” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, the usually bossy, forthright young woman standing demurely, eyes cast down, head bent forward and slightly to the side in submission. She’d released Draco’s hand, and now stood with both clasped in front of her. The brave little lioness was gone, a meek, willing kitten in her place.

Inwardly both Severus and Draco groaned. The display of such sudden and total submission, her powerful scent and the way she tried rubbing her thighs together unnoticed having powerful effects upon their own bodies.  
Both were taking the same potion, a Snape original and using his scent blocking cream. Even with those and Occulumency techniques the little Omega’s presence was overwhelming, calling to their baser instincts.

Clearing his throat Severus regarded both teens, trying to keep his control. “In light of events it might be safer to reschedule our meeting for some time next week.”  
“Please don’t Professor. I’ve been looking forward to this. Being with you both.”  
Did the girl have no idea what she was saying or how her words came across to an Alpha.  
“You are in Heat Miss Granger. It would be ill advised for you to remain here.”  
“No. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good girl. Please don’t send me away.” Her shoulders started shaking slightly and tears trailed down her cheeks.  
Draco gathered the girl into his side, an arm wrapped around her waist, silvery eyes glaring at the older male.  
“Miss Granger. Hermione,” he tried changing tact. “You need to be safe right now. You need to be looked after.” Tear filled eyes hesitantly looked at his face. The sound of her name in that voice was like warm chocolate for the soul. “Let us take care of you,” he finished, stepping from behind his desk and towards his students.  
Draco growls slightly and Severus regarded his through dark burning eyes. “Do. Not. Challenge. Me,” the Potions Master bit out. “Granger can’t give true consent right now. You know this.” Draco looked decidedly unhappy, tightening his grip slightly. “Would you lose your growing friendship to rape Draco? Face the wrath of her friends and teachers? Potter? McGonagall? Dumbledore?”   
“I consent. I consent. Please take care of me Alpha.” Watery eyes swung between both wizards before fixing upon his dark ones.  
Snarling viciously Snape stepped right into her space, looking down his nose at her, every fibre screaming dominance, strength, power, alpha. “Shut. Up. Girl. Stay silent till I say otherwise.” There was a reverb to his voice, far stronger than when Harry issued his accidental command. Her response was instant. Mouth snapped shut, plush lips pressed together, even her tears and sobs stopped.  
Draco drew his wand, only to be disarmed in a second. The two alpha males regarded each other, before Draco dropped his eyes in defeat, though he kept a tight hold on Hermione’s waist.

Taking hold of Granger’s clothed shoulder Severus steered the pair towards his fireplace, enlarging it as they approached. Collecting a handful of floo powder he stepped into the flames, keeping a firm grip on Granger as he did so. “Hogwarts Heat Room,” he called out and all three were swept away.  
Stepping out easily, Hermione stumbling after him, whilst Draco followed much less gracefully than usual.   
They were in a semi circular room, a large fireplace at their backs, with tall mirrors flanking it. In front of them were seven doors, each seeming to hum with power. One door was closed, a bright blue star glowing upon it.  
Releasing Hermione’s shoulder, Snape stepped up to one of the mirrors and tapped his wand against it. A clear bell tone rang out. A few moments later a rather harried looking Madam Pomfrey appeared in view.  
“Severus, is everything alright? I’m rather busy right now.” There was a loud snarling noise somewhere out of view. “I’ve one poisoning case and a young Alpha in Rut to deal with!”  
“Yes Poppy it’s important. I’m in the sodding Heat Room for one!” Poppy paused at that. “Yes exactly. Miss Granger is entering her Maiden Heat. It seems to have come on swiftly and she’s unable to give consent. She needs cared for Poppy. Her new potion is in its final simmering and should be usable tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes. Yes of course Severus. Place her in room one. Have her drink the blue vial.” A crash then shouting sounded behind Poppy, something in the Infirmary tumbling over. “I’ll get to her as soon as I can Severus.” Then she was disappearing, her office appearing in the mirror’s surface.  
Snape called out to her retreating back, “I’ll see her dealt with Poppy. Thank you.” The old matron was one of the few staff members he was always respectful too. As a child she’d treated him with kindness, as an adult she did so without judgement. Even at his lowest point, snarling and snapping at everyone, Poppy treated him calmly. A true dedicated Healer.

Turning away, the mirror returning to a reflective state, Severus pulled his Occlumency shields up tight, barricading his sexual desires behind them.  
“Come.” One word spoken sharply had both teens follow him through one of the doors which he pushed open.  
The room beyond was neutral. The walls were a soft cream, the soft furnishing a mixtures of creams and subtle earth tones, reflected in the various deep pile rugs around the room. There was no bed to speak of, instead a large, deep mattress was pushed into one corner. Stacks of pillows and blankets sat beside it, whilst long curtains hung from a rail on the ceiling.  
A low, dark wood table sat in front of an empty hearth, large floor cushions and bean bags surrounding it. An ornate mirror hung above the mantle.   
A dark stained door sat slightly open, showing a large, white bathroom beyond.  
“Draco, Miss Gra... Hermione, go sit.” His tone was even more clipped than in his Potions class forcing both teens to comply, whilst Severus went into the bathroom to retrieve the necessary potion.

Hermione crossed the dark wooden floor to the bed area, settling down on the soft surface. Not to firm, nor too yielding, just perfect. The covers were soft to the touch, a sensation somewhere between warm brushed cotton and cool smooth satin.  
Draco perched beside her, holding her hand again. It was killing him not to kiss her, to push her on her back, to nip and lick her skin, drinking in the scent and taste of her. He struggled against it, but Severus’s dominance was stronger than his. The dark haired wizard was in control here. No matter what his raging sex drive wanted, he knew better than to challenge the older alpha. At least not yet he thought. Silently he vowed to get stronger so that his godfather couldn’t ever again stop him claiming what he wanted.

Returning, a glass vial of swirling blue liquid in hand, Severus knelt in front of Hermione. “Drink.” A command. She obeyed silently, downing the contents in one go. Returning the vial to his hand, she just looked at him, reaching out with a hand to snag a hold of his teaching robes, drawing the black fabric against her nose and cheek.  
The look in the girl’s eyes was becoming distant and misty. Her body swayed slightly side to side. Reaching up, Severus pulled his robe off and pushed it into Hermione’s lap. “Hermione, you will sleep now. When you awaken, there will be new potions you MUST take. Poppy will come check on you, but hopefully you can return to classes Monday.” His words though said gently had a firmness to them, demanding compliance.  
Drawing up to his full height he looked at Draco, eyes sharp. “Draco and I must leave. Now,” he snapped before either could voice complaint. “Stay here Hermione. When you waken, everything will be right with the world and you can return to your insufferable know it all self.” There was no inflection at the statement, no derision or affection, just another command to counter his earlier one.

He took two steps away then paused, waiting for the Malfoy heir to follow.   
Standing up, Draco was reluctant to let go of the small hand he held, as much as the girl seemed to want to hold on. Seeing the firm set of his Head of House’s face, he sighed tightly and let go. Tears started instantly and it tore at his instincts.   
“Draco.” His name was a dangerous growl behind him.  
Following the older alpha’s example, he removed his school robe and draped it around Hermione’s shoulder. “No tears Granger. Hermione. Rest. I’ll see you Monday.” Glaring at Severus, he turned and strode out the room.  
Without a backward glance Severus followed, closing the door firmly once through it. The blue star flaring to light upon the wood.  
Grabbing Draco’s upper arm, Severus hauled the protesting boy back through the floo to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I mean? No smut just yet... there’s a scene written and another encounter rattling around my head... there’s a good chance one Hermione Granger will get to have sex with more than one or two characters in this fic... I know things will happen with two of them at least, two others want her badly but not sure how to make it happen, whilst the fifth keeps shuffling his feet.  
> There’s a few other Alphas and male Betas that want her, but not sure if any will get a chance. Sorry Ron. You don’t get this girl!
> 
> BTW you lot are so kind with comment, subscriptions and kudos! I try reply when I can to comments.  
> You can ask anything and I’ll do my best to respond.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Hermione left the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dealing with our Gryffindor Alpha boys reacting to Hermione.

There was a bang of wood bouncing off stones and loud voices. Suddenly his arms were no longer full of small witch. Her hot body wasn’t pressed against him. He turned blazing eyes towards those who’d interrupted them. A snarl rose in his throat at the twin red heads, though his focus was purely on Fred. Alpha. Challenger. Defend. Defeat. The words and feeling of anger swelled within.

George noticed Fred seize up, it was the exact moment the red head got a lung full of Hermione. He’d locked eyes with Harry. Neither was interested in the few other Gryffindor Alphas, just the one before him. Right now they weren’t friends, but Alphas challenging for the right to a fertile Omega. Primal instincts warred with the more logical sides, which caused a momentary pause. 

Using this second, George called out to get Hermione’s attention. That was fine. Neither Alpha considered him a threat. Then he took Hermione’s hand and tugged her towards him. Doing so broke the brief stalemate.  
Harry snarled reaching to grab her, but Fred moved in the way with a responding growl. 

Red slowly bled into the edge of Harry’s vision, the bustle and noise from the common room fading away. Right now his entire focus was on Fred. He had to get passed, had to chase after George, stop him spiriting Hermione away.

Teeth bared, deep growls in their chests, the young Alphas closed the distance in a blur. Harry’s fist swung for the jaw, whilst Fred went for the stomach. In moments the two were grappling and wrestling across the floor. Each movement dedicated to incapacitating the other. Wands forgotten as their primal drives took over.  
As soon as it started both boys were blasted apart. 

A hard eyed Minerva McGonagall stood beside the green flamed fire having just stepped through. She’d received a floo call in her office from a Gryffindor 7th year, requesting her immediate aid. It was one of the few allowed uses of the common room fires, to contact the House Head in emergencies. This was such a time.  
Using magic she’d forced both boys apart, holding them firmly in place. The wild look in Harry’s green eyes gave her a good idea what had happened. She made a mental note to award points later. Summoning her rather than challenging the fighting Alphas had been the right thing to do.  
Despite being restrained, Harry and Fred were both twisting their bodied trying to gain freedom. Snarls and growls still tumbling between clenched, bared teeth. Human vocabulary was beyond them at this point, too consumed by ancient behaviour patterns.

Before she could question either boy, George stumbled back into the common room, having followed Malfoy’s command. He looked from his professor, to Harry, to his twin, then behind McGonagall, eyes wide and owlish.  
Glancing over her shoulder, Minerva noticed the commotion had drawn quite a crowd, though one boy stood out from his peers. Neville was stood stiffly, fists clenched and chest heaving.  
She needed answers, but here was not the time or place. With a flick of her wand, Harry and Fred were levitated over towards the fireplace, students stepping quickly out the way. Throwing powder into the flames, the Transfiguration teacher called out for Hogwarts Infirmary. A staff privilege and safety measure to allow travel within the castle’s internal floo, one she was glad of right now.  
“Mr Longbottom, George Weasley, please step through.” She was speaking in her clearest, no nonsense professor tone. As a beta she couldn’t command via dominance, but years of responding in class had both stepping through as requested. Manoeuvring the two restrained students ahead of her, she followed, the floo connection closing behind her.

Poppy was already standing in front of Neville and George. Seeing the two restrained, floating Alphas she sighed. “Not even a month back and an Alpha brawl.”  
Neville looked slightly sheepish, flashing a smile at the mediwitch. “I wasn’t brawling. I just came too check on all the fuss.” His inner Alpha wanted to appease the kindly elder omega, whilst feeling slightly offended at being accused of something he’d not done.  
“Quite.” Minerva replied.  
Poppy flicked her wand, taking control of Harry from Minerva. She sent the dark haired boy to one of the beds, applying new restraints in the process.  
“George, take your brother and use the mirror in my office. You know what to do.”  
Nodding, George took a tight hold of his brother’s hand, thumb flexing to rub at Fred’s wrist in a soothing manner.  
“I’ll expect you both in my office Monday evening at 7pm to discuss events. Am I clear Mr Weasley?” Minerva stated, wand poised.  
“Of course Professor.” George was prepared to do near anything to get his twin away and alone.  
“Very well.” A slashing wand movement and Fred was free.  
Before the red head could lunge towards Harry or Neville, George tugged his hand, head and eyes downward. “Alpha, I need you. Come with me please.” All humour had left his voice, now it was soft, pleading, begging his brother to help him.  
Tender eyes looked at him, Fred’s free hand coming to grip the back of George’s neck, bending so their foreheads touched. “For you, anything.”  
Holding firm, George stepped backwards leading his twin through to Poppy’s office and the large mirror hanging there.

Turning her attention back to Neville, Poppy pointed at the bed beside Harry. “Sit. I need to run a diagnostic spell to check your status.”  
Complying Neville noticed the Infirmary’s other resident. Cormac McLaggan was laid in bed, looking rather worse for wear, but awake watching events unfold.  
Muttering a quick spell, Poppy ran her wand over Neville, before doing the same to Harry.  
“It’s his Rut, Minnie.” She said stepping back and summoning a number of vials to her hand. “He’ll need to stay overnight, but should be able to return tomorrow.”  
“I’m right fucking here, “ Harry bit out. “Try talking to me, not about me!”  
“Mr Potter, Rut or no Rut, you will respect the school staff, especially those trying to help you.” Minerva wasn’t going to withdraw house points for something the boy couldn’t control.  
“Behave the three of you,” She said sternly looking at each of her young charges with fierce eyes. “I expect to hear a full account of events Monday evening. Mr McLaggan, you need to stop accepting dares and bets from the Weasley twins.” With that McGonagall bade a good night to Poppy and walked out the main door. She needed to clear her mind, so the short walk back to the tower was preferable to just flooing back. She had no idea what might be awaiting her once she checked in on her remaining cubs.

Stepping over to Neville’s side Poppy pressed two vials into his hand. “The green then the lavender please Mr Longbottom.” Giving another sheepish smile Neville did as requested before lying back on the bed. A wand flick saw his casual attire transfigured into pyjamas. “You’re not heading to Rut Mr Longbottom. Just your body responding as your Presentation is starting.  
Next she approached McLaggan’s bed, just as a clear bell rang through the room.  
Pocketing the vials, Poppy hurried off to her office.

Struggling to sit up, Cormac looked at the two fifth years. “Alpha fight? Rut?” Neville nodded sleepily the potions already working, whilst Harry just snarled continuing to struggle against the spell restraining him. “Which bitch went into heat? I bet you could just smell her arousal?”  
“Shut your fucking mouth!” Harry near enough roared, finally breaking out of the spell’s hold, flailing arms knocking over the small bedside cabinet. Surging up and across the room, he grabbed the older boy by his collar, hauling them up face-to-face. “Hermione is not some bitch you for you to talk about like that!” Pulling back Harry punched him square on the nose with a sickening crack and spurt of hot blood.

“Stupefy!” The spell hit Harry square between the shoulders, and he slumped forward to sprawl across Cormac. “Merlin, can’t even leave for a moment,” Poppy tutted away, before levitating Harry back to his bed.  
“My nose! My nose! He broke my bloody nose,” Cormac whined, his voice not quite right. Neville snorted in amusement. Bloody nose alright.  
“Episkey.” Another sickening crack and the bones realigned, whilst Cormac tried not to let tears fall from the pressure-pain. “Don’t glare at me like that young man. It’s no longer broken. Now drink these.” Pomfrey began to handed over a number of vials, green, red, blue, green, lavender. As her patient downed the last potion, Poppy cast a tergeo and scourgify to remove the now drying blood. The 6th year was asleep before she’d gotten over to Harry’s bedside.

Transfiguring his outfit into a set of Gryffindor red pyjamas, Poppy lifted Harry’s head up, gently pouring two potions into the teen. One bright blue and the other a green the same as Neville and Cormac.  
With a revenerate, Harry started to stir back to consciousness. Before he could come around fully, she poured the lavender liquid into his mouth, which he duly swallowed. Feeling the fight go out of him, she settled his head of messy black hair down on the pillow, removing Harry’s glasses (Circe only knows how they were undamaged!) she placed them on top of the righted bedside cabinet.  
With a shake of her head and sweep of her wand, Poppy dimmed the Infirmary lamps and stepped into her office. She still had one girl to check up on, after forty winks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes 1  
> How do you deal with out of control magical teens going through hormone induced periods of crazy?  
> Knock them out and potion them to the eyeballs to tamp it down that’s how.  
> The bright blue, lavender and green potions are specific to this story and my own invention.  
> Suppressors, inhibitors, scent blockers etc, might work differently in my story than others, but I will try explaining some in character, otherwise it’ll be in the additional accompanying word to this.  
> End Notes 2  
> True Rut is a natural body cycle making them desire to mate with any available Omega, especially ones in Heat. During Rut the Alpha is aggressive, dominant, sexually assertive with massively increased libido. The Alpha might act in ways they wouldn’t in normal life. If the Alpha is bonded to an Omega, their Rut and Heat will naturally align.  
> A Pseudo-Rut is often triggered by an Omega’s Heat, though extreme period of stress or emotion can cause it too. The Alpha isn’t as aggressive though will still fight others to gain the Omega’s attention or access to mate with them. Their libido will increase massively to match an Omega’s Heat fuelled sex drive. The strength of a Pseudo-Rut can be effected by the intensity of Omega Heat pheromones, such as remaining with an omega for a few hours or around an Omega during first day of hard heat.  
> End Notes 3  
> Cormac is in the Infirmary for a second time here... He’s an Alpha who can be over confident, especially if challenged. Which as teens can be in the form of bets or dares.  
> There are two slightly older twins with a known mischievous streak.  
> Put them together and Cormac ends up accepting too many dares/bets, a few which get him landed with time seeing Poppy!  
> As a precaution against Cormac being effected by Hermione’s residual pheromones she dosed him like the other two.  
> His other potions are a pain reliever, blood replenished and the treatment for the dare gone wrong (or right if you’re a pair of trickster twins!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our favourite Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touch of solo smut in this chapter.  
> You guys have been amazing! SoOBaSET reached another couple of milestones. Well they are major ones for me! 50 bookmarks and over 50 comment threads.  
> As such here’s an extra chapter!  
> (To me milestones happen in 50s or 100s JIC anyone wondered)

Back in his office, Severus let go of Draco’s shoulder once he’d steered the younger snake into a seat.  
Closing his floo so no one could disturb them, he pulled a box from his desk drawers. From inside he pulled out a vial of black liquid. Rainbows seemed to shimmer across its surface in the light. Uncorking it, he consumed about half the liquid before putting the vial in his frock coat pocket.

“You humiliated me!” Draco was suddenly standing again, shouting at him. He knew as soon as they were away from others and he’d managed to suppress his own Alpha responses, Draco would fight free of his commands.  
Albus was a fool. He’d kept the girl’s designation secret for roughly four years! Four years in which anything could have happened. Only last year the school had hosted two other European educational institute for the buggering Tri Wizard Tournament. The sheer amount of Alpha and veela pheromones thrown about, he’s now surprised the girl hadn’t gone in to Heat at the Yule Ball!  
“Draco, shut up. Sit down and listen.”  
The blonde wizard did fall silent, but he remained standing, arms cross over his chest, eyes narrowed.  
“If you’d joined Miss Granger through her Heat it would be rape.” Draco paled at that. Yes he desired the girl, but he wanted her willingly. “Yes she was begging us both, but as she was nearing full heat, her words wouldn’t be counted as consent. What would happen on Tuesday morning when her Heat passed and she awoke beside you? Would she want to be there? Would she stay? Would she run off screaming to Potter and McGonagall?” He raised a curved eyebrow. Draco’s scent was strong in the air, and Hermi... Miss Granger’s still clung on too. Thankfully his special brew was fast acting and locked down his baser instincts. “You can bet Miss Granger is a lot more important to Albus Fucking Dumbledore’s plan for Potter to dispose of the mad snake faced abomination, than you or even I am! You’d be expelled. Then what? Switch to Durmstrang? Its in bleeding Siberia!”  
Draco gulped audibly. He’d seen Severus lose his cool many times before. But the extra use of profanity and his native accent creeping into the cold sarcastic drawl showed how angry he really was. His control was slipping.

Taking several shallow breaths through his mouth, Draco tried to will the tension from his body, but it seemed Hermione had effected him more than he thought.  
“I think I should report to Poppy.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Severus withdrew another vial from the box. “Go back to your dorm room. Grab a warm shower. Have a wank, then down this and get into bed.”  
Draco blinked at his godfather.  
“Yes, I said wank. Fly solo. Visit Mrs Palm and her five daughters. Which ever phrase you use, go blow your load down the drain in the shower. It helps.” Retreating around his desk and sitting back down, Severus flicked his hand in dismissal. “Drink it once you’re in bed. It should knock you out in about 2 minutes. Now go. I’ve things to do.”  
With a huff Draco left the office slamming the door behind him, hard enough to rattle some of the specimen jars on display.

Following the instructions, he stormed into the Slytherin dorm, snapping at Pansy when she tried to cosy up to him. Take a girl to one fucking ball and they think you’re bloody betrothed.  
Grabbing his night robes, clean silk pyjama bottoms and a towel, he head to the boys bathrooms. Taking an end stall, he warded and silenced the small space and turned to shower on, letting warm water ease some of the tension in his muscles.  
The image of Hermione sat in the Heat room, large doe-like eyes focused upon him. Begging him. Promising to be a good girl. Wanting him to stay. He groaned as his erection grew.  
Her scent was still on his casual shirt he’d stripped off before stepping in. That scent of old books coupled something that made him feel good and comforted, yet got him raring to go, would haunt his dreams for nights to come.  
Surprisingly it didn’t take him very long at all to cum. Just the thought of Granger on her knees begging him, had him cumming in thick spurts, the white spunk washed away down the drain. His knot had blown in place, which was going to make drying, dressing and walking difficult, but he needed to get to bed. Spelling himself dry, deciding against the sleep pants, he drew his robe on and sauntered towards his bed. There was still a very distinct bulge in the front of his robes, but at least he was comfortable _and_ decent.  
Climbing under his imported sheets, he drew the curtains, setting his nightly wards. One could never be too sure in the Snake Pit and it was better safe than sorry.  
Inspecting the vial’s dark liquid, he shook it, sniffed it, rubbed a drop between his figures. Whatever it was he had no idea. If it worked he’d ask for the recipe later. Having an emergency personal stash could be wise.  
Pouring the potion into his mouth, he let it rest on his tongue, swirling it around his mouth before swallowing. At least it tasted nice, was Draco’s last coherent thought before oblivion pulled him under.

Back in his office, Severus Snape was extracting each detailed memory, dream or fantasy he’d started to have regarding the Gryffindor Know-it-all Princess. Neither Dumbledore or the mad part snake monster could know about them. Placing each in individual unbreakable vials, their contents written in code, he dropped them into a dark green velvet bag. In fine silver thread , if somewhat wonky stitches, there was the symbol for Slytherin with the initial SPS in stylised letters below sewn into the cloth. “Lily...” he breathed touching the embroidery before closing the bag again. Dropping it into the secret compartment in his desk, he stood and headed to his private chambers.  
Deciding to take his own advice, he headed for a shower, stripping as he went. His assigned house elf would take care of his discarded clothes later.  
Allowing himself this one indulgence, he thought of a soft, small body pressed against his. He kept his fantasy partner faceless. It was safer, when his thoughts got ransacked so often. With half a dose already in his system, it took some time before he had a full erection. Tugging himself off furiously, nails clawing at the tiles, he came with a loud cry, painting the black shower tiles white. Trembling under the warm water, he pumped at his length, squeezing his knot firmly, forcing out every last drop of spend possible.  
On shaky legs, he’d left the bathroom, still dripping wet and stumbled onto his bed; literally keeling over and falling face down, half on, half off the mattress. Crawling up further, he summoned the part empty vial, downing the rest and extinguishing the lights. He was asleep in moments. The first night in over eight weeks he’d sleep without troubling dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice my wording choice about the vial? It was part empty, not part full.  
> Severus suffers from a fairly pessimistic, or as he says realistic, view of life. He’s suffered a great deal, some of which I’ll write about in this fic. As such he’s become a glass-half-empty kinda guy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burden of Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you would want to know what the twins get up too, so here it is.  
> It’s not too plot heavy (I think) and will be explained later on, so you can skip this chapter if you want.  
> I’d like to say thank you to those who’ve read, comments, subscribed/bookmarked or left kudos. You all make me smile and bounce about far, far too much in my partner’s view.

George glanced over his shoulder and corrected his step, so he could guide his twin into the Infirmary office.  
“Fred, Fred? Alpha? I need to cast ok?” Dark eyes just regarded him intently, but silent.  
Drawing his wand George tapped it against the mirror which melted away, providing entry to the Heat Room. Walking backwards once more, he led Fred through the ornate frame, across the stone floor and into the end room, number seven.

As the door closed behind Fred, the outline glowed blue showing the wards were now in effect.  
“Fred. Alpha. Let me take care of you.” He leant their foreheads together, as Fred reached to grip his neck again. Large slightly calloused hands applying soft but firm pressure to the gland on his neck.  
“Alpha. Alpha, come lie with me. Nest with me. I’m here for you.”  
George brushed their noses together in a display of affection, before standing back upright. Fred was refusing to release his neck. “I’m glad I know good mending charms” the omega twin muttered under his breath, before using his wand to divest them both of all clothing but their boxer shorts.  
Fred’s nose flared taking in his brother’s scent. The familiar comforting fragrance of fresh breeze and cloves, replacing that of old books and allure.  
“George,” Fred breathed out, as they both sank to their knees on the mattress.   
“I’m here Alpha.” Reaching around his fellow beater’s lean form, George grabbed a handful of blankets, dragging them over to drape around them. Not a true nest, he wasn’t in Heat and Fred was, so far, only in a mild pseudo Rut. Hopefully their cycle would remain unchanged, but Fred could easily go into a stronger pseudo Rut.   
Fred crawled on his knees into George’s space, one knee forced between his brother’s to get as close as possible. Still maintaining that pressure on George’s neck he lowered his mouth to gently nip and lick his pale throat.  
He couldn’t help it, he had to respond to his Alpha’s needs. Leaning his head back and to the left allowed freer access, George placed both his hands on the warm chest pressing against his. The skin rippled under his caress as Fred sucked in a shuddering breath. George’s hands crawled upwards, till he could kneed Fred’s scent glands. His left thumb grazing over the faded scar on the right side of Fred’s neck. Both twins let out strangled moans as lips, teeth, tongue and hands stimulated sensitive flesh.  
“Alpha, I’m here. Let me take care of you,” George pleaded, leaning back to lie down, dragging his twin along, but rolling slightly so they were on their sides facing each other, a blanket pulled on top. The increase in Fred’s scent was making George pant. He wouldn’t enter Heat, not till the winter holidays, but his body still yearned to serve his Alpha.

One hand remained clamped on George’s neck, the digits flexing and pushing, never letting up the attack on his glands. Fred’s other hand now trailed up and down his brother’s side. His warm palm skimmed lean muscle, fingers pinching a nipple as they passed.  
A hiss was forced out between clenched teeth as George trailed both hands down a lightly haired chest, till he was palming the Alpha’s engorged cock through the thin boxer fabric.  
“Again.” A command, which he obeyed willingly. Rotating at the wrist, he cupped the Alpha’s heavy balls, his fingers massaging them in a rolling manner, whilst he pressed palms against the covered steely length.  
Jerking his hips forward into the touch, Fred’s hand tightened around George’s neck, as the fire burning in his flesh found direction. He bucked again, two hands moulding to hold his length securely.  
“Let me take care of you,” George purred, leaning across to nuzzle Fred’s chin. Fred’s rough five o’clock shadow rasped against George’s softer cheek. They were both nearly fully mature now and the fact Fred needed to shave so often just proved it.  
He nipped the underside of George’s jaw, switching between swift bites, fast swipes of his tongue or a firm sucks to the warm skin. A smile formed on his lips as he felt a twitch inside Fred’s boxers.  
“Alpha. Let go. Let me make you cum.”  
Fred rumbled his approval at those words, hips snapping forward to gain much needed friction. “My good omega. Yes. Yes make me cum. Let me show you how virile I truly am.”  
George knew it was the pseudo-Rut talking. Even in only a soft Rut, the Alpha desire to impress was strong. Half what would come from Fred’s mouth he could ignore. When he experienced a Heat the favour was returned.

Rolling his twin over so he sat straddling his slender hips, their groins only separated by loose fabric. Now George rolled his hips, pushed down and along, providing much needed relief for them both.  
Fred had finally released his neck, instead grabbing hold of his twin’s hips, aiding his brother rock against him, dragging moans from them both.  
“So good my Omega. My George. So good...” It did in fact feel heavenly to them both.   
They’d not come together like this since their shared Heat/Rut in early July. There was little to no privacy at the Burrow, even with wards or spells to keep intruders out and all noises within. This was part of the bond they shared as twins, the ability to give and receive sexual pleasure from each other without consequence.

September wasn’t through yet and neither were in a fully committed relationship. There was no one to be offended by the closeness of their bond. It took a very special individual to accept a twin bed partner and all that entailed, so far no one had quite fit the role, though a few came close.  
Fred needed this, if done now he’d come out of his pseudo-Rut by morning.   
Despite being an Alpha, the noise that escaped him when George finally freed his thick member, sounded like a high pitched whine.  
Shimming downwards a little, George lent forward till his chest was flush against a hard stomach, currently clenching as his dick twitched. Feeling the precum oozing from the trapped head, George started sliding up and down, keeping Fred’s hard length pinned between them. The dripping pre acting as a suitable lubricant.   
“Is this what you want Alpha? Want your omega to make you cum?”

Fred was deeper into a pseudo-Rut than either realised, when he flipped them both over. Pinning George down into the mattress with his hips at the groin and a hand around his throat.  
“Alpha!” The stimulation and heady scent sent George into a quivering omega mess. “Fred, Alpha. Please...” he was begging now, asking to be touched in return.  
Fred leant down a smirk on his lips, as he ran his hot tongue up the side of his neck, then down and across the scars at the junction of shoulder and neck. Underneath him, his omega whined and writhed, desperate for his own release. A wandless, silent flick of the wrist, saw their now heavily soiled boxers vanished.

Arching back up, Fred looked down at his panting brother, their cocks rubbing together as their bodies rocked. George was no slouch in the size department, but as an Alpha, Fred’s was thicker, longer and possessed a knot at the base.  
Bracing himself on the hand compressing George’s neck, Fred reached down, hand going down his back, over his own buttocks, reaching between his twin’s legs to caress the soft sensitive skin between balls and anus.  
George bucked in response to the touch. It was always electric. Even from the first time they’d done this, they’d always known how to touch each other for the best responses.  
Now George reached between them, gripping both twitching members in one hand. It was a struggle to hold both, but the squeeze needed was pure bliss. His free hand fisted into the blankets, knuckles turning white.  
“You look so good spread like this for me,” Fred panted out, two fingers rubbing back and forth, slowly edging towards George’s slick puckering hole.  
“Make me come Alpha. Let me make you come Fred...”  
A quick slip and thrust, two fingers slid inside, curling slightly to allow them to press against his prostate, pumping in and out in tandem to his twin’s actions.  
The hand around their cocks, clenched tighter, rubbing up and down frantically, now desperately seeking release and relief from the overwhelming sensations.  
With a combined yell both came together, Fred’s thicker cum liberally coating George’s chest and chin.

Collapsing side by side, they both remained silent, drawing in deep rapid breaths, slowly coming down from their high.  
“You ok?” George asked some time later.  
“Mmm,” Fred responded already half way asleep.  
A quick wandless scourgify saw them both clean, naked and sated.  
Reaching out for the forgotten tangle of blankets, George dragged them back over their bodies. Fred opened his arms and George scooted over, nestling his head in the crook of his brother neck.   
Slowly their breaths evened out, eyes closed as the room darkened. Both would sleep deeply till mid morning, after which Fred’s pseudo-Rut would be gone. An extra bonus for Alpha/Omega twins, if they gave each other an orgasm the mating frenzy would wane. A useful quirk, though not all approved of such things. Afterall there were potions for that. Even if they weren’t the wealthiest, the Weasleys were an old pure blood family. They still kept a lot of the old ways. Why change something that works effectively without side effects or pregnancy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes 1  
> Okies first time writing that, but I kinda have ideas in my head how twins, at least magical ones, function in my ABO setting. Identical twins are always an Alpha/Omega pair, where as nonidentical are betas. Something in the womb effects how they develop, but it’s as yet unexplained.  
> Yes they both do have mating bite scars. We’ll come back to that later.  
> End Notes 2  
> Well there you go. Everyone has started to feel the effects of Heat or Rut, either hard, soft or pseudo, even if most were alone or knocked out! (There are three modern types which will get explained.)  
> The morning after is going to be interesting and will take up the next several chapters.  
> End Notes 3  
> Oh as has been noticed I have a habit due to typing etc that not appears as nit. If you see fir I likely mean for. At some point I’ll do a search and replace of published chapters. I’m trying to be better at catching these errors.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s self pleasure in this chapter folks!  
> So I checked the story stats and founds out there’s been 5555 views of this, which has me floored! So have an early chapter...

The first thing she noticed was that her body felt incredibly heavy, like she’d be wrestling a troll or trampled by a hippogriff. The second was the need to obey. She’d be given a order. An Alpha Command? Up, Up. Potion. Drink. She was laid face down, something incredibly soft surrounding her. Fighting against the fatigue in her limbs and the thundering headache, she pushed up on her arms, before leaning back, drawing up her knees and coming to rest on her heels, so she knelt on the mattress.  
The room was beautiful, calming, cast in soft golden light. There were pillows and blankets arranged around her, even to her hazy thought process they looked like a well designed nesting space, though she had no memory of building such.  
Turning she notice a tray to the side. A number of potion containers sat there, along side a jug of chilled water and a covered bowl.  
Potion. Drink. Potions, drink. Yes drink, please Alpha. She reached her right hand for first bottle, her left supporting her, hand buried in soft cloth.  
The first bottle was a swirl of pink shades. It looked so pretty. Popping the thumb catch lid, she downed the liquid, finding it had a remarkably pleasant taste, almost like red apples.  
Next she downed the beautiful purple one. It was vibrant with another pleasant taste of blackberries.  
Finally there was a clear one. Removing the cork with her teeth a wonderful aroma of vanilla treated her nose. The potion tasted just as good, the thicker liquid reminding her more of a milkshake.  
Putting down the last vial, she let out a breath, tension she didn’t realise she felt, leaving her. The inner voice of her omega was purring away contentedly. Alpha would be pleased. She followed orders. Make Alpha happy. Make him notice. Make him knot her. Give cubs. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, as her face reddened almost as much as Ron’s when angry.  
Bits and pieces from the night before flittered into place. Oh Morgana! She’d acted like a wanton whore, responding to whichever Alpha was nearest, or most dominant... She almost let Harry kiss her and do an awful lot more if she was honest. Was Fred ok? Harry had looked ready to kill the red head.  
Eyes opening comically wide, in surprised shock, Hermione remembered meeting Drac... Malfoy and Professor Snape. “No, no, no...” she whispered dropping her shaking head into her hands. Pulling back she looks at her left hand. Clutched tightly in her fingers were fabrics of soft black wool and green . The fabrics weren’t scraps, but looked almost like blankets. The black fabric lay tucked under her body, whilst the one in black and green was crumbled behind, as if slid off her back. Had she been holding and wrapped in them all night? Where did they come from? Tentatively reaching out she examined both, horror, curiosity and confusion filling her upon realising what they were. Black teaching robes and a Slytherin uniform robe. Like the kind worn by Professor Snape and Malfoy. Exactly like them in fact. Hesitantly she brought both fabrics closer to her face, pressing her nose into them. A wave of calm washed over her. Oh, they smelled so good. She wanted to be cocooned in those scents forever. Where the hell had that thought come from? Alpha. They were both Alphas.  
Hermione hadn’t recalling given too much thought about her own designation beyond taking products to keep her ‘omega tendencies’ under control. She thought even less about the designation of others. She’d known Harry was an alpha but hadn’t really been concerned with who else might be. Sure she knew there were alphas and other omegas in the school, she could smell them. Identifying them all by scent wasn’t a skill she’d honed. Maybe now she’d have too? She was going to endure a Heat every 3-6 months for rest of her reproductive life, followed by the bleed that would accompany such a week later if she wasn’t with child. Knowing which students were Alphas could prevent issues with dodging unwanted attention. Finding out her fellow Omegas could help too. Some were territorial towards those they considered theirs and Hermione didn’t want to get into any fights.  
Not quite realising she was doing so, Hermione tugged Snape’s robes on and draped Malfoy’s cloak around her shoulders. She felt safe layered within the black and green. Secure. Cared for. Protected. Wanted. Shaking her head at the notion of either Slytherin truly being interested in her, she brought the tray on to the mattress. Whatever was in the bowl smelt wonderful and the loud grumble her stomach made, reminded her she’d not eaten since lunch the day before.  
Pouring a glass of water and putting the jug safe in the floor, she lifted the bowl cover, smiling. It looked like creamy porridge, but nothing plain and boring like the regular breakfast type. No this one had honey drizzled all over the top, upon which there were tasty topping. Freeze dried raspberries, fresh blueberries, a sprinkle of cinnamon and brown sugar, small pieces of chocolate chunk brownie, chopped walnuts and raisins. She let out a moan of pure bliss from the first spoonful. The flavours blended together to taste just wonderful. The cream used to make the porridge making it that much richer. In short order the bowl was emptied and the jug of water drained. She hadn’t realised how dehydrated she was, not till she realised her underwear felt rather damp.  
“Ah, you’re awake.”  
Hermione gave a start as Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
“Good, you’ve taken all your potions and had your breakfast, well its closer to lunch I suppose.” The older matron gave a beaming smile, coming close to look Hermione over.  
“You’ll need to remind here till Sunday night at the earliest. Depending upon your body’s reaction it might be as late as Tuesday night.”  
“No! I can’t miss class! I’ve OWLs this year!” Hermione looked flustered and upset.  
“We just need to wait and see child. However Professor Snape has said he will send your class work to you and even allow a make up class if you miss the practical on Monday.”  
Hearing her Professor’s offer perked up Hermione’s inner omega. ‘See. Alpha is good to us.’ Unconsciously she pulled Snape’s robes tighter about her person, an action not unnoticed by the matron.  
The older omega had picked up on the two Alpha scents clinging to the girl when she’d checked in on her over night. Seeing the small girl huddled up, snuggled into the black fabric, whilst her magic built the perfect nest, had made the mediwitch smile sadly. Young, pretty, kind, caring, loyal, intelligent, powerful and omega. Regardless of her blood status she would be pursued by many.  
That morning in the Great Hall at breakfast, the absence of several students and Severus had been subject of speculation and gossip. The events in Gryffindor Tower were now known by many, with some wondering which Alpha had won the fight and was helping Miss Granger through her Heat.  
Dumbledore hadn’t said anything outright, he’d spoken briefly, reminding students that no matter their House, Gender, Designation, Ethnicity or Blood-status, they were all students of Hogwarts and expected to follow the rules of the school. Umbridge had cornered her briefly upon her way back to the Infirmary, demanding answers. As patient information was privileged, Poppy had merely stated she was treating a number of students for Heat and Rut, but at present there were no unbonded students or staff sharing the experience together. This hadn’t completely satisfied the Ministry witch, who’d huffed and blustered before going her own way.  
“How are you feeling?” The potion from the previous night had done its job, reducing her Heat symptoms greatly, but she’d still be in heat for a couple of days.  
“Honestly? Sweaty right now. In need of a shower and fresh underwear,” here Hermione blushed. “I feel more in control than last night. Closer to how I felt in the tower to later on.”  
“That means your potions are working. You’ll still experience periods of intense arousal and possible loss of control.” How could anyone just say that so calmly Hermione had no idea. “In the bathroom you’ll find a number of bathing products, a bath and shower so you can clean up however you wish. There’s a cabinet with potions. You shouldn’t need anything from there outside of the potions you’ll be provided with each morning,” Poppy bent to pick up the tray, taking the vials and bowl, but leaving the jug and glass behind. “You need to stay hydrated, so drink plenty of water. Meals will be sent directly to you. In the bathroom there is a black chest. There are a number of...” the mediwitch cast about for a term to use with the bright witch, “Tools? Toys? With which you can relieve your arousal manually. If you wish I can send for someone to aid you over the next few days?”  
Hermione felt her whole body heat up as a flush coated her skin. The idea of someone helping her through her Heat was appealing but who could she ask? Her mind thoughtfully provided flashes of several wizards that had her attention. Toys, had Madam Pomfrey really said that? The idea did pique her curiosity. She knew of such things but had never used them.  
“You can leave this room for the main sitting area if you feel comfortable, though I advise returning immediately should you feel your arousal level building. Am I clear?”  
“Yes Madam Pomfrey.”  
“You won’t be able to leave the Heat room until I allow it. Any mirror can be used to contact me. Just pressing your wand to it will do the trick.” Turning away and back towards the door, the older witch paused. “There are clothes you can change into in the bathroom. Once your Heat is over, I’ll arrange a time we can discuss your options and ways to control your abilities. You’re classed as a mature Omega now Miss Granger. Not a magical adult, but you still have things that need discussed.” With that she left, closing the heavy door on the way out.

Standing from her nest, being careful not to jostle her carefully arranged blankets and pillows, Hermione headed to the bathroom, casting a tempus charm as she did. It was 2pm! She’d been asleep well over twelve hours. No wonder she’d felt so stiff waking up.  
After carrying out her ablutions, there were spare tooth brushes and toothpaste beside the sink, she stripped off and stepped into the shower. The feel of warm water cascading across her skin felt wonderful and the lavender soap smelt divine.  
Part way through washing her hair she felt a wave of heat that had nothing to do with her shower. Having to stop and brace herself against the tiled wall, Hermione felt the wanting, craving sensation roll through her. Her core ached and clenched, slick coating her inner thighs, whilst her scent spiked with her heightened arousal.  
She cast a glance over at the black box sat by the sink. She was wary of approaching it, dreading opening it and actually using one of the items inside. But she needed some form of release to get her through things right now.  
Her right hand drifted down her body, gliding over her wet stomach and into damp curls at the apex of her thighs. Her left hand started to caress and play with her breasts. Light touches, squeezes and pinching her nipples, all stoking the fire in her cunt.  
Pushing through her thatch, she pushed soaking lips apart to rub two fingers against her clit. She’d done it before, but it felt nothing like this. The faintest touch sent pleasant shivers though her body. Growing bolder and more needy, she increased the tempo, varying the pressure and motion, as low moans and gasps started to leave her mouth. Oh, this was different and so, so much better than before. Her cunt contracted again, almost painfully hard. It needed something to clutch around, something to relieve the throbbing emptiness and need for more.  
Plunging two fingers in her heated channel, Hermione bent over, shifting the angle of her hands and body. Pushing in hard, she managed to find that slightly spongy area buried deep within and start stroking its surface savagely. Two wasn’t enough. Her fingers too slim. Three, four. Yes that felt good, stretching her wider, attacking her g-spot. The heel of her hand was grinding against her clit, keeping in time to each plunge inside. It felt so good, her legs started trembling. Her left hand was still playing with her breasts, increasing the pressure of each squeeze and pinch. Suddenly it started to become too much, her body trembling as heat coiled low in her abdomen. Resting her forehead against the cold tiles, her left arm moved up to stabilise her shaking form. The building pressure suddenly released with one deep hard thrust of her fingers deep in, pressing into her g-spot. Rather than scream aloud, Hermione bit down, hard on her forearm, the pain only increasing the pleasure of her orgasm. Her excitement flowed out her body coating her thighs before streaking down her damp legs. Unable to stand up any more, Hermione slid down the cubicle wall, drawing her knees up to rest her head upon, rasping in deep ragged breaths of moist, warm air.  
She laughed faintly. She needed to finish washing her hair, then rewash her legs and body! First she’d just rest a few moments. Gather her breath and strength. Then try again, hopefully this time without an arousal spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes 1  
> Again my own medicinal Potions  
> The swirling pink (red apples) one is an Omega restorative. It can be consumed during or after Heat, to help provide the Omega with the chemicals, vitamins and minerals the body craves. It has a secondary effect, acting similar to a low level Pepper Up. Gives the Omega bit more energy to actually do something, not just say lie there being fucked or collapsed sleeping.  
> The blue (not overly pleasant) from the night before works similar to the Rut killer, ending a hard Heat, as most of the hormones are removed. It puts the drinker to sleep for a period of 12-18hrs whilst most of the Omega hormones are removed. The drinker is however left in Heat, without other potions the drinker will return to a Hard Heat over a period of 24hrs. Can help an Omega till they can get to heat room or such.  
> The purple (blackberry) puts an Omega in “soft heat”, works by effecting the brain, tricking it into lowering the hormone levels and shortening the Heat cycle. Most magical Omegas use this when their Heat is due to make it a “soft” Heat, where they’re more in control. Without it, they have a “hard heat”, fueled purely by hormones, with the omega often not remembering much about the 5-7 day period they go through.  
> The clear (vanilla) one is a special Suppressant from Snape. His own modified recipe, but one he is willing to teach Hermione at a later date. It’s special in it works for alpha or omegas and so far contains no ingredients that cause allergic reactions. The normal suppressor Hermione was taking, the American recipe is sunshine yellow.  
> The jar of cream coloured cream, is the scent blocker that Severus developed. He gave her a jar before, but this is another. Even with the cream Hermione’s scent is fairly noticeable to some. George also uses the cream. Fred has the Alpha version which is a more opaque clear colour.  
> End Notes 2  
> Standard suppressants don’t stop the natural Heat or Rut cycle of the person, they just help reduce the influence a person’s biochemistry has upon their actions. Its not considered healthy to forgo the True Heat/Rut cycle as can mess with long term fertility and mental health.  
> The suppressors helps them “keep a clear head” or focus upon things other than sexual urges in mixed groups, stops or reduces aggression in alphas, but the effectiveness varies from person to person. The effectiveness is also variable during puberty and Presentation, as there’s a massive increase of hormones, which throw things off.  
> There are versions of the Rut/Heat killers that end a natural cycle completely and there are versions of suppressants that will prevent a natural True Rut/Heat cycle happened. These can be found used in military type situations, or other roles where suffering a hormone induced mating urge would be an issue. Pseudo Rut/Heat can be prevented with a modified suppressor or ended with a dose of killer potion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally escapes her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pair of twins appear again and some slightly uncomfortable questions are asked.

It was nearly 4pm before Hermione made her way to the room door and cracked it open. It seemed safe beyond. Opening the door further, she took in the Heat room’s receiving/sitting/social space. She hadn’t noticed the soft looking chairs last night, but then again last night she’d been rather distracted. Now she was a little more in control and able to notice things better. The bookcases that made up the fireplace wall interested her. The large hearth and two great mirrors were surrounded by dark, built in, wooden shelves upon which sat books and boxes. The books interested her. She wondered what sort of reading material the Heat room would have.  
Stepping out her door, bare feet padding across warm wooden flooring, she jumped whipping her wand out at a sound to her side. Turning to look left she spied two rumpled looking redheads regarding her.  
“I said that’s an interesting look Hermione,” George said giving her a teasing smile. “Better not let Ron know you’re wearing Slytherin robes, he’d go off on one.”  
Hermione’s face went red, then white then pink. Feelings of embarrassment, anger, horror, guilt, frustration and surprisingly pleasure all swept through her, each emotion flickering briefly across her features. She gripped the black fabric in her hands, pulling the cloak and robes closer to her. “Well he... he can just grow up. I wasn’t in my right mind last night.” Paired red eyebrows lifted in question. “I’m not exactly my usual self now either. My omega side latched on to Professor Snape and Malfoy last night.” She looked down at the floor fully expecting the twins to tease her or shout at her. The silence worried her, forcing her to glance back at them.  
“Is this your first Heat Hermione?” George asked. He was sat on a long sofa near the fire. Fred was stretched out, head in his brother’s lap, eyes closed enjoying the feel of his twin softly stroking his hair.  
“Yes. I wasn’t expecting it to be honest, though I should.”  
“Maiden Heats are a bitch,” George agreed. “Why should you have expected it?”  
“Professor Snape had me come off all the suppressants I was on, muggle and magical. Apparently the mix I was taking could have serious side effects.”  
George patted the open spot beside him on the sofa. “Stop hovering and come sit with us.”  
Hermione paused, looking at Fred. “I urm, wouldn’t want to cause a problem.” She knew if George was an omega, Fred was definitely an Alpha.  
“You’re safe Hermione. I won’t knot you.” Fred spoke up, eyes still closed, yet guessing the reason behind her hesitation. Looking at the books once more, Hermione walked toward the twins’ sofa. “Unless you ask me too that is.” Fred continued once she’d sat.  
Hermione’s back went ramrod straight as she eeked. She tried forcing the image out of her mind. She’d just left her room and wanted to stretch her legs a bit before going back. So she needed to keep her arousal under control, though from Fred’s nose flare she doubted she was entirely successful.

“You might as well get to know this place Hermione,” George stated, giving her a smile. At her slightly confused look, he shook his head gently. “You’ll be in heat every three to six months. At least one of those will likely hit during school time.”  
“I can’t miss classes!” The brown haired bookworm looked worried.  
“Don’t worry too much ok?” He lifted his arm offering her a hug if she wanted it. Deciding the physical contact would actually be kinda nice, Hermione wiggles closer, leaning into him.   
“Do you remember what potions you took when you woke up?”  
“Oh, urm... a blackcurrant purple one, a red apple pink one and a vanilla clear one.” She thought a moment more. “There was a weird tasting blue one last night I think.”  
“Ah. You’re on the good stuff, so you’ve nothing to worry about.”  
“The good stuff?”  
“Yeah. Brewed and developed...” (F)  
“... by Hogwarts very own...” (G)  
“... resident Potions Master. Who you happen to smell rather strongly like by the way.” Fred finished off their joint response.  
“That would be because she’s wear his robes brother mine.”  
“What?” Fred flipped to be sitting upright so he could look at Hermione. Taking in the blushing girl’s appearance he tried not to have his alpha pride hurt. “Not one but two snakes Miss Granger?”  
The black teaching robe, with the black and green cloak still wrapped her frame. They made her feel safer for some reason.  
“You going to ask Pomfrey to summon one of them?” He laid back down on George’s lap, turning his face over and pressing it into his brother’s stomach.  
Hermione fussed with the soft cream tunic and pants she wore, not entirely sure what to say.  
“I wasn’t planning on asking for anyone. Just curl up in my room with a book I guess.”  
George looked at her, a sadness in his warm eyes. “Oh ‘Mione. It’s your Maiden Heat. Even on the good stuff and that bitch of a blue potion you’ll suffer.” Fred gave a virtually indistinguishable mumble, though George only tilted his head. “You do know how to deal with your Heat right?”  
This was not a conversation Hermione had ever expected to have with anyone who wasn’t a healthcare professional, muggle or magical. “Well I guess, urm, manually?” she said hesitantly, body warming rapidly.  
Fred gave what sounded like a snort of amusement.  
“With or without aids?”  
Listening to George treat this is so, so normal felt really weird. But at least if anyone would understand it would be George. “So far without...” she looked away embarrassed.  
“Hermione, sorry to ask, but are you still a, still untouched?” George felt odd asking and figured Hermione might flush even more if asked directly if she was a virgin. She’d dated Viktor Krum for awhile after all and the Bulgarian Seeker was a strong alpha.  
“Yes,” Hermione whispered out. She knew it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. Her education had been more important than boys. Every year that she’d been at Hogwarts something had happened, she’d been roped into the madness of Harry’s life which ate into her possible social time too.  
Fred tilted his head back now to look at her. “Hermione it’ll hurt more if you do this alone.”  
It was a bit strange listening to the two boys speak without so much of the finishing each other’s sentence thing.  
“Do I have to, do I have to be knotted or even, urm penetrated by an Alpha?”  
Whiskey eyes looked at the red haired pair. Confusion, worry, curiosity reflecting in them.  
“No you don’t. Just having an alpha around helps.” (G)  
“Something in our scent helps relieve the worse pains.” (F)  
“Having an orgasm with an alpha or a knowledgable beta can help too.” (G)  
“Works for alphas in rut. But with an omega.” (F)  
Hermione squeezed her thighs together, trying not to dwell on the obscene images her mind created.  
“You know the black box has a lot of fun stuff in it.” (G)  
“I should say so George.” (F)  
“Well we did help develop some of them.” (G)  
“And try them out. Thoroughly.” (F)  
Hermione clutched at the sofa beneath her, swallowing hard. “Urm, I think I might...” she stood up and went to walk back to her room, when a jerk on her wrist stopped her.”  
Fred was holding her, sat back upright, he then stood still holding her wrist. Pressing into her space, which made Hermione squeak and start walking backwards. After several quiet, but intense moments, something solid hit her back. The wall between her room, 1 and another door with a blue star on it. Looking up into Fred’s eyes her breath caught. They weren’t lust filled or hungry, but deeply caring and compassionate.   
“Mione, let us take care of you,” he said stepping in closer, their bodies nearly touching.  
“Us?” The question was another squeak.  
“Yes, us.” George appeared beside his brother.  
“We can help.”  
“He’ll show you ways an omega can cope.” (F)  
“Whilst he shows you the benefits of having an alpha with you.” (G)  
“One in the flesh, better than two in scent only.” (F)  
She knew the last comment was about the items from Snape and Malfoy she still wore. The idea was so tempting. Learning something new was always her weakness. Learning about her own body, her designation. What her future would hold. It did hold her interest. Having the Gryffindor beaters all to herself for a few hours of carnal delights was enough to make her moan aloud, knees nearly buckling beneath her. She’d have fallen if Fred wasn’t pressing her to the wall.  
“I think that’s...” (G)  
“...a most definite yes.” (F)  
“I’ll get the door.” (G)  
“I’ll get the lady.” (F)  
George opened the door wider, whilst Fred scooped Hermione up in his arms like a new bride. Both boys stepped into the room, with George closing it firmly after. Ideas and thoughts flickered back and forth as they settled on how to give their friend the best Maiden Heat possible, or at least what remained of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes 1  
> There are currently three doors with blue stars on them.  
> Who’s in the third? A random Hufflepuff male who has a graduate fiancé to whom he’s bonded. They’re visiting right now to comfort their mate through the few days they need it.  
> End Notes 2  
> To help keep a track of which twin is talking I added the (F/G) afterwards to make it easier. Both for myself and any readers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione in her room with the twins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my birthday is this weekend, which is why this and chapter 20 were posted early. The reason for two chapters? You wonderful lot made this reach over 6000 views! I squeaked! There’s also nearly 150 subscribers. Next e tea chapters won’t be till 7000 views or 200 subscribers (if I get that lucky!). Thank you all for reading. It makes my day!
> 
> First of couple of smut filled chapters so be warned. There is a touch of actual information included along with the smut, but I don’t think it’s too plot relevant right now and anything important will likely come up again later.

From her position held against his chest, Hermione finally caught Fred’s stronger scent. He mustn’t have applied any blocking cream. He smelt like fresh breeze and smoke. Like being in the countryside with the scent of a wood fire caught on the wind. So different to the other few Alphas she knew.  
“Easy there Mione,” Fred’s amused voice fumbled through his chest. “Your nose is cold, even if the rest of you is rather warm.” He paused in his stride and looked at her, eyes kind but playful. “You’re rather hot even.”  
George slapped his brother on the shoulder as he laughed. “Yeah, our little witch is rather hot. Not just in body temperature either.”  
Hermione felt her face redden again, as warmth pooled in her core. The twins’ word having a distinct effect upon her hormone addled mind.  
Fred let out a soft growl, whilst she turned to press her head into his shoulder, clutching the soft tunic he wore. Lowering her feet to the floor, Fred held her shoulders, facing her towards him. A finger under her chin brought her attention o his eyes.  
“First things first.” (F)  
“That’s usually the way.”(G)  
“Indeed it is. Right now,” (F)  
“You need a shower.” (G)  
“An alpha can be,” (F)  
“Rough when jealous.” (G)  
“Your scent is masked,” (F)  
“By Snape’s and Malfoy’s.” (G)  
“These need to go,” Fred tugged at the robe and cloak covering Hermione, who paled slightly.   
“It’s alright Mione. He won’t destroy them.” George gave his brother a look. His alpha was interested in the girl, but still in control, though for how long and to what degree was yet to be seen.   
Fred gave a snort, “Not if they get taken off. Now.” The last word a command, an order that had Hermione striping before conscious thought.  
George took the robe and cloak from her, throwing them to the foot of her mattress.

Fred looked at Hermione again, a slight smile on his lips. “Much better.” It was. Hermione’s own scent of old books, cinnamon and comfort was stronger now, though she still had the scent of Alpha upon her. ‘Just need to make her smell like this alpha’ Fred’s inner thoughts smirked.   
Merlin, the tiny witch was enchanting, whiskey eyes focused upon him, the heat from her body warming his front, whilst her scent filled his nose. ‘Oh... she’s turned on poor thing. Maybe we can help her...’ Glancing at George who’d moved to stand at Hermione’s back, he saw the slight unfocusing of his twin’s eyes. ‘She’s not the old one it seems.”

Hermione fidgeted under Fred’s gaze that turned noticeably sharper when she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together. Her body was aching again. She was still very sexually inexperienced. She’d rarely applied self pleasure before today. It was confusing, not knowing what she wanted, yet knowing she needed something to quell this desire flowing through her veins.  
“Bathroom.” Another order, addressed to not just Hermione this time. Both omegas hurried into the adjoining room, bare feet slipping slightly upon polished wood. Fred stalked after them, closing the door to the tiled room once he’d entered.  
George and Hermione were both stood awaiting him, heads and eyes down cast. George stood in a relaxed position, whilst Hermione was more tense. Her right arm held her left elbow, switching her weight from side to side, causing her hips to sway teasingly.  
Fred took a deep breath, which was likely the worst idea. Hermione was aroused and in Heat, even with her new potions her scent was strong. It didn’t help that George was also starting to smell aroused. He was eternally grateful to their twin bond and the effect it had upon his impromptu pseudo-Rut.  
“Sit,” Fred said pointing to the floor beside the shower. “Before we clean you up, I think you need to learn a few things.”  
George and Hermione both sat, looking at the Alpha expectantly. George had a strong idea what was to come (both twins if lucky!) and watched Hermione from the corner of his eye. The girl already looked flustered and pink cheeked.

Walking over, Fred knelt in front of the black box which Hermione had been trying to ignore.  
“Have you looked in her Mione?”  
“No...” her voice was small and her cheeks turned a deeper shade.  
“Why?” Fred’s voice was curious but firm, his young friend would need to overcome her shyness if she wanted to remain sane and not suffer during her heats.  
“It just felt... wrong?” Chancing a glance at Fred’s face before turning away, she rushed to continue. “I mean, I’ve never used them before. I’ve never even, you know, with anyone.”   
George lent over drawing Hermione closer to him.  
“It’s perfectly normal...” (F)  
“Lots of people have...” (G)  
“Sexual aids or toys.” (F)  
“We’ve even designed a few.” (G)  
“There might even be some...” (F)  
“In the box.” (G)  
“If you don’t want...” (F)  
“Actual sex with someone...” (G)  
“When you’re going through heat...” (F)  
“A toy is definitely needed.” (G)  
“You’re wrist will drop off otherwise.” (F)  
“An alpha scent around helps too.” (G)  
“As an Alpha...” (F)  
“And an omega...” (G)  
“We know these things,” the twins finished together. Hermione tried not to fidget more, but her body was getting decidedly warm and more aroused by the minute.  
“Maybe you should go. I, I think I need to be alone.”  
“No.” Fred’s response was firm, surprising all three teens with the depth of command he was presenting. “You’re in a Maiden Heat, unbonded, no alpha companion and sexually inexperienced. Has no one told you what happens to Omegas as they mature?”  
“No Alpha.” Hermione’s reply was soft and panted out. When Fred motioned her to explain, she went on, “Both my parents are betas. Strong in character but betas. When I presented as an omega we were all surprised. I’ve read the books on it and got the standard sex talk from my parents. But I’ve no close omega friends to ask...”  
“Hey!” George said, still holding her in a side hug. “What about me?”  
“You’re a boy. You’re also Ron’s brother. I didn’t want to make it weird... Plus I didn’t really know that till this week!”  
“I’ll, we’ll both answer your questions Hermione,” George gave a charming smile, knowing all too well he’d opened up his brother and himself for a barrage of questions in the future.”  
“Right now though, you’re going to learn.” Fred stood over them both, offering a hand to Hermione. “First lesson, an alpha will not like you smelling of another. So in the shower with you.”  
When Hermione was upon her feet, she glanced from the shower to the two boys, face and neck flushed. Fred gave a dark chuckle, pulling her close and gripping her tunic hem. “Second lesson, in Heat or Rut there’s no need to be body conscious.” Hermione pushed back from him, confused and uncertain. A large hand moved to massage her neck, warm fingers stroking her scent glands.  
“You are beautiful Hermione. If my pseudo-Rut hadn’t been stopped I’d have you sprawled across the floor begging by now.” Fred’s voice ghosted into her right ear, warm breath brushing her skin, as he pulled her back against his chest. Letting out a soft moan, Hermione’s eyes closed, his words doing things to her she hadn’t expected.  
“You like that little Omega?”  
She didn’t feel safe answering, biting her bottom lip, she gave a slight nod.  
George’s voice tickled her left ear, a pair of hands lightly stroking her waist, “Let us show you...”  
“How pleasurable Heat can be.” Fred’s voice was a purr, a promise and sent intense heat flooding her core.  
Her small body trapped between the older boys, Hermione could do nothing, but follow as the twins moved. Her eyes still closed enjoying the touch of hands upon her.  
Darkened caramel eyes snapped open as water sudden fell upon her. All three were stood in the large shower, still in tunic and pants, as warm water cascaded down, soaking the soft fabric in seconds.  
The muggleborn witch felt incredibly aroused and very self conscious. The pale fabric had turned nearly see through, and she went to cover her chest and groin with her hands.  
“Stop that.” She froze as directed.  
A hand on her cheek guided her gaze upwards to meet Fred’s, his brown eyes darkened like her own.  
“You _are_ beautiful Hermione. Let me show you. Let me worship you omega.”  
Seeing the look of honesty, trust and care expressed in Fred’s eyes, she gave another slight nod as a whimper escaped her lips.  
Her hands were moved, held above her head, George holding them in place.  
Keeping eyes fixed upon hers, Fred took hold of her damp tunic and slowly moved it up and off her body. His hands skimming her sides and her arms as he laid her torso bare. George let go once her tunic was pulled free, her arms falling back to her sides. The warm water sent tingles through her body as each drop touched her heated skin.  
She dropped her eyes again, unable to move her arms and cover herself, Fred’s command still in effect. The twins’ silence started to worry her.  
“Merlin.”  
“Fuck.”  
She knew it, she wasn’t pretty enough. No alpha would want her. Just as she was about to be overcome with the urge to cry, lips pressed against hers, hungrily. The sudden assault surprised her and her shock allowed Fred to plunder her mouth with his tongue.  
This was different to Viktor. Fred’s mouth tasted different, like cinder toffee to match his smoky scent. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues danced, Fred leading and she following where he went.   
There were hands at her naked waist, stroking up and down briefly before stopping. Fred stopped kissing her only long enough to remove his own top. Warm skin touched her breasts and back, making her realise both boys were bare chested too.  
Hands gently cupped her breasts, thumbs caressing hardening nipples. The sensation had her arching up on her toes, moaning heavily into Fred’s mouth.  
The hands at her waist moved to her arse, pulling her even closer. It was then she became aware that her was pressed against a toned chest and something else solid, pressing into her stomach.  
Wrenching her mouth away, she panted trying to avoid the falling water drowning her.  
She looked into Fred’s face seeing only appreciation and was that lust in them? Soft lips trailed a path along her naked shoulders, as she felt another solid presence behind her. She really was in a shower, in Heat, a softer heat but still. Not alone, but half naked with Fred and George Weasley, older brothers to one of her closest friends. The situation seemed so surreal and she laughed.  
“Seems the young lady...” (F)  
“Isn’t focused enough.” (G)  
“We need to correct that. (F)  
“Yes. Let’s.” (G)  
Again lips found hers and the passionate kissing resumed. The fire low in her belly was starting to burn hotter. If they weren’t already soaked, she just knew her bottoms would be damp at the crotch.  
Lifting up on her toes, she wrapped one arm round Fred’s neck, the other stroking his chest tentatively.  
“Such a good girl for our alpha,” George whispered from behind her. “Circe Mione, you’re exquisite.” Hands stroked her chest again, then trailed down her ribs to her waist. It took a moment for her to realise those warm hands were inside the waist band of her pants and pushing down. She froze, uncertain.  
“Shhh omega. We won’t hurt you.” Fred stroked her cheek, looking down at her, his red hair dark and plastered to his head.  
“Or take you.” Not that Hermione could see, but George sent his brother a pointed look.  
“Or take you.” Fred was very glad he wasn’t in a True Rut, else he’d not be able to make that promise. He nodded slightly at his twin. If he got out of control his brother would hopefully bring him back in hand.  
The red haired omega flashed a relieved grin. He knew Hermione wasn’t ready for an alpha yet.  
“This is about...” (F)  
“Showing you pleasure.” (G)  
“What your body can do.” (F)  
“What can be done to you...” (G)  
“To aid you through Heat...” (F)  
“And outside it too.” (G)  
“Relax. We, I’ve got you. Trust me.” Fred’s voice was so sincere, not commanding nor begging. Just honest.  
Looking down again, her own sodden curls falling around her face, Hermione spoke up, a touch of Gryffindor daring breaking through. “I can’t be the only one naked then. It’s hardly fair.”  
That earned her twin chuckles of amusement.  
“As the lady commands.” (F)  
“Indeed brother.” (G)  
Fred took hold of her hands from where they sat on his chest, positioning them against his own waist band. “Together,” he stated, reaching around Hermione, his longer arms easily wrapping around her, to George’s clothes.  
Taking a shaking breath, Hermione started pushing the wet fabric down, trying not to touch his solid prick, but also stopping the fabric catching upon it.  
Somehow the trio managed to push each other’s pants down enough that they fell down in a damp heap around their feet.  
It felt scary being naked before two boys she wasn’t very close too. Yet it was ridiculously arousing to know she had them both with her and both were aroused in her company.  
Pulling her tight against him, George placed one large hand at her throat, the other low on her abdomen, then turned his attention to kissing, licking and sucking her neck and shoulders.  
Fred was looking at her through hooded eyes. “Oh Mia,” the use of the new nickname caused her breath to hitch. Her mouth was kissed against, hot, hard and wet, making her head spin. There was a hand at her right breast, the other holding her hip tightly.   
Pulling away, Fred swiftly lowered his mouth to her left breast, covering as much as he could. Sucking and licking, his mouth moving, soft lips skimming over damp skin. Reaching the peak, his attention turned to her rosy, hardened bud.   
Hermione was starting to tremble and cry out from the pleasurable assault on her chest. Fred’s warm mouth was sending shudders through her body. The hand at her other breast was kneeling firmly, but not painfully, forefinger and thumb rolling and pinching her nipple.  
“Oh, oh, yes...” her voice was breathy, hands reaching to grip and fist red hair.  
The hand at her throat tightened, a thumb pressed into her gland, as teeth grazed the side of her neck.  
With a pop, Fred released her breast and moved to lavish oral pleasure on the other.   
“Oh please, please, please Alpha.” Hermione wasn’t sure what she was begging for, only that Alpha could provide it.   
Something solid and firm pressed into her lower back and arse, sliding up and down between her buttocks. ‘George,’ she thought, mind fuzzy and overdosed with hormones. Removing one hand from Fred’s hair, she reached behind to stroke George’s side. The mouth on her throat stopped, as she felt a shudder pass through him.   
“Teasing minx.” George turned her head to kiss her almost as forcefully as Fred had earlier.  
Fred glanced up, quite enjoying the show his twin and the little witch were putting on. He seriously wanted to drag them both out the shower and not leave a nest for the next week. But no. He wasn’t in True Rut. He had been in pseudo-Rut with the edge taken off. He was in control, though at this rate he’d end up with another flare up. He could be gentle and thoughtful for this omega, Hermione, Mia. Maybe if things went well enough, she might let them join her again next Heat?  
Removing his mouth completely from her chest, he started peppering her front with kissed, sucks and licks, each getting progressively lower. His hands slide down her torso, fingers trailing against her warm skin.   
Arching against the twins again, Hermione tried to scream, but George swallowed the sound, his mouth still hungry for hers.  
There was now a hand stroking her neck and cheek, another kneeling her breasts, moving from one to tother and two holding her hips, thumbs running soothing circles in them.  
“Trust me Mia,” Fred’s voice rumbled as he spoke the words from below her navel.  
“I do alpha. I do. Please, please...” she pulled away from George to reply and beg, but didn’t get very far before her words gave way to a short yelp of surprise.   
Fred’s hands had trailed lower still, thumbs brushing aside her dark, damp curls to find her swollen lower lips.   
So close to her core, even despite the cascading water, Fred could smell how aroused she was. George could even smell it, which was increasing his own state.  
From behind George ground his hips into her arse, pushing her forword into Fred’s ministrations.  
Sliding his thumbs back and forth along her labia, coating them in Hermione’s slick, Fred groaned. His erection was hard, almost as hard as the tiles on which he was knelt.  
With damp digits, Fred peeled her lower lips apart, exposing her swollen clit and dripping cunt.  
The feel of another’s touch and warm breath in her most intimate place, had Hermione bucking her hips in want and surprise. George increased his hold on her, repositioning his hands, one at her breasts the other her waist, a large hand splayed over her abdomen. Letting the girl free of his kisses, he turned back to attacking her shoulders and neck. Her scent was high as a Heat spike began, making George’s head swim. 

Most would discourage Omega/Omega pairing, in fact anything that wasn’t Alpha/Omega and Beta/Beta, some frowned upon. Twins, identical or not (or any others born in multiple births) were in an odd position. The bond between these shared pregnancy siblings was stronger than many mating bonds, the siblings tied together in a unique way, the vast majority wouldn’t understand.  
Aside from their special bonds, twins had another advantage. Regardless of destination, the twins could engage in a health relationship with any other, with viable offspring resulting from the unions. That’s not to say a person couldn’t find another attractive, ignore their designation and engage in physical acts of intimacy.   
The dainty brunette witch had sparked both twins’ interest and would love a chance at her. If they only had this once they’d make sure it was enjoyable.

Hermione’s scents filled the enclosed shower area, her voice a constant murmuring stream, begging, pleading, panting or sighing. It was such a decedent aroma, an edge to it, showing she was untouched as well as unbonded.  
Though he ached to bury himself inside her warmth, Fred held back. He wanted to show Hermione how to enjoy her body, her sexuality and designation without fear or embarrassment. That meant expressing the caring, compassionate side an alpha showed their omega.  
Spreading her nether lips wider, Fred started to stroke her slick entrance, each touch causing a shiver, a cry from the girl. All the time he kept massaging her swollen clit, George kissed and caressed her.  
When one long finger breached her virgin body, Hermione let out a scream as her body seized up, yet at the same time she felt like a spring of pent up feelings had been released.  
Her orgasm was so much stronger than when alone. Was it the Heat or the twin assault upon her inexperienced body.  
“That’s it. Cum for me,” Fred was watching the girl as she flushed red from her ears down to her breasts, mouth open in a hoarse cry followed by repeated whimpers as he moved his finger in and out.  
George wasn’t sure which of them had done it, but the shower no longer poured water upon the threesome, yet the cubicle was still warm, from heated bodies and the clouds of steam. He knew what his brother wanted to do next, so with firm, dexterous hands, he lifted Hermione up off her feet, applying pressure just under her breasts.  
On the floor, Fred moved her legs to rest over his shoulders, bringing his mouth directly against her. Like a drowning man, he started to suck and lick her nub of nerves, his inner alpha roaring with pride at every cry and pant the omega female gave.  
Smirking against her throat, George pinched her nipples, causing her to bend and arch. The pain producing pleasure, tightening her core as more slick coated her inner thighs and Fred’s tongue.

Pulling away from the delightful pussy he was eating out, Fred held out a hand before saying “Accio The Niffler.”   
Hermione had no idea what Fred was doing, taking the brief pause as a chance to draw in a few deep breaths. The feel of something pressing against her clit, slowly rubbing back and forth along her slit was confusing, before she screamed, back bowing. Oh she had an idea what Fred was doing, but she was too aroused, too needy to feel embarrassed.  
The Niffler was a WWW Playful Witch product. A stylised niffler head, which when activated would vibrate and pulse from one of ten setting. One of the smaller designs, it was aimed at external pleasure more, though was usable near anywhere seeing as how it was waterproof. The tip was curved upwards like its namesake’s nose, the surface covered in little bumps.  
Hermione needed to hold on to something, in both her hands and cunt. Filling her hands was easy. One was still fisted in Fred’s hair. If she were more clear headed, she’d worry she was going to rip it out, from the force of her grip.  
Her other hand had been flexing and digging nails into George’s hip, but now with a mind of its own, her hand wandered lower. Feeling damp hair under her fingers Hermione figured she was going the right way. Her assumption was confirmed when she grazed warm, soft skin that gave a violent twitch at her barely there caress.  
“Fuck!”  
Fred looked up from where his tongue was buried inside Hermione’s dripping pussy, the Niffler buzzing around her clit. Seeing what was going on, his eyes blew wide. Oh he wanted her. Wanted them both. Even just a touch on his aching cock to release the pressure would be good.  
Giving one last thrust and lick with his tongue, Fred slowly set Hermione’s feet back on the floor. He kept a tight hold of her hip with his right hand as he slowly stood up. His left hand still busy with the Niffler on her clit.  
Once certain Hermione wouldn’t collapse from shaking legs, he kissed her, her own taste entering her mouth on his tongue. After thoroughly snogging Mia’s lips till she gasped for breath, he leant over her shoulder to kiss his twin, sharing her taste with him.  
Seeing the two males kiss, did funny things to Mia’s thought process. Could a girl have two boys at once? She knew about threesomes but not how they worked. Well technically she was engaging in one right now. Any single alpha that joined her future would have a lot to live up too.  
“Nest. Now.” Fred’s voice was a growl, deep and primal as he pulled back from the kisses. Mia pulled out of George’s grasp, hurrying to obey. She nearly fell, tiny feet slipping in the wet floor. “Go.” This time it was George sent running. Fred stalking after them both, a hunter after his prey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia is pronounced “m-I-a” not ”m-E-a”. Her name is “her-mI-a-nE” after all.  
> The smut will continue in the next chapter. I was just concerned with how long it was getting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Hermione and the twins in the Heat Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to enjoy. No idea why its so long, but I do tend to add descriptions a lot and there _are_ two boys involved in this, so maybe makes sense it takes two chapters to finish?  
>  Hermione is still an innocent ie a virgin, and the Weasley twins do respect her, as such the smut in this chapter does not include deflowering our petite bookworm. Not sure who’ll eventually get that honour. Harry? Draco? Severus? Hell maybe even Ron. Yeah he’s still crushing on the girl and isn’t sure what all the fuss is about her right now.  
> If you’re not comfortable with consenting twincest I’d skip the end of this chapter! After Fred introduces the next toy to Hermione would be a good place to stop reading.

Hermione wasn’t entirely certain what was happening, but she felt too good right now. Her body felt cool, the air in the room hitting her damp skin, raising goosebumps here and there. She scurried over to her nest in the room’s corner, intent in reaching its warmth and safety. As she flopped down in her stomach, a larger body did the same on her right side, disturbing some of her carefully arranged cushions and blankets. Turning she gave George a small hiss of annoyance, but was quickly silenced as he pulled her over to kiss her.  
Strong arms dragged her smaller form over, till she was draped across George’s very bare chest. She comfortable lay there, legs falling open around his hips. Something hard, but velvet soft, smacked against her arse as the kiss deepened. She flinched the first time, not expecting it, but a hand on her breast distracted her.

“Oh my omegas, look at the pretty sight you make,” Fred’s husky, growling voice said behind them.  
Fred had grabbed the black box as he’d left the bathroom and watching the two omegas make out was very, very arousing. He knew what was happening to him. He’d had enough True and Pseudo Ruts since they turned thirteen. He was going into another pseudo Rut due to Mia. She smelt amazing, old books and comfort. A sharp contrast to his twin’s fresh breeze and cloves.  
He moved to kneel on the mattress, George’s legs under and between his own, his chest towards Mia’s back. From this position he had a very clear view of one delectable round arse, with his brother’s rigid prick resting between the cheeks.  
As an alpha Fred’s cock was considerably larger than his brother’s, being over an inch in length and girth, with his knot at the base.  
Inching forward, he moved till he was flush against Mia’s soft buttocks, lifting her hips slightly to slip his own firm prick to lay across George’s lower abdomen, with Mias warm wet slit sitting on top of it. He groaned from the stimulation. George was feeling aroused as well, his thoughts becoming more needy, his scent stronger. Pressing forward with a roll of his hips Fred let out another groan of pleasure, as the two omegas both whimpered delightfully.  
Leaning forward slightly, Mia’s arse pressed firmly into his groin and stomach, he snaked arms along her ribs, moving up to caress the side of her soft tits.

George felt warm and very randy. Merlin he wanted to cum. He wanted to please Fred, please his alpha. As a bisexual breathing teenage male, he also wanted to bury his cock inside Hermione. Right now he’d take her dripping cunt, the warm mouth he was snogging furiously, or her tight little arse if she’d let him.  
The shower had washed away all the scent blockers all three had been using. In the enclosed heat the three scents were spiking and mingling, each teen feeding the lust of the others through personal scent alone.  
He could smell the slick flowing out of Hermione, coating his groin in it. It was sweet and slightly musty, with almost cinnamon edge. He wondered if she tasted like that? He hadn’t really paid attention to the brief taste he’d gotten from Fred’s tongue. He wanted to lick Hermione all over. Show her all the things an omega’s body could experience, the hidden exogenous zones.  
Pulling away from their heated kiss, he pushed slightly upon her chest, forcing her to sit up slightly. The new angle of her body, changed where her arse and cunt rested, he couldn’t resist the need to roll his hip, pistoning his prick between her butt cheeks and his brother’s groin. Oh that felt so good. His brain filed away the thought of asking Hermione to join them next time one of them went into Heat or Rut. Having three in the bed was definitely an experience he wanted repeated.  
Hermione looked down at him with slightly unfocused gaze, eyes like liquid caramel, full of lust, curiosity and trust. Her new position meant Fred could easily fondle both breasts, which he was dong with gusto. A slight tweak to her hardened nipples caused a delighted shriek, leaving her trembling a moment.  
Taking hold of Hermione’s left arm, George looked deeply into her eyes again. Holding her gaze, he trailed the back of a finger from her palm, along the underside of her arm, over the smooth skin of her elbow, all the way to virtually her arm pit. Then the slightly calloused finger pad trailed back the same way. Hermione shuddered again, not in cold, but pleasure. Loosely holding her wrist he pulled her hand to his mouth. First he placed a kiss in the palm, then the tip of each digit. Next came a short assault on he wrist. Pulling the delicate underside close, he sucked the thin skin. As he sucked his tongue came out and swirled small, swirling patterns upon her skin.  
It was maddening arousing. Few knew how sensitive the wrist could be to an omega. The taunt skin covering a scent gland, gentle touches able to bring near instant pleasure. It seemed to be working on their bushy haired friend. Her head was tilted back, eyelids fluttering and her breaths erratic.  
He could feel Fred sliding his hips back and forth, dragging his large shaft between Hermione’s swollen, damp lower lips. His own groin was soaked from the slick positively dripping from the female omega. Enough that his prick was coated in enough to slide effortlessly between her arse cheeks. He was also fairly certain the covers beneath his own arse was growing damp from the slick leaking from him.  
Silently he sent a thank you towards the patron of tricksters. They must be doing something right to be rewarded thurs. 

Fred pulled Mia more upright, pressing her into his front. Her smaller frame fit so perfectly, her neck and shoulders at just the right height to be stimulated.  
He’d promised to show her what her body was capable of and he would. George had already started, stroking and sucking on her wrists. There were so many other places an omega could be touched that would bring her pleasure. Mia was so kind and caring, intelligent and powerful, fiery and loyal, all wrapped up in one delectable package. How could this delightful creature feel she was unworthy of attention? Ron. His stupid, jealous younger brother. He’d be red faced with jealousy and green with envy if he knew where his brothers were right now.  
Reaching round he caressed Mia’s smooth neck, gently stroking his finger tips across the skin, before securing his right hand around her throat. Leaning over her shoulder to look at his twin, a silent message flashed between the pair.  
George took hold of both Hermione’s wrists, rubbing and pressing his thumbs into her glands, marvelling at the girl’s responses. Her gasps and whimpers of pleasure were going straight to his cock. Her arse was going to be plastered white sooner than later like this.

Fred was rolling his hips, moving both back and forth against Mia, but also up and down every time George’s dick became wedged between them, in almost a circular motion. It would be so, so easy to take her, to claim her. The junction between her neck and shoulder bare of a mating bite. He was glad this was a pseudo-Rut and not a True one. Mia would be claimed and fucked by now, filled with his cum till it dripped from every orific. He just needed to push her forward, down upon George’s chest, then he could slide into her slick warmth in one powerful thrust... the thought made him groan, pre-cum leaving the head of his shaft, mixing with Mia’s slick with each thrust.  
Fighting against the possessive Alpha side that wanted Mia for his own, he pressed his thumb down hard at the point where her neck met her shoulder, his fingers tightening to reduce her air flow and his mouth viciously attacking the left side of her throat.

Hermione wailed, whatever the twins were doing was amazing. She knew the body had many different areas that responded pleasurably to stimuli, but she’d never experienced anything like this. It felt, so, so good. Her body was shaking from her release, but her body still felt tight, as though that had only been a minor orgasm, not the main event. Her snatch clenched tightly around nothing and it hurt. She needed something to fill the aching emptiness, to tighten the spring till it snapped, she just wasn’t quite sure what she needed to make it happen.  
“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...” she chanted out, Alpha was here, he’d know what she needed. He’d look after her. She knew there was another omega involved in this tryst, but she wasn’t threatened by that fact. If felt good in fact. Yes two omegas. They could please Alpha better, raise cubs together, fuck each other with Alpha. “Please, please Alpha. Empty, so empty, fill me please!” Her voice was part wail part sob. She was still riding high from her previous orgasm, desperately wanting another.

Hearing Mia’s words nearly broke Fred’s control. But no, Mia, Hermione was his friend, she trusted him. As much as he wanted to knot her, to fill her with his seed, he’d hold back. There was always next time. Yes. Next time. He’d get her true consent then show her all the rest her body could experience. Right now, he couldn’t, but he knew something that would work.  
Stopping his thrusts, and removing his hands from her neck, he tapped Mia’s arse sharply with a growled command of “Up.”  
Hermione nearly fell over, her legs wound in the blankets, but she managed to remove herself from straddling George, who also got up on his knees.  
“I’m going to teach you, show you what your body can take and it can take a lot.” He placed her hand around his swollen cock, thrusting up once when her warm digits wrapped around it.  
“Yes, Yes, Yes please Alpha,” She was begging her hand starting to move up and down all on its own.  
“Oh you’ll get it, but you’re also to give it omega.” His eyes rolled back as she squeezed his base. Snapping his eyes open, he fixed a dark look at George, “Omega, come here.” He pointed to the spot right at his side, where George shuffled over to fill. Looking at both omegas, Fred smiled. They’d formed a loose triangle shape. Taking Hermione’s hand off his cock, he placed it around George’s. “You’re going to stroke him once I tell you too. I’ll be setting the pace. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to follow it. He trailed his own hand down from her shoulder to her stomach, then lower, pushing damp curled away till he placed two fingers at the entrance to her slit. His thumb brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves and Mia whimpered.  
Knowing what his alpha required of him, George’s own hands were wrapped around his brother’s, awaiting the moment to start.  
With a quick twist and flex, two of Fred’s fingers sunk all the way into Hermione’s very, very slick channel, her walls clamping down hard around them. It felt so good but wasn’t enough. A slap on her arse got her attention. “Move your hands omega.” With a shuddering breath she started moving her hands up and down George’s length in time with the thrusts of Fred’s fingers.  
It felt like it went in for hours, all three moving in near sync, up down, in out. Somewhere along the way another finger had been added, so now three were fucking her viciously. The pace had slowly increased and was now hard and fast, hands slamming into flesh as they kept going. Fred would twist his fingers within her, and she’s twist her hand around George’s prick in response. The resultant gasps and growls showed she was doing something right.  
Suddenly Fred’s fingers withdrew and she whined in frustration. The tension within had been spiralling upwards again, heading towards something powerful, something great and he’d wretched it away.

Strong hands manoeuvred her till she was on her hands and knees, both twins in front of her. Fred reached over to the black box he’d brought from the bathroom. Opening it, he took out a large, dark coloured phallus. It looked almost real to Hermione’s clouded vision. Large, thick, heavy, ridged and the barest of knots at its base.  
Fred’s eyes were nearly black as he took in the younger witch’. Her heated skin was coated in sweat, slick and pre-cum from all three, her hair wild and blue sparks flashing along it, she looked thoroughly debaunched but he wasn’t finished yet. He couldn’t knot her, but he would give her the nearest thing to it.  
He held the phallus in front of molten whiskey eyes, which focussed upon it, a tongue tip licking plump pink lips.  
“This is the Trickster. Does it look familiar to you?” As he said hose words, he moved he sex toy down to near his own stiff prick. Eyes blew wider as understanding blossomed in lust clouded depth. “Oh yes my little omega, Mia. I can’t knot you,” a desperate whine broke from the witch which made hi chuckle darkly. “However I can give you the feel of exactly what it would be like to experience me.”

Hermione’s entire being shivered listening to the alpha’s words and amusement roll over her. She needed it, needed to be filled, to be knotted. Her slick channel convulsed with need.  
“Please alpha. Please.” She didn’t care how needy she sounded. Somewhere deep in her mind she was pleased to know Fred respected her wishes and wouldn’t claim her or take her innocence whilst she was in Heat and unable to giver true consent. Her omega side though, wanted him to stop teasing. Reaching out one small hand, she tried to stroke Fred’s thick length, only to be slapped way.  
“No. Stay there Mia.” Fred’s voice was firm, a command. She went back onto her hands and knees, though her body wiggled invitingly.

Fred gave another chuckle, before with a flick of his hand, the Trickster vanished. Hermione’s gasp of shock confirmed it had moved to nudge the entrance of her cunt.  
“Oh Mia, you’re going to get it. I promise. Let go and enjoy, just feel.”  
Then with a growl he grabbed hold of George, throwing his twin onto his knees before the witch.  
Barely suppressing full bodied shudders, the two omegas awaited their Alpha’s next move.  
Gripping the omega’s hip, Fred lined up his slick cover cock with George’s hole, teasing the opening with slight nudges and circling the tip across the puckering flesh.  
A grin stretched across his face as he watched Mia’s face flash with comprehension. Everything he did with his twin, the petite witch would get to feel as well. It wasn’t the usual way the Trickster worked, but the twins were very thorougher in their design process.  
“Alpha, alpha, please. Please.” George’s voice was strained and subdued, unlike anything Hermione had heard before. This was the voice of an omega calling to their alpha, submissive yet needy. Rolling his hips back, George tried to press Fred into him.  
What was left of Fred’s control snapped. Mia in Maiden Heat, even with the potions plus the call from his twin was too much. It might not be a true Rut, but this was definitely no longer a mild pseudo rut, his Alpha side coming roaring to the fore.  
“Don’t worry omegas. I’ve got you both.” Fred ran one hand down George’s spine, a touch Hermione could swear she felt too. Then with a swift snap of his hip, Fred plunged his length deep into his twin’s depth, as three load groans of pleasure sounded.

Hermione couldn’t believe what her body was feeling. She felt so full, stretched around the toy now buried in her cunt. There had been a twinge of pain, but her mind was so high on Heat hormones, she didn’t notice her hymen breaking.  
It felt magnificent, her channel walls spasming, flexing around a thickness she’d never experienced before. Oh this was wonderful. So good. But something was missing. Then the Trickster moved, drawing out a little ways, before pushing back in. Each time the pull back was a little more, but the pace slow and steady, pulling whines and whimpers from her throat.  
Snapping eyes open, she looked at the two red heads before her. They were breathtaking. Lean, tall forms glistening in the light. George was shaking, similar to herself, sinfully erotic sounds falling from his lips. Fred was holding tightly to his twin’s waist, whilst his own hips rolled back and forth in an almost languid manner.

George collapsed forward, pillowing his head upon folded arms. It felt so good to be taken like this, for his Alpha to tease and taunt him body. After so many cycles together, they knew each other’s bodies as intimately as their own.  
Now here they both were, locked away in a Heat room with one of the loveliest, most intelligent witches they knew. He should have felt threatened, another omega seducing his alpha away, but he didn’t. Maybe the fact this wasn’t their cycle, maybe it was because it was Hermione, but regardless, the presence of the witch wasn’t unwelcome. Knowing she was watching them, getting to experience everything his alpha could do, made his chest swell with pride. Fred was a good alpha and always had been from the start.

They’d Presented together the summer holiday after their thirteenth birthday, much to their mother’s shock. She’d gone up to their room when they hadn’t come down for breakfast. Opening the door, Molly Weasley had discovered her twin sons, teeth clamped down upon each other at the junction of neck and right shoulder. Oh the red haired matriarch knew it was coming, she’d seen her own brothers grow up, she’d just not expected it so soon. Giving her boys a single nod, she’d closed and warded the door. The pair of trouble makers weren’t seen till the following morning, when they’d appeared with monstrous appetites. That had been the first time they’d taken pleasure from each other. Their combined Heat and Rut cycle had kicked in the following June, just before term ended. A week in the Heat Room got them a short reprieve from exams, which they had to complete at home under Molly’s strict eye.

Fred growled, the languid roll of his hips changing. His speed and force increasing with each thrust. Every push forward had Hermione and George gasp out, their inner walls gripping tightly, as their whole bodies started to rock from the tempo Fred was setting.  
Pulling nearly all the way out and pausing, teasing both omegas, a wicked, roguish smirk crossed Fred’s face, as two loud whimpering whines reached his ears. Oh this was heaven, a boost to his ego indeed. He had not one, but two willing omegas begging for his cock.  
“Alpha, please!” Hermione and Fred both turned their lust clouded eyes to look at him. Both looked ravished, but not enough. No. He wanted to see their eyes roll back, voices screaming his name, their bodies spasming and collapsing from the orgasm he gave them both. The mental visual, had his hip pounding away again.  
By now Hermione was in a similar position to George, head bowed down upon forearms, arse still straining in the air, the Trickster fucking her clenching cunt. The phallus was meeting some resistance each thrust from the tightness of her virgin channel and the force her muscles were clamping down.  
Fred’s own dick was starting to experience similar sensations as George headed towards his orgasm.  
“Oh yes. Oh yes... Fred. Alpha. Yes...” He couldn’t separate which omega was saying what, both constantly begging, pleading, praising his movements.  
He felt George’s legs start to shake, looking over he saw Hermione in a similar situation.  
“Fuck. Fuck. So good for your alpha. Do you want to come omega? Feel my knot fill you?” The combined wailed responses of “PLEASE ALPHA!” was music to his ears.  
With a guttural savage snarl, he snapped his hips harder still, his knot starting to inflate and catch George’s tight ring.

Feeling the knot swelling for the first time was strange, yet perfect all at once for Hermione. Each thrust and withdrawal had it catching her sensitive nether lips, brushing her clit. It was almost too much, her body stimulated and wound tighter than a spring.  
“FRED!”  
It wasn’t just her voice ringing around the room, but George’s. Two flushed, sweat soaked faces thrown back, eyes screwed shut, screaming their pleasure.  
“ALPHA!”  
As two omegas screamed again, orgasms electrifying their nerves, tight muscles drawing identical dicks, one real one not, deep within, Fred let go, with an incoherent cry.  
Knot inflating fully, he drove in one last time, locking him against his twin, his cock spasming and throbbing, thick ropes of cum plastering his twin’s insides. Beside them, the spells woven into the Trickster simulated the exact effect inside Mia’s quivering, ravaged core.

George and Hermione both collapsed, arms and legs too weak to support them any longer. Both panted loudly as they desperately tried to draw air into their lungs.  
Each spasm of George’s caused Fred to twitch and pump out more spunk, which Hermione felt as well. All three experienced their pleasure being drawn out over long minutes, until finally George had rung every last drop from his brother’s weeping shaft.  
Encircling the limp George in his arms, Fred rolled them onto their sides. Ever careful of the tie they were currently in, Fred manoeuvred them till George could weakly drag a pliant Hermione into his arms.  
A whisper had a brush of wandless magic covering all three sated teens in soft blankets.  
It would be some time before Fred’s knot deflated, allowing his limp cock to slide free, also releasing the Trickster from within Hermione. Not one of the trio noticed. Too sated, too tired, too overwhelmed to do anything but sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies first time writing twincest *shrugs* hopefully I did alright.  
> Not all my chapters will contain as much smut, but I wanted to explain a few things at the same time.  
> Hope those that read the chapter enjoyed it...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to this read. I’m forever shocked at the numbers going up for the statistics involving this story!  
> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday for Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a break from smut as we see how the different males are reacting to the previous night’s events.
> 
> Sorry the chapters have such variable lengths, but hopefully you can all cope with them.
> 
> Sadly I’m letting you all know the next two scheduled updates may not occur as planned. I’m going away for a trip with my sibling from tomorrow morning, on my first time abroad! My return is scheduled for 24th September, so the update on 19th and 23rd might occur earlier/later or not at all. I will try to update if able. If not you’ll get two chapters on 25th and regular one on 26th.

Harry Potter had woken to near darkness, the lamps in the Infirmary turned low so as not to disturb the patients staying within. Glancing out the window he saw the dark Scottish sky was lightening, so he guessed it was between 5 and 6 am.  
His body felt too hot, too tense, too heavy, like he’d ran for miles and dropped of exhaustion. As his mind and body slowly came into synchronicity he noticed a few things, there were two other Alphas within the vicinity and Hermione, his omega friend was missing. Events from the previous night started to come back. How sweet Hermione has smelt to him, how she was starting to respond to his presence. Then the twins had arrived. He growled low and deep recalling Fred had challenged him, fighting to claim Hermione. Inhaling deeply, he noticed that Fred’s scent was not one in the Infirmary with him. Nor was George, who he now knew was an omega. He’d never really noticed the other boy sexually before, but that hint of his scent that he’d caught the night before, just before he’d taken Hermione and fled, had been arousing.  
If Fred wasn’t here and nor were Hermione or George, where were they? Anger flared in his chest hot and raging. No! No, no, no. Hermione was his friend, his omega! He had to find her, had to get her away from the other alphas in the school. He’d more than happily fight them to reach her. In fact he was almost spoiling for a fight. A chance to prove his abilities, not just to Hermione but any other watching.   
He recalled McLaggen’s coarse words from before and he growled again, struggling to sit up. It felt like he was wading through treacle, his limbs dragging in slow motion. He wanted to reach the other boy who was asleep. That didn’t matter. He’d give him far more than a bloody nose this time.  
“Oh no you don’t Mr Potter,” Madam Pomfrey’s voice sounded as the matron padded over to him. She wore slippers and a dressing gown, obviously just awoken from sleep. “Let’s see...” she waved her wand and cast a number of spells over the young struggling alpha. A frown crossed her face and she stepped closer, placing a hand upon Harry’s chest. “You need to rest. Your body is still in Rut.” Her voice was calm, soothing, her touch not unpleasant. A soft scent swirled around them, like freesias and lemon. He stopped struggling, but remained in his half raised position. “Mr Potter, Harry. You need to stay here, rest, recover. You could hurt another if not careful.” Her words made so much sense he wanted to agree, but he wasn’t convinced. No, he needed to find them, Hermione, George _and_ Fred.  
“No.” His voice held a deep resonance to it as his alpha side made itself known. “Hermione...”  
“Is safe.”  
“No. I _need_ to be with her!” His voice was still strange sounding and determined. “She needs me.”  
“She’s already been taken care of. Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy...” the rest of Poppy’s sentence was cut off as Harry surged upright, gripping the wrist of the hand on his chest tightly.  
“What. Did. They. Do?” His green eyes burned in the dim room. “Where. Is. She?”  
Poppy slowly pulled her hand free, keeping her eyes locked on Harry’s. His alpha command was vibrating deep in her bones. Thankfully her age and the specialised spells at work in the Infirmary meant she didn’t feel the burning need to comply.  
“Hermione is safe, alpha.” She used his designation to appeal to his dominant side. “She’s locked away in the Heat Room, in her own chamber. No one can access her there.”  
Some of the tension left Harry’s shoulders and he visibly relaxed. Knowing Hermione wouldn’t be at the mercy of other alphas eased some of his fears. “I need to get to her.” He tried moving from the bed, but found he was unable too. Glancing down, he noticed Poppy’s wand was out and flicking in a complicated pattern.  
“Let. Me. Go!” His voice bounced off the bare walls and he thrashed his body about.  
“Petrificus Totalus,” Madam Pomfrey said, causing Harry’s body to seize up completely. “It would seem your Rut is stronger than anticipated. I’ll need to dose you again. You still need to sleep.”  
Inside his frozen state Harry was livid. How _dare_ this omega defy him! It was his right to seek out the best mate. Hermione was a well rounded package. She wasn’t as beautiful as Cho or Ginny, but still pretty. She was hella smart, able to run rings around most 7th years or adults. He still felt anger bubbling away beneath his skin, the intensity and heat driving him mad. If he wasn’t allowed to go fuck or fight something soon, he worried he’d go mad with frustration.  
“More rest Mr Potter,” the mediwitch carefully poured two potions into his mouth, massaging his throat to aid swallowing. He tried fighting them, but he was soon dragged back to sleep.

Several hours later Harry woke again, the bright light in the room showing it to be very early afternoon. Even in the quiet of the Infirmary he could hear voices of fellow students and the assorted noises associated with a couple of hundred people attending lunch in one place at the same time.  
The petrification spell hadn’t fully worn off, plus the strange feeling of heavy limbs and being surrounded by treacle meant he wasn’t moving far or fast. Turning his head around he noticed Neville was still asleep. Inside he was conflicted, Neville was his friend, a calm, shy boy, who regularly messed up spells or potions. He wasn’t a real threat. Yet, he still felt the need to show he was stronger than his fellow Gryffindor, that he was smart, brave, skilled in several areas. Rather than the raging burning feeling coursing through him previously, it was now a smoulder, there, but he could sort of ignore it.  
When Neville awoke, he’d just stared at the boy. He wasn’t sure what to say. Did he threaten and shout or apologise.   
When Madam Pomfrey arrived, he’d attempted to move, to speak, to prove the older omega’s words false. Sadly the spells held him enough, so all he could do was silently watch as Neville left, likely to return to the tower.

Cormac was awoken and administered more potions by Madam Pomfrey, then also freed to go. The matron had gone to her office, leaving the 6th year boy to change and head out.  
This wasn’t a wise move. The older boy, a Presented alpha for some time, who’d had his first Rut over the summer, had come over to stand beside Harry’s bed. In what was likely supposed to be a slightly condescending but friendly move, he’d patted Harry’s shoulder.  
“You’ll be alright soon Potter. The potions are a bastard, but at least it means you can be let out into the castle again. I’d say find one of your fan club to fuck in an alcove or maybe go pick a fight with the snakes. It helps with the energy and stuff. There’s always having a good wank. Merlin knows I’ll be doing that this evening. Granger’s an omega and you haven’t fucked her yet? Reckon I have a chance with her. Maybe keep her company next Heat? Show her what a Pureblood alpha’s made of.”  
Listening to the older boy was making Harry more and more angry with each word said. Hermione was his! His friend. His omega to protect. The spike of anger at Cormac’s last words saw Harry surge up in his bed and grab the older boy’s shirt in a fist.  
“You touch Hermione, McLaggen and you’ll find yourself in that fucking bed longer than over night!” There was a definite threat and promise of violence in Harry’s deep snarling voice. “She’s not a toy to play with.” He gave a firm shove, sending Cormac stumbling backwards.  
“It’s up to the omega who she wants Potter. Guess only time will tell.” With that Cormac had walked briskly away, retreating from further confrontation and leaving with Neville.  
Harry had wanted to follow, to get out of this bed. To find Hermione or maybe just somebody else to fuck or fight. Yet again his energy was being drained away, his limbs heavy and slow moving. He collapsed back against the pillows with a growl.

“You’ll need to stay over night again Mr Potter. I don’t believe it’s wise for you to be amongst the rest of the castle populous given your current state.” Poppy had come walking back to his bed side, wand casting a few wordless spells. “You’re still displaying overly elevated levels of Rut chemicals in your blood stream. Without a prearranged, consenting partner, you’re a liability. With Umbridge lurking about, it would be foolish for you to be seen causing trouble.”  
Internally Harry agreed with that. Umbridge would love to throw him out, expel him, snap his wand. Assaulting another student, sexually or violently, would likely make than an easier task. Outwardly he smarted, his face twisting up as he felt frustrated, angry, aroused, confused...  
“I think it best we keep you asleep as much as possible. Then hopefully the other potions will work, reducing your hormones and such to a more manageable level.”  
Poppy fished out another vial, it wasn’t lavender, bright blue or acid green like the ones from the previous day, nor was it the sunshine yellow of his regular suppressant.  
“I don’t usually give this to students, but seeing how your Rut levels are still very elevated, I’m giving you a small dose. The amount I’m giving you should see you asleep till approximately 8am Sunday morning. If your levels have reduced enough, I’ll release you and you can return to your friends at breakfast.”  
Harry gave a minute nod. He was tired of being stuck to the bed. He wanted out. It was the smart move to accept the oily black potion, even if he was raging inside to be doing something, anything else!  
“Mione?” He asked, remembering his bushy haired friend was also missing. Her lack of appearance or that of the Weasleys had him agitated.  
“Miss Granger will return to classes when able. Maiden Heats can last up to ten days unattended. With potions, I’m hoping it’ll be no more than three, four at a push.”  
Maiden heat? There was a massive spark in his brain, just as the potion was poured past his lips. Hermione was still safe, still pure. She was ripe to take him and bear him an heir. The last thought confused and aroused him, as the potion pulled him under. 

Somewhere in his sleeping mind, he felt the pains within his body lessen, his thoughts still wild and fixating upon Hermione. Images of a thrashing female, pinned face first under his body, thrusting hard into her damp depth as vicious snarls rang within the dark. Biting her flesh, warm blood flooding his mouth, the scent of fear heavy in the air. The female was making low whimpers, begging him over and over. To continue? To stop? He wasn’t sure. It just felt so good to let his primal side out. Wrapping one hand into thick, dark curly hair, the other tightening around the long delicate throat, he thrust wildly, chasing his pleasure. With a last violent thrust he felt the knot at his cock’s base swell, locking them together, his orgasms rushing through his overwrought body.

Why was he thinking of Hermione like that so much? He didn’t want to hurt her, nor had he ever really considered bedding his friend. The strange duality of his thoughts was only confusing him. Sure, after the Yule Ball, he’d seen his bookworm friend in a new light, but Ron liked her, it would feel wrong to pursue her. Besides, he had a crush on Cho, not Mione. Though yeah, Ginny was also kind of cute in her own way. Yet she was Ron’s sister. His best friend’s _little_ sister. If something went wrong he could lose the first real friend he’d ever had.  
Finally it seemed his elevated Alpha hormones were reducing, slowly, painfully. That he was becoming Harry, just Harry again, rather than Rut-fuelled-Alpha-Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry really isn’t himself right now!
> 
> Once again thank you guys so, so very much! You all make me smile, just knowing someone is enjoying the weird stuff I’m writing!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday for the Slytherin Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the two snakes up to on Saturday  
> Thanks to those wishing me a fun trip. So far it has been enjoyable! Few hours in London, 2 days Paris now to spend 5 days in Disneyland Paris too!  
> Managed to wiggle in an update for you all!

Severus Snape awoke Saturday well after his usual time of 6am. He groaned as he moved to stand up, body stiff from unmoving the last twelve or more hours. Casting a quick tempus he determined it was a little after 11am, too late for breakfast, yet too early for lunch in the Great Hall. Standing up, both his neck and back cracking pleasantly, he called out for the elf assigned to his rooms.  
“Mipsy.”  
A crack and pop later, there was a small, weathered looking, female elf stood awaiting his orders. “Master of Potions be needing something yes? Mipsy tidied away Master’s clothes and cleaned bathroom already.” Her voice held a reproachful tone at the end. Yes she lived to serve and work for the wizard, but that still didn’t mean he could act like a slob. Mipsy knew Severus and his peculiarities after seeing to him for over 15 years. She was also comfortable enough to chastise him when needed.  
“Thank you Mipsy. I apologise. Last night left me dealing with a trying matter.”   
Mipsy immediately came closer, a gnarled hand on his bare thigh. The elf knew about his service to the Dark Lord and all it entailed. She’d helped him return to his chambers or Poppy if needed, after some of the meetings that left him injured. “Master need healing?”  
“No Mipsy. I needed to take the extra black potion is all.”  
Mipsy merely nodded. Alphas and their Rut were nothing new. Severus’s special brews made working for and dealing with him much easier for the elf; she knew the extra black potion would incapacitated the wizard for long hours.  
“Brunch then?” At Severus’s nod the elf vanished. 

Heading into his bathroom he took another heated shower, this time without fantasising and getting his rocks off. No, he felt famished. The oily black potion had that side effect. It wasn’t bad as side effects went, but the loud noises his stomach made whilst he washed his fine hair echoed around the tiled space.  
Spelling on underwear, black trousers and white shirt as he passed through his bedroom, he headed to his main chamber.   
There the little elf had placed a few dishes upon his dining table; sausages with scrambled eggs and white buttered toast, melted butter slathered hot crumpets plus a pot of golden syrup at the side, a tall pot of coffee with milk and sugar beside it, scones with clotted cream and jam, a plate of crustless triangle cut chicken and salad sandwiches, a jug of orange juice (not pumpkin!) and under a cooling stasis charm a bowl of lemon ice. There was also a vial of pepper up potion and the latest Daily Prophet as well .  
“Thank you Mipsy. This will be perfect.” The elf bobbed a bow and vanished again. Severus sat, long legs crossed under the dining table, bare feet immune to the cold of the slabbed floor. Downing the pepper up, he followed it down with a glass of juice. Outside of his chambers he never took Pepper Up, it would not do to have students see him with steam coming out his ears. Though maybe if he could somehow breath smoke and fire when the dunderheads raised his ire, they’d be better behaved. A dark chuckle passed his lips at the thought. Oh yes, setting fire to miscreant students would be so entertaining.

A flick of his hands and the paper was hovering above the table, ready to be read as he ate. Mixing a mug of coffee (splash of milk and three sugars), Severus sighed contentedly. Sadly the news headlines within the Prophet dimmed his pleasure. There were cried that Potter was deluded, the trials from the Tri-Wizard Tournaments sending him mad. Yet on another page an obituary mentioned the loss of a muggle born wizard and his half blood spouse. Thankful for his position as a teacher, bound to remain within the castle’s wall during term time, Severus had been avoiding active Death Eater duties. Oh, he was summoned for meetings, but sending him out on raids or long assignments wasn’t possible. Not if Voldemort wanted to keep his spy safe.  
Unless something drastic happened, Severus had not desire to leave his room. It would have to be drastic indeed for any student to seek him out on a Saturday. Head of House or not, every Slytherin knew to never bother him on weekends or after 7pm.

Hiding away in the bowls of the Dungeons, had always been his escape. The library, though a place he loved, had never really been safe due to the Marauders. The Dungeons had too many snakes wandering about or the Bloody Baron on patrol, for the four deviants to venture deeply into it.  
Now as a professor, he had his own rooms, a place far away from dunderheads. Here in his personal chambers, dimly lit by the large window looking into the Black Lake, surrounded by books, he felt safe. The straight faced, tightly buttoned persona he showed to others could melt away, not fully now. No, now there was a resurrected Dark Lord on the loose again, who had a habit of summoning the Potions Master at inopportune times. Severus’s Occlumency shields never dropped now, but here he could do away with the frock coat. 

Finishing the sausages, eggs and crumpets, Severus slipped on dragon hide slippers and entered his private potions lab. The clear potion he’d been brewing for Miss Granger sat, now totally cooled and ready for bottling. Labelling the desired amount into a glass vial he again summoned Mipsy.  
“Take this to Poppy. It’s for Miss Granger. I’ll have the rest ready before the day is out.”  
Bobbing once, Mipsy left to deliver the special potion to the infirmary. The girl was likely still asleep, so he had time to properly bottle and label the rest of the batch.  
The clear draught was one of his own creations, one he felt incredibly proud of, though he refused as yet, to share it with the wizarding world at large. He brewed only a few batches a year, enough to cover the few students he or Poppy felt needed it. Draco was on it currently, though now he thought about it, it might be wise to change the boy to the other black potion, the matte one. Yes, he’d get another couple of batches of that brewing today. The Weasley and Patil twins, along side two students with allergies were taking his special suppressant brew, the one he’d just sent for Miss Granger. Might be ideal to get a couple more going, just in case. Something told him this year wasn’t going to go well at all. Inwardly he suddenly growled. Potter. The boy was a sodding Alpha! One supposedly destined to vanquish the Dark Lord. If he was too busy following his alpha-fuelled cock everywhere, there’d be a dead teen and smug Dark Overlord. He’d speak to Poppy. Put the boy on the clear suppressant first. If that didn’t work, well, there was the matte black stuff as well.

After spending some time in his lab, getting the various potions under way, Severus retreated to his bedroom, taking the sandwiches and lemon ice from earlier with him.  
Seeking the comfort of his bed, he laid reading through the latest potion journals and savouring his light meal. It was only late afternoon, but he already felt drained again. He truly hated taking the oily black potion, yet the alternative was not something he liked considering. Perhaps an early night, accompanied with his hidden thoughts?  
Hopefully Albus wouldn’t come seeking him that evening. He could really use some further alone time.   
For once it seemed the Professor’s pleas were heard and answered, it wouldn’t be till the following day he’d have to endure another human’s presence, though who it was would annoy the dark wizard greatly.

*********************************

In the Slytherin dorms, one platinum blond remained a slumber through breakfast and lunch. Even when his fellow room mates called and banged upon his spelled curtains, he remained oblivious. It was nearly 4pm before he stirred, the pressure on his bladder and grumbling stomach, motivators to move.  
A bleary eyed Draco, staggered through the common room, waving half heartedly at those who called out to him. He’d called an elf upon waking, demanding a snack and had wolfed down three rounds of sandwiches whilst he’d dressed in comfortable clothing. He was headed to the Prefects bathroom and the large pool sized tub therein. The Slytherin Prince wanted to soak and swim in relative peace. He had time before dinner was served at 5.30pm.

Thankfully the large room was empty, allowing the Malfoy heir nearly an hour to just enjoy the warm water, the steam and heat melting away the aches and stiffness in his body. He no longer felt a heightened sense of arousal or aggression, which he supposed he should thank Snape for. He definitely needed a stash of that potion. If it would work upon a true Rut in a similar manner, it would be preferable to the mixtures usually administered when a Rut happened. His godfather already supplied the brews needed by the Malfoy household, adding another to the list couldn’t be that difficult could it? Any unusual or costly ingredients could easily be purchased with the stacks of Galleons sat in their vaults. Maybe he could ask to aid the brewing? He did want to step into a Potions Mastery himself. If all went well he’d be apprenticing under Snape himself in three years time. His mood started to darken as what-ifs started to cross his mind. No. He wasn’t going to focus on that right now. The future could wait just a bit longer.

Once clean, a slightly relaxed Draco, dressed in a smart yet casual outfit of grey and green, then headed to the Great Hall to join his fellow Snakes at dinner.  
It didn’t miss his notice that Potter and his Godfather were missing. Snape did enjoy spending time alone at weekends so it wasn’t a great surprise. The Boy-Wonder he assumed was still confined to the infirmary.  
Longbottom seemed a bit agitated, constantly looking around and appeared to shout at the Weasel when he spoke to him. It then dawned upon the blond that Granger and the Weasley twins were not at dinner either. His curiosity and anger flared, but he squashed both. He wanted to keep his relaxed state of mind just a bit longer. Wondering where his fellow Prefect and the terrible twosome were would only make him irritable. Besides, right now he was famished and the elf-made meal was being served. The idea of calling it an early night appealed to him too. His body felt drained still, despite the wonders an hour long soak had done him.

Draco was in no mood to deal with his associates and their questions, shutting down their queries with sneer or biting remark. Pansy was again trying to paw at his body. As a beta her scent wasn’t as strong, but it still made him feel wrong. Now he knew Granger was an Omega, some of his plans would need adjusting. Hopefully the little lioness wouldn’t end their friendship as a result of his future actions. He’d just truly started to understand how intelligent and magically skilled she was or how frightening and devious she could be. No wonder Boy-Wonder and Weasel were scared of her half the time. From what she’d confessed, were Granger anything but a muggle born, she would have dominated the Snake Pit as a Slytherin Princess. It was a very, very good thing she had such a strong moral compass, Draco thought again. Were Hermione to ever go dark, the magical community would be royally fucked.

Hurrying back to the dorm after dinner, Draco cloistered himself behind bespelled curtains, where he could avoid his fellow Slytherins. Taking out their charmed parchment he sent a message to Granger. After an hour of attempting and failing, to do homework, he gave up waiting. Trying to distract himself from thoughts of the know-it-all going through her Heat, he tried reading the book she’d sent him for his birthday. A muggle text, physically disguise to look like a standard school text, it detailed Britain’s muggle history. Even reading about the many acts of violence or ingenuity shown by muggles wasn’t enough to stop his mind wandering. The book’s smell reminded him too much of his friend. Giving it up as a lost cause, Draco changed into just his sleep robe and lay back to fantasise about what he’d do to the little witch if everything worked out. An hour, two orgasms and a Scourgify later, the teen collapsed back, snuggling under his covers; a smile firmly upon his face as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> So our two snakes are both now asleep.  
> Hopefully the chapter helps flesh out my version of the characters and the setting a bit more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville’s Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we head to see what’s became of our other Lion Alphas.
> 
> Sorry I’m a day late, but here’s your update! My trip has been lovely for those who asked. Fun, but knackering! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

It had been approaching 1pm when Neville awoke, disoriented for a moment before flickers of the previous evening flashed through his mind. Sitting up and rubbing sleep away from his eyes with the heel of his hands, he took a moment to look around. Across from him a sleeping McLaggen was curled under a light blanket. He was obviously not enjoying his sleep, as he moved fitfully and murmured fretfully. Shaking his head at the older boy Neville couldn’t fault his ‘bravery’. If you counted never backing down from the assorted and numerous dares or bets the Weasley twins managed to dream up.

Looking over he came face to face with a set of vivid, glittering green eyes. Harry was awake and from his rigid posture was either held under magical restraint or holding on to his control by a thread.  
“Hey Harry,” the quieter Gryffindor said, attempting to appear unthreatening. He was in no mood to challenge Harry if he was still enduring his Rut.  
“Mr Potter won’t be answering you just yet Mr Longbottom,” came Madam Pomfrey’s calm voice. The bed Harry was in squeaked as the-boy-who-lived tried to move about.  
Running her wand over Neville in a few complicated swishes, the matron gave a smile. “You’re safe to return to your dorm now Mr Longbottom,” another wand flick had his clothes returned to normal. “If you’d wait a few minutes I would like to awaken Mr McLaggen and send him off as well.”  
Neville gave a nod and slid from the Infirmary bed. “I’ll just, urm, just wait outside the door yeah?” Understanding Poppy nodded allowing the boy to dash away from Harry’s view.

About ten toe tapping, nerve fraying minutes later Cormac appeared through the doors.   
“What was the bet this time?” Neville asked starting the walk back. He didn’t really want to discuss the previous evening’s events.  
“The twins bet I couldn’t eat five boxes of every flavour beans in under three minutes.”  
Neville pulled a face at at. The sweets weren’t meant to be consumed in such a way, knowing the breadth of flavours possible it seemed stupid as well. “Did you manage it?”  
“Yeah. For all of about ten seconds before I was spewing my guts up.” Cormac let out a slight chuckle. “Was worth it. Got a broom maintenance kit and three chocolate frogs out of it.”  
“Heh. Well done.”  
“They forgot to say how long I needed to keep the beans down for.” Fred and George were well known for including numerous clauses and specific language, to close loop holes for any dare they proposed. They lost a lot fewer galleons that way.

The pair approached the main entrance through which numerous students were transversing after lunch in the Great Hall. Spotting his friends Cormac bade Neville goodbye and hurried to join them. Feeling his stomach rumble, Neville decided to head towards the kitchens. There was bound to be left overs from lunch, plus he wasn’t really in the mood yet to hang out in the Lions’ Den. Hogsmead weekends didn’t start till the following week, so the Common Room would likely be crowded. The events of the previous night would be fuelling the castle’s gossip/rumour engine by now, with extra speculation over where everyone was no doubt.

Tickling the pear till it became a door handle he entered the warmth and bustle of Hogwarts’s kitchens. Elves moved around clearing away used cutlery and plates, washing, drying, polishing and storing the various utensils. Left over food was being placed inside covered dishes. He did wonder where it all went, but noticing an elf make themselves a platter, his question was answered. It did make a lot of sense. The elves couldn’t work without food and there certainly was a lot left over after each meal, even with Ron’s appetite. He knew some went to the greenhouses to feed the plants directly or form compost for later use.  
Spotting the boy, an elf came over asking how they could help. Explaining he’d missed lunch saw him pushed into a seat at a long table, jug of pumpkin juice and a platter of assorted cold dished placed before him.

Neville had endured a shock over the summer when he’d begun Presenting. His gran was absolutely thrilled to discover her grandson was an Alpha. She’d truly feared he’d be an Omega Squib at one time. Nothing wrong with being an omega, it just wasn’t very useful at keeping a Pureblood name going when there was a single heir.  
He was still to have his first True Rut and seeing Harry the previous night, had him concerned if he’d act in such a manner. Would he try to awkwardly flirt with every Omega if he smelt them nearing their Heat? Would he try accosting Hermione? Hermione who was the first friend he made at Hogwarts. Sure she spent more time with Harry and Ron now, but they did still talk and hangout. She helped him in class when he was struggling. She had a kind, caring nature on the whole, a rapier wit and intelligence in spades. The previous year had opened quite a few eyes to her charms, Neville could admit he was one of them. Why did growing up have to start getting complicated? It wasn’t as if there wasn’t enough on the horizon; You-know-who being back (he believed Harry), OWLs to study and pass, Umbridge throwing her weight around the school. Presenting and Ruts and Heats were just going to make things even more complicated.

After eating a rather large meal, which he dragged out longer than strictly necessary, he still didn’t want to head to the tower. Settling for a walk around the grounds instead, he enjoyed the slightly cool crisp air, much better weather than previous weekends. He could see students flying around the Quidditch pitch. Team practise most likely. The season restarted soon and he guessed everyone was getting ready. Now that Umbridge had allowed the teams to continue that is.  
After a long walk, including a detour to the greenhouses to chat with Professor Sprout, it was time for dinner.

Sliding into his usual spot, he looked around the table. Harry wasn’t there which made sense, he was in True Rut and seemed to still be more agitated than normal. Looking around the Great Hall he noticed the Malfoy heir looked rather agitated and tired. Snape wasn’t sat at the top table, as it was the weekend that wasn’t unusual, yet he started to feel worried. Then he noticed neither Fred or George were sat at the Gryffindor table. Hadn’t they both been in the Infirmary last night too? Yet he’d not seen either twin when he awoke. A spike of fear shot through him. Where was Hermione? Surely Madam Pomfrey had potions that could stop a Heat, so his friend could rejoin them? Snape was an alpha. Fred was an alpha! Had one of the two males found Hermione last night? Were they keeping her locked away, fucking her through her Heat? His alpha side was a swirl of confusing emotions; worry, anger, protectiveness, concern, fear. He felt agitated and conflicted, leg bouncing under the table.

Ginny and Ron slid into the seats beside and opposite his, both red heads looking at him questioningly.  
“Where’s Harry?” Ginny’s voice was slightly demanding and huffy. She hadn’t been getting her own way of late and wasn’t enjoying the feeling at all. “Is he with Hermione?”  
“Why’d he be with Mione you ninny?” Ron said already ladling food onto his plate.   
“How thick are you Ron?” came his sister’s remark as she crossed arms over her chest.  
Ginny was nice enough most of the time thought Neville, though right now she looked nearly ready to curse Ron.  
“I’m not thick you short arse,” Ron countered, face starting to mottle. “Harry and Mione are friends Gin. They can spend time together but not be together yeah? Tell her I’m right Nev.”  
“I don’t know where Hermione is alright?” His reply was sharper than intended. Not knowing where Hermione or more than one other Alpha was, was causing his mind to race. There seemed to be so many alphas in the school and Hermione was so small, dainty, the perfect omega size. Where was she? What if she was being used against her conscious mind? A slight snarl slipped passed his lips. “Where’re your brothers Ron?”  
This time the red head blinked, confused, then checked the table. “No idea. What’s it matter?”  
Ginny seeming annoyed at being ignored piped in, “So Where’s Harry? You know right?”  
In a voice harsher than was usually used by the quiet boy, he gave both their answers. “Harry is confined to the bloody Infirmary since he’s in True Rut Ginny. As for Hermione I don’t know where she is. The fact Fred is missing and he’s a fucking Alpha has me worried.”  
“Why’s it matter if he’s an alpha?” Ron grumbled around a mouthful of food. He was decidedly unhappy that he wasn’t showing any signs of being an alpha like a number of his brothers. Though he was very glad to _not_ be showing sign of being an omega!  
“Because Hermione’s in Heat you moron! If Fred hurts her in any way...” Neville waved a knife between the two youngest Weasleys.  
“Mione’s not an omega Nev. She’d have told me.”  
Ginny huffed muttering half to herself, “So that’s how she tricked her was to Harry’s attention.” The teenage girl was dealing with her own hormones, fears and the continued effects from Tom Riddles diary. She wasn’t usually mean or nasty, in fact she’d gotten on well with Hermione during their summer visits. Apart from when she wanted Harry’s attention, then her jealousy and fears reared up. She took after her mother in many ways, such as not checking facts and sources before flying off the handle.  
“Hermione‘s bloody omega. You’re just a blind idiot Ron.” This caused a spray of partially chewed food as the red head blustered angrily. “And she’s not tricked Harry, Ginny. She considers him a brother not a fucking shag partner!” Neville was getting more worked up the longer the conversation went on. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his plate and stood, moving without explanation to the end of the table nearest the door.  
As soon as he’d wolfed down his meal Neville left. He needed to find Hermione. He was worried about her. Possibly more than a friend should be, but he was blaming instincts for that.

He wandered the halls and rooms of the castle till curfew, still not finding the girl or the twins. Returning to the tower where an angry Ron was waiting in their dorm room.  
“How the fuck do you know Mione’s an omega?” Those were the first words from Ron’s mouth as he got right into Neville’s space, his loud voice gaining the attention of Seamus and Dean.   
“Besides how she was acting last night? I can bloody well smell her!”  
Ron took a step back, his face trying to go red and white at the same time.  
“Yeah. Turns out I’m an alpha. Now back off!” Neville pushed past Ron to get to his own bed. Not being able to find the bushy haired omega all day hadn’t settled his mood.   
“You? An alpha? Having a laugh right? Mione’s no omega either. Likely hiding in the library as usual.” Inside the youngest Weasley male couldn’t decide to be angry or amused. Sure, Harry being an Alpha made a world of sense. But Neville? He was too quiet. Yet if Longbottom was one, why wasn’t he? Most of his brothers were alphas for fuck sake. Sure Percy was a beta, but he was a wanker. George was an omega for some reasons he didn’t bother knowing. Hermione being an omega? That was daft. She was a bushy haired, bossy know-it-all. Sure she was nice enough to look at and her brains made answering homework easier. He’d thought maybe he’d ask her out when they left Hogwarts, when he needed to ‘grow up and act responsible’. It wasn’t like she was getting loads of offers. Then again, the last few weeks there’d been more folk looking at her. How’d he get her attention if he was only a beta? Jealousy flooded in, reddening his features.

Neville turned back to look at Ron. Seeing how red faced his housemate was becoming, he drew himself up. Dominance started radiating from him as he regarded Ron carefully. “Yes Weasley. I AM an alpha. Hermione is an omega. She was _my_ friend first. Right now she’s missing. So is your alpha brother, Fred. If he harms her in ANY way I will protect my friend. Now unless you want a duel, back the fuck off and let me go to bed!”  
Swirling round with a very Snape-worthy flair, Neville stormed over to his trunk, grabbed a set of pyjamas then climbed into his bed, closing and warding the curtains.  
After standing there gaping like a fish for a full five minutes, Ron did much the same.   
Watching the entire exchange Seamus and Dean fell about laughing before retiring themselves. Neville didn’t hear them. The wards Hermione taught him prevented sound reaching him. Ron was not so lucky.  
That night two fifth year Lions spent much of the night tossing and turning. One, a cauldron of anger and jealousy, the other a fountain of worry, concerned for his omega friend’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ron is being a bit of a prick. He has really strong pride issues in my view, so being laughed at hurt him. He’s also angered he’s not Presenting and that Hermione kept her designation from him.  
> Neville is displaying another Alpha attribute,the desire and drive to protect those they care for. This doesn’t only effect omegas, but any they count as family or close friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape’s Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a rather annoying visitor on Sunday.  
> I’m back from my trip away. Saw family, visited London, Paris and Disneyland Paris. Fun but exhausting. Here’s your regular Wednesday update!

Sundays should be the day Severus reserved for himself, but since he’d used Saturday for that, he now needed to catch up. There was brewing for the Infirmary and a mountain of assignments needing grading. He really didn’t want to be doing either. Even with both black potions coursing through his veins, he still felt a pull deep inside. A desire to find Miss Granger and do what he wasn’t entirely certain. Hold her? Scent her? Fuck her? Just talk? He was unsure and Severus Snape disliked being unsure of things. As such his mood was hardly amicable as he started grading.

The level of illiteracy shown by some students truly astounded him. Given the sheer number of spelling variations found in old books, it was hardly surprising those raised in purely magical homes cared little for their own words. In Potions knowing the exact ingredient to be used was vital. Confusing Morning Glory for Mourning Glory could be fatal, where as the confusion around Tiger’s Eye, the mineral or body part, completely changed a brew’s effects. He had a standing order for twenty pots of red ink a month at Scrivenshaft's. Ever since his first year teaching, Albus had never required him to fund this order. It was far more efficient to have Severus’s harsh criticism and grading improve student literacy, than say, introduce an actual class on the English (and possibly Latin) language! Severus was certain he’d develop damage to his wrists (being ambidextrous had some uses) sooner or later. Probably far sooner than his colleagues, given he did he grading by hand, not via the use of self writing quills!

With a resigned sigh, Severus prepared for his day, donning his dark frock coat and a new set of teaching robes, before heading to the Potions Classroom to work. He’d have to collect the set Miss Granger currently had after her Heat. Hopefully she’d leave them in the Heat Room and a House elf could return them to him.  
It was in his classroom that one Dolores Umbridge finally located him a little before lunch.  
“Hem hem.” The sound from his doorway caused Severus to groan internally. Now what did the simpering witch want? What ever it was, it was unlikely to be anything good.  
“Yes Umbridge?” He didn’t look up from slashing a first year’s work with swathes of crimson ink, his voice coming out in a drawl.  
“Severus, I’m glad to have found you.”  
‘Well there’s not many places I can get to is there?’ He wanted to snap at her to get on with it. Yet he knew he could not. Dolores had been sent to the school for a reason. One he wasn’t entirely looking forward to being a part of. As such he was forced to play his role of dark wizard and blood purist everywhere but his own chambers.   
“Is there a reason for your visit?”  
“Come now Severus. We’re both fellow snakes. I do recall sharing a common room with you for a few years.” Oh yes, what a delightful two years those had been. Unless she had been in uniform the younger Umbridge had also worn pink outfits, in either pastel or vivid, near neon shades. The contrast with the green and dark woods of the Slytherin dorms had been quite startling and often horrifying.   
Glancing up at the toad-like witch that was approaching his desk, Severus straightened up and looked at her with a bored expression. “As you can see I am quite busy with grading assignments. Then I have brewing for the school to complete.”  
“That’s perfect then.”  
A dark eyebrow arched wondering where she was going with this. “How so?”  
“I’m going to need your brewing services this year.”  
Remaining silent, staring at the pink horror, Severus hoped she would hurry this up and get on with whatever it was she wanted.  
“You are a Potions Master so I’m sure preparing Veritaserum would be no issue for you.”  
“That potion is controlled by the Ministry, Umbridge. It’s use within school grounds requires approval before use.”  
The bitch gave what he thought was supposed to be a girlish giggle, but instead sounded like breaking glass. “Oh, when I need it I’ll have the approval required don’t you worry Severus.” She reached over and patted one of his hands. Severus suppressed his instant desire to shudder and pull his hand away.  
“It will take some time to prepare. I’ll need to acquire a number of ingredients I don’t keep stocked at the school.” He’d need to see Albus after this, keeping the old coot in the loop about the Minister’s scheming.  
“That will be fine.” She patted his hand again and attempted to flutter her eye lashes at him. “You are after all a powerful and respected wizard, such things would not be without the bounds of your abilities.”  
What was this pink cow wanting? Was she attempting to _flirt_ with him? Merlin forbid! He had no interest in her, at ALL! She was only a few years older than himself, but her appearance and personality rubbed him the wrong way entirely.  
“I will see what I can accomplish for you. Now if that’s everything, the door is over there. I have work that I need to accomplish before I can even contemplate working on the extra brewing your require.”  
Giving a flick of his wrist at the door to his classroom, Severus hunched back over his desk, picking up his quill and once again tore into his grading. His comments and grades were now far harsher than those from just ten minutes ago.  
“Oh course Severus. I’ll see you later I’m sure.” With that Dolores left the room, her pink form disappearing into the dark of the dungeon corridors.  
‘I hope to see as little of you as possible Umbitch’ Severus seethed inside. Apart from the times he was required to attend in the Great Hall, teach dunderheads, offer his office hours and other mandatory school services, he vowed then and there to spend as much time within his private chambers and away from that _woman_ as possible.  
He was supposed to have a meeting with Albus that evening. He’d update him on the situation then. He’d brew the damn potion for the bitch, but he’d prepare a lower strength batch and keep the antidote on hand at all times. There were some secrets that Umbridge, the Ministry and even the Dark Lord could NOT be allowed to learn, Not yet. Hopefully not ever.

In a thoroughly foul mood, Snape bulldozed his way through his marking. Red ink covering many a page with biting criticism and insults aplenty. Two bottles of red ink and three snapped quills later, he heard a knock at his door.  
“WHAT?” He bit out, glancing up. “Draco? Is everything alright?” His tone changing, a hint of concern creeping in.  
The younger blond Alpha looked slightly dishevelled. If one knew how to look, the Malfoy heir wasn’t as put together as a pure blood should be.  
“I can’t get her out of my head,” the boy replied stepping into the room and closing the door. “She’s not been at meals. Longbottom and Weasley cornered me after lunch to see if I’d done anything to her.” Slumping into a seat, Draco sprawled his body across the bench before him.  
Severus knew exactly who Draco was speaking about. His own thoughts frequently wandered to the brunette omega. It would have been unusual if Draco hadn’t been wondering about the girl or how she was coping with her Maiden Heat.  
“Its her Maiden Heat Draco. Poppy won’t let her out of the Heat Room til she is safe for others to be around.”  
“I know. Just... Just Potter and the Weasley twins aren’t around either.”  
“Potter is half comatose in the Infirmary. Poppy sent a request to me, asking I prepare an extra strength batch of suppressor for him.”  
“That still leaves the twins.”  
“It’s highly likely Granger triggered a number of Gryffindor alphas to go into pseudo-Rut. That would include the alpha twin, Fred.”  
Draco let out a growl in frustration, kicking out at the bench supports. “Why did she have to go into Heat now of all times?”  
Setting down his quill, Severus stood from his desk and came to stand before his godson, leaning his hips on the bench top. “I had her stop all muggle medication and potions at the start of the year. The combination could have caused her serious, long term damage.”  
“I know that. She mentioned it.” At Severus’ raise brows, the teen shrugged. “We talk on our Prefect rounds. She knows I want to be a Potions Master, so was seeking my thoughts on the situation.”  
Severus nodded and hummed briefly, absorbing the fact Granger trusted both his own advice and his godson’s. “I believe she would have had her first Heat much sooner if not for the combination she was on. She began Presenting in first year from what Dumbledore told me. Her mind is older than her peers, it appears her body is too.”  
“Too right it is...” Draco muttered his pale cheeks warming. Avoiding the dark eyes of his head of house, the blond cleared his throat. “Any way. I wondered if you would teach me to brew that black potion? It might be useful to have around.”  
Snape inclined his head in agreement. “Indeed. Having sufficient stock on hand might be wise. Given a certain Dark Lord has returned, ensuring we both keep clear heads will be necessary.”  
“I’ve not had my first Rut uncle.” Draco knew his father and godfather took a special suppressant, greatly reducing the effect their alpha designation had upon them. However being on such a thing before his first True Rut could be detrimental.  
“No. You have not. We’ll speak with your father. We might be able to force your maturation for over the winter holidays if you haven’t hit Rut by then.”  
Draco gave a nod of agreement. An induced True Rut didn’t sound pleasant, but if it meant he could take Snape’s special suppressant brew, it would be worth it.  
“Keep taking the suppressant you’re on for now. I’ll contact Lucius about it. If he agrees you can stop taking it. Doing so might speed up your maturity.”  
‘Especially with the mature omegas in the school.’ The trout crossed both their minds, but went unspoken.  
“Now off with you. Dinner won’t be too long now.”  
Rising Draco, ran fingers through his hair. “Could I get a vial of Alpha’s Peace? I want to sleep, not think about Hermione all night.”  
Reaching into a pocket, Severus handed over a small vial of purple liquid, ignoring his godson’s questioning look.  
“Now go. I’ve work to finish. The Headmaster to see. I can’t babysit you all evening.” Snape speak for ‘I’m busy. Something has happened. You need to play your part.’  
“I’ll see you later Uncle.”   
“Keep your head down Draco. Umbitch is up to something.”  
“I will.”

Then thankfully Severus was left alone in a quiet classroom. Collapsing into the seat behind his desk, he gazed upon at the ceiling. Closing his dark eyes he let out a deep sigh, hand moving to pinch the bridge of his roman nose.  
“I wish your were here Lily. I could use a good friend right about now.”  
Scowling at his sentimentality, he rearranged his tall frame and continued the unfinished marking. It was going to be a long evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that was an ok chapter and introduced some more information about the characters and setting as I write them.  
> You now have the name for the purple potion given to the Alphas in the Infirmary, its Alpha’s Peace; though it can be given to Omegas too. Has a combined effect similar to Dreamless Sleep and Draught of Peace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Gryffindor Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter that just fills in a few things which would potentially leave gaps and plot holes if I didn’t address them.  
> Also surprise extra chapter as you wonderful readers have reached 200 subscribers which has floored me! I just hope you all enjoy future updates enough to stick around...

Neville had woken up Sunday morning feeling grumpy and out of sorts. His night had been filled with a confusing mixture of emotions, his teenage self was struggling to deal with. His pride stung that Ron laughed at the idea he could be an alpha. He was worried that Hermione still hadn’t been found. Jealousy and angry warred together over his views regarding the missing Weasley twins. He was also deeply worried in general about the effect all these changes were going to have upon the friendships he’d managed to forge over the years. Hermione wasn’t his to control, her actions her own to make. Yet, the idea of the intelligent witch being placed in a situation without consent disturbed him greatly. The other alphas within the school were generally all older and stronger than he was, but that wouldn’t stop him stepping in to defend Hermione if required.   
Heading to the showers, he let the warm water and herbal soap soothe his aching body, some of the tension bleeding away. Returning to the dorm room once dried and dressed, he was just getting his daily suppressant out, when the curtains around Ron’s bed opened. The red head also didn’t look like he’s slept well. Eyeing the vial in Neville’s hand Ron whistled low.   
“So you really are an alpha?”  
“Yeah.” Throwing back the contents of the vial, Neville grimaced. His gran had him on a family recipe, not one of the more readily available suppressants dispensed by Madam Pomfrey. He was very tempted to ask about changing for one issued by the school. Anything had to taste better than this vile mixture.  
“When?” Ron was now sat on his bed looking at him closely, ginger hair sticking up, almost as wildly as his missing friend’s.  
“Summer hols. Just after my birthday. So maybe eight, nine weeks I think.”  
Neville regarded his dorm mate trying to determine if they were going to shout at each other again.  
“You’re not gonna lose your shit anytime soon or try screwing Mione are you?”  
“No idea when my first True Rut will be, so for now as long as you don’t provoke me, I doubt I’ll go all alpha mad on you. As for Hermione, she’s the first friend I ever made as myself. I don’t want to mess that up. If she chooses me as a Heat partner, that would be between her and I.” Seeing the other boy starting to go red around the face, Neville shook his head. “She’s a friend Ron. Just like she is with Harry. I care about her. My biology knows she’s an omega, but doesn’t mean I’m gonna jump her.”  
Ron looked stiff as he nodded. “My brothers are nearly all alphas. Percy’s a beta wanker and George is an omega for some weird reason. I’ve seen a few true and pseudo ruts, plus how hot headed an alpha can get. You just don’t strike me as the sort.”  
Neville sighed in disbelief. Did Ron not know about identical twins? How designation didn’t always dictate personalities? Molly Weasley was an omega, so was his own Gran and they were two of the scariest people he knew.  
“Get ready and we’ll head to breakfast. Maybe see if your brothers have shown up. Then we can try seeing Harry?”  
Scooting out his bed faster than a Nimbus broom Ron ran to the bathroom. Breakfast was due to be served shortly. If they got down first he could have as many sausage and bacon sarnies as he wanted. The idea of going to visit Harry sounded like a good idea too. It was doubtful his best friend was having fun being confined to the Infirmary.

After showering and dressing in hand-me-down trousers and a long maroon ‘Molly Weasley’ jumper, Ron joined Neville heading down to the Great Hall.  
They spoke about quidditch, how they thought the games would go, if Umbridge would ban anyone from playing, the homework they had to finish. Inconsequential things that kept the conversation light and easy flowing.  
Ginny appeared sometime later, choosing to sit not too far away, but amongst a mix of other 4th and 5th year Lions.  
“I still don’t see Fred or George.” Neville said looking around the crowded hall. Snape was still missing and across the hall Malfoy wasn’t looking as smug as usual, only picking at his food.  
“Why you so worried about Fred?” Ron stuffed another sausage into his mouth after waving it around.  
“He’s an alpha, but he’s not in the Infirmary with Harry. What if, what if he’s with Hermione? She’s in Heat. She’d want to obey him.”  
Ron snorted, tears pricking his eyes. “Fred doesn’t see Mione that way. She spent time this summer with us and he didn’t give her a second thought. Fred and George are always going missing. They do it at home. No one sees them for a few days, then bang. They’re back with some major new prank or thing that pisses mum off.”  
“I hope it is just them off doing stupid stuff somewhere. You know how identical twins work right?”  
“As in where they come from? Not really. Just something happens after sex that leads to two babies not one.” Ron gave a shrug. He really had no interest. Well, that wasn’t true. He had an interest in how sex worked. But where his brothers came from or how? Nope, not something he wanted to think about.  
Just shaking his head in continued disbelief, Neville prodded his housemate along so they could visit Harry.

Madam Pomfrey hadn’t allowed either boy to enter the Infirmary, let alone visit Harry directly. With a True Rut alpha on ward she didn’t want anyone who was not staff or in need of medical aid in the rooms. She did tell both boys that Harry was currently being kept in a magically induced sleep, but would hopefully return to class Monday morning. She’d shooed them away before they could ask questions about Hermione or the twins.  
With little else to occupy their time, Neville and Ron had visited the owlery, where Pigwigeon and Hedwig had come down demanding attention and treats. Pig had flown around Ron’s head hooting madly, before colliding with the larger form of Hedwig and tumbling to the floor in a heap of ruffled feathers.  
After a short walk around the castle grounds, resplendent in the reds and golds of autumn, they’d went back to the Great Hall for lunch.  
Hermione was still not present, nor were Snape or the twins. Neville’s inner alpha was spiking with worry. He now knew from talking to Ron that Hermione had supposedly been in Malfoy’s company last. As such when they saw the blond leaving, they followed him, hoping to corner the Slytherin before he could reach the Dungeons.

“Malfoy,” Ron spat holding his wand towards the blond who regarded them both through cold grey-blue eyes.  
“Longbottom. Weasel. What do you want?” Draco was not in much of a mood to deal with either Gryffindor. His body ached, he was tired, he wanted to talk to his Godfather.  
“What did you do to Mione?” Ron was the one to ask, Neville just stood there, body stiff, his hands clenched at his sides.  
“Granger? I’ve done nothing to her.”  
“You’re the last one we know to see her Malfoy.” Neville’s voice had a strange tone to it, one Draco bristled at.  
“She’s not a claimed omega, Longbottom. Do I look like I’ve done anything to her? Think if I were with an omega in heat, even one like Granger you’d see me in the Great Hall?”  
Two wands rose to point at him in challenge.  
“Where is Hermione?” Neville was surprised by his own actions.  
“I took her to Professor Snape on Friday for our usual meeting. Snape sent her to the Heat Room where Madam Pomfrey could treat her.” Reaching out and pushing Ron’s wand down, he stepped past them, bumping Weasley’s shoulder, hard. “If thats all. I need to see my head of house. I’m sure he can confirm where Granger is.” With that the blonde stomped away.

Both Gryffindor boys scowled as Malfoy vanished down towards the dungeons.  
“Wanna ask the Greasy git?” Ron asked.  
Shaking his head, Neville declined. Even after presenting as an alpha, Snape terrified him. The Potions Master was an alpha, a powerful one at that. Neville was in no mood to try challenging the older, dark wizard. He also doubted Dumbledore would allow a student to be bedded by a staff member.  
“Let just go back to the tower. We can play Exploding Snap or Wizarding Chess?”  
Nodding readily in agreement, Ron walked back to the tower with his friend.  
The pair spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and chatting. After dinner, there was a couple of hours spent in a flurry of homework. Without Hermione’s nagging (Ron’s words) they’d both forgotten how much was due for Monday’s classes. Assignments were only half complete before both retired for the night, feeling a little better than the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go for Neville and Ron.  
> Ginny is also mixing with some of the other students, especially since no Harry around.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time in the Heat Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter touching on what Hermione and the twins get up to Sunday. Not a smut heavy chapter this one, but dialogue for plot and world building purposes.  
> Touch of twincest but nothing too graphic in my view any way...

Madam Pomfrey had apparently called in late on Saturday evening, not that Hermione remembered. The Weasley twins had worn her out with their joint and tag team attentions. She’d awoken around midnight, to find more potions and a meal waiting. The red heads had been sat before her fireplace, reading of all things. Seeing her awake, they’d informed her of the mediwitch’s visit. She’d been mortified to be found naked with two boys. She expected teasing, but received reassurances. George had been the one soothing her, reminding her Pomfrey (“Madam Pomfrey, George”), had been looking after students at Hogwarts longer than they’d all been alive, as such would have come across far odder things happening in the Heat Room. That quietened her somewhat. Fred’s gentle touches across her neck has melted away any other concerns as her arousal crested again.

Swatting away Fred’s hands before she’d become too aroused, Hermione had taken a solo shower. Playing with the various taps and dials, she’d managed to make the water fall in a pulsating manner, the feel of the warm water massaging her skin, easing away yet more tension within her.  
Scrubbing her body, she’d discovered blood coating her inner thighs along with dried slick. She didn’t recall any pain from the twins’ attentions. In fact it had been nothing but pleasure for some time. Continuing to clean her body and hair, Hermione thought over where the blood could have come from. Recalling the words from a book her parents had given her, regarding sex and her omega designation, she stilled. Her hymen. There wasn’t enough blood to be her period and she wasn’t even due that till a week after her Heat ended. Yes, the hymen could tear from physical exercise or even some forms of sanitary products, but without it, how could she prove she was a virgin? An unclaimed, virgin omega was far more desirable than an unclaimed slut of an omega, especially for those seeking long term relationships.  
She wasn’t a prude, if someone wanted to have sex, that was safe, consensual and legal, then they could have as much as they wanted. Yet the idea of sleeping with a large number people, inside or outside her Heat wasn’t overly appealing to Hermione. She wanted more than just physical compatibility, but a connection, a friendship alongside the sexual aspects. She felt grateful that it had been Fred and George sharing the Heat Room common area with her. Though not as close to her as Harry or Ron, they did have a camaraderie between them.  
There was always talk around the castle halls, with those who enjoyed sex with an assortment of partners being referred to as ‘a broom’. An apt title in some ways, as it could cover both female or male students of all designations. Some wore the title with pride, others were horrified to be labelled such, especially falsely. She didn’t want to earn herself a negative reputation. She was muggleborn, an omega, already she had to do twice as much effort to prove her worth. It was the same in the muggle or magical world. Some still thought omegas were best kept as home-makers. Regardless, to be seen in a positive light she would need a ‘good reputation’, not that Rita Skeeter hadn’t already tried to tarnish it!  
After spending time with Fred and George, she could definitely understand why a number of the girls would giggle and blush when discussing the acts they got up to with their partners, casual or serious. Sure she’d read some books about sex, but they were nothing compared to a practical demonstration. It was such a varied activity, catering to all shapes, sizes, genders, designations and kinks. Kinks? Hmmm, something she would have to research later. Surely there were magical variations of those she knew about and likely ones she’d never heard of or considered before.  
She didn’t yet feel ready to give up every part of herself to another, she was barely legal. Though penetrative sex was likely to be quite enjoyable if the feelings she’d experienced earlier were any indication. An experience she was now looking forward to one day. She just wanted it to be with someone she had a deep bond with. Sure the literature said sharing her Heat with an Alpha would make it more bearable, but would another Alpha be willing to follow her wishes? Maybe when her next one was due, she could approach the twins again. Would that even be fair? Were either boy dating? She didn’t know and now felt some what guilty about possibly leading one or both astray.  
As she towelled off and pulled on a clean tunic, her mind snapped back to her original worry. Her hymen, her maidenhood... would others be able to tell it was broken? Did it mean she didn’t count as a virgin? Would an Alpha want her? Chewing her bottom lip she walked back into the main room, approaching the fire and the twins.

“What’s wrong Mia?” Fred’s gentle voice tugged her caramel eyes up to his brown ones.  
“Its nothing Fred. I’m just being silly.”  
“Mia, you are many things, silly isn’t one of them. So what’s wrong?” George had shuffled over, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her down to sit on the floor, then draw her close to his side.  
Worrying her lip again, she took a steadying breath and looked down before answering. “When I was showering I noticed there was blood coating my thighs. I, I think my maidenhood, my hymen tore whilst we, we were... urm...” Crimson flooded her cheeks as she stumbled over what to say.  
The enclosed space smelt strongly of all three of them, the scent of sex and arousal remaining heavy in the air.  
George and Fred shared a look over her head, before Fred crawled over sit in her other side, his arm also circling her waist.  
“Are you in pain Mia? Does it hurt? Be honest with me Omega?” Fred’s voice rumbled up from his chest, concern weaving through his tone.  
“I feel a little tender, almost like a cramp. But I have been using muscles I never knew about, for the first time in the last 24 hours.”  
George stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a dual pink-green coloured potion. “Drink this. It’ll help,” he said offering out the small vial.  
Popping the lid off Hermione smiled. It smelt of raspberry and pear, she only hoped it tasted the same. Thankfully it did. Almost instantly she started to feel the tightness in her pelvic area lessen, the ache within receding. “Oh! That feels much better!”  
“Yeah remember that one. Its useful after your muscles have gone a few rounds,” George commented downing an identical vial.  
“Oh urm, what about my question? Am I still a, a virgin? Will anyone tell its gone?” She looked down again, uncertain of herself.  
“Mia, your scent is still incredibly clean and untainted. I don’t know what it is, but only an alpha could tell if you were a virgin or not. An omega smells different after their first proper sexual partner. Even then there’s a difference between if the omega has had sex with an alpha, beta or another omega, whether it was during or outside a Heat.” Fred stroked his large warm hands along her ribs gently, soothing her worries away, making the sharper notes of discomfort bleed out of her scent. “You are still a virgin Mia, any Alpha can confirm that should anyone doubt it. You’re also unclaimed,” he raised his hand to tap the unmarked flesh where neck met shoulder. “These things change your scent. One tiny membrane? Doesn’t mean a thing. Not for witches. Broom riding and some spells can cause its loss. It’s not how we determine sexual purity. Guessing it’s not always the same for muggles?” Hermione shook her head. “More fool them. Eat up, before your Heat spikes again. If you want us to leave we will.”  
Hermione looked up blinking. It meant the world to her that Fred offered to leave her, when she was certain his every instinct screamed not to. “No. I’d like you both to stay. Just, can we keep things as they are?” She looked shyly at both boys, slowly tucking into the hearty stew provided for her.  
“Of course,” Fred’s voice was thick in his throat. He did want more, but it wouldn’t be right. Hermione hadn’t given consent prior to her Heat, so regardless of the instincts clawing at his insides, he’d respect her. George leaned around Hermione’s back to grasp his brother’s shoulder in understanding. Well, he did get to please two omegas at once. Not many could boast that, not that he’d do so.

After polishing off the stew along side an entire jug of iced sweet tea, Hermione set to devouring her apple pie and custard dessert. Fred and George talked to her about their business idea and potential products they were working to develop. It was rather nice to sit with the twins in such a manner, breathing in their combined scents. Under the three strong aromas, there were two others, subtle and faint. Turning her head she noticed the heap of black cloth sat at the foot of her nest. Severus. Draco. Would they be able to tell she’d been touched by Fred and George? Would Harry be able too?  
Before she could become to focused on such thoughts, she swayed lightly in Fred’s hold. Her mind slowly started to become cloudy with desire, her body once again beginning to burn and ache. She needed touched again, to have the need throbbing between her thighs eased.  
“Shush Mia, it’s alright. We’ve got you. Come on, back to your nest. That’s a good omega,” Fred gently guided her across the room, George happily trailing after, joining her on the mattress. The omega pair set to rearranging the assorted blankets, pillows, cushions and throws into a comfortable space for three.  
Her spiking scent was effecting the twins again, drawing Fred back towards a pseudo-Rut with George following into a pseudo-Heat to match the alpha’s needs.  
Collapsing to his knees, Fred wrapped an arm around each omega’s waist drawing them toward each other. Burrowing his nose into to the mix of red and brunette hair, he purred deeply.  
“I will take care of you. Both of you,” he growled out. “There’s still so much to try together.”  
With shuddering mewls of want, George and Hermione submitted to Fred’s commands, letting the alpha soothe away the burning ache to be filled and find release. The entirety of Sunday was spent confined to the nest, giving and receiving pleasure, multiple times. Short naps. The light, elf supplied meals, helped restore their energy between vigorous bouts. Potions for all three had appeared sometime Sunday afternoon, whilst they been sleeping in a heap of mixed limbs. They went untouched till late evening, when all three took a similar combination of vials, during a short period of lucidity, before Hermione’s Heat spiked wildly again, drawing the threesome into more debauchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cop out from writing more smut, but it would be another 3-6 chapters just of smut and no plot if I did that. (If anyone wants, I might write up the rest of the things Hermione and the twins get up to, but as a companion piece, not as part of the main story). This story does have a plot I hope to follow along, so writing that some more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Neville together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our three young Lions dealing with the effect of Harry’s Rut.

Harry had spent most of the weekend asleep, magically induced by Madam Pomfrey. He was only allowed to be awake for short periods of time, to have meals, take potions or use the bathroom. At all times Pomfrey kept an eye on him, preventing him from leaving the Infirmary or attacking any other patient, especially any of the other young Alphas.  
By Sunday evening he was feeling frustrated, not as aggressive as before, but annoyed that he was being both monitored and not allowed to return to be around his friends.  
“Mr Potter, how are you feeling?” Poppy asked returning to his bedside. She’d been checking upon another patient who would be staying over night, leaving Harry to consume a light, late supper and take his suppressants.  
“Honestly? I just want to go back to Gryffindor Tower and sleep in my own bed.” His voice sounded moody, even to him.  
“I’d like you to remain here overnight again,” the mediwitch raised her hand to stave off his complaint. “If your reading show progress, I’ll release you and allow you to return to your normal everyday life.”  
That was how Harry found himself sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall on Monday morning awaiting the arrival of his friends. Effie discharging him, theolder witch had made him take an extra vial of suppressants. Until a stronger batch could be prepared he was now on one vial morning and night. If it meant he could get back to his friends (he wasn’t bother about the potentially missing classes), he would take damn near any concoction Pomfrey prescribed.  
He could still feel some effects of his Rut, like he felt full of energy. The desire to fight or fuck still lurked within, but it was no longer an all-consuming need.  
To burn off some of the excess energy and distract his mind, Harry was considering a flight on his broom after class, carrying out some solo Seeker practise. Till then his only outlet was his leg bouncing under the table, as he kept looking up every time the Great Hall door opened. 

After waiting nearly half an hour Neville arrived, a wildly gesturing Ron close on his heels. Seeing Harry sat at the table, both boys smiled and hurried over. Ron took the seat next to Harry, whist Neville sat opposite him. Vibrant green eyes locked upon Neville’s before Harry gave the slightest inclination of his head. A silent apology and acceptance of their joint Alpha designation conferred in that single small movement.  
“How you feeling mate? Glad to be out the Infirmary?” Ron queried, piling his plate full of a sausages, bacon, toast and potato scones. “Still want to beat up my brother?”  
Looking about Harry frowned. Come to think of it where was Fred? Or George? Hermione was also missing now that he looked around the rapidly filling hall.  
“No more than usual I think. Speaking of your brother, where are Fred and George?”  
Ron gave a shrug. “Those two go missing from time to time. Do it at home and at school. Mum said its just a twin thing and not to worry about it.” The ginger boy continued shovelling sausages into his mouth, trying to eat and talk at the same time, which wasn’t an attractive sight. “So you feel ok now?”  
“Still feel like a live wire,” Ron and Neville both looked confused at the muggle term. “Urm, I’m still too full of energy. Like I need to burn it off doing something. Might go fly after classes.”  
Ron grinned at that, then his face took on a grimace. “Might want to scratch that idea mate. You’ll have homework to catch up on. Snape and Umbridge won’t class ‘going in to Rut’ as a reason it’s not done.”  
Harry let out a low groan, slumping in his seat.

Poking at one of the thick sausages sat on his plate, Harry frowned. The meals in the Infirmary hadn’t been overly large, but at the times he was awake, he’d hardly felt any appetite, other hungers holding his focus. Now he felt ravenous, as though an entire pack of werewolves resides in his stomach. Yet at that moment he felt something was off, leaving him unsettled. Looking about he quickly realised what it was..  
“Either of you seen Mione?” Harry tried to keep his voice controlled and reasonable, but worry and anger gnawed at him.  
“Not since Friday when she left the Tower,” Neville replied, face and voice showing his own concern. “I think Hermione might be in confinement,” he gave Harry the polite description of where he felt their bushy haired friend was.  
“Only ‘megas get confined,” Ron butted in.  
Harry and Neville both gave Ron a long stare. Neville had a look of complete disbelief in his eyes. Had Ron forgotten everything that happened over the weekend? Was the redhead simply that uninterested in their female friend? Or maybe he was in denial about the girl’s designation.  
“Ron, Hermione is an Omega.” Harry informed his first friend. Had Hermione not told anyone but himself about her designation? Was she that worried by it? Though given how she’d smelt last week, her status wouldn’t be hidden any longer.  
Neville sighed in frustration. Surely discovering he was an alpha hadn’t shocked the redhead so much he _forgot_ learning Hermione was an omega too! Then again, if it wasn’t about food, wizards chess or quidditch, Ron showed little interest in retaining information.  
A slightly red cheeked Ron sat upright, mouth open and his full fork hanging idle. “Ya mean, she, she,” he waved an arm around wildly, nearly knocking Harry’s glasses off with aforementioned fork. “She gets Heats and turns into a nympho?”  
Neville and Harry both bristled and growled, causing Ron to look from one to other. “Oh bollocks. You’re both Alphas?” Two heads nodded in agreement. “Well fuck.” Sadly being the youngest of six brothers, three of which were Alphas, Ron knew a great deal about the various moods and traits such individuals expressed. He knew that there weren’t a lot of omegas around, there were fewer than there were Alphas, so an Alpha in Rut would take a beta, even another alpha to bed to relieve the tension. Seeing Harry cornering Hermione and how he’d treated Fred, he’d figured his friend was going into an Alpha’s True Rut, who was hitting on and fight for, the nearest available female. Now he knew it was more that that. Their brunette friend was an Omega. Since the fourth year Yule Ball, she’d received more attention, but there had been a further increase in the last few weeks. An occurrence than made so much sense now. Inside Ron wasn’t feeling very good about the entire situation. Nor was he no longer disinterested in where Fred might be.  
Mione was supposed to stay with him and Harry. The Golden trio. They were all supposed to stay together. Finding out Harry was an alpha had stung, but now discovering (for the second time in under 72 hours) that his other close friend turned out to be an omega, was frustrating. If he didn’t Present as an Alpha, Hermione might not stick around. He needed her, her brains, to get through his OWLs then their NEWTs. Harry, Neville, even Fred or another alpha might lure the little bookworm away, then where’d he be? Getting weekly howlers from his mother is where.

Returning to the earlier question, Neville cleared his throat softly. “The school has a Heat room for omegas in heat and alphas in Rut,” He continued, supplying some of the information Harry was looking for.  
“Why wasn’t I sent there and got kept in the Infirmary then?” Harry’s anger prickled. He could have been with Hermione, locked in the Heat Room, working out his Rut and her Heat together.  
“It was your first True Rut, right?” Neville enquired. A crisp nod. “You were so hopped up on hormones and magic, you were aggressive and not listening to anyone. It’s better for an unmated Alpha who doesn’t have a prearranged, consenting partner to be sedated for their Primary Rut. Can be useful for subsequent ones too, especially for those showing high aggression levels.” The _like you <\i> went unspoken._  
Harry thought about that and what Madam Pomfrey had told him when he’d been awake. He had wanted to fight or fuck. Hell, he’d actually hurt McLaggen and threatened him further. If he’d not been restrained as he was, there could have been greater consequences. At one point his dreams had been twisted, dark things; filled with blood, screams, pain and a sickening pleasure.  
Despite being released from the Infirmary he knew if sex was offered right now, he struggle to say no, but he’d at least be in control of his actions. What healthy, hormonal teen could resist the pull of fulfilling their sexual appetites? Very few alphas or male betas that was for certain.  
“So Hermione will be alone in this room till her Heat is over?” Harry regarded Neville, the other young alpha seemingly better informed on the subject.  
“Pretty much. I’m guessing it her Maiden Heat.” Harry and Ron both gave confused looks. “You know, her first True Heat? With or without a partner they can last longer than all future ones, even with potions to help.”

_“Where’s Fred? Or George?” Harry knew Fred was an alpha, the pair had got into an altercation over Hermione after all. He now strongly suspected George was also an omega. He’d never considered another male sexually before, but an omega would respond far stronger to his advances. An image of Cho flashed in his mind and he looked about the Great Hall. Spotting the older beauty, his eyes dilated. She appeared to be a beta, but she’d still cry beautifully under him. Giving his head a strong shake, he refocused his attention back on Neville who was answering his query._  
“I think they might be locked in a Heat Room too.”  
“They vanish from time to time, like I said. No big deal.” Ron followed up.  
“Ron mate, you really need to read a book, or talk to Madam Pomfrey,” The often overlooked boy said from across the table.  
“Why’d I want to do that?” Crumbs of toast and bacon sprayed across the table from Ron’s response.  
“You need to learn more about alphas and omegas, especially about how it works with identical twins.” Neville looked very flushed stating this. He was surprised his classmate had so little idea where his brothers were going whenever they disappeared. Maybe sometimes they vanished to play pranks or whatever Fred and George go up too, but surely Ron knew about Heats and Ruts in identical twins.  
“Fred might be in the Heat room with Hermione?” Harry stated slowly, his emotions flaring again, though this time more with worry for the young woman he called sister.  
“In a different part, but maybe.” Neville shifted, uncomfortable with the conversation. “Let’s just say identical twin are _always_ an alpha and an omega. They have a special... urm... unique bond. If they hit Rut or Heat, they can, urgh...” Neville banged his head solidly on the table, gaining the attention of others. Seeing nothing interesting occurring their peers returned to their own conversations.  
Lifting his head slowly and leaning across to keep his words relatively private Neville rushed the final part out, “Theycanhelpeachother. Likesexuallyhelpeachother.” The pale boy was now bright crimson to his ears, a colour Ron was also sporting.  
The three boys lapsed into silence. Harry and Ron digesting Neville’s words, not just about Hermione, but also regarding the Weasley twins and the implications.  
The boys had finished their breakfast in relative silence, all three with varied but related thoughts on their mind. Classes that day were not going to go well, the three boys each distracted in their own way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor innocent boys... Ron can be so dense at times!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s inner turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry dealing with the feelings from his first True Rut. 
> 
> Yes, two Harry chapters back-to-back, but I need to included this one here and conclude Harry’s bit, else its back-and-forth in the timeline to cover it, which just doesn’t sit well with me.

Being back in class was far better than being confined to the Infirmary, kept in a potions induced sleep, yet Harry still felt off. His skin felt too tight, or overly hot and itchy. Too embarrassed to visit Madam Pomfrey, plus worried she’d put him back to sleep, he cornered Neville the Tuesday evening.  
“Nev?”  
The other young Alpha had looked Harry over, noticing the tension in his friend, Harry’s rigid posture, the nervous air around him. Keeping his stance passive and as neutral as possible, Neville looked back, not looking directly into Harry’s green eyes. “You alright Harry?”  
“No. Can we talk for a bit?”  
Neville tilted his head towards the stairs and their dorms. Harry gave a relieved nod and followed his dorm mate up to their room. Climbing onto his bed, Neville sat, making space for Harry to join him. Once they were both comfortable, Neville gave a swish of his wand, causing the curtains to enclosed them and his privacy spells to go up.  
“Figured this might be a private conversation?” He said noticing the slight widening of Harry’s eyes.  
“Yeah. Yeah it is. Thanks. How did you...?”  
“Hermione. She taught me back in first year. I used to cry some nights from homesickness. Didn’t want you all to hear me.”  
A warm smile touched Harry’s features. “Sounds like something Mione would do. But yeah, I wanted to ask you some stuff. Alpha stuff.”  
“Sure. I might not know everything you want to know. Sure there’s some books in the library about alphas. But..”  
“Hermione would be the one to ask?”  
“Yeah. So what was it you wanted to know?”  
“Madam Pomfrey released me from the Infirmary, but I still feel wound tighter than a spring. My entire body feels wrong.”  
Neville gave a knowing smile and nod. “There’s nothing wrong with that. You just had your first True Rut. I’m not sure how it is for muggles, but for magical alphas, the first Rut causes changes in the body. They can take longer than the Rut to finish settling down. Gran said it was our magic and bodies adjusting, so that they were able to defend our mate when we took one.”  
“So it’s normal? What about the fact I still want to rip Umbridge’s head off?”  
Neville laughed at that. “I think nearly everyone wants to do that! So I’d say that yeah, that was normal.”  
Harry let out a long sigh and sagged with relief. He wasn’t still in Rut. “Am I supposed to still be so worried about Mione? I don’t know where she is and I keep looking for her.”  
“It’s your protective side. Kicks in not just for mates and pups, but for family or close friends. I’m worried about her as well. Hopefully she’ll be back soon and everything will be fine.”  
Both teens sat for a moment in silence, wondering about their bushy haired friend and where she might be, what she might be going through and with whom.  
Nudging Harry’s shoulder, Neville tried to lighten the mood. “Come on mate. Let’s go find Ron for dinner. Then we can all try tackling our homework. I don’t want to be in Hermione’s bad books once she returns.”  
Harry nodded and the two boys went to find their other year mates for dinner.

Speaking to another alpha had helped. Knowing he wasn’t sick or crazy, just experiencing some form of magical puberty settled his mind a smidge. Harry was still concerned that his experience wasn’t entirely standard, but then when had anything in his life been simple or normal? For some reason he didn’t feel comfortable telling the other boy about the dreams that still haunted his sleep. They were dark and in truth left him confused. The dreams felt highly erotic, yet also filled with pain and so much anger. Some faceless female, writhed beneath his dream self. Her cries of pain and pleasure fuelling his sexual rush. After each dream, he’d wake up covered in sweat, his pyjama bottoms coated in cum, with a blinding headache emanating from his scar. The sweat and cum were easily washed away in a warm shower. Sadly the pain from his scar and headache remained. This left him irritable and cranky through lessons, especially DADA and Potions, where he struggled to keep his frustrations in check.  
Harry desperately wanted Hermione back. She was always able to soothe his temper, be the rational one, the voice of reason. Even those times when he _didn’t want_ to be sensible, she would be. When he’d taken Ron’s side in thing and ignored her, she’d still been on his side, offering easy forgiveness once male ego and alpha pride relented. He really hoped his friend’s Heat would pass soon. Even with the new potions that Madam Pomfrey had sent him Tuesday morning weren’t helping. Though maybe they took time to work? Hermione would know. Merlin, he needed his bushy haired friend. He still felt terrible for how he’d acted on Friday, nearly sexually assaulting his friend in the common room. Hopefully, Hermione would forgive his actions, as easily as she’d forgiven him in the past. If the bushy haired lioness rejected his friendship, Harry wasn’t sure what he’d do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just Harry trying to sort through everything happening to him. How many teens, boys especially, are comfortable asking adults about their boys and sex?
> 
> Thank you to all readers. I do try and reply to all comments, which I’ll catch up on soon.  
> Shockingly this has over 11000 views!
> 
> As always any errors do let me know!
> 
> I’m currently writing chapter 40+ so you’ve all got plenty to come for next 5 weeks or so. Keep myself covered in case of writers block or real life drama.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter dealing with one female Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was not feeling overly pleased, with herself or the situation she found herself in. For all her fourteen years she’d heard tales of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Inside her childish mind, she’d woven a fairytale, one where the boy would meet her and be so taken with her, they’d marry that instant. Now, that fairytale was crumbling. Sure, she’d met Harry Potter, but the boy was so unlike the tales or her fantasy. He had the scar, the raven hair, the piercing green eyes. Yet he wasn’t arrogant or self assure like so many painted him. He was caring, loyal, brave, friendly and too many other things she’d never considered.  
Now she knew for definite, Harry was an alpha. An alpha with strong magic and strong emotions. He’d need a strong partner in life, ideally an omega to match him. She knew of his interest in Cho, who of Harry’s close friends didn’t? The older girl was beautiful, exotic, intelligent (she was a Ravenclaw) and part of the quidditch team. The girl was a beta, but with her other traits, she’d be able to match Harry’s drives.   
Sighing, she set down her quill, looking at the Charms assignment before her. She couldn’t concentrate. What Neville had told her over the weekend still stung. Hermione was an omega. Yet, Hermione was her friend, one who treated her as an individual, not the baby of the Weasley family. Ginny knew being an omega was not the easy life the romance books painted. Her mother and George were both omegas. Suffering through the emotional and physical upheaval such a designation brought. It wasn’t easy to watch, see her mother’s temper flare stronger as her Heat approached, watch George cry curled into Fred’s side, see her mother’s melancholy when she saw young babies. No being an omega wasn’t easy. She’d let her jealousy, that Hermione got to spend so much time with Harry, blind her. She’d not been treating her fellow lioness well so far. She needed to change that. Merlin, she needed to change her attitude towards many things.  
Neville was right. He might not be Harry, but he was a kind boy, he treated her with respect. Maybe she should try controlling the temper, she inherited from her mother. Look at things beyond the narrow existence she’d focused on.  
“That’s it. I give up. Time to move on.” She spoke the words softly, feeling her resolve harden. There were other options. After all, at the Yule Ball she had received a number of appreciative looks and comment.  
“On Charms? But it’s due tomorrow. Or do you mean on Harry?” The soft, airy voice of Luna asked her, large doe eyes regarding her.  
“Harry. But you knew that Luna. There’s plenty more owls in the sky. I’m trapped here for nine months of the year, surrounded by other teens. Fairly sure I can find one who likes me.”  
“Oh, there’s more than one. At least a handful.” The face-like blond commented, writing on her own parchment. “You’ve just never seen them before.”  
“Really? You can’t say that and not tell me who Luna!” Her raised voice received a hissed ‘shush’ from Madam Pince, the old librarian disliking the quiet disturbed.  
“After we’ve finished up.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
“How can you hold me against words?” Luna looked up, a far away look in her pale eyes, before shrugging and starting to write again.  
Smiling to herself, Ginny turned back to her own essay with renewed focus. She might not be an omega. She might not have Harry’s undivided attention. She had friends of her own. She had her own charms. Which it appeared others actually noticed. It was time to look further afield, to let some of her childish dreams die. Her mother might think Harry would be perfect for her, but the boy seemed to disagree. She was fourteen. A teenager. She had years and years before taking a life partner. Molly and Arthur might have bonded and married right out of Hogwarts, but didn’t mean she had too. No, time to have fun, to let loose, act like a teenage girl. Her heart clenched at the idea of giving up, but that was another part of growing up. Getting hurt, changing, evolving, learning, heartbreak, heartache. She’d place her affection for Harry aside, focus upon those who looked her way. Time to stop being blind and see what was before her. Yeah. Today a new Ginny was stepping out. One that needed to tell Neville, ‘thank you’. One that owed some apologies or at least some better behaviour.   
Feeling far better than she had in weeks, Ginny reached out to cover Luna’s hand, a silent thanks offered through the simple touch. She had her own friends, her own life, now to start enjoying it to the full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give Ginny a chapter, so folk could see how this red head goes from crushing on Harry to looking at other options.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fading Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a loooong chapter, but I cut it up. This covers Hermione, Fred and George’s last days in the Heat Room. The Wednesday is September 27th.

The seventh year twins had been quite thorough in their introduction and education of what sexual activities could be like. Considering they never had penetrative sex, she was surprised how varied things had been. At least now she no longer felt concerned about her designation or the contents of the black box. In fact she’d placed a private order for a few items herself.  
The numerous conversations the three had had regarding the subject of sex had helped put her mind to rest regarding many areas.

On Monday evening, Poppy had visited again. She’d sent the twins back to their own room, to spend the night away from Hermione. Apparently to help gauge if her heat was passed completely or if she’d need more time. Monday night she hadn’t felt as highly aroused as she had over the weekend. At least no more than she generally felt when thinking about sexual activities or attractive individuals.

Poppy had come through a little after Tuesday’s breakfast had started, waving a wand over her. With slight head shake, the medi-witch confined Hermione to another day in the Heat Room.  
“Your levels have dropped considerably, but I’d prefer you to spend a day without engaging in sexual activity with another.” Hermione’s cheeks reddened under the knowing look. “I’m altering the charms on the doors of your and the Misters Weasleys’ rooms. You can meet in the common room but not in your private rooms. No, it’s not possible to be naked in the common room. There’s strong spells preventing such.” Ah, that answered some of the questions buzzing around her head.  
“A house elf will bring you food shortly, along with your potions. Hopefully I can release you tomorrow.” Poppy gave the teen a comforting pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.  
With a defeated sigh, Hermione retreated across the room to her nest. The space smelt strongly of arousal and pheromones, making her whimper with longing. She didn’t want to be alone again. Shuffling around, eyes closed, hands groping blindly, her small hands grasped soft fabric, pulling it to her, where she promptly buried her nose in it.  
This wasn’t the fresh breeze, cloves and smoke scent of the twins, but something else, just as comforting, if not more so, to her needy omega side. Inhaling deeply, she chuffed softly, recognising the mingling scents. Draco. Snape. Snow and Cedar, with a dash of expensive cologne. A turbulent ocean storm overlaid with mixed herbs. Over both there was a faint trace of the twins, from the scent soaked air of her room... Opening her eyes, she found the crumpled black cloth held tightly in her hands. She needed to thank them both. She needed to thank the twins. Four males of which three were alphas, who had all treated her with respect and compassion, during a time they could easily have overpowered her. Draping the dark cloth around her form once again, she left her chamber for the common room, where twin smiles greater her.

“Were we not good enough for you Mia?” Fred was regarding her with a raised eyebrow, an arm slung over George’s shoulder, who was pressed into his side.  
“It’s not like that. It’s just, it smells like comfort. Both of you, Draco, Professor Snape.” The twins shared a look at hearing Malfoy’s first name spoken from their friend, without a trace of anger or upset.  
With small, soft steps, Hermione came over to join the twin on the large couch before the fire. Shifting slightly, the twins made a space for the petite girl to settle between them both. Curling up, drawing the dark wool around her, Hermione leant her bushy haired head into Fred’s lap. George draped his free arm across her waist, holding the younger omega close.  
“It’s alright Mia. Just rest. We’ll be out soon.”(F)  
“Yeah. You’ll be back in classes before you know it.” (G)  
Giving a brief nod, Hermione snuggled deeper into the joint embrace, the mix of scents soothing the anxiety she felt inside. In moments the small witch succumbed to peace of sleep.

Upon waking Hermione had beseeched the twins _NOT_ to let Harry or Ron know. She wasn’t embarrassed, far from it. She just felt what went on in the Heat Room should stay within it. No one else needed to know about her sex life. No one had a claim to her. The time she’d spent with the twins, everything they’d experienced, it was private, for them only.   
She also worried how Ron and Harry would react to finding out she’d been with an alpha during her Heat, Fred specifically. Ron was known for his temper, his proud, possessive, jealous nature, his lack of consideration and his ability to hold a grudge. Hermione wasn’t sure how Ron viewed her, a friend, a potential girlfriend, a future mate, hell even if he remembered she was female! The youngest Weasley son didn’t know she was an omega, though he would now.  
As for Harry... he was another young Alpha, the instinctive need to claim an omega mate, to protect omegas, to fight other alphas, it was all there burning inside him. The green eyed boy held considerable magical power and a temper to match. George had been the one to tell her Harry had attacked Fred, the two brawling due to her. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want anyone fighting over her. If Harry thought of her as an omega to protect or one to claim, he could well try to attack Fred again, even out of Rut.  
The petite bookworm didn’t want rumours either. If Ron found out, it would spread through the castle faster than fiendfyre. She remembered fourth year, how she’d been treated for Skeeter’s lies. There was Malfoy and Professor Snape to consider, as well as Neville. All three alphas, each with a different response to her. She didn’t want to be thought of differently, a wild nymphomaniac like so many bad novels. Her omega traits were second to her intellect.  
With gentle smiles and tight hugs, Fred and George had agreed, respecting her choice. It was part of her life after all. Fred wasn’t overly keen on any more fights. He got hit enough playing quidditch as it was! Hermione thanked them both. She wanted no more conflict due to her. No that wouldn’t do at all...

The three spent the rest of the day in the common area, just cuddling, talking, occasionally reading. Taking the food and potions delivered to them via the house-elf Winky.  
Rather than return to their own rooms for the night, they arranged themselves into a comfortable position on the large couch before the fire. It was there that Madam Pomfrey found them the following morning. Hermione’s smaller frame nestled between the older boys. Her head on Fred’s chest, one of his arms thrown across her waist. George was spooned behind her back, also with an arm across her hips. The twins’ other hands were clasped together, Brown, bushy hair spilling across them.  
The dark Slytherin cloak and teach robes Hermione wore, bunched up in a tight hold of her curves. Though part of the cloak was being used by George to rest his head upon.

“Miss Granger. Misters Weasley.” The medi-witches voice roused them from slumber. A gentle smile was on her face, which Hermione took as a good sign. With a flick of her wand, the older witch declared each of them safe to mix with the castle’s general populous. Herding Hermione before her, Poppy guided the teen into her private room for additional instructions. The twins knew the routine, having used the heat Room several times already.   
Hermione was free to leave the Heat Room, but was to spend the day outside of classes. Yes, she could self study if she wished, but would receive a pass from classes till Thursday morning. She felt a bit stressed at losing out on three days of classes, but she hoped there wasn’t anything important she couldn’t get caught up on.  
After spending Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday locked away in the Heat Room, with only Fred and George for company, Hermione was glad to be returning to the main castle.

Poppy sent her to bathe again, this time with a selection of brews and soaps that would strip the scents clinging to her skin. After a very long, relaxing soak in the tub with potion infused water, followed by a thorough shower to scrub her skin and clean her hair, she gotten ready to leave. A house-elf had laid out a clean, scent-free, plain grey outfit for her to wear back to Gryffindor Tower. Before exiting the room, she’d scooped up the crumped heap of black fabric, not willing to leave it behind. Folding the cloak and robe carefully, she held both to her chest. It was time to escape this room and its now special memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, skipping over a lot of the smut involved in Hermione’s first heat, but I didn’t feel like writing out every little hing. This time. There’s far more smut to follow.  
> Harry’s thoughts will be discussed don’t worry, as will Draco and Severus’s


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Fred and George return to Gryffindor Tower. The Wednesday is September 27th.

The twins met her in the communal area, with George using his wand against a mirror to summon Poppy.  
The older witch floo-ed them directly to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty since it was during first period. After separating from the twins, Hermione had gone to her dorm to get into a set of her own clothes. She hid the Slytherin cloak and dark teaching robes away in her trunk. She would return them both during one of the meetings between herself, Malfoy and Professor Snape.

Pulling on clean faded jeans and a large fluffy jumper, she hadn’t realised just how different she’d smelt over the weekend. Her clothes had a scent about them which was all her. Not the overpowering scent from her Heat, nor the combined aromas of the twins, but one that was warm, clean, comfort and books.   
Upon her bed the robes from Friday were neatly folded alongside a box. The box was filled with numerous vials. Her new suppressants. There were two jars of cream concoction that she knew were the scent blocker. Opening one to check, she noticed this one seemed hacker in texture and even more devoid of scent if possible. Professor Snape must have brewed a stronger strength batch now she was matured. She’d give one to Luna the next time she saw the girl. She applied a liberal layer across her scent glands, to help mask any lingering effects from her heat. With the Hogwarts grapevine, her designation was likely well known around the castle by now, but she saw no point in telegraphing her status.  
Professor McGonagall has also sent along a note, sat neatly upon her pillow, asking to speak with her before dinner that evening, she was to bring the Weasley twins along too.

Gathering her books, writing supplies and satchel, she’d headed back to the common room. She wanted to work, but wasn’t ready for the library. The tower felt cosier, safer, more homely almost. Settling in before the fire, a table dragged in front of her chair, she immersed herself in studying. Fred and George disturbed her briefly when they came down, both also changed into casual clothes. The boys were rather subdued for them, quietly reading and talking, no doubt about further pranking plans or product ideas.   
Holding out the note, Hermione confirmed they’d join her, before heading to visit their Head of House together. Then they could enjoy dinner with friends. 

It was during lunch, the noise level slowly increasing around her, though she tuned much of it out, that she was truly disturbed.   
“Hermione!” Arms looped around her waist, lifting and dragging the indignant girl from her seat. “Wherever you been? You alright?”  
Swatting at the arms hugging her tight, she wiggled out of boy’s hold. “I’m quite alright Neville. I’d remind you not to casually manhandle a witch like that! I’ve a mind to hex you.”  
“Merlin Hermione. Can’t I be be glad to see my friend? I’ve been worried about you he last few days!”  
“Sorry I worried you,” the petite witch said offering her first friend a hug back. “My Maiden Heat arrived.” Saying that out load to another made her cheeks heat slightly. “I wasn’t expecting it. Madam Pomfrey confined me to the Heat Room till this morning.”  
“I’m just glad you’re safe and unharmed.” Rubbing his head into his friend’s hair, Neville took a deep breath of her comforting scent. She still smelt of herself. Books, parchment and something that he could never identify yet found reassuring.

Looking up Hermione noticed her other two friends approaching. Ron looked a bit miffed, not just with her but Neville, whilst Harry regarded her a bit sheepishly.  
Slowly relinquishing his hold, Neville stood back as Harry came over to engulf his friend in a tight hug, which she willingly reciprocated. The green eyed boy all but sagged into her embrace, tension and worry leaving his body.   
“We alright?” He whispered into her hair.  
“Yeah. Always.” She responded with another squeeze.  
“Sorry for being such an...” Harry wasn’t quite sure what to call his behaviour.   
“Alpha?” Hermione gave a snort of a laugh. “It’s fine Harry. We can’t help our biology. Don’t worry.”  
Leaning back Harry gave her a wide smile, which she returned warmly. 

Standing back from her, Harry looked over to Ron. The red head had been a bit of a prick the last few days, but he hoped things would be fine. Without their intelligent friend to review their work, Ron had been struggling. He’d had to carry out Prefect rounds alone the night before, for which he complained, loudly to anyone who’d listen. He was also none to pleased at being kept from important information.  
Hermione stepped over and gave Ron a loose hug. She knew he was a prideful wizard and hated being over looked or insulted. Even if it was only in his own head. “So manage your homework with our me or do I need to correct it for you?”  
That brought a grin and returned hug from Ron. If Hermione was offering to help with homework, who was he to refuse help with one of Snape’s nightmare assignments?

“Don’t we...” (F)  
“Get a hug...” (G)  
“As well...” (F)  
“Baby brother?” (G)  
The twins plastered themselves on either side, squishing Ron in the middle as they hugged him.  
“Knock off you prats,” a red faced Ron said squirming. “You were just hiding out again. We didn’t know where Mione was.”  
The twins shared a look over Ron’s head, one that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry or Neville.  
“Where have you been?” Neville stepped forward again, placing a hand low on Hermione’s back.   
“Yeah. You’ve both been missing for the past four days as well.” Harry looked at them both, eyebrows furrowed, placing his arm across Hermione’s shoulder.  
Hermione was infinitely grateful she’d washed as vigorously as she had. If Harry or Neville smelt the twins upon her, especially Fred, there could be another altercation between her friends. Sighing, she gently placed a hand on Harry and Neville, both boys losing some of the tension from their stiff stances.  
“It’s alright. I wasn’t accosted by anyone. I’m still... unclaimed. Pure.” Heat touched her cheeks as she made the admission.  
“Pomfrey had us locked up in our own room.” Fred took a step forward, putting himself marginally in front of George. “We’re twins. We get special treatment if we go into Rut or Heat.”  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure how this was the case, but glancing at Neville, he noticed the other boy nod.   
“I’m fine really.” Hermione gave the five boys surrounding her a warm, genuine smile. Fred and George get a cheeky bow in her direction before heading off to join their own friends. Giving her another hug, Neville released her, heading off towards the Great hall for lunch.

“You coming to lunch?” Ron asked looking at Harry and Hermione, the former still having his arm slung of the latter’s shoulder.  
“I don’t feel much like it right now. I’ll come down for dinner though.”  
“How can you miss lunch Mione?”  
Rolling her eyes Hermione sat back down, rearranging her scattered notes. “Not like I haven’t skipped a meal or two Ron.”  
“You’re mental, you are.” Shaking his head and walking back to the threshold Ron waited. “Coming Harry?”  
Looking between his two closest friends Harry nodded. “See you after class? Talk tonight?”  
“Yeah Harry. Get going before Ron dies of hunger.”  
With another easy laugh and pat on her shoulder Harry headed out with his other close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Heat complete and returned to normal... hmmm maybe not!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief filler chapter, but just to show the Golden Trio’s dynamic some more. Takes place the Wednesday 27th September.  
> Sorry its short, but needed information in my view.

Though Neville had assured Harry that Hermione was likely confined to the school’s designated Heat Room, where she could ride out her heat safely. It hadn’t stopped either young alpha from fretting and worrying about the brunette for the days she wasn’t around.  
After over two days of normal lessons with no sign of Hermione or the twins, it had been a welcome sight to see all three again on Wednesday. 

When he’d hugged her, Harry had been relieved to realise his close female, omega friend didn’t smell like either twin, in fact she barely smelt of anything. Hermione having barely any scent hadn’t been that unusual, but since she’d just come off her heat and he now counted as a matured alpha, he found it disconcerting. There was still a scent clinging to her clothing, that of parchment and old books he forever associated with his friend, but her uniquely comforting notes weren’t there. Sadly since his time was short, he didn’t get to as her further before going to lunch with Ron.

Harry hadn’t had much chance to see her at lunchtime, but after classes, through which he’d been barely able to keep his cool, he and Ron had hurried back to the tower to see their friend.   
Hermione was sat by the fire, books and scrolls piled around her, face a portrait of concentration as she worked to catch up on what she’d missed.  
Flopping down beside her Harry causally looped his arm along the chair back behind her. “Hey Mione.”  
The girl turned away from her writing looking at both friends. “Oh, hi Harry, Ron. How was class?”  
“Umbridge is a cow and a bitch, but what’s new there?” Harry replied with an easy smile making Hermione giggle.  
Glancing around and seeing they weren’t being watched, Harry leaned in closer, Ron copying his actions. “You really alright Mione?” His voice was low and filled with emotion. “I couldn’t find you on the map at all.”

Filing away the tidbit about the Heat Room not featuring on the Marauders Map, Hermione looked at both her close friends, a warm smile crossing her features. “Yes Harry. Everything is fine. We can’t help our designation, any more than I can change my blood status.” She shrugged, tidying away a pile of scrolls “I’m on potion suppressants now, so hopefully things will be easier in future. I’m also using the same blocker cream from before, though it’s a stronger version now.” Harry nodded and let out a relieved sigh. “You’re one of my dearest friends Harry. I’m not going to stop being your friend due to something you can’t easily control.” Leaning across, she drew Harry into a tight, side hug, whispering into his ear so Ron couldn’t hear, “I love you Harry. You’re one of my best friends. As close to a brother as I have. I know your Alpha would never force me into something I wasn’t willing to do.”

Squeezing her back just as tight, Harry buried his head in her neck, trying to avoid crying. Her love and trust meant the world to him. Hermione didn’t like him for his supposed fame or wealth. She liked him for being Harry, just Harry. He felt something inside him both coil tight and release from her words. He never wanted to force her into something, yet the dark desires he’d felt over the weekend left him concerned. Hermione was the only one to stand by his side through everything so far. He needed her in his life. “I promise Hermione. Stun me if I ever get out of hand alright?” His quiet murmur tickled her neck, but she managed a nod.  
“Hey, you two. Do I get a hug too?” Ron’s voice came across petulant and demanding, but it dragged the other two teens from their thoughts, laughter upon their lips. Standing, they drew Ron into a three way hug. They’d get through it all. Alpha, Beta, Omega, deadly monsters, deranged wizards, meddling Ministry, teenage angst. They were the Golden Trio. They’d do this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just showing that the Trio is still that, a trio, even with changes happening for them all


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with McGonogall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the Weasley twins visit their Head of House.   
> A filler-type chapter, set Wednesday afternoon.  
> Adds some character details  
> Remember this is an AU and I’m using my own ideas for timings etc.

The Gryffindor common room had exploded with sounds and smells, once the last class for the day finished and students started returning. Everyone desperate to deposit their heavy books and school robes before dinner started at 5pm.  
Hermione looked up and cast a quick Tempus spell, seeing she had enough time to finish her current paragraph.  
“Fred, George?” She glanced over at the twins. The boys had their heads close together, furiously scribbling notes whilst having a whispered, but animate discussion. At her voice two sets of brown eyes turned her way. The look of mischief and intelligence she saw brought a smile to her own face. How the pair weren’t sorted into Slytherin was beyond her.  
“We need to head off to see Professor McGonagall shortly.”  
“Alright Mia.” Fred flashed her a charming smile, before continuing talking to his twin.

Suddenly the place beside her on the sofa couch was filled by a dark haired teen, an arm brushing her back. “Hey Mione.” The chair across from her also filled with a long legged red head.  
Hermione finished checking her current work, before rolling up her scroll to pack away. Giving her two friends a smile, she’d listened to them talk, shuffling away her supplies. She’d felt warmed to know that Harry truly cared for her and that Ron would, for now, over look her omission about her designation. They were a trio, united in what was to come.

Pulling back from the friendly three-way hug, Hermione gave a start. “Fred! George! We need to leave!” At her sharp call, two heads whipped her way, as her closest friends looked at her questioningly. “We have to go see see Professor McGonagall and we’re going to be late!” She grabbed at her satchel, closing it with a snick. “Harry can you put this in your room and I’ll grab it after dinner?” Se pushed the bulging, leather bag into her startled friend’s arms, before making for the Portrait portal. “Fred, George, come on!” Holding the Fat Lady’s frame open, she gave Harry and Ron another smile. I’ll see you in the Great Hall for dinner shortly!”

The Weasley twins joined Hermione just outside the tower entrance, their longer legs easily covering the distance. “It’ll be fine Mia,” Fred said as they strode down the stairs, George taking the space beside her, the alpha twin leading the way.  
“You know I hate being late and I’m not sure what Professor McGonagall wants to talk about.”  
George took her hand in his, grazing her wrist with his thumb in soothing circles. “It’ll be fine Mia. She’ll just want to make sure you’re ok.” The touch from her fellow omega was indeed comforting to Hermione, settling some of the unease in her body.

A few moments later the threesome found themselves before Professor McGonagall’s office door, which Fred rapped sharply with his knuckled.  
Their Transfiguration Professor opened the door, smiling at her young cubs. “Come in, sit and make yourself comfortable.” She stood to the side allowing the students to enter and take up position in three comfortable looking armchairs before her desk. Closing the door and warding it, not wanting one Dolores Umbridge to walk in on this meeting, Minerva took her own place behind her desk.  
“There’s no need to worry Miss Granger,” she said nothing the fact Hermione looked anxious and jittery. “This is just a standard post-Heat or post-Rut conversation.”  
Hermione let out a drawn out breath, settling further into her chair.  
“I’m assuming you have all received a supply of suppressors and blockers from Madam Pomfrey?” Three heads nodded an affirmation. “Good. I ask that you all use them, as recommended. If there are any issues, come see myself or Madam Pomfrey immediately. Sadly some individuals can react to certain ingredients, as I’m sure you’re all to aware Miss Granger.”   
Hermione blushed slightly at that, knowing that she suffered an adverse reaction to some potion ingredients.   
“I would also recommend that you start taking a contraceptive Miss Granger.”   
Caramel eyes looked back from a further reddened face.   
“You may not be considering taking a Heat partner, but it is standard practise for all Mature Presented students to take such, as a precautionary measure. A few hundred hormonal teenagers, all living in close proximity for several months of the year, with numerous students going into Rut or Heat during term time? You must see that the possibility of unforeseen events occurring is high?”  
Still blushing deeply, Hermione nodded. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that. Fred and George were taking the words in their stride. It wasn’t the thought of taking a new contraceptive that embarrassed her, but discussing such not only with her Head-of-House but two teenage boys.  
“George and I are taking a monthly version this year,” Fred said. “You know Mum has had us on contraceptives since we Presented.”  
George’s cheeks pinked slightly as he nodded. “It’s the old Prewitt recipe and hasn’t failed yet. So Mum doesn’t want to change it.” The omega knew this was part of the talk after coming out the Heat Room, but he still disliked the process.  
“I’m sure Molly is still taking care of you both, how ever Miss Granger will need to arrange a potion supply. I’m sure Professor Snape has enough supplies delivered to the infirmary to cover whichever version you choose to take. Though I’m aware there are muggle alternatives, which you might prefer?”

The three teens all looked a bit uncomfortable, not enjoying discussing the sexual elements of their lives with a teacher. Even the twins who had gone through this a few times, still disliked it.  
“I’m aware that all three of you were in the Heat Room together, but am I to take it there were no difficulties? Do we need to notify anyone of claiming or courting?” A greying brow raised in question, as green eyes looked over the three.  
“NO!” Hermione’s voice was sharp, near horrified at the idea that she had been claimed during her Heat, or that Fred asked to court her. She felt too young to be courted. Though the thought of being claimed did jolt her. What if she met a less considerate alpha during her next heat? What if another student tried to claim her?  
“Miss Granger, I did not mean to distress you. It is a standard question I must ask. Though I’m going to take it the prospect of being claimed is not something you have considered?  
“No Professor. I, I hadn’t thought I would face the possibility of being claimed whilst at school.”  
“There are a number of ways that it is possible to prevent claiming from occurring. I believe muggles sometimes utilise a specialist collar?” At Hermione’s jerky nod, Minerva continued. “There are magical equivalents, collars or chains that can not be removed, tattoos, temporary or permanent ones. There are also spells or potions that can prevent claiming bites. I’ll arrange a list of options for you to look over Miss Granger.”  
Hermione was interested in knowing what options were available to her. She disliked the idea of wearing one of the collars she saw other muggles wear. Some were very beautiful or stylist, but they could be frustrating and restricting as well. 

“Are all three of you doing alright?” McGonagall’s Scottish voice was soft, her eyes gentle as she looked at her young cubs, focusing mostly on the two omegas. The older witch had seen a good number of alpha and omega students through her office doors, each one under her care during the school year. “My door is always open to you, for any reason. Fred and George have sat here before Hermione, you will again should you experience another heat within school time. I’m all too aware what Heat and Rut involves.”   
Minerva was a beta, but she was not a spinster, unlike a number of her students thought. She had in fact been a part of a highly functional triad many years before.   
“We were fine Professor. I was the perfect gentleman alpha,” Fred gave a cheeky grin, breaking the silence.  
“I’m sure you were Mister Weasley. Now I think that I’ve kept you three in my office long enough. Dinner has started and I suggest you escort these two to the Great Hall, before your younger brother devours everything on the table.” This drew three restrained bursts of laughter. The Transfiguration teacher didn’t often showcase her sense of humour around her students, especially when her joke was about a student.  
“Yeah, lets get your two to the Hall before Ron cleans out the kitchen,” Fred smirked, bouncing from his seat. Offering a hand to Hermione and George, he pulled both to their feet, before dipping a mock bow at his professor. “A pleasure as always Professor. See you in November for another chat?”  
“Away with you! Get out my office before I turn you into a bludger and let the Slytherins practise with you.” Minerva waved away her cubs, watching Fred feign devastation at her words. As her office door closed, laughter rang out from both sides, as tensions broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> I actually have a full timetable written up for classes and more, which is in my ever growing notes for this story!  
> There’s a 5th year timetable, 6th to be created, a prefect patrol schedule, Heat/Rut calendar etc...  
> If there’s interest I could post some of this additional information as a companion piece?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defence conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is to get my story to follow canon as close as I can. I am using my own conversations and actions, but trying to follow the book plot.  
> The book take a few chapters to cover a very short time period, then suffer time jumps. Similar happening here. A lot of things happening in the space of 7-10 days.  
> Very short, but you got two updates close together!

Hermione was surprised by some of the changes that had occurred in the school during the few days she’d been confined. For starters Umbridge was no longer a mere DADA teacher. No, now she was High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She’d started to issue school-wide ‘educational decrees’, influencing how students could behave in and out the classroom. The number of which seemed to grow by the day, with new limitations upon social activities, possessions and much more listed.  
Many of the students and indeed a number of the staff weren’t too happy at Umbridge’s secondary title and the decrees she put in place. The only member of staff who did seem to enjoy it was Filch, who could be heard giving his approval of her treatment towards the ‘wayward and un-disciplined student body’.

On Wednesday evening after dinner, the trio had ventured down to the library, so they could do research for Professor Snape’s class. After leading her friends deep into the large room, till they found a quiet able to work on, Hermione sat watching her friends a moment before speaking. She asked how DADA lessons were really going. Finding out that the lessons were still as dreadful as the weeks previously, the girl frowned deeply. A quill bounced against her lips as she thought whilst Harry and Ron flicked through the dusty old ingredient books.  
“I think we need to practise Defensive magic on our own, Harry.” She was chewing her lips, turning them a deeper pink, which drew Harry’s attention.  
Swallowing to clear his throat and mind, Harry looked over his friend. “What exactly are your suggesting Mione?” The green eyed boy felt a clench in his chest, not liking the idea of his friend _needing_ to know extra defensive spells, as that would mean she was in the line of fire. His matured Alpha side whined and snarled at that thought. An omega should be protected, not fighting. But this was Hermione, fiercely Independent, sharp minded and quick with her wand. Once she had an idea in her head, it could be tough to shift.  
“I think we need to start our own Defence study group. Not like the disastrous Duelling club from second year, but a group of students where we practise actual Defense Against the Dark Arts. We _know_ He’s is back. Even if the Ministry, Fudge, Umbridge and the Prophet say he’d not, I believe in _you_ Harry Potter. You said he’s back, so he is.”  
Harry flushed slightly with pride, at the comment. It was nice to have someone praise him, put their trust in him, not just for his supposed fame from babyhood. “So, what do you want us to do?” He’d gladly do near anything to protect his diminutive, near-sister.  
“I want _you_ Harry, to help teach those who are interested to do defensive magic. You’re the best at it in our year! I might get better marks on essays, but when it comes to the practical side, you out shine me in that class, every time.”  
Now that was high praise from his intelligent friend and Harry smiled, then frowned. “I’m not sure I could do that Hermione. You have no idea what it’s like. Facing him. In that cemetery, with Cedric... Its not just throwing a bunch of spells and he’ll just go away!” Harry’s own frustrations, anger and regret for the events of the Tri-Wizard tournament final task weighed heavily upon him. He knew his friend didn’t mean to anger or upset him, but his anger and worries clouded his mind briefly.   
“Harry, I’m not saying it’s easy, or what you’ve done wasn’t hard. What I’m saying is that we need to know how to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his supporters.” Whiskey eyes stared into emerald, as she took he friend’s hand in hers. “Do you think with Professors like Umbridge I or any other muggle born oiled learn to defend ourselves against him or his supporters? Voldemort has already shown he’ll kill students without remorse. I need your help Harry... Alpha.” His designation was a whispered plea on her tongue.   
Sure ,they’d worked on DADA during their impromptu study sessions in the library before, but not really the idea of making it a more formal arrangement. Yet looking at his friend, thinking about Cedric’s death, the other students, his other friends that Voldemort or his Death Eaters would in some cases gleefully kill or torture spiked his protective instincts. There was already one ghostly student and one not long buried from Tom Riddle’s actions. Knowing there could be more of them, that he’d not done anything to help prevent it was a uncomfortable feeling.   
“Do you think anyone would come? Would anyone want to actually learn from me?”  
“O’course they would mate!” Ron chimed in, interested in actually learning some useful magic. “You’re Harry Potter! Who wouldn’t want to learn from you?”  
Hermione threw her red headed friend an exasperated look. “It’s not just about you being famous for defeating You-Know-Who as a baby, but the fact you’ve faced him since and _survived_. Additionally you _are_ very good at DADA. I’m sure even students from other Houses would love to come and learn from you. Especially those actually interested in passing their OWLs or NEWTs. Those that believe you would want to support you as well.”  
“It won’t be easy. I’ve only survived on luck so far Hermione.”  
“You’re wrong Harry. Every year we’ve been at Hogwarts together you’ve faced off gains You-Know-Who. Every year, you’ve survived. That’s not just luck.”  
“That’s just it. We’ve been together. I’ve not been alone. You and Ron have been there with me.”  
“And we’ll be there for you through this mate,” Ron said his voice friendly, but firm in resolve. “We can’t ask you to do this, if we don’t come with you. It’s what friends are for right?”  
Looking between Ron and Hermione, Harry let out a heavy sigh. He could still feel anger nibbling away at his senses, but wasn’t sure why. “Ok. But how do we get started?”  
“I’ve already been thinking about that,” Hermione grinned, squeezing Harry’s hand. “I’m going to ask around, quietly, see if anyone is interested in joining us to earn defense. It’s a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday, so gathering then, off school property would be best. Not in The Three Broomsticks, but The Hog’s Head. We can meet up with the others that are interested then and discuss everything.”  
Harry nodded, still not overly sure how things would play out. “Alright Hermione. If you don’t think it’ll be too much work?” He shouldn’t be surprised that his friend already had an idea in place. Had she started looking into it before her Heat? Did he know enough defensive spells to be useful? Maybe not, but Harry felt confident Hermione would have a list of useful spells to teach. He looked at Ron and Hermione, letting his desire to protect them slide free. He was the alpha. His role was to lead and defend, if Hermione has faith in him, he’d try not to let her down.  
“Leave it to me. I’ve several ideas already.” Hermione replied, smiling back.  
If anyone could get a meeting together in two days, it was Hermione thought Harry, before joining Ron in a game of Wizards chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the DA starting to be come a thing... Will be a chapter detailing its formation, using my own wording for the meeting and thoughts etc.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about how September ends for Hermione after she returns to classes on Thursday 28th September.  
> Longer chapter, but lots to cover for those two days.  
> Harry might be receiving slightly more detentions than detailed in the book, but Umbitch is evil and this is fan-fiction, I can adjust things to fit my narrative.

Returning to classes from Thursday hadn’t been too difficult. She collected missed homework, completed reading, wrote essays. She was another student like everyone else. Well nearly. 

In DADA Umbridge continued to cause issues. Upon Hermione’s return to class, the pink clad witch had made a few cutting remarks about how she wouldn’t be needing her OWLs or NEWTs. The proper place for one such as her was confined to an Alpha’s home, providing children, making up for her filthy blood and magic stealing ways. There’d been smirks and giggles from the Slytherins but every Gryffindor had bristled. Ron, Neville and Harry more than most. Harry received another detention for calling her out on inappropriate behaviour for a teacher.  
Unsurprisingly, Draco had been amongst those openly mocking her. He’d sneered and quipped about how keeping a magical home was no fit place for her. Everyone else took this to mean he saw her as beneath him, but it wasn’t. It was a hidden compliment. She might be an omega muggleborn, but locking her away to be a broodmare was not a suitable position for one Hermione Jean Granger and he knew it.   
They were happening more and more. Things that appeared to be biting insults at face value, being anything but. Even a few sent Harry’s direction weren’t that bad, though the raven haired boy didn’t see it that way.

Since her return from her Heat, Harry and Neville had been more attentive to her. For his part, Harry was still feeling sheepish regarding his actions the Friday before. The messy haired boy kept apologising, stating he wasn’t sure why he’d acted as he had towards her, especially as he still harboured a crush upon Cho Chang. Hermione didn’t blame her friend for how he’d reacted to her. It was genetically encoded into them. They were an alpha and an omega. Bodies drawn towards each other during Rut or Heat, driven by a biological imperative to procreate. Every time Harry sent a lop sided apologetic grin her way, she’d roll her eyes and smile back. 

Neville had been different. Not a bad different, but different in his interactions with her. He had regarded Fred and George oddly from the Wednesday all the way through till the weekend. If Fred was in the common room when Hermione was, Neville would sit closer to her, keeping the Weasley alpha always in sight. He opened doors, helped fetch objects (usually books or potion ingredients) beyond her reach, handed her things across the dinner table. It was, in a way, sweet. When she quietly questioned him about his behaviour, Neville had gone red to the ears and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He wasn’t trying to court her or such, he didn’t see her as a potential mate. Not that she wouldn’t be a fine life partner, she would, just not for him. He’d stumbled over his words trying to explain that, making his bushy haired friend smile and giggle gently. He cared for her. He wanted her to be safe and taken care of. He saw her as kin, as family, the sister or close cousin he didn’t have. She was a wonderful witch, one who deserved the devotion of an attentive alpha. 

When Fred and George hadn’t been seen along side herself, Neville had worried that Fred had taken her somewhere against her will, using her biology against her. Offering up her slender neck and shoulders, Hermione allowed her first magical friend to confirm she was unmarked and still pure. She’d blushed at the feel of Neville’s nose against the sensitive skin around her glands, his warm breath ghosting across her flesh, bringing goosebumps in its wake. The taller boy had breathed a sigh of relief, his cheeks red as he’d nodded and smiled down at her, before drawing her in for a tight hug. Tension flowed from her friend’s body at finding her scent, though hidden under the blocker cream, was still unchanged. He’d also enquired when Hermione planned to start her study group again, which she’d confirmed would resume the following week, as she needed to catch up on missed work first.

Ron was, well Ron. He’d bemoaned her being absent for their Prefect round, how he’d been left to do _all_ his school work alone, at which Neville had snorted, stating they’d worked together thank you very much. He had asked why she’d not told him about being an omega, didn’t she trust him? She shrugged. It hadn’t occurred to her it was something she needed to share. Hell, Ron had only just noticed she was female in fourth year! The red head huffed, but let it go, not wanting to lose out on the help he desperately needed on his new Potions essay.

Fred and George had for the most part kept away. The Wednesday back, George had given her a hug before bed, but beyond that, they shared head nods and looks across the Great Hall or common room. With Neville at first giving Fred dark looks, it was probably better for just now.  
She had noticed Harry stiffened whenever the older Alpha walked by her, but thankfully there had been no confrontation between her friends. The possibility of fights occurring in the Tower due to her presence wasn’t comforting. The thought that multiple alphas might find her worthy of attention was flattering, but seeing those she knew and knew well, fight due to her. No that wasn’t pleasant at all.

The additional information Professor McGinagall offered to provide had turned up Thursday, though she had little time to look it over thoroughly. There were other more pressing matters she needed to deal with. Her next Heat could be as far away as a year, or as soon as a month, so there was time to read it. Though she did tentatively pencil in time on Sunday evening to read it all. In her bed. Her four poster, curtained bed. Her safe, close-curtained, warded bed. Where no one else could see what she read.

She’d managed to spend some time alone with Malfoy and with Professor Snape on the Thursday and Friday evenings. With Draco it was waved away as they were working on an Arithmancy project. As such they had to spend time together beyond being Prefects, regardless how unhappy this made her two male friends. With Professor Snape, it was her demanding his attention to discuss the work she’d missed. Her visit with the Professor occurred during his ‘office hours’, where he was available to students, though very, very few ever used the option. This meant they had virtually an entire evening from after dinner till curfew, talking over not just her missed classes, but what he hoped to teach her in private.   
Even though she had ‘reasons’ for seeing both Slytherins, she still scheduled the meet ups during Harry’s latest detention or the Gryffindor quidditch practise, for extra safety.

Her time with Draco occurred in a secluded corner of the Library. The blond Pureblood had pulled her close without asking, pressing his nose to her hair.  
“Malfoy?” Hermione tensed slightly in his arms, before realising he was doing the same as Neville. “I’m alright Draco. Madam Pomfrey looked after me. I’m urm... unclaimed and pure.” A deep sigh flowed right across her neck. The warm breath on her sensitive skin made her shiver with Malfoy’s hold.  
“Sorry Granger. Just,” the Slytherin Prince pulled away, pink tinting his cheeks. “Alpha tendencies. You’re the only omega I actually know.”  
“No Slytherin ones?”  
“There’s omega Snakes, just none I actually know.” He gave a crooked smirk and turned back to the book they were reading together.  
There was actually an Arithmancy project to be worked on, it was just a solo not paired work. Instead they were reading further material on magical politics and customs. Even three months of written exchanges couldn’t cover half the details.  
When a studious, sixth year Ravenclaw had spotted them together, the blond made a number of sneering faces and nasty comments. She’d been left trying not to laugh, watching his act. She’d hidden her amusement by scowling deeply, her reddened face easily mistaken for anger.

Draco was proving himself to be quite charming, highly intelligent, well read, with a slightly dark, sarcastic sense of humour. She’d enjoyed their previous banter during Prefect rounds, so found spending some one-on-one time, as well as the battle of secret compliments hidden as insults, stimulating and fun. If things had been different, she felt the blond would have been a close friend from the get go, but what they had now was enjoyable too.  
He was also far more knowledgeable regarding the brewing conflict than she’d anticipated. There was a lot she needed to be brought up to speed on, which only made her see how much more of a threat Umbridge was to those at the school. Malfoy offered to keep her informed of anything he felt might be useful.

Professor Snape hadn’t treated her any differently in class, ignoring her raised hand and barely glancing at her. Once she arrived to see him privately, he’d been more relaxed. The teaching robes were off, leaving his trim form accented by the cut and flare of his frock coat. Hermione couldn’t help the long sweeping look she gave her professor, nor the heated flush one dark, raised brow brought to her face. A sinful chuckle resounded around the Potions classroom.  
“I’m glad to see your Heat passed without incident Miss Granger.”  
“Sir?” Caramel eyes flickered under quirked brunette brows.  
“I’m a Potions Master, Miss Granger. Every scent in this school is stored within my memory.” Another dark chuckle bounced off the walls at Hermione’s startled expression.  
“Oh...” Hermione didn’t know what to say to that, looking down again.  
“Don’t worry girl. You’re hardly an unpleasant scent to catch in class. Now tell me, have you received you new Suppressors? No side effects?”  
“Not so far sir. I’ve only been taking them properly since Thursday.” Her inner omega had purred slightly at finding her scent wasn’t disliked by her Professor.  
“Good. Keep me informed.” Steepling long fingers, dark eyes watched her carefully over them. “No doubt you wish to talk about what you’ve missed, which I will cover with you. I’m required to do so for any student missing class due to heat or Rut cycles. I’ll be dealing with the Weasley twins privately as well.” There’d seemed a touch of a growl at that statement, though Hermione wasn’t sure. “With our time I plan to see you learn healing, additional useful potions, counter-curses and fighting techniques amongst other things.”   
His low, velvet voice, sliding like silk across her hearing. The young lioness practically vibrated under the potion master’s gaze, a visible shiver rolling through her at his dark tone on ‘other things’.  
The pair then set to discussing just that, Hermione’s attention focused on every word, each gesture, taking notes on all Professor Snape was willing to divulge in their limited time. 

Professor Snape was coming across as very accommodating and as she discovered, not quite as venomous in private. His tongue was still sharp and biting, but it had a slightly more playful edge to it. There was sarcasm and snark, witty replies and cutting observations. The teenage witch wasn’t certain if some things he said were deliberate, or accidental, the phrases possessing suggestive alternative interpretations.  
She actually loved spending those few hours together, talking about everything she could cram in. When she had to return to the Gryffindor Tower just before curfew, she’d been reluctant to do so. She loved Harry and Ron dearly, but neither boy was able to stimulate her academic mind half as much as her Professor. The silken, baritone voice and wicked chuckle, which was a bonus pleasure, could quite thoroughly ensnare her senses.  
There’d been points deducted for _taking up a professor’s time with too many questions_. Those same points slowly reappeared over the following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get thrown in how she spent those last couple of days after her Heat and how everyone is adjusting back to routine.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Hogsmeade weekend part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Samhain and I’m a practising pagan, so here is a bonus chapter!  
> Happens on Saturday 30th September. I’m writing events and dialogue in my own manner for the meeting and such, just so you all know.  
> Couple of character view points just to cover things in one chapter.  
> I will frequently remind my readers that I’m writing things in my own way, whilst sticking close to cannon. Its also an ABO AU.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and the school was in chaos. All around the main door students mingled, chatting with friends and trying not to overheat in the press of bodies.  
One Severus Snape stood at the door with Filch, looking over the assorted gathered students. He weren’t chaperoning today, thankfully, however he were collecting and checking permission forms. Or rather he would be once the students organised themselves.  
“Line up!” Snape’s voice crackled and boomed over the sound of excited students. The touch of alpha command laid into his tone, had the students scrambling to sort themselves by year group and house. After that it was a simple process of collecting forms as each student left.   
Draco nodded to his godfather as he left, whilst Hermione’s cheeks reddened a small amount, when she handed her form to him.  
With a nod to Filch, Severus retreated to the dungeon. He had a number of potions needing brewing, for the school and personal use. Once he had the half dozen or so cauldrons underway, he sat down to grade the week’s homework. Merlin willing, this weekend his normal routine wouldn’t be thrown out.

As they had left the castle door, Filch had sniffed at Harry, which made the young alpha bristle inside. He found the motion mildly threatening and unsettling. Ron gave him a small nudge to the ribs asking what it was about. Harry relayed that earlier in the month he’d ran into Filch in the owlery, when someone had told the caretaker he was ordering dung-bombs. Recalling that event made him smile, recalling that Cho had also been there at the time. He understood the old squib sniffing him, but it wasn’t something he had to like. Now if Cho wanted to sniff him, that was something else entirely.

On the way down to Hogsmeade, Hermione wedged herself between Ron and Harry. The boys’ larger bodied helped shield her from the autumn winds and made it so both could hear her.  
“So we’re going to enjoy ourselves for a bit, then head to the Hog’s Head.”  
Both boys nodded. Though Harry had agreed to show other students defensive magic, it was Hermione who’d been organising the first meeting. In just two days she’d sorted out a time, place and got the word out to those she knew might be interested. So far she hadn’t brought the fact they planned to form a secret student club, to Severus’ attention. She wanted it up and running before telling the older alpha. Hopefully he’d see the need for such a thing, perhaps even offering names of spells they should learn.

The trio wandered the shops for a short while, saying hello to friends as they went, They passed Ginny at one point, the younger girl walking with another girl and two boys. Despite being upset that Harry had been all over Hermione a week ago, the youngest Weasley had had time to think. If Harry wasn’t going to show interest in her, there were a good number of other young wizards and a couple of witches, that would love to spend time in her company.  
Hermione spotted Draco being dragged around by a smiling Pansy. The dark haired Slytherin girl, was developing into a striking young woman. Many of the female Slytherins were beauties in their own way, which made Hermione feel she was rather plain in many ways. Catching her eye, Malfoy had rolled his before being pulled into one of the small boutique clothes stores. She couldn’t help a snort of laughter, which Harry and Ron asked her about. She replied that she’d just watched a pug dragging around a ferret, which made both boys laugh as well. She didn’t truly believe the words she’d said, but as Professor Snape had pointed out on the Friday evening, they all had roles to maintain, even if it was painful to do so.

After dragging the boys out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Hermione steered them down a side street towards the Hog’s Head; the less reputable drinking and if you risked it, dining establishment on the edge of Hogsmeade. Pushing the wooden door open, the trio entered, Harry stepping in first, putting Hermione behind him without realising it. Mentally Hermione gave a huff. Harry was a Matured Alpha now. He’d passed through his first True Rut. He might not be counted legally of age for nearly another two years, but he could now claim a mate. His natural instincts were also going to be more heavily expressed, even if he took a suppressant. Protecting omegas, pups or females was a part of that instinct, one she’d have to live with.

The pub was dark and smoky inside. One large fire, plus a mixture of candles and oil lamps illuminated the open room. This left many areas in various degrees of shadows, with the corners being virtually black. The windows were no help, being small, high up and grime covered. Hermione thought that the straw scattered across the wooden floor was a fire hazard and the air held a distinctly goat-ish smell.  
Stood behind the bar stood a tall man. His long white hair and beard, pale blue eyes regarded them suspiciously from within a wizened face.   
Sat at one darkened end of the bar top sat two heavily cloaked figures, heads bowed together, their voices barely audible. A veiled witch sat in one darkened booth, whilst a badly bandaged wizard, looking partially like a mummy from an old muggle movie, sat at a table beside the fire.  
Glancing around Hermione noticed a few of her study group sat together, nodding her head she started walking over to join the.  
“I’ll grab some drinks,” Harry said going over to the bar ordering three bottled Butterbeers.

Sitting down beside Neville, Hermione smiled, saying hello to Fred, George and their friend Lee.   
“Do you think anyone else is coming” She enquired politely, pulling her gloves off and looking at Harry stood at the bar.  
“Yeah. I know there’s a few more coming. They should be here soon.” Fred responded, taking a sip from his smoking glass. At Hermione’s raised eyebrow, the alpha smirked. “I’m of age Mia. Its firewhiskey. Want a try?”  
“I hope mum doesn’t find out,” Ron said from his wobbly seat.  
“You going to tell on us little brother?” George spoke, lifting his own glass in salute.  
“And get pranked by you pair? I’m not that dumb.” Ron grumped at his brothers, cheeks darkening. “I just don’t want to be there when mum catches you or sends a Howler.”  
At that point Harry came to join them, carrying three dusty bottles, though he kept glancing over his shoulder at the barman. “He looks familiar...” he muttered, taking a seat beside Ron. “How long we waiting for the others?”  
“Give them five to ten minutes then we can start. I did say 2pm and it’s just before.” Hermione told her friend, as she pulled out parchment, quill and ink from her bag. “What?” She gave the boys a wide eyed look. “I want to take minutes of the meeting and collect name of those who attend.”  
Collectively shaking their head, the six boys talked quietly waiting the arrival of others interested in to hear about Harry’s defence group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Hogsmeade weekend part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m writing events and dialogue in my own manner for the meeting just so you all know. Will try to keep the members of the DA as noted in books/films.   
> Mostly Harry’s viewpoint here  
> As an aside, there are now bonus chapters available to read. They are set in this AU and deal with elements I’m not covering in the main storyline. SOme will be long, others short. Some mundane and others explicit. Eventually this will be where those cut parts from Heat/Ruts end up!  
> Hopefully they’ll pad out some things and explain others. Trying to post in chronological order, but might be edited at times.  
> There will be a third part, which will cover my AU notes, like timetables, dynamics, spells, potions etc...  
> Both will have NO definate update schedule, just as and when I feel like adding to them.

Whilst they sat, quietly talking and drinking, the door to the Hogshead opened and closed a number of times. Each time, a few more students would appear, grab a drink then join their group. By ten past one, when Hermione said they should get started, Harry was surprised by the turn out. He only expected a couple of students to come, the Weasleys, Neville, maybe one or two others. However there were over a dozen students now sat clustered together. He knew most at least in passing, from the common-room, classes or quidditch. He’d never really spoken to a group before in this way. Sure if called on in class he’d speak, but this was different. These fellow students chose to be here, to listen to him. He just hoped that what he said made enough sense.

Before Harry could even try talking, Hermione banged her empty bottle on the table top, getting not just the attention of her schoolmates, but three other pairs of eyes.  
“Before we begin, I’d like it if everyone would print their name, then sign beside it on this parchment please.” She held out a neatly written scroll and quill towards Ron, who did as asked.  
“What is it?” Neville asked, taking the quill and scanning over the words.  
“It’s a contract of confidentiality or secrecy if you will. Anything spoken about during this or any subsequent meeting isn’t to spoken of to anyone who’s not signed this form. We don’t want Umbridge to find out about this.”  
Hearing the word secrecy had the Weasley twins grinning and signing willingly. There were a few low muttered complaints, but in short order the gathered students had all signed, including Hermione with Harry going last, reviewing the names before him.

Harry couldn’t quite get over the number of people who’d come to the meeting to listen to him. Neville, Dean, Lavender and Parvati from his own house and year. Padma was also there sat beside her sister. Fred and George with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan sat together. He noticed Cho Chang, who gave him a tentative smile, sat with another Ravenclaw girl. Looking at the parchment he determined she must be Marietta Edgecombe. There were other Ravenclaws Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and Michael Corner who seemed to have come along with Padma. Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff chaser was sat with other badgers, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan. The mix of students surprised him. Some, in years past had not been on his side, it seems that the return of a snake-faced, megalomaniac wizard could be a powerful driving force to see reason. Ginny was sat beside Luna with the two Creevey brothers rounding out the gathering. It wasn’t really a surprise there were no Slytherins present. Harry doubted there would be any within the house of snakes that _would want_ to side against Voldemort.

Taking a moment to ground himself against the rising unease in his chest, Harry looked at the gathered students.  
“Firstly, if anyone is here because they want to know more about what happened in the graveyard involving Cedric, just go. I’m not talking about it.” At this a few looked uncomfortable, with Smith looking decidedly put out. “If you’re here, it’s because you actually want to learn Defensive magic, not the Ministry sanctioned theoretical crap that Umbridge is teaching.” Hermione gave Harry a scowl at his choice of language, before there was a half whispered comment of “What makes you the one to lead us?”  
“For starters Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived,” Neville’s voice cut through the murmurs.  
“He survived protecting the Philosopher’s Stone and facing the possessed Quirrell.” Ron continued.  
“He defeated a Basilisk and a spectral He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,” Ginny said in a quiet voice.  
“How many fourteen year olds can say they completed the Tri-Wizard Tournament, facing off against dragons, merfolk and Death Eater?” Hermione continued.   
Harry smiled at the fact his friends had his back, that they supported him and in trusted him.From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Cho was listening earnestly to his friends list his various accomplishments. Seeing the girl he was crushing on, enamoured by his actions stoked his alpha pride and he sat up straighter.  
“So,” now the raven haired teen looked around again, “If you’re interested in learning stay. Otherwise the door is over there and we’ll see you around the castle.” When no one got up to leave, Harry gave a nod, then continued talking. “We’re starting up a group, a group learning to defend against the threat of dark wizards. To learn the magic involved in making sure we can survive an encounter with a Death Eater, a Dementor, a dark creature. The Ministry doesn’t want to believe Voldemort is back.” At the Dark Lord’s name several of the students raised in magical homes shivered and looked uncomfortable. “They don’t want us to be prepared for what’s to come. War is coming. We need to be prepared. If for no other reason than to pass our exams.” That made Hermione smile and several Ravenclaws perk up. Yes, passing exams could be a motivator for the eagles present.   
“Where do we meet?”  
“What time?”  
“I’ll get that information to you before the first proper meeting,” Hermione said from her place, rolling up the scroll of names.  
“Do not let Umbridge find out about this.” Harry looked every gathered student in the eye, his voice taking on an odd timber as he pushed a slight Alpha command through. Harry’s mind vaguely noticed that Hermione did nothing to reprimand him for calling their DADA teacher just plain Umbridge, rather than using her title of Professor or High Inquisitor.  
Receiving nods all round, Harry stood up, Ron and Hermione following him, leaving the dingy pub. The rest of the students followed soon after, leaving in small groups or pairs, drifting back outside to mingle with those still wandering around Hogsmeade.

It was still early afternoon, but following the meeting, Harry was no longer in any mood to browse the remaining shops. Instead he turned back onwards Hogwarts, Hermoine and Ron following at his side. There were still several hours before dinner started to be served and the weather was still fair, despite the changing month.   
“Fancy a fly about Ron?”   
The red head grinned broadly. “You bet mate! Need to practise those moved if we’re to try them out during training on Monday!”  
“Coming to watch Hermione?”  
With a shake of her wild hair, the witch declined. “I’m still catching up on missed work, so I’d like to visit the library before dinner.”

The trio returned to Hogwarts, heading back to the Tower, to drop off their purchases, for the boys to change and Hermione to collect her work.  
As Harry went to fly around the grounds with Ron, he did notice Hermione heading towards the owlery, before she hurried back into the school. With a shrug, he pushed thoughts of his friend aside. The witch was likely writing to her family. There were quidditch moves to practise and he expected to beat Malfoy in the opening Gryffindor verses Slytherin match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, the start of the DA forming. I’ve alluded to events that do occur in the book, which I’ve not covered so far. Hopefully you’ll all be okies with this, as its likely to happen several times through out my retelling of the story.  
> Harry’s brain has picked up that Hermione doesn’t seem to treat Umbridge with the same level of respect as any other teacher, since she never tells anyone off for just using her surname.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return of borrowed objects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns the robe and cloak lent to her by the Slytherin alphas, occurs on Saturday 30th September, after that meeting starting the DA formation.

On the Saturday night they shared Prefect rounds, Hermione and Draco had joined Severus for a short time in his office. The older wizard deciding both teens needed to learn Occlumency and providing them with a basic text on the subject. There was far too much information that could not fall into the hands of others, the Headmaster’s, the Dark Lord’s or any number of supporters on either side.  
Before they left to continue their rounds, Hermione had become very shy in manner, a blush colouring her cheeks and her eyes lowered. Her hands clutching the woollen material of her outer robe.

“Miss Granger, is everything alright?” Severus observed the girl carefully. The girl couldn’t still be suffering the effects of Heat, unless her body was already damaged from her previous medication and potions cocktail. He’d have to check with Poppy to run some more tests on Miss Granger, as well as see the readings from during her Heat. He needed to ensure there were no long last effects, as well as see if any of her new potions reacted to any trace from her previous treatments.

The colour in her cheeks only increased as Hermione pulled two small packages from her pocket. Tapping them with her wand, she cancelled the spells keeping the brown-paper wrapped parcels in their shrunken states. Still appearing submissive and shy, Hermione placed one into Draco’s arms and the other in front of her Professor.  
“Thank you both. For helping me with my Heat.” She risked a glance up, whiskey eyes flickering from one wizard to the other. “I tried to clean them myself. I didn’t feel... I couldn’t...” She wasn’t sure how to articulate the fact she had found the presence of robe and cloak a comfort, so much so she had felt unwilling to let the school elves clean them. “I thought you might need them back.” She finished, slightly dejected and flustered, watching both wizards through lowered lashes.

Draco had opened his parcel first, pulling out his soft, light-weight school cloak. Seeing his godson’s object, Severus opened his, drawing out his other set of teaching robes. As both came free from their paper confines, a mix of scents invaded the office. Realising her cleaning had not been as good as she’d thought, Hermione could feel her entire face heat up. The heady aroma of arousal filled the air. Her arousal at that. Faintly, she could detect hints of Fred and George’s scents in the air.

Severus shifted uncomfortably behind his desk for a moment. Miss Granger’s pleasant scent suddenly filling his office. She must have kept the robe and cloak close during her Heat and possibly even after, as the aroma was strong, pulling reactions from his Alpha body. It had been some time since he’d found the scent of another arousing. Thanking his solitary lucky star, Severus was glad to be taking his black potions. If not, there would have been very definite signs, he found the scent of the young witch before him, quite appealing.

Draco was not as fortunate. The pureblood’s grey-blue eyes taking on a glassy look, as he pulled the cloak to his nose and inhaled. He gave a full body shudder, a low, rumbling growl emanating from his chest. Granger’s Heat scent was overwhelming, his conscious mind taking a back seat, to his Alpha instincts. Even with the scent of another Alpha mixed in, the allure of an unclaimed omega was strong. Add that there was a second omega’s scent clinging to the black and green fabric, his body was reacting strongly.

“Draco!” The sharp, commanding bite from his godfather had darkened, dilated eyes snapping to naturally dark ones. “Control.” The older alpha’s order cut through the haze clouding his mind, causing Draco to step back in shock.  
“I, I, I’m sorry uncle. Granger,” he turned to look at the blushing witch beside him. She was twisting her robe fabric in a strangle hold. “Granger? Hermione?” That brought bright eyes to look directly at him. “Thank you. For returning my cloak.” Draco’s throat felt dry, his words coming out hoarsely. “I think, I think I should return to my dorm.”  
A sadness passed through Hermione’s eyes, before she nodded. “Yes. I can finish our route.” Her subdued, gentle voice tugged his insides. All Draco wanted was to hold and soothe the girl. He wasn’t upset with her, far, far from it. He was glad of long waistcoats and flowing school robes, as both hid the solid erection straining to be free.

“Here,” Severus caught his attention, holding out a small vial of black liquid. “It would help you to remain in control Draco.” He levelled a firm gaze at the boy, who nodded back.  
Taking the offered vial, Draco turned to Hermione, an easy smile on his face. “Good night, Hermione. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bending in a slight bow, he caught one tiny hand, raising it, to kiss the back of her knuckles. Clutching his returned cloak tightly, Draco swiftly left the office. 

“Miss Granger, I suggest you return to your dorm as well. I will complete your designated route for you.” In all honesty, Severus felt a good walk through the castle’s chilled halls would calm his own body.  
“Good night Professor,” Hermione said softly before leaving herself. The walk from dungeons to tower was sufficient in length and cold air, to reduce the heat in her cheeks and the wild beating of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> Thought folk might like to see how they all reacted to the robe and cloak return, but there is a follow up to this.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake in a cupboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee chapter of Draco dealing with the effects of getting his cloak back!  
> Severus will likely make himself known more in the bonus chapters. He claims to be more reserved and not wanting his private, private life exposed so often! He prefers working in the shadows, without the need to parade like a strutting stallion!  
> The latest bonus chapters includes one of an emotional Severus...  
> Read the bonus/extra chapters here. Emotional Severus is chapter 5.

Draco had exited his godfather’s classroom and headed down towards the Slytherin entrance, but ducking into an empty cupboard (one frequented by Slytherin couples seeking privacy), before reaching it. Throwing the door closed and warding it against intrusion and sound, he slumped to the floor. Another heady burst of intoxicating scents, coming free from his spare cloak with his movements.

Merlin the air smelt amazing. The under tone of another alpha, setting off his need to dominate, to show his strengths, but also to care for the omegas’ he could so easily smell. Rationally he knew the alpha was Fred Weasley, the claimed omega scent that of his twin George. Both were far, far better than their oaf of a younger brother. The alpha in him wanted to tear off after Hermione, storm into Gryffindor Tower and challenge Fred. He knew Hermione would not appreciate such actions. During their prefect patrol, she’d actually been complaining about Potter and Longbottom’s over attentiveness since her return. No, this witch, this omega would not take kindly to being ‘claimed’ in a fight. Hermione was likely to challenge the winner, then even if beaten she’d be unlikely to submit!  
No. If he wanted the chance at deepening the relationship he’d been building with her, Draco would have to use his Slytherin cunning to properly capture her interest.

Right now, sat in the tightly enclosed space, he could revel in the wonderful scent of Hermione. His mind drifting to fantasies, which only left his already erect cock, straining painfully against his trousers.  
Leaning back against the sealed door, he released his prick from the confines of his trousers and silk boxers, even the fine fabric’s touch too much to bear. With his left hand, the bond held his spare cloak against his face, breathing in deeply. There was that smell of old books, parchment, ink, tings he associated with Hermione. Yet at the same time, there was something else, something he couldn’t identify, but it felt like ‘comfort’ to him.  
Fates, where had she kept his cloak during her heat? Had she been pleasuring herself with it? Made it part of her nest? The fabric was positively soaked in pheromones and the odour of sexual activity.

Taking himself in hand, Draco used his right thumb to rub the seeping precum around the head of his rigid length. Drawing his whole hand up, fisting his considering less loose foreskin upwards, his palm becoming slick with the motion. Gripping the head tighter, he let out a Heat rumbling growl. His mind conjuring images of Hermione’s hand wrapped around his dick. Maybe her pink lips. Or enter yet the silken, silk warmed of her tight, virgin cunt. Oh that. That image had yet more pre leaking out as he slid his hand downwards. The sheer excess of fluids released, making for an easy glide, even with a firm grip on his member. Nearing the base, he clenched his hand again, giving a twist before gliding back upwards. It felt so good, to have that tightness around his deflated knot.  
Each time his hand moved up and down the solid length of him, his speed increased. Soon his hand seemed to move in a blur, his breathing short and panting. His mind now focused purely upon getting knotted and coming.  
“Oh fuck, fuck. Grang... Fuck. Granger. Her... Hermion... That’s it. Fuck. Yes.”  
No longer was it his hand stimulating him, but Hermione, wild and passionate in the midst of her heat. The scent of her arousal fuelling his own, as he thrust wildly upwards.  
“Take it. Take it like the good omega you are. Yes, yes. Merlin that’s it. Gonna knot you. Knot you so good.” Words tumbled from his mouth, muffled by the fabric clutch to his face. “Yes prin... oh fuck princess. Good omega. Yes! Yes! Oh FUCK!”  
He could feel his balls drawing up, his orgasm cresting hard and fast. Draco’s entire body tensed as his hips slammed upwards, as his fist pounded down. His long, pale fingers couldn’t grip his knot completely as it flared to full size. Hot ropes of white cum splurted from his cock as it spasmed and twitched erratically.  
The teen could swear he blacked out from the force of his release, lights flashing inside his mind. It also didn’t seem like his knot was going to deflate until is entire load was expelled. Fuck, how much was there? It was still coming out. Not drizzling out, but shooting, liberally coating his hand, his robes, the cupboard floor and wall. It was also falling upon the cloak seeped in Hermione. HIs cock spasmed again, balls and knot clenching, with the thought the black and green fabric now smelt of both their arousal.

Over half an hour after he’d entered the small space, Draco’s breathing was levelled out, his mind and body sated enough from his orgasm to function normally.  
With a shaky left hand, he drew his wand and Banished the cum from his hands. Returning his wand to his now clean right hand, he repeated the act upon his issue coating the cupboard and his clothes. Carefully concentrating upon the magic involved, he cast a stasis charm upon his cloak. It would trap the scent of Hermione and himself Ito the fabric. It was far too good wanking material to give up. With another spell, he shrunk it down. Primarily this was to make it much easier to use when jerking himself off. Bu he found an added bonus, that it concentrated the smell as well. Being back a groan, he cast another spell. The miniature, handkerchief sized cloak, came encased inside a protective sphere. It would do, until he could get an impervious pouch to store it in. His father would send him one with Monday’s post if he sent an owl sometime Sunday afternoon.  
Tucking himself away, Draco stood on weak legs. Opening the cupboard door, his wards breaking as he did so, he glanced around. No-one was anywhere in view, for which he was grateful.  
Hurrying to the Slytherin chambers, he slipped in and bolted to his dorm room. Only a handful f 7th years were in the common room and they had no interest in him, even if there was a lingering aroma of sex about him. With care he stored his newest treasure inside is trunk, the blood wards upon it preventing anyone else gaining access. Climbing into his bed, he drew and warded the curtains, then shucked off his clothes. He’d shower in the morning. Draining the black potion Severus had given him, the young alpha collapsed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. A smug smile firmly in place, his dreams later on that night, featured climaxing along side a certain bushy haired witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco was complaining about not getting enough written time and suffering blue balls from the last chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s unease and small pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry dealing with all the things that fall upon his shoulders. Back tracks a bit, but just Harry thinking things over.  
> AU for some things that feature in the chapter  
> Just a note, I’m trying to keep a description of Hermione’s skin tone/colour out of this tale. Hair, eyes, freckles, size etc might be described, but not her skin in terms of colour. Certain characters have set features from the books, Harry, the Weasleys, Draco and Severus all come to mind. But Hermione is slightly more open to interpretation. For this reason I’m leaving it up to you to decide what she looks like!

Harry was still experiencing the strange dreams. Sometimes it was a whole sequence of events, that could force him awake, pounding heart beating in his ears. Other times it was just a brief flicker of something dark, encroaching on his more ‘normal’ dreamscape.   
The night Hermione returned from her Heat, then spoke to him about starting their own defence group had been bad. Once again he found a curly, dark haired witch writhing beneath him. Her slender form glistening with sweat, smooth skin covered in bite marks. However it wasn’t just lust consuming him as before. He was angry. This female wasn’t the right one. Her cries were wrong, her scent near-revolting. She’d challenged him. Provoked his ire. Dark rage turned his dreamscape red and black. With a snarl he took his building temper out upon his victim, making her scream in agony. After awakening to sweat soaked sheets and needing a cold shower, Harry hadn’t been feeling at his best the rest of the week. He was snappish with Ron, though would apologise, citing the Umbitch as stressing him out. He was suspicious of any alpha looking at Hermione or himself, growling warnings often.   
He knew the dreams weren’t normal, but still disinclined to talk about them to another. Hopefully they’d go away soon. As for the mood swings, from what he understood, it was just his body settling down. Not just to his new Matured state, but the new potion suppressants he was now taking. Before hand, Aunt Petunia had him on muggle chemical suppressants. A fact Uncle Vernon shouted in his face frequently, complaining of costs. Yet being under eighteen, he was entitled to them free. Hell, he’d even gone and got a supply himself one year, visiting the small sexual health clinic in town.  
The green eyed alpha considered visiting Madam Pomfrey, before shrugging it off. He was fine. Everything was normal. Just a normal, teenage, hormonal, male alpha. If he was short tempered when dealing with some teachers or students, it wasn’t a big deal. 

Sat late on Sunday night in his bed, Harry was reclined, hands behind his head, thinking back over the last few days.  
Lessons on Thursday and Friday had felt better and worse. Suffering through another detention with Umbridge on Thursday evening, had sucked, leaving him snappish, even when Hermione treated his bleeding hand with care. Especially when Neville told him Hermione had disappeared for a time, to spend it in the library, studying with Malfoy of all people. He’d shouted and she’d scolded him right back. Fucking Arithmancy projects!  
He knew where Hermione was a lot of the time now, which soothed the frantic beast in his chest. Yet Hermione being back amongst the castle’s general population also set him on edge.  
Since her return to classes on Thursday, there had been a lot of gossip in her wake. Nearly everyone now knew she was an Matured Omega. Some of the gossip whispered through the halls did mention his own status as an Alpha, though it wasn’t sure if he was a Matured Alpha, or an immature one that had just reacted to an omega in Heat.  
Gryffindor had a few Alphas, matured and not, though so far every Presented Alpha was male. Harry wasn’t sure how he’d feel if there were any female Alphas that could gain access to Hermoine. 

Approaching her Heat, Hermione had been gaining attention, often not entirely knowingly by the other alphas. Now there was a lot more focus on her, since it was confirmed she was an omega, an unclaimed, single Matured omega.  
Fred hadn’t come any closer to Hermione than across the common room, the table in the Great Hall or later on, sat in the Hogs Head meeting. It was almost concerning how little attention the 7th year was paying Hermione. It was something he planned asking his friend about. Had Fred done something to her?  
Fred’s seemingly indifferent attitude and the not so discreet attention from other Alphas, left Harry’s nerves frayed. However, Neville was a steadying presence. The other boy said he didn’t see Hermione as a potential mate, but a sister, a dear friend. One he would fight to protect. The memory of Neville’s faint growl whilst in Potions, made Harry realise how much he meant it. Hermione might not be either of their ‘claimed Omega’, but she was still _theirs_. Both boys would defend her, even if it left the young witch huffing or rolling her eyes in exasperation!  
Looking across the room he noticed Neville’s bed with the curtains drawn, the feel of again upon hem. HE really needed to ask Hermione or Neville to show him the spells to give him more privacy.

Then came the weekend. It hadn’t been the best, yet also not the worst in his life all things considered.   
Hermione had only had two days, yet she’d pulled through, organising the meeting at the Hogs Head. He’d been surprised to see how many students, from across three houses and a few year groups, had in fact attended. Some students he knew hadn’t believed him the past were there, whereas others had been on his side as long as Ron or Hermione. He was still apprehensive about the success of running a defence group, but was willing to try. He could understand Hermione arguments about the fact they weren’t learning anything from their current DADA lessons. With Voldemort back, he and his friends were in considerably more danger. Surprisingly the meeting had gone relatively easily, which had left Harry time to spend with Ron and Hermione. 

Being out of the castle confines felt wonderful, whether that was out on the grounds or visiting Hogsmeade. Since his Rut, he’d been feeling pent up, needing to let out his built up frustrations. It was so easy for his temper to come to the surface, to flare up, from even the slightest of things.   
Quidditch practise on Friday evening had helped. Hurtling around the skies following his training snitch, all whilst avoiding the bludgeons sent his way and fellow practising team mates.  
The few hours spent with Ron on the Saturday afternoon, practising new moves for quidditch training on Monday had been exhilarating. The swoops and dives, sharp turns and dead stops. Each move held the potential for painful disaster, but each success brought him a surge of joy.

Malfoy had almost received a hex on Saturday night, when Harry had came across the Slytherin walking with Hermione on their Prefect patrol. The smug looking young alpha had stood there, grinning, as Hermione chivvied him along to the Tower before curfew and her need to take house-points. With a growl and scowl at the blond, he’d stormed back to the common room, where he’d sat up with the Marauder’s Map, awaiting the witch’s return.  
He’d watched Hermione’s marker move down to the dungeons along side Malfoy’s, where they joined Snape in his classroom. The threesome had remained in the room for sometime before Malfoy left for the Slytherin dorm. Hermione followed shortly after, completing the last part of her rounds then returning to the Tower. She had been none-to-pleased to find Harry sat in the common room, alone, awaiting her return. How could she not understand? Malfoy and Snape were dangerous! It was his job to protect her. The irate witch had threatened to burn the map, if Harry didn’t curtail his possessive behaviour. With a hmph, Hermione had retreated to the girls dorm, leaving a frustrated Harry to storm up to bed. Another night of confusing dreams filtering through. 

The weather had yet to turn completely against them, so Harry had headed out with Ron and the twins to practise their broom skills on Sunday morning. The season would soon restart and they needed to be able to communicate effectively whist airborne. They couldn’t use the quidditch pitch, but there was sufficient space across Hogwarts’ extensive grounds for social flying. They ended flying all the way through lunch, which was surprising given Ron’s love of food.  
Having Fred away from Hermione, loosened some of the unease in his chest. He liked Fred, he really did. The older boy was one of Ron’s fun brothers, unlike Percy, they had fun hanging out over the summer holidays. Yet since Hermione had returned from her Maiden Heat, Harry was loathe to let her out of his sight. Rationally he knew Hermione was a formidable witch in her own right, but she was his friend, his omega friend. 

That morning had been the hardest day to endure. Hermione stayed in the common room, where many other students were also hanging out. This included the older (and it seemed a few younger) male alphas, who sent much of the time watching Hermione. The witch was focused on catching up on her missed class work, so didn’t notice the attention she was garnering. Going out to fly had been difficult for Harry, but it meant one less alpha (Fred), watching his friend.   
When the four boys returned to the Tower in early afternoon, Hermione greeted them, explaining she’d jinxed one boy already and had two others disturb her study time. A swell of pride for his friend’s fierce feistiness blossomed in his chest. Giving her an affectionate hug, he’d been surprised that she smelt inviting once again. Not as strongly as before, but it was there again. 

Having not seen her closest friends during lunch, Hermione had put together a selection of cold snacks, which she offered to hand over, if the boys would come keep her company outside. Ron had agreed before hearing her terms, which he quickly regretted, as the stipulation for food was that the boys joined her studying. Harry had laughed, watching his first friend trudge back out into the autumn afternoon, his satchel dragging along the ground.  
They’d found a sheltered spot near the Black Lake, where Hermione spread out a blanket, which stood filled with plates of food, some bottled drinks, scrolls, quills and old tomes.  
The brunette bookworm, had bullied and badgered the two boys into doing their homework due Monday, refusing to do it for them. Neville had joined them, offering his help with the Herbology work due later in the week. Ron had complained near constantly over how difficult it was not just copying, which had gotten on his nerves as much as Hermione’s. If the witch hadn’t hit Ron with a silencing spell, he would have punched his best friend in the nose, just to get some peace to work.

After dinner they’d all returned to the common room, where he’d spent time talking more with Neville. It felt wonderful having someone the same age, who he knew was going through similar experiences. He’d tentatively brought up the occurrence of odd dreams. Neville had turned redder than their house banner, mumbling that it was common for young alphas and indeed omegas, to experience a higher than normal, number of sexualised dreams. His brain had momentarily derailed at the thought that Hermione might be experiencing strange dreams as well, not that she was likely to discuss such with him.

Ron had fumed most of the evening, silently to prevent a repeat of earlier, over his still incomplete homework. It was likely he’d be in trouble with Snape in Potions, as his scroll had ink-stains and corrections everywhere.  
Hermione, seemingly pleased with her catch up progress, had been sat knitting, not hats or socks as before. Now she was creating multiple large rectangles, about the size of a large tea towel or pillowcase. He’d queried about it, to which she explained she’d learnt more about elves and how to improve their welfare standards. S.P.E.W. would still be a thing, just how she’d go about helping elves would be different. If it meant the elves would be happier and not abandon cleaning Gryffindor Tower again, then Harry was all for the change in direction.

Now he was laid in his bed, wondering what the rest of the week would bring. They still had to find a place for their defense group to meet up and practise. There were numerous empty rooms around the castle, but it was locating the best one for their needs.   
He did feel rather smug in his own way. Hermione had looked to him to teach the practical elements to the group. She would research useful spells, but wanted him to demonstrate. His alpha pride swelled at that. Maybe leading a group wouldn’t be so difficult to accomplish. Cho was one of the students interested in learning. Maybe he could get closer to her during these sessions. Maybe if he offered he some one on one tutoring she might take him up on it? She had sought him out a few times already, so maybe she wasn’t completely hung up on Cedric any more?  
Rolling over, Harry finally settled to sleep. Even if he had another weird dream, what was the worst Monday could bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad thing to think Harry! With Umbitch around, there’s always something worse that could happen.  
> Harry might be getting slightly more detentions with Umbridge in my story, but the woman is evil and I wanted to show that. Plus its a way to get Harry out the way so Hermione can hang out with her Snakes!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s weekend thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Hermione dealing with some things in her head from what she’s gone through the last few days.  
> Slightly longer. Don’t get used to it!

After retreating away from Professor Snape’s classroom on the Saturday evening, Hermione had a minor confrontation with Harry about the level of surveillance he had her under. Morgana, the boy was like a brother to her, but sometimes his actions drove her to despair! Had she not spent the last four years proving her own magical abilities to him or the rest of the magical world? It’s not like she couldn’t stand up for herself against Malfoy. Hadn’t the fact she’d hit the blond in third year shown Harry anything?  
She’d organised a, might she just say very successful, meeting just that day in Hogsmeade hadn’t she? She was smart and knew how to use wand or body to defend herself. Hopefully Harry would come to realise this sooner than later!

Flouncing up to her own dorm room, Hermione had been greeted to the sound of soft snores and slumbering breaths as all her fellow fifth year lionesses slept. It surprised her still how everyone else seemed so laid back about everything. It was not only their OWL year, but the threat of full scale civil war within the magical community was now on the horizon. How the others living within the castle could’ve feel the undercurrent of tension was beyond her.   
Sighing, she’d changed without creating a new light source. Ever since second year, following her unfortunate incident with the Polyjuice potion and cat hair, she possessed significantly better low light vision. Colours weren’t easily distinguished in the dark, but objects, or even words on a page were clear to her. It certainly made wandering the darkened halls easier, or reading late into the night.

Stroking Crooks, she’d watched him jump up then saunter off out the room. Though he had been put out by her sudden departure during her heat, she felt the feline forgave her. Especially as she’d provided a good number of treats and new toys for him. If she knew anything of her ginger furred friend’s nature, he would be off out to lord it over the other castle cats.   
Hermione was fairly certain, it was only the ancient spells laid into the foundations, that prevented there being hundred of part-kneazle kittens swarming the castle. Someone back in Hogwarts’ early days, had seen the potential issues that so many animals in close quarters could lead to. It was the same spells that prevented confrontations between the assorted familiars and pets, the same didn’t extend to unowned animals or animagi!

Once Crooks had departed, with warded curtains, Hermione let herself go. Tears welled up. Her emotions were still so confusing of late. The loyalty and care she felt for Harry, Ron, Neville, the others who she was close too, it grew each day. She knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do to help each of them. Even with his temper and his new alpha maturity, she would lay down her life if it meant Harry survived to lead a happy one.   
She understood why Fred had been distant the last few days. He didn’t want to provoke a fight between Harry and himself. Fred might be older and had longer as a matured alpha, yet Harry had his own strengths, so a fight between them would hardly be one sided. Yet, after everything they’d shared in the Heat Room, she worried Fred would never see her as anything but a weak omega. One he could have fun with, then cast aside once the fog of lust had cleared. Clutching her pillow, she let her tears fall upon it. She now knew what it was to be worshipped by another. It was true, there were periods where her memories were vague, her Maiden Heat too powerful to think of anything else beyond sensations. Yet she had enough lucid moments, the feel of lips, tongue, hands upon her own body, to know what she was now missing out on. No wonder so may students risked being caught after curfew, if it meant they had the chance to experience a few minutes of bliss with another. 

With her own maturity had came a heightened ability to detect Alphas and other omegas. Meals in the Great Hall were frustrating. Her senses over come with a heady mix of alpha. Weren’t her suppressants supposed to reduce this ability, so she could maintain a level head and focus? She really hoped she didn’t experience any break through heats, if a strong alpha went into rut. Whether the fact she and Harry had both matured at the same time was a coincidence or if they’d triggered each other, she wasn’t sure. It was possible for close friends or siblings to trigger each other, just as the maturing of a strongly presented alpha or omega could influence those around them. It was a blessing there’d been no other alphas triggered into a full rut when her heat hit. Oh Merlin! Had she caused Malfoy or Professor Snape any issues? She hadn’t bothered to ask either male. So consumed with catching up on missed work and then setting up the meeting in Hogsmeade, she’d not really considered who might have been effected by her heat! Harry, Fred and Neville had all been to various degrees, so did that means her two friendly snakes were?

Heat pooled in her lower belly at how Malfoy and Professor Snape had reacted to the return of their borrowed items. She’d noticed the slight movements both made, two sets of eyes widening when the scent of her arousal filled the air.   
His desk had prevented her noticing any changes in her professor anatomy, but she’d definitely noticed the sudden bulge in Malfoy’s dark trousers.  
With a groan, she flipped on to her back, one arm falling across her eyes. Is this her life now? Desperately trying not to notice the changes in others around her? Trying to ignore the effects, others, including their scents, had upon her own body? She knew there were a few alphas in the school that her omega side was _not_ interested in! Sour, bitter tones which made her want to wretch, were present during meals and fleetingly around the castle, yet so far she’d not narrowed down who caused them.

The flip side, there were those who’s scent she knew she actually did find intriguing. If her response to him in the Heat Room was any indicator, her omega considered Fred Weasley a potential mate. She’d only caught subtle hints of Neville’s signature scent, something earthy and woodsy. She felt no attraction towards her more shy classmate, but he was a comfort. She felt safe in his presence, that he’d have her back if she needed him too, despite his reserved personality. Harry. Harry confused her. When her heat was starting, she knew she’d reacted to the-boy-who-lived’s scent. His body and voice, encroaching into her personal space, clouding her concentration and autonomy. Yet, she held no attraction for the dark haired wizard that she was aware of. He could feel like both a comfort or threat to her, seemingly flowing from one to the other easily. How were they to go forward with their friendship? She’d need to actually talk to him in a deeper manner Somme time in future, so they both were comfortable and secure in their relationship.  
Malfoy and Professor Snape were both alphas. She knew this some how, even before she’d managed to catch tendrils of their heavily blocked scents. Maybe it was how both carried themselves, confident, self assured, powerful. Conversely Harry and Neville, were both such reserved boys their designation was almost a shock! Regardless of the fact Professor Snape thought Harry arrogant, the boy certainly didn’t act it with any regularity.

One moment she had been thinking about the various alphas in her life, the next her wand was chiming away. Some how she’d managed to fall asleep, not that she could recall doing so or what she’d dreamt about. She didn’t feel rested in the slightest, as though one minute it was night, the next early morning. Hermione huffed out a sigh of annoyance, before getting up. The other girls would be asleep for some time still and the boys wouldn’t be awake either. It was the same most Sundays, unless there was a quidditch match on. Instead she headed to the Prefects bathroom, where she had a long, leisurely bath and shower, before grabbing an early breakfast.

Heading to the library to continue working appealed to the young witch, but she knew she’d not find peace there. It was too exposed, even under Madam Pince’s watchful eye, without Harry and Ron at her side, leaving her vulnerable to attention from the castle’s alphas. Instead she opted for the Gryffindor common room, even with its potential for distraction.  
It was nearing 10am before the boys appeared, hurtling off to breakfast before it finished being served. Blissfully Harry, Ron, Fred and George had gone off to fly together leaving her to actually work in peace. She did notice Neville remained in the common room, not sat beside her, but close enough he could watch over her. Alphas!

Frustrated already with her friends’ overprotectiveness, when a 7th year, shockingly a 4th year, then a 6th year had all approached her, she’d become angered. The 7th year was polite, a half-blood it seemed, who merely wanted her to know that should she wish to have a Heat partner in future he would be honoured to accompany her. He’d left after that, returning to his own friends, one who patted him on the back.   
The 4th year had stood at the side, clearing his throat carefully. At first she’d assumed the boy wanted help with classwork, until she noticed his slightly flustered face and a spike of scent. Still immature, but not offensive. She’d bit back her demanding tone, letting the poor boy flounder over his words, before he’d ran off, leaving the room entirely. Hoping that was the end of things she’d headed for lunch, asking Neville to join her. She didn’t have too, but for some reason she’d wanted her friend at her side. He might not be mature yet, but an alpha at her side would hopefully keep others at bay.

In the Great Hall, she’d noticed a set of ice-grey eyes upon her, a smirking blond watching her throughout lunch, before he’d vanished, off to do who-knows-what with his fellow snakes.  
Neville had worked as a guard-alpha during lunch, but he’d had to run to the greenhouses afterwards. Sadly this left Hermione alone and open to attention. Very, very unwanted attention.  
She was sat working on Ancient Runes, when the space beside her became filled, heat radiating from the boy sat at her side. An arm came heavily around her shoulders, one large hand stroking circles into her left shoulder.  
“Granger. Finally alone I see. Though hopefully no for too long.” The wizard drawled out his words, sounding smug and cock-sure. Like he knew Hermione wouldn’t refuse him. “Why don’t you put those pesky scrolls away and we go find somewhere quiet? Somewhere just the two of us can,” glittering eyes raked over her body; she was dressed for comfort, jeans and another loose jumper. “Get to really now one another? What do you say?” The boy, Cormac, tried to turn her head to look at him.   
Shaking herself free from his hands, Hermione turned flashing eyes upon him. “I’m busy Cormac. Leave me be.”  
“No. I don’t think I will, omega.”  
She’d have tolerated being called Hermione, even Mione, but omega? Hells no. This boy had stepped way out of line. Turning to flash a wide smile at the boy, Hermione’s fingers curled around the wand hiding up her sleeve.”I’m sorry, alpha. Let me make myself clear for you!” With that she whipped her vinewood in a swift motion, pointing it towards Cormac. A loud screech erupted from him, as he sprang up from the sofa. A curse found in the Black library, that she’d modified to be less harmful jinx, had hit its mark. Rather then removing his testicles from his person, the boy was left with a severe burning sensation in his groin. It should only last ten minutes tops. At least in theory that’s what it would do. Sadly none of the boys had been willing to let her test it on them over the summer. Cormac’s hasty departure from her side, pinched voice and crab walking away, implied it worked. Thankfully Neville returned just as Cormac was leaving. No doubt off to visit the infirmary. Not long afterward the boys had returned from flying, looking wind swept and flushed with happiness.

With some careful food based bribery, the brunette had convinced Harry and Ron to join her out by the Black Lake, with Neville coming along; all four working on their homework in the afternoon sun. With Ron’s constant pestering to be allowed to copy her work, rather than do it himself, Hermione’s temper flared. Silencing Ron, she’d then berated him for five minutes, refusing to remove the spell till he actually did some work for himself. The red head had grudgingly and less that half-heartedly worked on his homework. It was two hours before Hermione let him speak again, by which point it was time they all headed indoors to attend dinner.

Now it was Sunday evening, here she was, sat before the common room fire, knitting wam pieces for he school elves. They weren’t clothes, but cloths. Simple rectangles the elves could fashion into togas, but made of wool and far warmer than thin cotton pillowcases. Despite finding her activity rewarding, she felt drained. She’d not been away that long due to her heat had she? Already Hermione was thinking longingly of the school holidays or even her next heat, when she might escape the constant pressures placed upon her. Four days? That was it and she was already annoyed with her Gryffindor friends. Urgh. Could she cope till term ended? Could she cope with the prefect round she was due to do with Ron tomorrow? When would she manage to see Malfoy or Professor Snape privately again? Gathering her knitting, she gave a wave to Harry and Ron, then departed the common room, earlier than normal. The desire to sleep and recharge hitting hard. Resigning herself to at least another nine weeks of this, the omega teen climbed into bed, holding Crookshanks close, before drifting to sleep. Hopefully an early night would help. The new week couldn’t be worse than the last right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione also hoping things will be better in the coming week


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeon dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to one snarky potions professor and how he’s coping with everything.  
> Included some self gratification

Severus had been glad he had no commitments on Sunday, having completed all the brewing required by the infirmary and Dumbledore on the Saturday. He highly doubted he would have been able to concentrate and brew anything successfully after the events of the night before. His returned teaching robes currently lay in a drawer, the place he’d stored them in the wee hours after his extended patrol of the castle’s cold halls..   
The girl’s scent was so strong upon the woollen fabric, he could imagine her body, naked and flushed with want, wrapped in them. Even after taking up a stiff pace, walking around the empty school corridors in the night’s chill, thoughts of the witch still flooded his mind. Returning to his classroom a little before midnight, he had grabbed the robes he’d left abandoned on his desk, hurrying into his private chambers.   
Once safely within his own rooms, Severus had ran to his bedroom and shoved the robes into the drawer. A wave of his hand, had seen the drawer sealed, trapping the intoxicating scent away. However it had been too late. His body was wired and reacting to the heading aroma. Fighting instincts, he had grabbed a vial of special brew, downing a double dose, collapsing upon his bed fully clothed as darkness claimed him.  
As he awoke, well after noon, he felt the painful erection restricted by his wool trousers. Growling, frustrated at losing control, he tore the fabric apart, buttons scattering. Reaching within, he fisted his length, pulling it free. A sigh escaped his lips at the lack of restriction upon the reddened flesh. Precum was weeping freely from the head, leaving him without the need for additional lubrication. His tightened hand and loose foreskin moved freely up and down, building upon the tension below his navel. Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long before he felt his knot expanding, followed by an explosion of cum shooting across his dark outfit. For a moment, Severus saw bright lights behind his closed eyes, the intensity of his orgasm stronger than expected.  
Laying spent and panting upon his bed, the dark wizard groaned. It had even too long since he’d allowed his body to go into full rut, true or pseudo, but residing at a boarding school, full of teenagers left him little option, but to use strong suppressants. They helped negate much of his alpha nature, yet his heightened aggression still came through, in sneers and cutting words. His facade as the mean bastard Potion Master wasn’t all a bluff. Maybe he should switch to a lower dose of suppressant? Not use his special brew to kill his ruts before they truly started? Let his body experience a controlled True rut? No. He would wait till the summer holidays, as he did every year. The Dark Lord was back, more unstable than ever, whilst there was a power hungry bitch prowling the school. If she found him in rut, it could be his job, or worse, an attempt to bond him!

Stretching Severus divested himself of his soiled, torn clothing, before taking a long shower. He varied the temperature from hot to cold. One for his aching muscles, the other for his still rigid dick.  
Today he would _not_ be leaving his chambers. His mood would likely result in multiple bouts of crying, docked points, detentions and possibly students sent to the infirmary. It would also be better to stay confined to his rooms, ensuring his classroom was aired completely, removing all trace of Miss Granger’s scent. Keeping to solitude would also keep him from hunting out the petite witch, then fucking her against any and all available surfaces.  
His thoughts frequently returned to the bushy haired brunette, his attempts to read or grade assignments a failed venture. The scent of books, parchment and ink only further reminded him of her. By 8pm he gave up, nothing reducing the fizz in his blood, strong in-spite of his black suppressant potion. Giving up the evening as a lost cause, he retired to his bedroom. Pulling the robes from their sealed drawer, Severus spent the next hour indulging his sexual cravings. 

Once he’d spent himself completely, his knot swollen, cum still dripping down onto his stomach, the dark wizard lay upon his bed thinking. There had been many a pretty omega waltzed through his classroom in the last decade or so, yet none of them pulled a reaction from him quite like Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Even before he’d had her stop the dangerous muggle/magical cocktail, her scent had started to effect him. He could tell when she entered the Great Hall or how close she was to his classroom. Having her sat beside Potter and Longbottom in Potions class had not improved his often surly mood. She had just sat there, seemingly oblivious to the effect she had upon her fellow students or Professor!

Severus was currently the only un-mated Mature Alpha on the school’s staff. Besides Albus and Poppy who were both omegas, everyone else was a Beta, though a couple were close to being pseudo-alpha, Hooch being one of them. He suspected that despite his size, Hagrid was a low level beta, maybe a pseudo-omega even. He certainly had the overly caring nature for it, even if it was targeted at non-humanoids! Lupin had been an Alpha, their designation and shared history leaving that school year to be a tense affair. He’d forced the werewolf onto his black brew for the time Lupin had been at the school. After the situation with Black came out, the two alphas had come to an understanding of sorts. They would attempt to remain civil at all times, with Lupin trying to prevent Black antagonising Severus, too much. The Potion Master was also providing the troubled alpha with a wolf’s bane/rut killer combined brew, plus regular doses of black suppressants to prevent any incidents. 

There was something about Miss Granger that meant he was reacting to her, even with his two black brews. How long had she been on that cocktail of drugs and potions again? Three, four years? Had it effected her biology, just not in the way he thought? She’d Presented so young and been dosed soon after. Had her maturing been delayed? Had her body tried to over compensate, to fight against the twin effects of brew and drug? There were so may variables that could have caused his strong reactions.  
There were so few omegas at Hogwarts, even fewer being muggle-born, so it wasn’t like there were other cases he could explore. Maybe St Mungo’s might have some details if similar individuals had existed before? He’d have to look into it.  
There was a niggle at the back of his brain, something animalistic, primal. A thought he desperately was trying to ignore and downplay. There was no way Miss Granger was a suitable biological and magical mate to him. Was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Severus...


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decrees and letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September has receded and October beginning.  
> Some lines taken from Order of the Phoenix but repurposed.  
> Please remember this is AU and I’m messing around with characters and events to some degree, whilst also maintaining a lot of the core cannon elements.   
> Dates in the books are a bit inconsistent, whereas I’m using an actual calendar from the time.   
> Anyone curious, I’m of the same generation as the characters from the Harry Potter books, as such I do know the time period fairly well. Hopefully as the story goes along I can keep things authentic to the works of JKR and the time setting.(I know some of you really want to see more develop between Severus and Hermione, but you might have to wait another eight to ten chapters before the formidable Potions Master start weakening slightly.)

Before she even had a chance to head to the common room on Monday morning, Hermione heard a commotion coming from the girls staircase. Harry and Ron’s voices echoed up, though the words were indistinct. Ah, the boys must have tried coming up to get her and discovered they couldn’t. It was surprising the boys were already up before her, plus she wished she could have seen their faces when the stairs became a slide and promptly ejected them.  
Grabbing her satchel for the day, she headed down the restored steps, seeing Ginny stood at the bottom. The common room was in chaos. Near the portrait portal, on the notice board, a very large new Educational Decree was posted. Raised voices of anger and frustration all clamoured together, as barely awake students arrived from the dorms above.

“What the fuck!” Ron’s voice rang above the rest as smaller witch came closer.  
“What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she came to stand beside her friends, after wiggling through the press of bodies.  
“Umbridge.” Harry griped, arms crossed over his chest. “She’s banned all student groups of more than three.”  
“Do you think she’ll disband the Gobstones Club?” A younger voice piped up from the assembled students.  
“Don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Ron groused.  
“Groups of three meeting regularly? Is she going to stop friends hanging out together?” Hermione asked, as she read the fine print of Educational Decree Twenty-Four. “What about my study group?”  
“Ah Mia.” (F)  
“Always with the study.” (G)  
“But then you are our.” (F)  
“Beloved bookworm.” (G)  
The twins had came to stand behind the younger trio.  
“Who you calling Mia, Fred?” Harry’s green eyes flashed briefly regarding the other alpha coldly. He hadn’t heard Fred or George call the girl anything but Hermione or Mione in the past. Where did this new name come from?

Hermione held her breath, as she felt tension building between Fred and Harry. The taller, older red head had a smirk on his face. Harry, not too much shorter now, still had his arms crosse and a Snape-worthy scowl on his face.  
“Why should I tell you my secrets Harry?” Fred cocked a brow, looking relaxed an incident in his stance.  
“Because it involves Hermione! That’s why!” Sadly, Harry had experienced another bizarre dream Sunday night, leaving him short tempered. This one wasn’t quite as disturbing as the last he’s endured, but still he found his mind had drifted strange places. Now with the added interference from Umbridge, he felt anger simmering under his skin.  
George stepped forward, to stand between the two posturing alphas, his back to Harry as he focused upon his twin. “Fred, give over. Now’s not the time.”  
Fred looked at his brother, who’s head was lowered and tilted sidewards in submission. The omega appealing to his alpha for calm. George didn’t want to see Fred and Harry argue over Hermione. They were friends. They would need each other given how much things were hanging.   
With a sigh, Fred slung an arm over George’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Its nothing Harry. Just a nickname between friends. Ron has Mione, but I wanted something to call her.” Brown eyes met green. “She’s special. You know it too. But there’s nothing going on.”  
Harry visibly relaxed at this statement and Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. Giving the older alpha a nod, Harry tried to let some of his anger go. The feeling still burned under his skin, but Fred was no longer a target for it.  
“She’s Mia to me too Harry,” George said, hoping to further defuse the situation. If the name wasn’t just used by his alpha twin, but by him too, hopefully any links to Hermione’s heat might be derailed.

“You’re still going to go ahead with the defence group right?” Fred enquired, changing the subject abruptly.  
“Yes. I still want to do it. The toad’s not telling me I can’t do this.” Green eyes narrowed, flicking between Fred, George and Hermione.  
“Good answer,” Fred reached over and patted Harry’s shoulder, though the younger boy shrugged off his touch. The red haired alpha stiffened slightly, his stance shifting from relaxed to prepared.”  
“Fred,” George, placed one of his own hands upon Fred’s chest. “Please alpha.”  
With a smile and nod, Fred seemed to relax again, “Sorry George.”  
“What’s going on?” Harry regarded his friends, noticing the hint of tension, which he was a central part of.  
“It’s fine Harry. Let’s head to breakfast,” Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand, holding it tightly, before also grabbing ahold of Ron. With a hand of each friend in her grip, she tugged them out the portal to head down to the Great Hall.  
Harry kept shooting Hermione odd looks as they descended, whilst listening to Ron ranting about the newest decree. The young alpha still wasn’t convinced something hadn’t occurred between his brunette haired friend and the twins, but for now he’d let it stand. There were more pressing matters to deal with.

“Who the hell told the toad! I bet it was one of the badgers or eagles! No lion would do that!”  
“That’s not exactly true and you know it,” Harry bit out. Pettigrew’s betrayal still stung him.   
“Actually...” Hermione started, drawing the focus of the boys flanking her. “If anyone who attended our meeting in the Hogshead and signed the paper, told Umbridge we’ll find out very soon. There might, or might not have been a jinx on the parchment to identify anyone who broke their promise of silence.”  
“What do you mean Hermione?” Harry’s green eyes regarded her thoughtfully.  
“Let’s say severe acne would look like freckles compared to the consequences.” Her own caramel eyes were shining, with a malicious light rarely seen in the witch.  
After coming to a full stop, looking at each other, then down at their diminutive friend, both boys engulfed Hermione.   
“You brilliant, brilliant girl Hermione!” Harry said kissing her hairline.  
Ron shot his friend a look, as he also kissed Hermione, on the top of her head. “You’re scary you are Mione. Brilliant, but bloody scary.”

The teenage trio continued down to breakfast, where they saw that much of the student body was also incensed by the latest constriction upon their already limited freedoms. The only house that did not seem overly concerned, was Slytherin. The snakes all sat, looking calm and collected, whilst their school fellows argued and complained. Considering that Umbridge was a Slytherin alumni, they had little to worry about.   
“Fucking slimy snakes. Malfoy looks like a smug bastard.” Harry glared his emerald eyes at the pale blond, who merely raised one aristocratic brow and smirked. Hermione turned to look at her pureblood friend and rolled her eyes, thankful that neither Ron or Harry could see the action. Though it was likely they would think she was just frustrated with Malfoy.   
As she turned back around, honeyed eyes fell upon the staff table, where she noticed Umbridge looked like a cross between a pink toad and the Cheshire Cat. Given the bitch’s love of cats, it seemed appropriate. Seeing a flash of black eyes, shielded by inky hair, Hermione decided she would need to talk with her Potions professor soon. 

“Fantastic! Fucking Fantastic! That pink bitch has gone too far this time!” She could hear the voice of Angelina Johnson ranting, as the trio headed off to their first class of the day. “Did you cause this?” The Gryffindor Quidditch captain asked seeing Harry coming down the corridor, jabbing her finger at the notice board.  
“Cause what? Umbridge’s new decree?” The dark haired boy was more than a bit annoyed at being accused without reason. Again.  
“Umbridge has disbanded and banned ALL student groups that’s what! Including quidditch teams!”  
“WHAT?!” Oh course Ron would be upset he couldn’t play his beloved game, is face turning red as he processed Angelina’s words.  
“Look Harry, just try not to provoke her too much ok? Unless you want the team banned completely.”  
“I understand Angelina. I’ll try ignoring the toad.” Seeing the older girl close to tears pulled at Harry’s alpha nature to offer comfort and protection. Their captain, gave both boys a tight lipped smile, before hurrying away.

During History of Magic Hedwig arrived, sadly the gorgeous snowy owl possessed a damaged wing, having somehow become injured during her journey back from London. Harry was angry and worried about his feather friend, taking off with a hurried excuse to Professor Binns.   
Once the History of Magic class finished, Hermione and Ron had headed away towards Potions, collecting Harry as they did so.  
“How’s Hedwig? What did you do with her?” The girl might not have her own owl, but she cared for the beautiful bird, the owl Harry’s constant companion since first year. “Well since Hagrid’s not in the castle, I took her to see Professor Grubbly-Plank. Said Hedwig would be fine in a few days. Thankfully the professor was in the staff room, where I also ran into McGonogall.”  
“It’s Professor McGonogall, Harry. Did she have any news?”  
“Yeah, she said the communication channels in and out of Hogwarts are being monitored, so we need to be careful.”  
“That ain’t good,” Ron agreed. “How do we keep in touch with the Order? Or find out what’s really happening. We know the Prophet is printing shite, so we can’t trust what we read in that.”  
Hermione levelled the red head with a piercing look. For being quidditch and chess mad, occasionally Ron said very intelligent things. “I’m sure we can find a way, don’t worry. Now what was the message from Hedwig?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, the message.” Harry popped open the letter reading the five words written in Sirius’s neat cursive, _Today, same time, same place_.  
“It’’s from Snuffles. _Same time, same place_? Does he mean the fire in the common room?”   
“Obviously,’ said Hermione, doing a surprisingly accurate impression of their dreaded Potions professor. Thankfully neither boy seemed to notice, too wrapped up in the letter. She looked uneasy. Though the envelope had appeared unaltered, there were spells that could open and reseal letters without damaging them. “We don’t know if anyone intercepted the letter. It’s not like we can contact him to cancel, in case that go intercepted too. Hopefully no-one is watching the floo. We just need to be careful alright.”  
It was risky, they all knew that, but they would have to take the chance.   
Each teen was stuck in their own thoughts as they headed down towards double Potions, with Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More playing about with events in the actual cannon chapters, but making them work for my setting and character interpretations


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outisde the Potions Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following straight on from the previous chapter, but switching to be Neville based.  
> There’s some lines taken from Order of the Phoenix, but slightly repurposed.  
> For reference, Neville and Draco both Presented over summer just neither has had a True Rut yet...
> 
> For those reading them, I’ve updated the Bonus Chapters with two more chapters.

Neville had followed after Hermione and Ron from History of Magic, he’d hung back watching the other students they passed. He noticed how a number turned to look in the duo’s direction, more specifically Hermione’s direction. The expression worn by more than one or two of them made his blood simmer. It wasn’t the appraising looks he saw cast her way from fellow alphas. It was the looks of scorn or leering she also received. He could almost see the thought process of one young boy; imagining his first friend, consumed with the affects of her heat, body writhing and wanton with lust. How it would feel to have a virtual sexual slave, taking everything he could offer. Neville snorted as he brushed past the young Hufflepuff. He highly doubted the boy, even when he grew up, would have anything that could satisfy Hermione, mentally or physically!

He noticed Harry join the pair ahead, the trio conferring in low voices. Likely over the issue with Hedwig. He’d noticed the owl’s arrival during their previous class, like everyone _but_ Professor Binns. Seriously, the ghost seemed stuck, barely able to register the living around him. It was a surprise every time their graded assignments were returned!  
As they headed down the stairs into the dungeons, one arrogant voice reached his ears. Malfoy. Alpha. Neville’s skin prickled as he noticed the blond’s scent was slightly stronger than normal. Had the Slytherin stopped using suppressants or blockers? Was it his own alpha senses kicking in more? He wasn’t sure, but neither scenario made him feel happy with the development.

Ah, the pureblood was bragging about how the Slytherin quidditch team were allowed to reform. Or more likely, never disbanded at all. Did the boy ever get tired of hearing his own voice?  
Cold blue-grey eyes were slanted, side eying Harry and Hermione, watching the messy haired boy bristle. Was Hermione looking flustered? Ah, she was trying to keep Harry from attacking the blond. It seemed that despite maturing recently, Hermione still had a long was to go, honing and understanding the many omega traits now available to her. Her scent was sweet in the air, the only omega in their class. One female omega, about to enter a class of four, maybe five alphas? It was a good thing the girl hadn’t gone into Heat during a class. There’d be exploding cauldrons everywhere, Snape would _NOT_ take a fight between alphas is pseudo-rut as a valid reason! 

Hermione’s scent spiked, fear showing through, pulling Neville from his inner thoughts. The small witch was desperately pushing upon Harry’s chest, from which was emanating a steady growl.  
“I mean,” Malfoy’s raised voice easily carrying down the stone corridor, “if it’s a question of influence with the Ministry, I don’t think they’ve got much chance … from what my father says, they’ve been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… and as for Potter … my father says it’s a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo’s … apparently they’ve got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.”  
The usually shy Gryffindor’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing in fury. There before him stood Malfoy, making a grotesque face, mouth sagging open and eyes rolling.  
Red bled into his sight and he snarled, changing forward, slamming his shoulder into Harry in his attempt to reach the blond.  
“Neville! No! Stop!” Hands gripped his arms, Harry and Ron trying to hold him back, but the surge of alpha hormones making it a difficult task.

A pleasant aroma reached his nose, as heat blossomed across his chest. He wanted to struggle against those holding him. The Slytherin alpha had issued an insult and he had the right to seek restitution. Yet the gentle scent pulled his head downwards, where he looked into a pair of shiny, frightened, honey eyes.  
“Neville. Please. Alpha. Alpha please. You can’t fight. Please. I couldn’t stand seeing anyone hurt.”  
A soft voice spoke to him, its tones pleading, scared, seeking protection and comfort. He knew this voice. Friend. Hermione. Omega. No, he wouldn’t be the cause of her distress.  
Snapping anger filled eyes back to the other pureblood alpha, Neville enveloped Hermione in a tight embrace, dragging Ron and Harry forward as they still held his arms. Lowering his head, the shy lion breathed in a lungful of the scent trapped within Hermione’s bushy hair. Old books, sunshine, peace. The impressions flooded his mind, the growl in his throat morphing into a purr, as he attempted to soothe his worried, petite friend. 

Across the hallway Malfoy stood stock still, lips twisted in a silent snarl. He looked ready to fight; shoulders square, feet apart for balance, hands hanging loose by his sides, ready to become fists or draw a wand. The blond’s grey-blue eyes were cold, hard and threatening harm. The scent coming from the blond was sharp with a bitter edge. Oh, he was pissed alright, but Neville had no idea why. He was the insulted party, not the Malfoy heir!  
At that moment the door to the Potions classroom banged open, the imposing form of Severus Snape regarding the scene before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m playing with the events of the chapter some, but it works. Hopefully you all accept it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions and Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the Umbitch is about to observe Sverus’s class, which will be wonderful I’m sure!  
> There’s some quotes from OotP in this chapter, as there will be in various other chapters. I just work them in to my version of things.

When Monday morning rolled around, Severus Snape was feeling more in control, though he groaned in frustration, realising he had the Gryffindor/Slytherin fifth years for a double Potions class before lunch. Deciding to skip breakfast in the Great Hall, he prepared for the first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class he would be teaching before hand. They weren’t a completely dunderheaded class, the twenty odd students focused on him, rather than the fight between their houses.

The last tiny first year Hufflepuff had just left his classroom, when a irritating ‘hem hem’ came from his door. No. Just fuck no! Dark eyes, glittering with barely suppressed anger, swept over the pink abomination in the doorway.  
“Severus, I’m here to observe your class. Slytherin and Gryffindor, with the famous Potter, yes?” Without waiting for his reply Umbridge crossed into the room, settling herself upon a stool at the back of the room. “Just go about your day as normal. Pretend I’m not here. I’ll have a few questions, but I won’t interfere in any way.” The toad-like woman smiled, looking even more amphibian as she did so. Did this, thing, think she looked attractive, feminine, in all that pink? With her simpering manner, fake girlish laugh and constant fawning? Severus gritte his teeth, the tension in his jaw causing them to squeak, as he tried to keep his composure. He did _not_ want the bitch anywhere near any of his classes, let alone this particular one.

Silently and with barely a twitch of a wand, the door to the Potions classroom slammed shut, causing Umbridge to flinch. Severus could only smirk at the toad’s discomfort. ‘ _Yes bitch, I’m powerful enough to do that and so much more beside_ ,’ he though internally. Though if the toad was as drawn to power as he thought, it perhaps wasn’t the smartest move.  
Flicking his wand, he began preparing his classroom for the chaotic class soon to arrive. Notes appeared on the blackboard, his spiky scrawl of detailed instructions only a couple would truly follow. The last remnants from the first years vanished, dropped ingredients and remnants of spilt potion disappearing, so they could not contaminant any of the fifth years’ work.  
Voices could be heard from beyond the closed door. The students gathering beyond unaware their professor was listening in. As Severus pin pointed Draco’s raised voice, he groaned. Why did his godson constantly stir up the lions? The sooner they could get him on a black potion regime the better!  
He heard the words clearly, even with the thick door and walls between. Years of spying, plus a few handy spells and a set of charmed cufflinks made it possible. As Draco’s last sentence slipped out, Severus turned quickly towards his door. A snarl and sudden shouts informing him, he was too late to prevent a confrontation. Aware he was being watched, the dark wizard glided over to the door, physically throwing the heavy door open with a resounded bang.  
“What is going on here? Fighting already? I should have known.” Though seeing the Longbottom boy being restrained by Potter and Weasley, was not the expected outcome, he kept his surprise out of his expression. The menacing snarl and drawn brows a convincing disguise. A whimper drew his focus to the tiny witch stood in front of Longbottom. Miss Granger it seemed, had started to come into her omega instincts. A calming, comforting scent cutting across the bitter spike from the agitated young alphas.  
“Get in here. Now!” With a barked order, the Professor watched as his class hurried in. Potter and Miss Granger keeping Longbottom back, till all the Slytherins were inside and seated. Even then, the witch maintained her touch, a small hand pressed to the boy’s upper arm. It was not something Severus was pleased to see. After the disturbed sleep and erotic thoughts the witch provoked over the weekend, his alpha nature wanted to rip her from the immature boy’s side. Catching a flash of pink from the corner, Severus settled for vocalising a disgruntled snarl, slamming his classroom door shut. Oh this was going to be an interesting class...

The scents in the Potions classroom were bitter-sweet, agitated alpha and concerned omega. As his students all settled into their seats and watched their professor stalk to the front, black robes whirling around his tall frame, Severus glared at the roughly twenty odd teens.  
“You will notice that we have a guest with us today.” He flicked his wand to the dark corner where Umbridge sat, the darkness briefly illuminated. There was a definate stiffness in Potter at seeing the High Inquisitor in his class. Emerald green eyes flared with anger. There was a definite animosity between the young alpha and the beta bitch. Internally Severus was worried. With Potter and Longbottom both in aggressive agitated states, Draco also agitated, likely worried about being attacked by either lion, plus Miss Granger, Hermione, still clearly concerned for her House-mates, it was a disaster waiting to happen. The potion might be relatively straight forward, but a lack of focus could easily lead to an explosion.

Snarling out the instructions for his class to continue with their Strengthening Solutions, Severus took to prowling his class. Sadly he was soon being shadowed by Umbridge, asking questions about the class’s progress and his own teaching history.  
When the bitch had asked about his career length and then his desire to teach DADA, it was only the trace scent of Miss Granger’s lingering worry than stopped him raging at the toad. Yes, he had wanted to teach DADA, the Dark Arts were a passion for him. Every year he’d ask Albus if he could take the class and so far every year he’d been denied. Oh, he was well versed in the curse Riddle had upon the post. No one ever, ever, saw out the entire academic year in the post. As such he’d aided in covering the class at least some of the time. Now he viewed the role as a test. If Albus ever permitted the dark wizard’s request to fill the role full time, it meant the old coot finally thought Severus would die or have something else befall him, so that he would be unable to complete the year. With Potter being at the school and Riddle back from the half-life, it was only a matter of time before he was given the cursed post.

The Ministry lackey looked like she couldn’t decide if she was impressed or horrified, when she discovered the potion the class was working on. Had she no read the syllabus he provided, as demanded? It clearly set out what he taught each Potions class, for all years, including a comprehensive list of the potions they would attempt. The Monday morning lesson was a continuation from the class’s previous one, as the Strengthening potion taking time to mature before it could enter the next stage of preparation.   
Maybe it was a good thing Umbridge hadn’t looked at the syllabus, if the idea that a simple Strengthening potion, was too difficult for the students or should only be carried out by those older, she’d have a it over some of the potions he taught. Few could ever master to accomplish them all, but that was not his problem. He just had to show them how things were supposed to be done, what was possible to achieve with due care.   
He hoped that Poppy could prevent the bitch looking over student medical records. There were a good number of students with potion related infirmary admissions. Such as Miss granger, with her Poly-juice mishap in second year. The poor muggle-born would be torn apart, should his abomination of a colleague discover how skilled she was at magic!

Umbridge questioning his students as well as himself, wasn’t improving Severus’s already foul mood; the unpleasant aromas from the assorted young alphas causing him a headache. He wanted to bellow at the three, no four, ah Zabini, younger alphas. Threaten each with physical harm for disrupting his day in such a fashion. For allowing themselves to cause an omega distress. An alpha, well a good alpha, wouldn’t want to experience an upset omega, they were supposed to be protected, cared for! Were these young alphas all such dunderheads, even their basic instincts couldn’t work that out? Draco and Longbottom should have had proper etiquette knocked into them from the cradle, so they had no excuse, yet it was their fault, Miss Granger was sat perched on the edge of her seat, agitated and confused. The little know-it-all was doing her best to prevent Potter and Longbottom exploding their cauldrons or attacking a classmate. Yet, even her attentions couldn’t prevent them botching their potions. Longbottom’s was merely the wrong colour, with lower properties. Potter’s was now a congealed mess, giving off the scent of burned rubber. With a vicious slash of his wand, the foul smelling mess vanished from the cauldron. He didn’t need that aroma making his headache worse. Mouth pulled up in a twisted, cruel snarl he turned to the glowering green-eyed boy and bit out, “No marks again, then Potter? You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?”  
The responding ‘Yes,’ came out petulant, with a spike of angered scent.   
Merlin, he needed some time alone. As the bell rang indicating the class was finally over, he tore the door open, standing beside it. “Get out, al of you!” The students sprung into action, tidying away horridly, no one wanting to stay in the classroom longer than they had too. Potter was the first out, stomping down the corridor, though his classmates soon followed. Draco vanished along with most of the other snakes, hiding from attack in the throng of bodies, whilst Longbottom and Miss Granger were the last to leave. Whiskey eyes had met his black flashing ones briefly, concern written in their depth. With their audience there was no opportunity to speak to the girl casually, so he gave a jerk of his head, slamming the door behind her retreating figure.

“Hem, hem.” The pink clad witch came and stood at his side.  
Fucking toad! “Yes Umbridge?”  
“I will get back to you shortly with my finding, but so far I see no issues with your teaching methods.” Yes, he was a bastard to Potter and treated the Slytherins more favourably. “A man of your talents is wasted upon students such as these. I feel you could do great, great things Severus.” Merlin, did the pink toad have to go on so? “You and I could have this school running properly once again.”  
“You’ll find Dumbledore is currently Headmaster.” Severus turned away, walking toward the door to his office, anything to be free from the annoying witch following him.  
“Currently. I must go now Severus. Hopefully I will see you again very soon.” With that Umbridge left his rooms.  
“Unlikely Umbitch. Fucking unlikely if I can help it.” Collapsing into the chair in his office, Severus opened a drawer, pulling out a tumbler and bottle of Ogden’s finest. It was only lunchtime, but he needed this. Rubbing the bridge of his nose with one had, he sipped his drink slowly. Still eight months to go. Just fucking fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Severus... Yes Umbridge is trying to flirt with him. He’s a powerful, dark wizard, with connections to blood purists. She’s a power hungry bitch and sees him as a way to get it!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short transitional chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much as stated. From Hermione’s view, just things between classes.  
> Parts of this chapter occur during breakfast in OotP, but I’ve reworked things to suit my own story telling.

With September gone, the Scottish weather turning from the warm crispness of late summer, to the cooler, increasing wet days of early October.  
Inside the castle the mood was reflecting the weather. There was a very definite divide among the students and to some degree the staff. There were those who supported the Ministry, believing every word the Daily Prophet continued to print, that Harry was mad, an attention seeker, Voldemort being long gone. Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge was most certainly part of this camp, with Argus Filch loving her new school-wide policies.  
The flip side, were those who actually stood by Harry and the idea that You-Know-Who was in fact back, believing the strange events occurring in magical Britain where the result of rebel Death Eater activity. Those in this camp also supported Dumbledore, something the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was growing increasingly more concerned and paranoid about.

Sat in the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione could tell which students were on which side, those who regarded Harry with hostility and those who didn’t. There were even those students who openly regarded Headmaster Dumbledore with angry glares, upset how the school was ran. Whether they were angry at him for supporting Harry or accepting muggleborn students wasn’t always clear.  
She hurried to catch up with Harry and Ron, as Neville went to sit with some of the other Gryffindors, though she did noticed that Neville was keeping an eye both upon herself and Malfoy.  
Her classmate was still noticeably tense from the events in Potions. At some point, she’d have to find out exactly what had triggered such an aggressive response from the usually timid boy. Asking Neville wasn’t exactly an option, as she didn’t want to get him upset again, but it was likely Malfoy knew. She’d noticed the blonde’s shock and the flash of guilt, when Neville had lunged at him. There was history there, something she would like to know about, so she didn’t say the wrong thing in future. Maybe it was also time to start asking Luna for help, or George? Both had a better handle on what it was to be an omega and the abilities they possessed.

“We have prefect rounds first Ron”, the witch said in an annoyed tone, after listening to the boys whispering excitedly about talking to the Azkaban escapee.  
“But I’ve got quidditch practise!”  
“Which is finished by 8pm.”  
“Yeah. But I’ll be exhausted and have all this homework to do.”  
“Bloody hell Ron! It’s only just October and you already want to be skive off!” Magic crackled through her brown hair.  
“Don’t be like that Mione...”  
“Oh, shove off Ronald! I’ll do it myself! Maybe one of the other prefects will keep me company.”  
With a flip of her hair, Hermione took hold of her plate and moved toward the end of the table, choosing to eat alone, rather than send a hex at the stupid red head.

As the lunch progressed, Neville, Ginny and Luna all came up to her individually, enquiring about the possibility of who might have told the Toad about their group. She informed them about the safety measure involved, as she had Harry and Ron earlier. Ginny had grinned viciously, wondering exactly what Hermione might have put in place for any traitors amoung their number. Neville had had much the same response as Harry and Ron, pulling her close for a hug and praising her intellect, she’d flushed under the boy’s warm words, trying to ignore the furious look Draco sent her way from across the hall. Luna had given one of her dreamy smiles, before saying that she’d let Hermione know if she saw any concentration of some-thing-or-other to identify the mole.  
Rather than have Umbridge looking at her with suspicion, Hermione told her friends to pass the message on to the others. No-one else was to come see her about it. They weren’t to mention the special protections involved, only that it wasn’t someone from the meeting, that she’d let them know when the first practise session was and to do their best _not_ to gain Umbridge’s attention.

Pulling out their charmed parchment piece, she sent Malfoy a quick message, before hiding it away inside her cloak pocket. Hopefully the pureblood would see the message and get back to her soon. She’d check for a response whilst she was in Arithmancy and the boys in Divinations. Maybe if Ron wasn’t interested in doing their Prefect rounds she could get Draco to meet her? They could spend some extra time talking together or with Professor Snape.   
She needed to hit the library and find a better method for communicating. The parchment wasn’t secure enough, as anyone could read or send messages with it. They needed to come up with something more secure, for just the two of them to access. Maybe the Potions Master would have an idea. She’d have to ask as soon as possible. Thinking of which, how would they communicate with Professor Snape to arrange time for training or discussion? The Prefect schedule wasn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, just a transition and setting some stuff up for coming chapters.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats about families and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter with Draco dealing with his thoughts and such things from the effect his words had upon Neville.

Draco knew his words would provoke Potter, it’s what he was saying them for. He wanted to see the messy haired fellow alpha annoyed. The pureblood teen knew where his annoyance was coming from. Not only had Potter spurred his friendship in first year, beaten him often at quidditch, got away with constant role breaking, but he also got to spend time, openly, with Granger. Over the summer of writing back and forth, then their prefect patrols and time in the library, Draco was finding himself becoming more and more smitten with the girl. That she was an omega, on top of being smart and feisty, was a massive bonus. He just hated seeing her spending time with Potter and now Longbottom. 

For once Draco was pleased that Crabbe and Goyle acted as his protectors. He hadn’t been expecting an attack to come from Longbottom. Yet the usually mild mannered boy had suddenly snapped, charging his direction, looking set to tear his throat out. The spiked scent of angered alpha from the two Gryffindor teens, stung his nose, but the scent of omega distress turned his stomach. Granger, Hermione, was pressing herself against Longbottom’s chest, her body shaking in fear. He could easily imagine her caramel eyes full of concern and worry. The urge to pull her away tugged at his mind. But he couldn’t let his control slip, there was so, so much still to do. So much at stake.  
Throughout Potions he turned over his words, trying to determine the trigger in his mind. He wanted to slump and apologise when the reason dawned upon him. St Mungo’s. He knew all to well that Longbottom’s parents were long term residents there. It was his own delightful, bat-shit-crazy aunt that had put them there after all! In his drive to rile up Potter, he’d overlooked the possibility his words would effect others. He was thankful an alpha brawl hadn’t started in the corridor, for Severus would not have been kind to them in his treatment. His godfather abhorred ill behaved alphas, reprimanding any Slytherin caught acting so quite severely.  
Offering an apology would be out of character for him, so he promised not to bring up the matter again near the boy. It was the only recourse he had. Though he would inform Granger it had not been his intent. He felt the need to offer an explanation to the girl, as he didn’t want her to reject him.

Draco wanted to laugh as he watched the pink clad witch question his fellow Slytherins and his godfather. Could she be any more obvious in her attempts? The sour look on the older wizard’s face was a picture. It seemed he was not interested in the witch’s words or her abysmal attempts at flirting.  
Seeing Potter have his brew vanished did cheer him slightly. The boy had Granger offering him help, yet he still couldn’t get it right? How dumb was he?

Rather than risk a confrontation with Longbottom or Potter, he left Potions buried within the other snakes, all heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Crabbe and Goyle shadowed his every step, though they sat opposite him at lunch. Pansy and Blaise flanking him instead.  
“So,” the part Italian wizard said, side eying him. “Granger’s an omega. Never saw that coming.”  
“Urgh, could she be any worse than a mudblood? An omega mudblood! Trying to seduce the pureblood alphas like my Draco.” Pansy patted the blond’s thigh, in what she thought was a pleasing manner.  
“I could smell her in class. Got herself all wound up over Longbottom.” Draco managed to sneer as he thought of how the brunette had comforted the angered alpha throughout their previous class. He was annoyed at seeing her reacting, so naturally to another alpha, offering comfort, even through her own distress. 

After lunch it was Divinations. A class he barely paid attention too, as crazy Trelawney would accept just about anything written as accurate. It was all about interpretation of information after all. You could twist just about anything to fit your needs, a skill all Slytherins were highly practised in by the end of first year.  
Sat at his table towards the back of the over perfumed, haze filled classroom, he pulled out the enchanted parchment, noticing a message already upon it.  
 _’What was all that about with Neville?’_ Of course she’d want answers, though he was still annoyed she seemed worried about the other boy.  
 _’I wasn’t aiming to upset Longbottom. Just rile Potter.’_  
 _‘Will you and Harry always fight?’_  
 _‘We’re alphas. What do you expect?’_  
 _‘Better control.’_ Her comment made him chuckle, which caused Pansy to look at him from across the table. A textbook thumped onto the table top, as their strange Professor wobbled through the room. Propping the book open, shielding his parchment from Pansy, whom he waved off, Draco returned to writing his ‘notes’.  
 _’I’m a perfectly behaved alpha thank you.’_  
 _‘Perfect arsehole you mean.’_ There was a small drawing of what appeared to be a tongue and squinted eyes. A muggle thing that Draco was getting better at understanding.  
 _Anyway, stop avoiding the question. Do you know why Neville reacted like that?’_  
 _‘My comment about St Mungo’s.’_  
 _‘Care to elaborate?’_  
With a sigh he responded, not enjoying doing so or how it would effect the relationship he was developing with the muggleborn witch. _‘His parents are long term residents. My delightful aunt Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law took it upon themselves to torture them into insanity.’_  
 _‘Remind me never to visit you if your aunt is there.’_  
 _‘You’re safe. She’s locked up in Azkaban.’_  
 _‘It is possible to escape from there you know.’_  
 _‘Don’t say that. You’ll jinx it!’_  
 _‘You’re in Divinations aren’t you?’_  
 _‘Yeah. Why?’_  
 _‘Bloody useless subject if you ask me.’_  
Seeing the bookworm use a minor curse word shocked him slightly, though her distain for Divinations was well known. Yet she adored Arithmancy... _‘Maybe, but an easy subject to get a decent OWL grade in.’_  
The blond turned away from his written conversation, listening to Trelawney ranting about Umbridge. How the Establishment was out to get her. He did think the Divinations professor was as mad as a moon struck hare, but her class was easy enough to pass. Plus his father had mentioned that the woman could actually give true prophecies and predictions, just not with any meaningful reliability. As such Draco was under orders to watch for any signs of a true prophesy.  
 _’I need to see you and Professor Snape about more training. Just not sure how to arrange it.’_  
 _‘Well we could help him do some brewing for the infirmary, since we’re the best in the class.’_  
 _‘Not sure if Harry would buy that. Could you ask Professor Snape if he’d like to use the plan we discussed before my Heat?’_  
One perfectly sculpted blond brow raised in an imitation of his godfather’s. What had the little bookworm been plotting? _’I can ask.’_  
 _‘Great! Let me know before Potions tomorrow please?’_  
 _‘Can I see you tonight? You know. For Arithmancy work.’_  
 _‘Sadly I’m supposed to endure another Prefect patrol with Ron. Though I did say I’d do it with another prefect if he didn’t want to do it.’_  
 _‘Cut him loose. We can meet up with Uncle Severus and talk.’_  
 _‘We’d still have to do some patrolling.’_  
He could just imagine Granger’s eyeroll, but he did see her point. They were prefects and patrol was a necessity. _‘We still could. Just shorter like our usual. Or we could see him earlier?’ _  
 _‘Well the boys are supposed to be at Quidditch practise, though I promised Harry I’d help with his Potions essay.’_  
Struggling to suppress a growl the blond tied to to think of Potter sat beside Hermione, working side by side so easily. His chest hurt with how much he wanted that for himself. _‘Fine. Meet me at 9pm at the Potions classroom. We can talk with Uncle before we do a light patrol.’__ There, they’d both have time for their own homework and Granger could help Pot-head with his extra Potions assignment._

__Looking up, Draco realised the class wasn’t really doing much at all and winding down, he pulled his things into his satchel. It was double DADA next. Though Hermione would be there, it wasn’t like he could talk to her. They couldn’t parchment chat either. Umbridge was constantly watching for students ‘disrespecting’ her. She’d leave Draco alone, but Granger would likely be in trouble. The half-blood pink toad hated muggleborns nearly as much as she hated half-breeds!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Draco switched between using Granger and Hermione to address her. They’re not quite first name friends yet, but getting there... Hell he still calls Crabbe and Goyle by their surnames!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s Monday afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I‘m pulling elements from cannon but re-working them for my own version of events!  
> This will be the last chapter for 2018! I will return on January 6h at the latest. Hopefully it will be January 3rd, but I live in Scotland and New Year is celebrated ore than Yuletide by some.  
> I know this will be a long time without updates, but I do need to take care of y mental and physical health around this tie of year. I hope I might be able to get out a chapter or two, either for the main story or the bonus words.  
> I’ll also get back to all comments I haven’t responded to between now and New Year.  
> Have a Merry Festive period whatever winter celebrations you enjoy!

In DADA, Hermione’s mood wasn’t greatly improved, still annoyed by Ron’s haphazard view on being a prefect. What had the Headmaster been thinking? Had he been thinking? Harry or nearly anyone else in their year group would have been a better choice than Ronald Bilbus Weasley! Was Professor Dumbledore manipulating events? She’d already been suspicious of the old wizard after first year. Events from each subsequent year just made her think it was more and more likely, that the leader of the Order and Tom Riddle were playing a twisted game of chess, with living, breathing pieces! She found she didn’t much like being a pawn, unable to control her life as she wished.

DADA passed at a crawl, the theoretical class being taxing even for the studious bookworm. It wasn’t that the work was difficult or hard, far from it. But they weren’t learning anything useful and the brunette felt her time could have been spent in a more productive manner. She was however pleased to see Harry managed to keep his temper throughout, even with Umbridge attempting to provoke him. Hopefully whatever suppressants he was being given would keep his alpha temperament from becoming too volatile.

During dinner she’d calmly informed Ron that she’s found another Prefect to take his place, so he could attend Quidditch and do his homework without worry. It was at this point Harry informed her they wouldn’t be having practise, as Umbridge was ‘Considering things’, or basically as the messy haired alpha stated, being a bitch.  
“Well you’ll both have time to do your homework before Snuffles.” She replied, a smug smile on her features.  
“Mione! You just gave me the night off from Prefect duty for quidditch. Think I can relax instead, you know?” Ron once again spoke with his mouth open, the brunette wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
“No. I gave you time to attend Quidditch AND do your homework. But fine. I’m heading to the library, then I’m supposed to meet the other prefect for patrol.”  
“You offered to help me with my Potions essay. Please Hermione?” Harry turned deep green eyes upon her.  
“I’ll still have time to help you once I get back at just after half ten. The core textbook has a lot of information in it, so you should be fine. Please at least try to read it over?” She’d offered er friend a small, soft smile, which he’d returned with a nod. “Thank you. I’ll see you about half ten.” As she left, she trailed a hand over Harry’s shoulder, not even realising she’d done the calming gesture.

After exiting the Great Hall, Hermione fled towards the library. She only planned to spend a short time there, before heading to the dungeons. Hopefully Malfoy would be free to meet early. If things went as she hoped, she wouldn’t ave all evening to do her work, so the sooner she started the better. By this point it was well known, even to the first years, that getting between Hermione Granger and the library was a fool’s errand.

Taking a seat at a single table, she scribbled out a hasty query to the blond. Keeping the parchment in view, she started doing her homework. It was after seven before a reply came through.  
_’You wrote Granger? What can I do for you? Weasel changed his mind?’_  
_‘No. Quidditch was cancelled so now he’s sulking. I’m in the library alone. Think you could see if Professor Snape is available to meet up?’_  
_‘Am I your messenger boy now?’_  
_‘No, as I want to meet you both.’_  
_‘Kinky. Never thought you had it in you.’_  
Behind her textbook the witch felt her cheeks heat up. She recalled the various activities that the twins had put her through, so a threesome wasn’t an impossibility. However the thought of her dark professor and fair headed year mate, offering her the same treatment left her brain short-circuiting. Her inner tease suddenly took control, responding to the blond before she could think too deeply upon it. _’Wouldn’t you just love to know what three consenting individuals can get up too.’_  
There was a significant delay before the pureblood alpha responded. _’Granger, I now want details. Or to kill the Weasel twins. Not sure which I want more. Can I have both?’_  
_‘If you’re good you’ll get answers. Plus no killing Fred or George.’_  
_‘I’m always good Granger, trust me. Now, details.’_  
This time it was Hermione causing the break in their conversation as she tried to compose herself. Spending time with two alphas in an enclosed space, with knickers damp with arousal would be a bad thing. Or a very good one, as her omega side encouraged.  
_’Not today. You’ve not been good to me yet. So will you see if your godfather is available?’_

Again another bout of silence, or at least metaphysical silence, since they were communicating via the written word. Hermione was starting to get worried until a hand slammed down on her table. Glancing up, she saw the smirking face of one Draco Malfoy, looking far too pleased with himself.  
“Granger. Professor Snape wants to see you. Now. Before you head out on Prefect rounds.” The boy’s voice was laced with scorn and disdain, lips still drawn up in a sneer.  
“Fine,” she bit out in response, putting away her work into her satchel.  
Standing, she grimaced as Malfoy gave a mocking bow in her direction.  
“After you, Princess.” The last word was accompanied by a flick of ice-grey eyes up and down her figure, which left her feeling vulnerable and as though she’d been appraised, but for what she wasn’t sure.

Safely out of the library and turning toward the dungeon, the brunette couldn’t quite keep in a soft chuckle. Her sort-of-friend was certainly a good actor. He had been acting right? The blond was walking at her side, looking down at her from his taller height, lips still quirked, in a more playful smirk than scorn.  
“You’re so giving me details Granger.”  
That drew her up short. She had offered to do so hadn’t she? Morgana what had she been thinking? She hadn’t, omega-Hermione had been. She wasn’t an accomplished flirt or seductress, yet somehow that is what she’d just been doing. Catching back up with Malfoy as they descended to the dungeon, heat reddened her cheeks. Was this a good idea? Being alone with Malfoy and Professor Snape? Especially after the events of Saturday. Seeing the two alphas reacting so strongly to her, was, empowering. A feeling she would very much like to experience again. However, right at this moment, she felt shy and uncertain. As Malfoy knocked on the Potions classroom door, the witch drew upon the bravery her house was so known for. She could do this. It was only Draco and Professor Snape. Alone with her. In a locked classroom. With no one knowing where she was. Yeah, she could do this. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is slowly starting to call Draco by his given name, showing her evolving feeling towards him. Their friendship is still very new to them both, given their history. But both are trying to give it a chance.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new trio formalise their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow on for the previous chapter, with Severus joining in with Draco and Hermione.   
> Both snakes, one dark, one fair, might be trying to make a certain lioness blush in this chapter....   
> I know I said I’d try to add notes and bonus chapters, but sadly the festive period left me in a bit of a rollercoaster emotionally. Kept getting hit with the depression bat, which wasn’t great.  
> But now back to regular updates on Sundays and Wednesdays.

Seeing his godson stood knocking upon his classroom door, wasn’t unusual for Severus. The boy often came to see him for conversation and to exchange messages with his parents. What was unusual was the spike in scent, excitement rolling off the boy in waves. It had been decided that the blond would stop his suppressants in the hope he’d mature soon. If not they were going to force the boy into Rut. The sooner done, the sooner Draco could be placed upon a black potion regime and kept safe.

“Yes?” Severus drawled out from his seat behind his desk. There was a stack of first year assignments to grade, so the dark wizard barely raised his eyes from the parchment, liberally covered in red ink.  
“Granger wants to know if you’re available to meet up right now?”  
That brought dark eyes up, regarding his godson carefully. No, the boy wasn’t lying. The fact that a Slytherin and Gryffindor were communicating so easily, albeit in a a clandestine manner, pleased the young man he had once been.  
“Did Miss Granger say why?”  
“She mentioned arranging times to meet up for training. Something to do with a plan from before her heat?”  
The dark haired wizard sat back, arms folded across his chest as he thought back. Ah, that plan. They hadn’t used it in the end. Other things requiring both their attention at the time. Now however might be a good time to implement it or a version of it.  
“As long as the pair of you don’t chew my ear off all night with mundane questions, I’ve time available to see you both.” He picked up his quill, continuing to mark another atrocious essay. Regular black berries? Stupid child! It was BLACKberries, a single word! Did no one teach their children spelling any more?  
“Be right back!” The blond tore away from the doorway, the slap of Italian salamander skin shoes echoing down the corridor.  
Sighing at Draco’s dramatics, Severus waved his door closed again. A closed door was less likely to draw students (or hideous pink toads) to his classroom.

In under ten minutes there was another knock on the door. He knew who was on the other side, even through the thick wood and stone. Miss Granger stood asking entrance. Likely Draco at her side. Again, wandless and wordlessly, he opened the door, allowing the two teenagers to enter his domain.  
After scrawling out a sarcasm laden comment about spelling and grammar errors, Severus set aside his quill, capping the red ink. He’d learnt that lesson in his first year as a teacher. Never leave an ink pot open, unless you’re actively using it. The red ink was a nightmare to get out of white cotton shirts and ruined parchment completely when spilt.

Sitting straight and tall, he looked at a widely smirking Draco and somewhat nervous Miss Granger.  
“You requested to see me Miss Granger?”  
“Yes Sir. I hoped it would be acceptable to talk to yourself and Malfoy, regarding further training.” The petite witch shuffled her feet, lowering her whiskey coloured eyes to the floor.  
“It would indeed be wise to increase the amount of time I spend with both of you. It would be difficult to practise Occlumency without my assistance, plus there is much I wish to teach you both. Beyond the scope of your regular lessons.”  
“We need to arrange a reason for me to come down to the dungeons more regularly than just every eight days when I cycle through with Draco on our prefect rounds.” The use of the blond’s given name went un-noticed by the witch, but not by the two alphas. ”As I’m virtually caught back up with the work I missed due to my heat, I can’t use that as a reason to visit you any more.”  
Severus sat back, his dark eyes watching the young witch. Her usual confidence was missing, instead replaced once again with her natural omega submission. Was Miss Granger aware she did this or was it another thing he would need to discuss with her?

“Well, Hermione,” Draco’s voice drawled out the syllables of her name, bringing a shocked face upwards. “What did you have in mind? You mentioned a plan?”  
Sparing the young witch, Severus redirected the conversation towards himself. “Before Miss Granger’s heat, we were discussing reasons why she might serve a long term detention with myself.”  
“That would work as a cover. Stealing potion supplies again?”  
A pink cheeked Miss Granger, dropped her face again, nodding stiffly.  
“Exactly. However it had to be for a believable reason. At the time it was proposed that you, Draco, would catch Miss Granger attempting to remove a thunderbird feather from my stores.”  
Blond brows shot upwards. “Why would you need tha... your allergy?”  
Internally shocked that his godson knew something so personal about the Gryffindor omega, Severus managed to keep his face a schooled mask of indifference. “Indeed. However this will no longer work, since Miss Granger is now using a different suppressant.”  
“So we need a new reason for Hermione and I to come to the dungeons frequently?” Draco leant against the bench behind him. “Could we be helping you brew? Hermione is one of the best in our year, if not the school. Making use of her talents would be a very Slytherin move.”  
“I was considering that. The Headmaster already has me tasked with maintaining the school potion stocks, plus those the Order requires. Taking on an assistant would be natural. However, to negate possible interference from the Dark Lord or Umbridge, I would have to play my part.” Turning intense dark eyes to the witch, he spoke in a soft voice, letting the power it held caress the young woman’s ears, hoping it would soothe her nerves. “I would have to play my role in front of others, especially my Slytherins or others with affiliations to the Dark Lord. As a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, I would be expected to believe his blood purist dogma. Abusing my position as a professor, to work a muggleborn, one with a close connection to Potter, would not be beyond the realms of belief. Dumbledore would also accept such a ruse.” Obtaining a barely perceivable bushy haired nod, Severus focused upon his godson. “He is still unaware of your family’s role in undermining the Dark Lord’s power, a situation I wish to maintain. I can likely spin it such that I wish to increase the time we spend together, hoping to sway you from your father’s control and obtain information from you Draco.”  
“That makes sense.”  
The gentle voice of Miss Granger spoke up, “Well its true for both situations. You would be making use of my skills for your own gains. Plus Malfoy can relay information to you from his parents.”  
“The best lies are built upon the truth Miss Granger.”  
“How would we arrange to come here Professor? I still have studying and my other responsibilities to cover.”  
“I had already thought of that. Here,” Severus pulled two simple rings, engraved with small runes, from his frock coat pocket. “With these we can communicate in a manner more discreet than your charmed parchment.” Draco had taken the ring without comment, sliding it upon his right pinky. Miss Granger was however waving her wand over it, casting several diagnostic spells. “The Protean charm Miss Granger. Watch.” Raising his black wand to his left hand, a similar ring came into view around his index finger. Touching his wand to it briefly, though he was able to do so wandlessly, he silently sent the message to the other rings.  
Hermione’s face lit up, watching the slender ring in her hand warm, the runes altering their shape enough to change their meaning to ’Snakes are the best’.   
“These are brilliant Sir!” Shining, excited amber yes regarded her professor with a look of awe. “Can you teach me?”  
“No.” Bright eyes turned sad at hearing this. “You can find it in the library should you need it.” Knowing how much the young Gryffindor enjoyed researching, needing to cross reference and double check everything, Severus thought sending her to the library was a better option.  
“What did you expect Princess?” Draco gave her a cocky grin. “He’s my godfather and Malfoys always get the best.”  
Severus raised an eyebrow at his godson’s words and attitude. Having another praise his skills was always a boost for his alpha ego. Even if said individual was using it to flirt with a charming omega and show off their own status.  
“Truly Professor, it’s a wonderful piece of magic.” Hermione’s eyes were lowered, peaking at him through her lashes and loose strands of hair. “Can we contact you in return? Oh will a message go to both rings or only one?”  
“It goes to both. Plus any other we add into the equation.” The girl looked slightly sad at this. “You have your parchment to talk with my godson. Though I do ask you stop doing so in my classes. Should you need to speak to me, my office hours are, as always, available to students.”  
The girl smiled again, then slide the ring carefully on to the index finger of her left hand. The slender band looked good against her skin, but was simple enough not to draw too much notice.  
“If you prefer you can wear the ring around your neck, as long as it’s against your skin you’ll feel it heat up.” Curious eyes looked at him. “In case your friends find it odd that you’ve suddenly started wearing jewellery. Though I hide my with a simple Disillusionment charm.”  
“Of course sir. I might alternate.” Slender fingers were running across the engraved surface, a look of wonder still upon the girl’s face.  
“Now what else did you wish to discuss, Hermione?” Severus couldn’t help the smirk on his face at the girl’s response to her name from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, both alphas are enjoying teasing Hermione. Things are changing in the dynamic between the trio of conspirators... Next chapter, Hermione’s reactions and more secret plans!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with charming Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Draco and Severus continue their conversation in the Potions Classroom. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Severus!

Hermione had been happy to trot along at Malfoy’s side to the dungeons. Sure, having him appear at her side in the library had been a shock, but talking face-to-face would be easier.  
Now however she was rethinking her position. She was stood under the dark, penetrating gaze of Professor Snape. Her tall Potions professor was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, a sinfully smug smirk on his face. Glancing to her left, she noticed Malfoy was looking a mixture of amused, shocked and annoyed with his godfather. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, no doubt making them glow a cheery pink. Taking a shaking breath, Hermione looked back into those captivating dark eyes, swallowing against the ‘Alpha,’ begging to escape her lips.  
“Even assuming we could get the Headmaster to allow Malfoy and I,” there was a frustrated growl from the blond, unhappy to be referred by his surname again. Frowning slightly, Hermione continued, trying to ignore the strange tension in the room. “Will one night a week be enough? Or do we divide our time? Spend one night as a trio, then I can spend some one-on-one time with you both each week? Extra hours whenever they can be scheduled?” She paused waiting for some cue her words were understood.  
Her professor nodded slightly. “Given how things in this school can change so rapidly, having wiggle room would be good.”   
She huffed out an amused breath. “Trouble makes a habit of seeking Harry out. Though he goes looking for enough too.”  
“That he does. Though considerably less than his father.”  
The desire to ask questions about Harry’s parents and what her professor’s time at school had been like, burned on the curious teen’s tongue, but she held them in check. Despite the time they’d spent together getting to know each other, they weren’t friends.   
“I would like to be able to spend more time with Malfoy and yourself Professor. I can actually have a decent conversation for once.”  
There was another growl from her side and then Draco was in front of her, holding her upper arms.   
“Would calling me by my name be so hard?” Ice-grey eyes bore into whiskey brown. “At least when we’re not around others. Uncle Severus doesn’t count.” The grip on her arms released as Malfoy stood away, letting go. “Please?”  
“I,” she took in a shuddering breath, drawing in Malfoy, no Draco’s, rich scent. She’d noticed it seemed slightly stronger than previously, snow and cedar wood, with something like expensive cologne that she still couldn’t name. “I think I can do that. Dra, Draco.”  
The smile, a true smile not his signature smirk that Draco gifted her with, made omega-Hermione purr happily. She’d please Alpha.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it, Hermione?” The blond sent her a devious grin, before standing back to lean upon the bench.  
“Enough flirting Draco.”  
“You’re no fun Uncle.”  
“Since when did I give you the impression I was fun?”  
“Never I suppose. Apologies Uncle. I’ll reserve my flirting for outside your classroom.”  
“Please see you do. Now, Hermione?”  
“Sir?” The bookworm was feeling almost dizzy having the two males call her given name. Both voices were cultured, Draco’s still held a childishness to it, not quite finished puberty. Whereas Professor Snape’s held a mature, silken touch and alpha-reverb that could easily talk any omega out of their knickers.   
“Was that all you wished to discuss this evening?”  
“No sir.”  
A raised hand stilled her continuing.  
“When in private I believe you may call me Severus. This should place us all on an even footing, as we are all equal partners in this venture. Our sessions, though educational, will be less formal than regular lessons. However you are not, I repeat NOT, to call me such outside of our private interactions. Any disregard for this rule will lead to punishment. Am. I. clear?”   
A violent nod of the head, brunette hair shaking wildly, though Draco scowled.  
“Sir is also acceptable.”  
Hermione let out a relieved breath. “Thank you. Sir.” She wasn’t comfortable calling any teacher by their given name, even with dispensation to do so. “The Gryffindor Quidditch practise is cancelled due to Umbridge’s new decree. I’m supposed to be on Prefect patrol with Ron tonight. Though he’s not joining me. Draco will be his replacement. Something I’m sure he’ll love hearing.” The brunette cast her fellow prefect a smirk. “I’m not expected back to the Gryffindor Common Room till about half ten. Harry might check up on me though. But we’ve still some available time. Hopefully you could explain Occlumancy?”  
“Potter can hop off his broom. Not like he can follow you every moment of the day Hermione.” Draco used another magical saying to file away for later use.  
When Hermione didn’t answer and was instead looking down at her shuffling feet, Draco pushed off his bench and Severus stood from his chair, coming around his desk.  
“What aren’t you telling us Hermione?” Severus’s voice was strict yet gentle, the reverb of an alpha command compelling an answer.  
Refusing to look at either alpha, Hermione kept her eyes down, the leather of her shoes suddenly very interesting. “He’s worried. Now everyone knows I’m a Mature Omega, he’s worried I’ll get more unwanted attention that I already suffer.” Wrapping arms around her middle, she paused then continued, quieter, “He’s been monitoring me. Making sure I’m safe. He’s noticed I’ve been here before. Or alone with Draco. He worried you might try hurting me...”  
Two growls, one deeper than the other, made the teenage omega cringe and shrink into herself.   
“Please. Please don’t be angry with him. After everything we’ve been through, the dangers, the bullying I’ve experienced, his concerns are justified in a way... It’s not like he follows me around the school, but, he can track my movements.”  
“He has a tracer spell on you?” Her professor’s voice was dark, the promise of harm in the tone.  
“N... No. Harry can, he, he has an artefact from his father. With it he can see where I am in the school. Well most of it. He can’t see when I’m in the Heat Room.”  
“Of fucking course! I bet Albus doesn’t care either!” Severus was radiating anger, with Draco not far behind him.  
Hermione was feeling close to tears. She had just betrayed one of her best friend’s secrets. Not entirely, but enough it could lead to problems. The two angered alphas in the room were tugging at her nerves and nature. She wanted them to calm down, to not be angry or upset with her, but she wasn’t sure how.  
“Given how Umbridge is acting and, and that the Dark Lord is back, some of his fears are justified.” Recalling what her professor had revealed to her previously, she’d avoided saying the despot’s name aloud. “There’ve been a few older alphas paying me significant attentions as well.”  
Hearing mention of Umbridge and Voldemort, brought both Slytherins up short. The magical world was indeed more dangerous than previous years. Hormonal teenage alphas were no longer the worst threat to a young omega, especially the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter. Perhaps the boy having some way of tracking his friend wasn’t a terrible idea.   
“Mr Potter might want a strongly worded reminder that you are a capable witch. One far more proficient at multiple forms of magic than himself. I will deny saying that of course.” Severus tried to rein in his raging temper. The girl was upset and he hoped his weak sense at humour might work. The tiniest chuckle he got, lifted his hopes.  
“I think we should retire to my office to discuss Occlumany, then you and Draco can head out to patrol whist I finish marking these,” a gesture to the forgotten scrolls on his desk, “abysmal excuses for assignments. You might go a foot over the required length, but at least you can spell Hermione.”  
Watery caramel eyes rose to look into her professor’s midnight gaze, a faint smile lifting her lips. The praise doing wonders to dispel her tears.  
“If Potter doesn’t treat you like the witch you are, just remind him what you did in third year.” Draco came up to her side, looping an arm around her waist in what she thought was supposed to be a comforting manner. However having the blond so close, his body heat flowing into her, was not so much comforting as stimulating. The reminder of hitting the Slytherin during their third year did amuse her. Harry would not enjoy receiving similar treatment, of this she was certain.   
“Thank you. Both. Now you mentioned Occlumancy sir?”  
Draco chuckled, as Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Right this way both of you,” the dark wizard said indicating the door to his office.

For the remaining time Hermione found herself thoroughly engrossed in learning about the fascinating mental arts of Occlumancy and Legilimency. She discovered that Severus was skilled in both, whilst the Head Master and Voldemort were both highly proficient Legilimens. Headmaster Dumbledore used a more suitable approach compared to the brutal mental violation the Dark Lord favoured.  
There was much she would need to practise and prepare, if she did’t want Severus being able to view her thoughts, something she’d rather not have the older wizard do. With a promise to practise the technique Severus required before their first ‘ _brewing_ ’ session, Hermione left to complete her prefect rounds with Draco. The pair discussed magical politics, carried out in the pureblood’s best superior tone, explaining the’ _proper place_ ’ muggle-borns served in the magical world. They didn’t find any student out after curfew, though the raised voices from their heated debate was likely the cause.   
Draco had followed her, throwing insult-disguised positives aplenty, to Gryffindor Tower, where she stumbled into the common room at ten forty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hermione is now on slightly less formal terms with Draco and Severus. She does feel bad for nearly outing Harry’s map and its abilities. However the map has proven very useful, so she doesn’t want Harry losing it.  
> Previously she’s reacted on instinct to soothe a raging Neville, but as she doesn’t have such a close friendship with either Slytherin (yet!) her rational mind wasn’t sure what to do, to give in to instinct or not. Which is why she’s dithering.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floo calls incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been a hellishly long chapter dealing with the entirety of Harry’s monday. However, it now just focuses on the evening once Hermione returns and part of the floo call with Sirius. The events earlier in the day can be found in the Bonus/Extra chapters if you want o see how the boy was coping.  
> Once again some of the lines are taken directly fromOotP which I’ve reworked to fit my own tale and to stop copy-write issues. his is an AU remember, so I’m changing somethings to reflect the ABO nature of the world.

Author Notes  
Floo calls incoming  
This would have been a hellishly long chapter dealing with the entirety of Harry’s monday. However, it now just focuses on the evening once Hermione returns and part of the floo call with Sirius. The events earlier in the day can be found in the Bonus/Extra chapters if you want o see how the boy was coping.  
Once again some of the lines are taken directly fromOotP which I’ve reworked to fit my own tale and to stop copy-write issues. his is an AU remember, so I’m changing somethings to reflect the ABO nature of the world.

Chapter 53

A little after half ten Hermione had stumbled into the common room, slightly breathless, before slumping down at his right side. Without thought, quill still in hand, Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in close for a moment. His nose buried in her thick brunette hair, the only place that still seemed to carry her unique scent. Drawing in deeply, he stiffened and sniffed again. Pulling back, with a confused look, he withdrew his arm. The loss of the petite witch’s warmth pressed against him, stirred his hormonal side, but again he pushed it away.  
“Hermione, why do you smell like Malfoy?”  
Thick, dark lashes fluttered rapidly a moment, as his friend focused on his words.  
“Wot!?” Ron’s head shot up, looking at the pair.  
“Thank you Harry.” There was an exasperated note in Hermione’s voice as her shoulders slumped. “Malfoy took Ron’s place as my partner on patrol tonight. I tripped on the stairs and fell on him.”  
Ron snorted, seemingly amused. “Bet he loved that! Did he run off saying he’d tell his father?” The youngest Weasley male’s fake accent was so outlandish, Hermione and Harry both smiled at him.  
“No. He just complained. Almost as much as you do Ronald. Now, Harry, let’s see this assignment so I can help you get it finished.”  
Ron turned back to his own work, muttering complaints about the amount of work he had to do. Harry nudged Hermione with his elbow. He’d noticed the humour in her statement about Malfoy and Ron. It was something both pureblood teens shared, a love of complaining. Just over different things.

For the next hour or so, Harry sat beside Hermione, her very presence soothing the anxiety bubbling within him. It must be an omega thing he was sure, though he would need to spend more time with other omegas to be sure. Hmm, maybe he could ask George? Speaking of the terrible twosome; the Weasley twins were currently showing off their newest inventions to a boisterous crowd. Hermione sent the occasional scowl towards them whenever one of them looked her way, but to Harry it looked more playful than annoyed. The faintest darkening coloured the girl’s cheeks when Fred flashed her a wide toothy grin. Green eyes narrowed, maybe he did need to talk to the older boy after all.

Harry moved to sit before the fire, re-reading his barely completed Potions assignment, checking for any spelling mistakes. Hermione had stopped correcting those at the end of fourth year. She would let them know if she spotted over ten per parchment, then throw her small (A5 sized) leather bound dictionary at them.   
As midnight approached, even though the common room emptied, there were still a number of older students hanging around, which made Harry nervous; worried someone might see Sirius in the fire. It was approaching 1am when Fred finally left, though Harry noticed the look the elder twin sent Hermione and the head-shake she returned. Then it was just the trio remaining.  
When Sirius’s head appeared in the green flames, a massive smile spread across Harry’s features, totally thrilled to see his Godfather again.

“Hi,’ chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione, his two friends joining him on the rug.  
After asking how how things were in general, Sirius brought up the Defence group, which shocked all three. Ron’s face turned red, Hermione looked contemplative, whilst Harry went completely still.   
Rage flared behind his green eyes. How the fuck did his Godfather know about the group? No one from their meeting had snitched on them, Hermione said so and he believed her.   
“How the hell do you know about that?” Harry’s voice came out eerily calm, causing Hermione to look at him, then place a hand upon his back. A touch he didn’t shrug off, instead letting the heat from her small hand ground him.  
A madly grinning Sirius, beamed at Harry. Not looking in the least bit concerned that the teenage wizards and witches, were technically acting illegally against the Ministry. “You want to choose your meeting places more carefully. The Hog’s Head, I ask you.” Shaggy hair flicked as he shook his head.  
Sitting up straighter at his side, Hermione ad responded defensively, “Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks! That’s always packed with people and...”  
A snort from Sirius and another head shake accompanied the chastisement he sent the witch. “Which means you’d have been harder to overhear. You’ve got a lot to learn, Hermione.”  
Feeling how tense Hermione became, the fire unable to hide either the sudden sharp notes in her scent or the catch in her breath. From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Hermione hang her head. Who was Sirius to speak to his friend that way? Hermione had tried very hard with the limited time and resources available to them. It wasn’t like any of the adults were offering help in any fashion. ‘  
“Who overheard us?” This time there was a definite snarl in his voice, the strange reverb of an alpha command creeping in. Still too untrained in his abilities, Harry was unaware communicating through the Floo (or telephone for muggles) limited the impact an alpha command could have upon others. His body was working on instinct. He was angry, with an upset omega that was under his protection, whether she knew it or not.  
“You didn’t check the other pub patrons. The witch under the veil. That was Mundungus, of course,” the last heir of house Black responded with a grin.  
Harry was stunned for a moment, but his anger took over. “What was he doing in the Hog’s Head?” The teen had a suspicious already, but if he was correct, his anger would need an outlet and soon.  
“Keeping an eye on you, of course,” Sirius impatiently.  
Suspicious confirmed, Harry’s eyes flashed a bright green in the enchanted flames. “I’m still being followed? What am I? A child needing a babysitter?” He was being followed with no one telling him reasons why or when, or even who was keeping tabs on him. The attitude of the Order adults was grating on the young alpha. He wanted his freedom, to do as he wanted. If he couldn’t then he wanted to know _why_ and maybe to actually be given some solid help!  
“Yeah, you are. Which is just as well, isn’t it, if the first thing you’re going to do on your weekend off is organise an illegal defence group.” There was a touch of pride in the tone and look the Azkaban escapee gave the trio, though Harry was too angered to notice.  
If Dumbledore wanted him to be involved in defeating Voldemort, wasn’t it about time he actually got some answers? Or some competent help? Either would be useful right about now. Glancing down, Harry noticed the marks upon the back of his hands. Oh, he still held respect for the Headmaster, but his faith in the older wizard was shaken. He and and his friends ha already suffered greatly due to the adults refusing to either listen or help. The Ministry and Prophet had turn much of the magical community against the young wizard, decrying his announcement of Voldemort’s return as fallacy; lies from a delusional boy traumatised by his schoolmate’s death.  
No more. No longer would he leave his friends and schoolmates defenceless. Time to stand on their own feet. He was a Matured Alpha. Not yet seen as ‘Of Age’ and an adult, but his designation status meant he was no longer a child. Time the rest of the world found it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with the rest of the conversation and be from Ron’s point of view.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floo calls continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the rest of that conversation the trio have with Sirius. 
> 
> The dialogue is taken directly from OotP, but I’ve modified some placed and changed the surrounding text to fit into the narrative I have been building for this AU.  
> I will very, very rarely quote as much textdirectly asi have in this chapter! There’s a few conversation heavy chapters in future, where I want to keep the dialogue, but give it from another’s view and add things to fit this AU. Still less than 5% of the book quoted or copied in total...
> 
> Soooooo much talking! There so much length to this part of the chapter JKR wrote! Don’t expect too many this length from me!
> 
> JKR’s chapters are HUGE btw! Or at least they feel it in word count when you’re editing it to suit your own narrative!
> 
> From my modifications we get to see some of Ron’s thoughts on the things going on. I know somefolk hate Ron, I just think he has a lot of growing to do, which I hope to include, in passing... but the odd section from his point of view gives a different take on events too...

Ron had been keeping his best friend company when Hermione had returned from Prefect rounds. He knew he should have done more work in the extra time he had, but what did it matter? There was still time wasn’t there? Besides he wanted to read up on the Chudley Canons newest signing and see how it would effect their chances this season.  
When Harry had asked Hermione why she smelt like Malfoy, Ron had been shocked and angered. He didn’t like the idea of the slimy blond ferret spending time with Mione. She was supposed to be his partner as a prefect, well if he could be bothered to patrol. But that was beside the point. Couldn’t she have found someone else to go with? Though when the brunette had responded that it was because she fell on him, he’d laughed. The image of the ever polished and poised aristocratic pureblood, sprawled on the floor with Mione pinning him was amusing. And unsettling. Though he could well imagine the blond sneering and shouting about his father, which he voiced to his friends, inside he was confused and cautious. What if Malfoy deliberately tripped Mione so she fell? What if he was trying to hurt her? Then he recalled that Mione was now a matured omega and that _every_ Malfoy male was an alpha. Anger and dread settled like ice in his stomach. What if Malfoy was trying to Bond Mione? If he did that the girl could never choose another and she’d be dragged into working for You-Know-Who. The Malfoys were dark wizards, everyone knew it. They supported the pure blood ethos and though they’d never let her have a child with him, they might let Malfoy keep Mione as some sort of sex toy. There were dark spells and potions which could keep an omega in heat, desperate and willing to do anything to end the torment of it.   
Maybe he should join Mione on those prefect patrols? Make sure that no alphas tried taking advantage of her if he or Harry wasn’t with her? Nah, he’d see how it went. Mione could take care of herself right? She was a smart and kind witch. Even if she wouldn’t let him copy from her homework any more.

When Sirius had appeared to talk with the trio, Ron was pleased; the Marauder always had some fun story or idea to share with them, though it looked like tonight’s conversation was more serious.  
The red head had been confused, finding out their meeting had been spied upon and disappointed their ‘babysitter’ hadn’t said hello. “Why was Dung hiding from us? We’d’ve liked to’ve seen him.”  
The older wizard smirked, before responding, “He was banned from the Hog’s Head twenty years ago and that barman’s got a long memory. We lost Moody’s spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung’s been dressing as a witch a lot lately... anyway... first of all, Ron, I’ve sworn to pass on a message from your mother.”  
Here it comes... another demand from his mother. He loved her, really, truly he did. But she could be a bit demanding. Her cooking however was sublime! Plus she was a respectable house-witch, doing chores, managing he and his siblings. There to welcome dad back from the Ministry. A perfect example of omega-witch. The red head hoped he would be so lucky in life.  
Sighing he responded to Sirius, “Oh yeah? What did she say?” Even to himself his voice sounded apprehensive.  
“She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal, secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group. She says you’ll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now.” Dancing green flame eyes glanced to Harry and Hermione. “She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them.” Harry and Hermione both gave snorts of amusement. The Weasley matriarch might not be related by blood or marriage, but she acted as a surrogate magical mother to them both, whether they wanted her to or not. “She simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you’d all have been in real trouble and she can’t say it for herself because she’s on duty tonight.” Sirius looked decidedly shifty all of a sudden, much like Hagrid did when he’d said something he shouldn’t.  
Narrowing his blue eyes, Ron tried to get an answer from the animagi, “On duty doing what?”  
“Never you mind, just stuff for the Order,” said Sirius hastily, pressing on with his message to the teenage trio. “So it’s fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don’t think she trusts me to.”  
Ron fiddled with the rug fridge a moment, thinking. If his mum found out he joined Harry and Mione in this she’d box his ears over winter break. She couldn’t exactly send a Howler, as to do so would let everyone know about the group and could cause trouble for a lot of others.  
He felt miserable inside. He wanted to help Harry, his best mate. But going against his mum? He knew what happened to the twins when they did so. Not that it ever seemed to stop them. “So, you want me to say I’m not going to take part in the Defence group? So mum won’t hex you?”  
A surprised Sirius barked a laugh, reminding Ron of the animagi’s canine form. “Me? Certainly not! I think it’s an excellent idea!”  
“You do?” Harry was sat there, white fists clenched and body rigid. His best friend was angry about something, that was easy to tell. After living so close together for over 10 months of the year, Ron could pick up on Harry’s moods reasonably well, even with the changes being a mature alpha caused. The smoke from the fire couldn’t quite hide the bitter edge Harry’s new, stronger scent held.  
With a firm nod to the trio, Sirius responded, “Of course I do! D’you think Prongs and I would’ve lain down and taken orders from an old toad like Umbridge?”  
There was a coldness, a restraint in Harry’s voice as the Boy-who-lived answered his godfather, “But, last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks.”  
“Harry, last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you!’ Sirius’ voice was louder with impatience and anger. “This year, we know there’s someone outside Hogwarts who’d like to kill you. Kill us all if possible. So I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!”  
From the other side, in a quiet voice Mione spoke up, her tone and expression quizzical, “And if we do get expelled?”  
Ron felt the energy radiating from his best mate, alpha, pure and simple. Strong, angered, concerned. Glittering green eyes turned to pin their suddenly demure female friend. “Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!” A hand, red healing wounds, in stark contrast to the white of his tensed skin, reached over and grasped Mione’s neck. A soothing gesture. Pressure on her glands, aimed to dispel worries and stop her getting stressed.  
Head tilting back, soft purr rumbling in her chest, Mione’s eyes slid closed, pressing into the touch on her neck. “I know it was, Alpha. I just wondered what Sirius thought.”   
It was weird hearing Mione address Harry as Alpha. The red head felt uncomfortable, almost like he’d stumbled into an intimate moment. Harry and Mione weren’t like that were they? Maybe he could ask? But they never acted like mates or betrothed, not like some of the others he’d seen.  
“Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue,” said Sirius. “If you get expelled, you can come stay at Grimmauld Place. Or maybe another of the Black properties. Home school you?”  
The idea of not being at Hogwarts appealed to Ron, yet he knew if we were ever to be expelled the experience would not be as enjoyable as he dreamed. Molly Weasley-nee-Prewitt could be formidable when she was displeased with her children. If sent home, Ron was under no illusion that he would be confined to The Burrow, with his broom confiscated, a Quidditch ban and a slave driver for a home tutor.   
Despite these worries, Ron nodded along with Harry and Mione. “Agreed.” He’d rather be expelled and alive, than attend Hogwarts and die the moment he stepped beyond the gate.  
Regarding the trio seriously, Sirius continued talking. “So, how are you organising this group? Where are you meeting?”  
Where were they going to meet? They could’t go to the Hogs Head each week. He highly doubted the landlord would let a group of teen witches and wizards practise spells in his pub. Maybe Mione knew of some abandoned classroom they could use? She was always reading Hogwarts - A History, it was bound to have some information in it. Maybe Harry’s map would show a room that they could use?  
Harry withdrew his hand from Mione’s neck, using it to instead rub at the scar on his forehead. “Well, that’s a bit of a problem now. Dunno where we’re going to be able to go.”  
With a cocked head much like his animal form, Sirius quirked his lips before responding, “How about the Shrieking Shack?”  
Nodding his head, red hair nearly catching on the flame Ron could see the appeal of the Marauders’ former haunt. It was unlikely they’d be disturbed and there were currently no werewolves in the school. Not that Ron knew anyway. “That’s an idea!”  
However he heard a tut from Mione and bent to look around Harry’s back, as the raven haired boy also focused his gaze upon the young witch. The flame image of Sirius Black raised eyebrows in question and looked poised to burst in.   
“Sirius, there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were here. You could all transform into animals by your fifth year and if you really needed too, you could all squeeze under a single Invisibility Cloak.” The brunette paused a moment, chewing her lower lip in thought. “There are over twenty of us, twenty-eight I think. I doubt everyone is capable of becoming an animal at will.” Sirius snorted just then. “So we wouldn’t need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee.”  
Oh, the youngest Weasley male thought. That was all true. Their group was rather large and the Shack was small. Too small for them all to practise spell work in. Maybe the twins would know somewhere? The two delinquents were always disappearing to create their products. Had to be doing that somewhere in the school. Wasn’t the common room or dorms, there weren’t enough explosions.   
“Fair point,” a crestfallen Sirius replied, shoulders slumping. “I’m sure you’ll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practise jinxes in there.”  
Harry was shaking his head. “Fred and George told me it’s blocked. Caved in or something.”  
Why hadn’t he heard of this? The twin were his brothers. Where was the honour among family huh? How many hidden passages did Hogwarts have? Any go direct to the kitchen, where he could get a midnight snack.  
Sirius was frowning deeply, obviously trying to process old memories. “Hmm... I’ll have a think and get back to...” Suddenly the wizard cut off, tensed looking about frantically before vanishing.  
“Sirius?” Harry sounded anxious, despite his earlier chilled anger that still laced his follow on query. “Why did he...?”  
Mione squeaked and leapt back, nearly falling over the table behind them. Harry snapped out a hand, grabbing the girl so she wouldn’t fall backwards. Following Mione’s horrified gaze the two boys looked into the fire just as a hand appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.  
The three of them ran for it.   
At the door of the boys’ dormitory Harry paused, looking back. “Harry, come on!” Ron implored. He wasn’t sure who terrified him more, his mum, Snape or Umbridge, Being on the bad side of any of them would be bad, but the Ministry bitch could cause trouble for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a lot of the original conversation is in there, but I changed it to be more from Ron’s point of view.   
> I will use the term ‘mate’ as a version of friend, but it has the other function for bonded partners. Used between close friends for those they care about. Rarely used between bonded partners as a form of address unless its ‘My mate’ etc
> 
> Next chapter, back to Hermione and her two snakes.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday for a Potion Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Severus’s Tuesday.  
> Originally this and chapter 56 were one piece, but I felt it was getting too long, so I broke things up.   
> Sorry its short, but it’s part of my AU...

Any hope for a quiet start to his Tuesday that Severus held, evapourated like the potion in the now blackened cauldron of a first year Gryffindor. A first year lion he was teaching first thing, whom managed to screw up what was essentially, herbal tea!   
Why was he still teaching dunderheads? Lily. He’d made a promise that he intended to keep. Dumbledore might keep him on a tight leash, forever reminding him of his ‘debt to Lily’s memory’, but it was more than that. Not that he’d ever told the old man. How many people knew what he did? Lily, James, himself, Black perhaps? If Lily told him. He certainly never said anything. Though the idea of taunting the mutt with his secret was heady stuff.

The rest of his day passed as if often did. Too many dunderheads, not enough bright sparks. Draco came to see him briefly at lunch. It seemed the Gryffindor quidditch team had been reinstated. As such the lions’ team would be practising that evening. Right after his Snakes. A scrawled message to Hooch saw that the evening’s practise sessions would be monitored, with any issues dealt with. Her unique eyes did give the flying instructor the ability to spot trouble when airborne. In the darkening Scottish night skies, this was a needed skill. He knew from experience that his Slytherins appreciated it when the witch was around the pitch. She supplied solid advice, correcting poor broom skills regardless of house. 

The afternoon had seen the Potions Master needing to send the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin’s silent house ghost, to deal with Peeves. The poltergeist was having fun throwing ink pellets down the DADA corridor. Severus wasn’t so inclined to prevent any damage befalling Dolores Umbridge, but when a class of first year Slytherins came shuffling into his last class of the day, looking like an art installation, he couldn’t not act. The Baron, always protective of the younger students, had taken off swiftly to deal with the pesky being. After cleaning his young charges with a rapid series of wand flicks, Severus had had to force a scowl onto his face. One of the boys had piped up informing everyone that the DADA instructor had suffered a number of direct hits to her bag and hat. The dark wizard wasn’t sure the witch would have enough skill to clean her own apparel or if she’d berate one of the school elves till they did so.  
The planned lesson for the Slytherin/Ravenclaw class (why couldn’t all his classes involve the snakes paired with anyone BUT the bloody lions?), was changed in light of events. He instead showed them how to brew a basic ink remover. The main use, was for making correction to parchments, erasing mistakes rather than cross them out. A commercially brewed version was sold by the bottle at Scrivenshafts. As an aside he mentioned the solution could be used to remove ink stains from skin or cloth, such as following as spill.

Umbitch continued to make a menace of herself, her ‘Inquisitor” position granting her bizarre rights, such as continuing to question or observe staff regarding their teaching habits, political leanings and personal lives. Invasive and unnecessary.  
In a brief staff meeting, one the witch had personally called before the staff could head to dinner, she made claims that students were corresponding via the floo network with those known to be against the Ministry. The entire castle floo would be monitored at all times. If she could confirm the names of students involved and whom they were contacting, she would report them directly to the Minister for expulsion or incarceration in Azkaban!  
This had not gone over well with the staff, except for Filch. The school caretaker claimed it would prevent students ordering materials to use in pranks or other mischief. Loud voices had rang around the room, the witch looking smug throughout. Dumbledore had turned to them all and had, in a very grandfatherly tone, informed those assembled, that it was within the Ministry’s remit to monitor all _exterior_ floo interactions, however, the castle’s interior floo channels, were under the control of the Head. Umbridge had bristled at this, citing access needs and such, but Dumbledore had pointed out something from the school’s founding Charter, which neither the Wizengamot or Ministor for Magic could over-ride. The interior floo was a protected necessity for the school. It allowed staff to reach places swiftly in case of emergancy, to correspond with each other from within their private chambers and to allow students the privacy to access the school’s dedicated Heat Chamber.  
It seemed the beta bitch didn’t know about the Heat Room, something she demanded access too. A request again denied. If she had an omega or alpha partner and needed access it would be arranged, but only medical staff, the school Head, Heads of House and anyone of alpha or omega designation could gain access. No entirely true. Any staff member could gain access, but only when accompanying an alpha or omega in need of the facilities. Unsanctioned personnel were also forcibly removed from the chamber after a period of seven minutes; considered enough time to settle a student in a room and put the correct wards in place.

After dinner and the staff meeting, Severus collapsed in his classroom, a stack of marking to swathes in red ink. Sat at his solid desk he got to thinking, whilst his quill danced across parchment, biting comments and scathing reviews flowing easily.  
It was now October. He usually went into Rut sometime around the end of the month. Add in Lily’s death on Halloween and he could become very moody, more so than his usual surly demeanour. His black brews would help kill his pseudo-Ruts flat, but he would still suffer the effects in the built up to a True Rut. Feeling the itch in his skin. The desire for a willing body in his bed. The shortening of his temper. He’d be dosed to the eyeballs when it finally hit, collapsed across his bed, oblivious to everything around him, whilst his body warred with the potent potions. Calming his blood, so he could function as a respectable adult when conscious.   
He’d have to let Albus and the Dark Lord know. Both knew of his special potion regiment, praising his work even. He could keep spying, teach or attend to Death Eater duties longer with his brews. Though he still refused to share them with but a select few. Some of the other alpha Death Eaters thought him mad! Who would want to suppress their biological drives? In a castle filled with so many nubile omegas, why was he denying himself? Azkaban and threat of dismissal, therefore being no use to the Dark Lord had been his snapped response.   
He’d need to brew more of his potions this Saturday, to ensure he had enough stock. Maybe an extra batch too? Draco was off his suppressors now, the hope being he’d go into Rut at school. The small number of omegas in the school’s close quarters, should help trigger a response in his body without the potion’s effects. His continued interactions with Granger and antagonistic relationship with Potter, should also help encourage his alpha side to manifest fully. The boy needed on the black brew sooner than later. It was much too dangerous for him otherwise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes comes up again as Severus is thinking about his Godson a lot. He wants to keep the boy safe and as such thoughts of the black brews come up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second thoughts and worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some of Hermione’s Tuesday and her internal thoughts. Sort of a filler chapter but is needed to give you all the next one...  
> The quidditch information I’m using for this story can be found in the other, other work in the SoOBaSET series, the Collected Notes work under the Quidditch chapter. Once I get around to posting it that is...

Tuesday was a strange day for Hermione. In double charms she’d desperately been tempted to use the Silencio spell upon Ron. If that boy spent half as much time on his actual school work and less time complaining, then he might actually get a passing mark in some classes and less homework to do!   
She was pleased that the Quidditch team had been reinstated. That would give Harry something to focus on that wasn’t asking if she needed anything. He needed something to redirect his alpha tendencies away from her and possible confrontations with Umbridge or other students, Draco specifically.  
On the way to breakfast she’d politely informed him that she would appreciate him _not_ using alpha techniques on her, including pressing her glands to calm her. Had Umbridge not disturbed them last night and her head been clearer, the young alpha would have been jinxed before bed!  
She needed to do more research on what being a matured alpha and omega would mean for the pair. There was likely going to be differences from what it meant for muggles and those with magical abilities. A discussion with George and Luna was in order. Fred might be able to explain more of being a magical alpha, though the thought of being alone with the cheeky Oder teen brought heat to her cheeks.

They now knew that Harry’s owl mail was indeed being monitored. Likely under some cooked up pretence by Filch. The school caretaker was known to check the letters of students caught causing trouble. How Fred and George managed to communicate with the outside world she had no idea! Maybe they didn’t use school owls? Did they use a go between? It would bear asking them about later. Right now that didn’t matter. She had more pressing concerns. Such as how Harry could safely communicate with others?  
If Hedwig was being monitored, it was highly likely Pig would be too, since Ron was Harry’s closest friend. In turn she could also find her mail monitored... that bore some thinking about. She’d have to be careful if ordering any research materials by owl post... Could another student or professor help in some way?  
It was all becoming a lot to think about. Perhaps talking with Professor Snape would help? But they still didn’t have a cover story for her spending time with him. What to do?

She was worried for everyone and everything. Were they about to do the right thing? A group of teenaged witches and wizards, joining together to learn magic, magic to be used during the coming conflict. Professor Snape had offered to train her and Malfoy, but was this the same thing? Sirius seemed to her, to becoming less stable the longer he was confined to Grimmauld Place. It wasn’t the best place for a perfectly sane wizard to spend all day, let alone one who had spent years under dementor influence, for whom the dank house held terrible memories.  
Speaking with Harry and Ron after Charms hadn’t made her feel any better. It in fact made her feel worse. Bringing up her fears to Harry left her feeling terrible. Giving voice to those niggling doubts that had plagued her since the summer. Sirius had been a good wizard once, but she doubted that without proper treatment if the wizard would ever be that person again. 

Over the summer she’d noticed the way Sirius sometimes looked at Harry, the occasional slip of the tongue when talking, calling him Prongs or James. Something made worse when Professor Lupin or Professor Snape were there. The two dark haired wizards had a deep seated hatred for each other, she’d figured that much out from the few times she’s seen them interact. She knew from third year that there had been a school rivalry between the four Marauders and the young Severus Snape. The way Sirius and Professor Lupin spoke, it was all harmless fun, pranks of no real consequence, yet Hermione wasn’t so sure she believe that. She didn’t think even Malfoy would send Harry to his potential death against a werewolf! Especially if said werewolf happened to be a friend! Who did that? Who thought it would be a good idea to use a close friend, a friend who hates his affliction and is afraid to become the killer the magical community feared he was? If young Lupin had indeed killed young Snape, the outcome could have been far reaching. Hermione wanted to ask the older wizards more about their school interactions, especially Professor Snape. There was more going on and she felt knowing might help her in future. However at this point she didn’t feel close enough to any of the three older wizards to broach the subject. Maybe Professor Snape would tell her in future? If they spent more time talking?

She abandoned the boys during dinner, citing the need to do work, work she knew the boys wouldn’t be interested in. However instead of heading to the library, she went down into the dungeons. The boys would be busy till at least 9pm with quidditch. Angelina had let the Hufflepuff team have the Monday night training session in the hopes the Gryffindors would be able to use Tuesday evening instead, which they were.  
Even factoring in time for homework and the like, Hermione had approximately two, possibly even three hours she could spend with her Potions Professor, if he let her work in his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the next chapter!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit to the dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione off to visit a certain Professor the night after Sirius’ floo call.  
> Please try to remember this is an AU as such I am taking some liberties with timings etc  
> Due to life and various things getting in the way I’ve not had as much chance as I’d hoped to sit and write. Sadly the result is that for the remainder of January and through February I’ll only be posting one main storyline chapter a week, on Sundays. If I’ve time, energy and focus I’ll try adding some bonus materials.

Walking along the dark corridors towards the dungeon classroom, Hermione suddenly felt slightly unsure of herself. Would her professor let her in? Was he sincere in his offer that his door was open to her? Before she could stew upon these thought too long, her feet brought her to the thick, reinforced wooden door. After pausing for a few moment, she licked her lips and swallowing her nerves, knocked upon the dark wood, the sound echoing loudly off the stone walls. In the distance she could hear voices, Slytherins most likely, heading to their common room.  
“Enter,” came from the other side of the door and the teen pushed the door just enough to slip herself inside.

“Professor.” Black eyes flicked up to regard her.  
Hermione was rather surprised when the tall man, straightened from his seat, flicking his hand toward the door, which clicked and hummed, the lock sliding home and wards springing up.  
“Hermione,” the man’s voice was like silk and smoke, gliding easily across her senses. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alright, where was her sarky professor? Who was this charming wizard, leaning casually against his desk  
“I know we haven’t set a time for our first one-on-one Occluancy lesson, Sir, but I hoped I could talk to you about some other areas?”  
Nodding, the Potions Master moved toward the door to his office, the light within blazing to life as the door opened. “After you.” He held the door open, head inclined and waited for the suddenly nervous girl to proceed him.  
Taking a seat, Hermione glanced around, the many jars with their strange contents and many, many tomes as always fascinating to her curious mind.  
“Tea?” Turning her head towards the sound, Hermione let out a soft squeak of surprise. Rather than take his customary seat behind his other desk, the dark wizard had instead took the second chair before it, placing him close by her side.  
“Urm, please. Earl Grey. Lemon. No milk or sugar. If you have it.” A raised dark brow. “Dentist parents.” Her answer must have made sense, for an inclined head and finger snap later, two delicate cups of tea appeared hoovering before them.  
“So, what brought you to my door this evening Hermione?” Was her professor doing this deliberately? Choosing words designed to make her flustered?  
Taking a sip of tea to wet her suddenly dry tongue, she delayed answering right away. “I would like to talk to you more about how I can help.” Rather than look into the dark eyes she could feel boring into her, she kept her own fixed upon the cup held against her knees. “I’m already taking with Mal, Draco about wizarding culture and politics. I’ve learnt more from him in six months than the four years I’ve been at Hogwarts.”  
A soft, dark chuckle made her glance up, seeing a fleeting smile upon his face. “For some reason, Dumbledore does not feel teaching students from muggle raised backgrounds about the culture they get thrown into feet first at eleven, is important.”  
Alright, now she was curious and was going to ask. “Sir? How do you know what a dentist is or that expression?” Both were muggle terms and she had assumed since Voldemort had mainly pureblood followers her teacher was as well.  
“Ah. I’m half blood. Witch mother, muggle father.” A shrug of black clad shoulders, which looked so strange from the man at her side.  
“Well that will make talking to you much easier!” A grin crossed her features and she looked straight into his eyes, “I won’t have to explain myself as I have to with Draco.”  
The dark eyes swirled for a moment before settling once more. “Sadly, I have been unable to show my godson the wonders of the muggle world, as the facade must be maintained.”  
“That’s a shame. At least you can enjoy them, Sir.”  
“Some. Sadly some items with delicate electronic systems can respond poorly in the prescience of strong wizards and witches.”  
“You are one of the most power wizards I know of Sir.” The comment slipped passed her lips before her mind caught up with them. She could feel heat rising, dusking her cheeks with pink.  
“Indeed.” A smug faced Severus Snape looked at her over the cup of tea held to his lips, as she also took a long drink from her own cup, whiskey eyes skittering off to the side.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Severus spoke again, “An underground defence group Hemione?”  
Oh, of course their professor would know! It was highly likely the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall knew too, yet so far there had been no moves to stop the group forming.  
“I, I mean we,” a snort and cocked brow showed how much he believed that, “thought it best to study defensive skills, beyond those the Ministry is teaching us this year.”  
“Yes, if by teaching you mean doing their best to fill your heads with propaganda and out dated nonsense which couldn’t stop a stiff breeze let alone a Death eater.”  
She had to giggle at that. Usually she held great expectations for her teachers, but Dolores Umbridge was worse than Lockhart and that was saying something!  
“She’s a positively foul, loathsome human being! Is she even human? What she’s doing to Harry and others is nothing short of torture!”  
“Detention is hardly torturous Hermione.”  
“No, but forcing you to write in your own blood is!”  
A teacup rattled harshly as it crashed to the floor. “What. Do. You. Mean?” Each word came out cold and stiff, gone was the less formal wizard of a moment ago, her formidable Potions Master returned.  
“She, she had Harry write lines. But the quill. It writes in blood. Harry’s own blood.” She gripped her own cup tightly, keeping her damp eyes fixed downwards. “It doesn’t just write on the parchment, but cut the back of Harry’s hand too.”  
“Does the Headmaster know?” Again that same chilling voice.  
“Could he stop her if he did?”  
“No. Sadly nor can I.” Large, long fingered hands came to stroke her upper arms, before one finger touched her chin turning her gaze upward. ”The Murklap. It was to help Potter?”  
“Yes Sir. I know you don’t like him, but I couldn’t leave him in so much pain. If I told you who it was for or why, I thought you might refuse. You’re a _good_ wizard and you said I could trust you to help. So I’m trusting you now and then.”  
Her teacup was removed, placed upon the floor, then arms enveloped her, pulling her forward in her seat, to press her head against the shoulder of the wizard kneeling before her. Tears fell as she clenched his fabric covered chest. She was so worried for Harry. She worried for her friends and schoolmates. Worried for the Order. Worried for the two Slytherin males helping her at great risk.  
“Shh, shh Hermione. I’m angry, but not with you.”  
She could feel it too. The wizard who was usually so composed, the only emotions shown being annoyance, anger or indifference, was practically quivering with suppressed rage. Something in her guided her next actions, making her body act before fully processing the consequences. Sliding forward and on to the floor, she wrapped her arms around Severus’s lean frame, before tilting her head, running her nose against the collar of his frock coat. “Alpha, I’m sorry Alpha.”  
The wizard went stock still, arms tightening to press her closer. Then warm breath ghosted across her own sensitive neck, silky black hair brushing her cheeks as her eyes flittered closed. A deep inhale against her scalp, as a large, pale nose pressed into her wild curls. “Shh Omega. Shh.”

Hermione wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, knelt on the floor, holding each other, drawing in each other’s scent, the process soothing for them both.   
She wasn’t sure if she knew before that moment that Severus Snape was an alpha. Harry, Neville and Draco she knew about. Only this close, where the cloth of his clothes rubbed at his pale skin could she find his unique scent. Something tickled her brain, letting her know he was _alpha_ , even with the scent so faint.  
“Hermione?”   
“Yes Alpha?”  
A growl in her hair made her shiver and her breath hitch. Then the warm arms were retreating from her. Following the tall man’s movement, her whiskey eyes glued to his dark form, she couldn’t fail to see her strict professor take a second to compose himself.  
“Up, Hermione,” a long fingered hand reached for her, drawing her back to her feet and guiding her back into the vacant chair. “I apologise for my anger. I was truly unaware the Umbitch was inflicting such punishments upon students.”  
Hermione couldn’t suppress the small giggle at hearing her professor’s well warranted name for the Ministry toad. “It’s alright Sir. I don’t know if its just Harry using the bloody quill or others as well.”  
“I will ensure the school is stocked with murklap readily available from Poppy or myself. For those brave enough to ask..” Taking the seat behind his desk rather than at her side, Severus folded hands upon the wooden surface. “Now about this defence group...”  
The young omega felt saddened by the loss of his proximity, but logically she knew they weren’t close. Even spending over four years in the magical community, there were very few she had a close relationship with, just Harry and Ron. Neville, Fred, George, Ginny and now Draco and Luna were those she was building stronger bonds with, yet there were no adults she could truly call a friend. Severus Snape was one wizard she desperately hoped would allow her to call ‘friend’ sooner than later.  
Straightening in her own chair, fighting down the blush wanting to heat her cheeks, she took a deep breath before explaining the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wanting to see these two interact more, there you go. Do remember at this point, though Hermione is of legal age to be sexually active, Severus is in a position of power over her.. He might be an Alpha, but he has a strong moral compass regarding teacher/student and alpha/omega relationships... we’ll see how long he lasts...


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Severus’s Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s one Snake dealing with Tuesday evening. Includes events in his office with Hermione but from his view point... I feel sorry for our dark professor!
> 
> Please remember, I’m down to one update a week, on Sundays for the foreseeable future. Sadly life has hit my creative stride and knocked it for six...

After enduring the staff meeting and dinner, Severus had retreated to his classroom to grade more abysmal assignments. He’d rather be in his office or private quarters, but it was office hours. He much preferred to meet students in the classroom than his office, though few dared seek out his counsel.   
After a short while of sat grading, Severus became aware of a gentle scent teasing the edge of his senses. He knew exactly what or rather whom the scent corresponded too, Miss Granger, Hermione. It seemed the girl wished to speak with him alone. Why, he was unsure, it was only the night before they had met. He had still to talk with Albus about requesting help from the girl. 

When the girl finally worked up her courage to knock, he didn’t leave her standing out in the corridor. An unmated omega, regardless of blood status was a temptation to several of his older alphas, it would n’t do to have her cornered in the dungeons by one of them.  
Issuing a crisp “Enter,” he watched from under the curtain of his black hair as Hermione slipped through a barely opened door, then slowly approached his desk.  
His head and black eyes flickered upwards when her soft voice whispered “Professor.”  
Merlin, that voice when not reciting texts, but turned gentle and demure was heavenly. The slight tremor and breathiness causing his greatly suppressed alpha to perk up with interest.  
It was for this reason he straightening, rising from his seat to come and lean against the front of his desk, squared shoulders, all but displaying his tall, trim form for her viewing. With a wordless and wandless casual gesture, he locked and warded his classroom door. He thrilled at hearing the slight catch of breath, the dilating pupils and keen interest his display of power caused in the omega teen. None would be able to enter the room without his notice, even the headmaster and especially not nosy pink toads!

He was barely conscious of the fact his voice had lost its usual caustic edge, turning silky and seductive as he addressed the petite witch before him “Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
He noticed the witch’s eyelids flutter a moment before she responded, “I know we haven’t set a time for our first one-on-one Occluancy lesson, Sir, but I hoped I could talk to you about some other areas?”  
Walking to his office door, he opened the way to the smaller room, the lights and small fire springing to life with another casual gesture. Holding the door and with a slight bow of his head, Severus looked at Hermione with a soft, “After you.”  
As the teen walked passed him and into his office, he noticed her scent was stronger than it should be. He knew she was using the special blocker he gave her as well as the specialist suppressant brew. Maybe it was still to soon after her first Heat and true maturity to have taken full effect? 

He was mildly pleased to noticed that though she was nervous, Hermione’s inquisitive and curious nature was in no way diminished. At least if the way her eyes hungrily swept over the many shelves in his office was any indication. What would it be like to have another look at him in such a way, with intense heat and burning desire?  
Settling into the seat beside her, Severus asked, “Tea?” The soft squeak of surprise he received when she realised how close they were sitting, wasnt in disgust or anger, but more confusion.  
“Urm, please. Earl Grey. Lemon. No milk or sugar. If you have it.”  
He raised one dark brow, more used to Draco’s heavily doctored drinks.  
“Dentist parents.”  
Ah, now that would make sense. Now that he thought on it, it was rare that he saw her consume as many sweets as the other students. A memory of the girl sucking upon a sugar quill flashed across his mind, causing him to adjust his robes. Looking away to take a calming breath, he summoned tea cups for them both. “So, what brought you to my door this evening Hermione?”  
The girl looked flustered again, delaying responding by drinking, though his dark eyes became hyper focused on the small pink tongue he notices peaking behind her soft lips.  
“I would like to talk to you more about how I can help. I’m already taking with Mal, Draco about wizarding culture and politics. I’ve learnt more from him in six months than the four years I’ve been at Hogwarts.” There was the demure Hermione again, the perfect vision of submissive omega. The change from the self assured and opinionated girl he saw in his classes, coupled with her words brought a dark chuckle from his throat.   
“For some reason, Dumbledore does not feel teaching students from muggle raised backgrounds about the culture they get thrown into feet first at eleven, is important.”  
He never understood why the course on magical culture had been ended. Students were still expected to take three years of Muggle Studies, it would have made sense to run a Magic Culture Studies along side it. History of Magic just did not cover the current environment young witches and wizards would find themselves thrust into, especially those that were muggle raised.  
Whiskey eyes looked at him, the light of curiosity burning within them. She had a question, one she wouldn’t hold back on. “Sir? How do you know what a dentist is or that expression?”   
It would make perfect sense for her to assume he was pure blood, given that the group to which he had association were mostly pure bloods or half bloods with a hatred of muggles. “Ah. I’m half blood. Witch mother, muggle father.” He gave a shrug of black clad shoulders, unwilling to explained further about his background. His memories and thoughts regarding his own history, forever preyed upon his mind without thinking about them heavily.  
The grin that lit up her face would be one he remembered long after that evening.  
“Well that will make talking to you much easier!” She looked straight into his eyes, the light from the fire and candles making them appear ablaze with intelligence and passion. A passion his alpha side would like to explore if the stirrings in his blood were anything to go by... He barely hear her next sentence so focused was he by her eyes.

It took effort he wasn’t used to implementing around students, to focus on the rest of their conversation. When Hermione called him a powerful wizard, he had o suppress the growl and lunge at the girl he wanted. Though he did grace her with one of his playful smirks, the flush on the young omega’s cheeks a very becoming sight.  
Taking a moment to swallow more of his tea, he noticed the girl looking shyly from the corner of her eyes as his throat bobbed. Did this girl have any idea how appealling she was? Intelligence, confidence yet a natural submission when required, physically turning into a fetching young woman. No wonder Draco was so fixated upon her.

Dragging his mind away from the quickly spiralling thoughts, he asked the question he was most curious about. “An underground defence group Hemione?”  
The girl had given a star, fear spiking her scent for a brief moment before fading away, as she settled, obviously figuring out where he had obtained such information.  
He actually agreed with the girl and Harry for once. The students were going to be woefully underprepared for what was to come. The DADA teaching from the last four years had barely been passable, though he grudgingly admitted that Lupin _had_ infact been the most competent. Despite being a poly-juiced Death Eater, the students had also learned some valuable things in fourth year. The real Mad-Eye would have terrorised them in less than a week, but would have ensured ever student he taught could at least shield and block incoming spells.  
Listening to Hermione explain the situation, he found himself chuckling, internally, at her thoughts on Umbridge. Though when she mentioned Harry’s detentions, things took a significant turn.   
“What she’s doing to Harry and others is nothing short of torture!” Hemione gave a wild wave of her hand, voice breaking and whiskey eyes appearing damp.   
Obviously she was still suffering the hormonal imbalances from her recent Maturity if she was reacting so strongly against a few hours detention. “Detention is hardly torturous Hermione.”  
“No, but forcing you to write in your own blood is!”  
As soon as hose words left hermione’s lips with a sob at the end, Severus tensed, his teacup falling forgotten on the stone floor. “What. Do. You. Mean?” Barely suppressed rage bled from his very being, the words bitten out, each dripping with alpha-command, demanding she answer him.  
“She, she had Harry write lines. But the quill. It writes in blood. Harry’s own blood.”   
Her following words were drowned out by a rising ringing in is ears. “Does the Headmaster know?”  
“Could he stop her if he did?”  
Barely suppressing the anger assailing his control, Severus deflated slightly realising the gravity of the situation, “No. Sadly nor can I.” It hurt him to say those words. He was failing Lily! Harry was being harmed, again, right under his nose! He gently reached to cradle Hermione’s hands in his own, her distress calling him to soothe and protect her. Realisation of a previous encounter flashed through his mind. ”The Murklap. It was to help Potter?”  
“Yes Sir. I know you don’t like him, but I couldn’t leave him in so much pain. If I told you who it was for or why, I thought you might refuse. You’re a _good_ wizard and you said I could trust you to help. So I’m trusting you now and then.”

The very image of a depressed, scared omega appeared before his eyes as the girl crumbled in on herself, tears falling un noticed down her smooth cheeks. He could feel how her body shook through their touching hands.   
Giving in to the demands of his alpha side, Severus knelt on the floor and pried the tea cup from Hermione’s vice like grip, before gathering her smaller form into his arms, a low rumble building in his chest. The young omega was so distressed and scared, he began to purr, something he had not done since Draco was young. “Shh, shh Hermione. I’m angry, but not with you.”  
He wanted to preen and growl when he felt slender arms wrap around him in return, the warmth of her much smaller body joining him on the floor, pressing them closer together. A groan fought to pass his lips when Hermione tilted her head, exposing her neck to him, submission, trust. The gentle puffs of breath against his neck as she railed the chilled tip of her nose against his skin.  
“Alpha, I’m sorry Alpha.”  
Severus stilled of barely a second before tightening his hold, pulling the smaller omega firmly against his chest, his head lowered to to nuzzle soothingly against her. Like this his nose was buried into the mass of riotous dark curls, the girl’s unique scent assaulting his senses. Despite the scent of coconut which would seem to be the girl’s shampoo of choice, the smell of old books was strong. The Potion Master in him thought it might be prudent to create a blocker shampoo or hair spray, since it seemed Hermione’s hair carried the scent as strong as any gland would.  
“Shh Omega. Shh.”

Despite the hard, cold of the stone beneath his knees, Severus wouldn’t have moved from their spot, holding each other. It felt so right to hold the slender witch in his arms, wild curly hair and her nearly overwhelming scent flooding his nose. Time seemed to stop and pass too fast all at the same moment. Despite the anger he still felt boiling in his blood, the need to comfort hermione overrode any other desire. None of them had asked for this. To be thrust into a conflict of ideologies turned violent. They were children, they should be carefree, enjoying their school days with friends. Not worried if they’d be harmed or even die. So very young. It was this that brought him back to his senses. Hermione, a Matured omega, but still a girl, a child. No matter how mature she acted or that her body was considered grown, legally and morally she was beyond his reach. It was a sobering thought, like icewater down his spine. Leaning back slightly, he tried to get her attention, “Hermione?”   
“Yes Alpha?” Merlin, did the girl have to sound so meek at that moment. With a growl, one of desire and self loathing, Severus retracted from her. Standing with his back to the girl still sat on the floor, he took a moment to bring his Occlumency shields up, forcing his alpha side back into darkness. Straightening his robes, the flowing dark fabric concealing the slight bulge below his belt, he turned, offering one long fingered hand to Hermione. “Up, Hermione,” Hugh there was no alpha command reverb in his tone, she still took his hand easily, allowing herself to be repositioned in the chair at her back. Her smaller hand, still in one of his own, he gifted his student a small smile, the barest lifting at he corner of his lips. “I apologise for my anger. I was truly unaware the Umbitch was inflicting such punishments upon students.”  
The responding giggle pleased him, though her words stoked his anger again, “It’s alright Sir. I don’t know if its just Harry using the bloody quill or others as well.”  
Letting their hands separate he moved to step around his desk, hiding the grim look on his face. “I will ensure the school is stocked with murklap readily available from Poppy or myself. For those brave enough to ask...” Taking the seat behind his desk, the heavy wood acting as a solid barrier and shield, a visual representation that Hermione was a girl, his student and one he should not become overly familiar with. “Now about this defence group...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will return to our Potions Master soon... just have to have some Harry based chapters to keep following cannon along.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Harry’s Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telling Tuesday’s events for my AU setting.  
> There’ll be a couple of chapters from Harry’s view as we cover cannon events on the Tuesday, but with an ABO twist. I know you’re not here to read about the-Boy-who-lived, since we’re mainly here for Hermione and her snakes!

Harry had been frustrated at breakfast when Hermione had reprimanded him for using ‘Alpha behaviour’ to control her. It wasn’t like he was doing it deliberately! It was instincts, ons that were now crashing into him all at once. His early Presentation had been controlled much like Hermione’s, with strong suppressants. However now that he was counted as Matured, going through his first True Rut, everything he should have experienced previously gradually, was coming out. Maybe he needed to talk to Fred or Neville? Neville seemed to be the better option, given he wasn’t sure how he currently felt towards Fred. The older alpha could be a threat to Hermione and he wanted to be sure she was safe. He’d try talking to Neville later that evening.  
Chewing on a slice of toast he considered what Hermione had asked of him and her own behaviour. Did she know she was using ‘omega behaviour’ upon him? Maybe it was time the pair of them sat and had a heart-to-heart, alpha-to-omega to figure out what was going to between them. 

Classes seemed to drag on for hours, nothing truly sinking in. He was worried about Sirius. What if Umbridge figured out who it was in the fire call last night? Would she be able to track the call back to Grimmauld Place? Would the spells in place to protect the property be enough? Similar protections hadn’t saved his parents, so why would it protect his godfather?  
The worry, concern and fear became twisted, slowly turning to frustration and anger. Everything was going to hell and he wasn’t able to help. He was expected to be some ‘wizarding saviour’, yet he was still shielded, _protected_ from the truth.  
Hermione voicing her fears and worries, about starting the Defence group and Sirius’ state of mind, weren’t exactly words he wanted to hear. They played upon his own fears and concerns, but for very different reasons. 

The highlight of his day was when Angelina came along say they would be able to practise quidditch that evening. To follow the traditional fixture pattern, the Gryffindor team had about three weeks of practise time before their first game against Slytherin. Getting airborne, no matter the weather, was vital if they hoped to win.

By dinner time Harry was experiencing a low level of constant annoyance bubbling under his skin. He knew Hermione didn’t mean to anger him, but what she said about Sirius hurt. When he tried to give her a comforting hug at lunch, the petite witch flinched slightly and he could smell her fear, which stirred his protective side. The conflicting emotions leaving him frustrated and annoyed again.  
Hermione knew more than Ron what he endured at the hands of his aunt and uncle. The things he hadn’t told anyone else. He’d shared some details in fourth year, when it had just been the two of them. Feeling alone and needing to get all the pain off his chest, he’d unburdened himself upon her one night. He trusted her completely, but to have her doubt those he trusted hurt. Sirius was the closest thing he had to true family. If Pettigrew hadn’t escaped in third year, he’d have been free of the Dursleys by now. Free from abuse, well maybe not. A throb in his right hand reminded him that even in the magical world, there were those who lived to hurt others.

Wading through the rain with Ron, the pair headed to Quidditch. He was looking forward to being on his broom again, the feeling of freedom dispelling his worries. Walking into the changing room he found Fred and George discussing their latest gag products. A side of Harry was pleased to see the twins thriving and doing so well, using the Tri-Wizards Tournament prize money for something fun. No one but he and the twins knew where that money had gone after he received it. Though every month, he’d receive a small note detailing how much had been deposited into his Gringotts account, if anything, plus where the funds had been spent. Much of it meant nothing to him, but he kept the paperwork stored in an old tin from Molly’s home-made sweets.

Listening to the twins discuss the effects of their Fever Fudge brought an internal chuckle to the teen’s lips. Maybe he didn’t need to talk to Fred about Hermione just yet. It seemed the other alpha was currently suffering enough. Internally his alpha side was smirking, the older alpha teen would _not_ be propositioning Hermione, or anyone else with boils covering his arse! Especially after the practise session when Fred was complaining of significant pain. The practise session which sadly didn’t go well, as the atrocious wet Scottish weather made visibility poor, even with an Imperio spell.

The changing rooms were heavy with the scent of sweat and showering. There were tones of aggressive alpha and excited omega lurking underneath. Though the Gryffindor team were the most recent users of the rooms, there was still lingering traces from the Slytherins and the many, many quidditch players that had come before.   
As George walked passed, he caught the other boy’s scent, the excited edge to it turning Harry’s head. Seeming to sense the attention, Fred looked back and regarded Harry carefully, before throwing an arm around his twin and leading him away into the unpleasant rain.   
He really needed to learn more about the different designations and interactions between them all. A conversation with Neville was needed and soon. Just not tonight. He was already tired from practising in the miserable weather, which strained his temper. A serious conversation, the kind he was sure he’d need to take notes on, was not something he could stomach right now.  
Raising his towel he went to wipe at his face, removing some of the water dripping from his dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken the chapter here so you can have the mass of dialogue in a separate chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to Harry for some quidditch and mild angst.

Harry flinched and hissed, pressing his towel to his head, a burning sensation coming from his scar. Ron noticed, but the messy haired teen waved it off for the moment, though gave his friend a look to hang back.  
Dressing in clean clothes, the green eyed alpha saw no reason to dry his hair. They’d be heading out in to the drookit weather soon enough.  
The red head came up beside his friend, placing a comforting hand on his mate’s shoulder.  
“Your scar?”  
Harry nodded, before sitting on a bench, his head tilted back against the wall.  
Ron walked over to look out the wndow, the sky and landscape dark from the hour and weather. “He, he can’t be near us now, can he?” Harry noticed a spike in his friend’s faint scent, fear turning it sour.   
Rubbing at his forehead, he shook his head, “No. He’s probably miles away. It hurt because... he’s... angry.” It felt strange to be able to feel another inside his own head. Thoughts and feelings not his own. It wasn’t the first time and he doubted to would be the last. It was something he knew he should bring to Hermione’s attention, but how do you tell a friend you can hear another’s voice in your head? Would she tell Dumbledore or Sirius? Would she think him mental? The little witch’s opinion mattered a great deal to him, though he didn’t always show it he knew. 

Angry seemed a light term for what he could feel inside. There was a towering inferno of rage, greater than even Uncle Vernon’s worse days. It pressed against him, stoking the aggressive side of his alpha nature. The beast so carefully controlled by potions and civilisation’s advancements, pushing against its constraints.  
Opening green eyes, Harry saw the horrified expression upon his best mate’s face. The red head looked pale, almost the same shade as Malfoy under the freckles.   
“Did you see him? Did you... get a vision or something?” Ron slide down the wall under the window, staring up from the floor, blue eyes wide with fear.  
Closing his eyes once again, Harry relaxed trying. Ease the tension from the pain and fattigue assaulting him. Slowly images, feelings even sounds started to form in his mind’s eye. When he spoke it was with a voice unlike his own, a detachment there not normally present. “He wants something done and it’s not happening fast enough.”   
A blurred image of cowering black shapes, indistinguishable voices raised in screams, anger and a sadistic pleasure at seeing the black shades, people he realised, spasm and contort as they were tortured.  
“But... how do you know?” said Ron, voice strained and quiet.  
Leaning forward Harry dropped his now heavy and fuzzy feeling head into his hands. Pushing his glasses upwards, to press the heel of his hands into his eyes. Little stars erupted behind closed lids, each flash a pulse of pain.   
There was a scuff of shoes and the rustle of cloth before he felt the bench beside him creak. Ron had come to sit beside him and he knew without looking that the youngest Weasley boy would be staring at his hunched form with eyes fear widened blue eyes.  
“Is this what it was about last time? When your scar hurt in Umbridge’s office? You-Know-Who was angry?”   
Taking a slow shuddering breath he ride to thank clearly, separate his thoughts form those of the mad wizard he could sense. Concentrating he thought back to his sessions with Umbridge, the night his scar has suddenly pricked with heat when the scheming pink toad grabbed him. Still keeping his eyes closed Harry shook his head.  
“What is it, then?”  
Searching his memories of late September, he tried pulling the details to the surface. The toad had grabbed him, wanting to assess the damage to his hand, he’d looked at her, seeing the witch’s features twist in to a smug, vicious grin. His scar had hurt, heat and pain s always. But accompanying it, there’d been this swooping feeling in his stomach, similar to that when he was excited or aroused. He’d been in too much pain and still dealing with his alpha maturity to focus upon the feeling at the time. But now, now he knew what it was. Happiness, a smug, pleased, twisted, happy feeling.  
“Last time, it was because he was pleased. Like really pleased. He thought… He thought something good was going to happen.” Giving another shake of his head, he tried to push away that sickening happy feel, it left him confused inside. The feeling too close to the glee and arousal some of his dreams caused. What about the other time? When his scar had left him doubled over in pain, collapsed on the floor of the room he shared with Ron in Grimmauld Place. How had he felt then?   
“The night before we came back to Hogwarts, he was furious… But I don’t know why.”  
Harry turned to looked at Ron, who was gaping at him.  
In an awed voice the red head said , “You could take over from Trelawney, mate.”  
For some reason this made Harry bristle and respond in a snappish one, “I’m not making bloody prophecies!”  
“No, you know what you’re doing?’ Ron said, sounding both scared and impressed as he clapped Harry on the shoulder again. “Harry, you’re reading You-Know-Who’s mind!”  
Giving a violent shrug to remove the hand from his shoulder, Harry shock his head. “It’s ore like I can feel his moods. When his emotions are really strong I can get flashes of them. Dumbledore said something about it last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I’m feeling it when he’s pleased or other stuff too. Do you have any idea what designation Voldemort is?”  
Ron stared blankly at his mate for a moment before coming back to his senses. “Designation? I heard he’s an alpha.”   
There was a mumbled “ _Makes fucking sense,_ ” from the wild haired boy side him.  
A pause then, “What do you mean ‘Pleased and other stuff too’?”  
Harry could feel heat suffusing his cheeks, but if he was going to tell anyone, Ron seemed safe enough. He was a boy, a teenage boy. Maybe not an alpha, but he suffered some of the same issues as Harry was with puberty.  
“I think I can sense when he’s aroused too. Some of my dreams... They don’t feel like my own. There’s so much anger in them, but also an animalistic drive to fuck and claim. I had them before my Rut hit and a few days afterwards.”  
Ron made a horrified face, which brought a snort from Harry. He supposed being told your friend had a mad wizard’s sex dreams in his head, he’d find it pretty crazy and frightening too.  
The wind and rain lashed at the ancient building, making it own and creak.  
Suddenly springing up, snapping out of his stupor, Ron started waving his arms about, “You’ve got to tell someone!”  
“I told Sirius last time.”  
“Well, tell him about this time!”  
“Can’t, can I? Umbridge is watching the fucking owls and the fires, remember?” Harry’s voice came out as laced with anger, a trace of alpha-tone edging in.  
“Well then, Dumbledore.”  
Rising to his own feet, Harry roughy grabbed his cloak, swirling it around his shoulders in a manner even Snape would be proud of. “He already fucking knows! There’s no point telling him again! Even if he only time he pays any attention to me is if my bloody scar is hurting! Couldn’t give a fuck about me the rest of the time!”  
Standing at the changing room door, Harry looked out into the dark, wet evening. His entire body was rigid with barely suppresses rage, how much was his own and how much was the snake-face bastard’s he didn’t know, or care at that moment.   
After a moment Ron came up beside him, his wn cloak now inn place. “Dumbledore’d want to know,” he said it in a tone one would use on a wounded animal, afraid of being lashed out at.  
With a deep calming breath, Harry shrugged. “C’mon… we’ve still got Silencing Charms to practise and its near enough curfew.”  
With that the pair hurried, as much as they could given the treacherous conditions, across the muddy lawns, without talking. Both deep in their own thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took part of the Dumbledore’s Army chapter and reworded it to fit an ABO narrative and my AU here.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parchment pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Hermione with a touch of Draco before we return to Harry angsting it up a wee bit.  
> (Next main chapter update might be delayed, but if so you’ll get bonus chapters to tide you over!)

Once she left the Potions office, Hermione all but fled back to the Gryffindor Tower. Her heart rate hadn’t calmed down at all, even whilst she’d been explaining the Defence Group ideas with Professor Snape. She _knew_ it was just her silly teenage, omega side. She’d been sat in a small room, alone, with the complete attention of one of the strongest, most intelligent wizards she knew, whom just happened to be an alpha to boot! Yes, it was nothing but hormones and the joy of finally having his approval in something.

Once back in the common room, she’d found a spot near the fire and settled in with her studies. Since she’d headed to the dungeons right after eating dinner, it was still well before the quidditch team were due back, which was usually as curfew arrived. The Charms homework took less than half an hour to complete, leaving her too much time in which her mind could wander and focus on the evening’s events. Pulling out her knitting, she thought concentrating upon that for awhile would distract her. Using a mixture of magical and muggle techniques to accomplish her task, she found the activity soothing. The repetition of stitches, the concentration for detail work, it drew her oft hyper stimulated mind into a quiet state. As the weather was turning colder, she wanted to make sure the elves had enough blankets prepared for them and that should they need them, Dobby and Winky would have enough warm clothes too. One magical blanket and two hats (one muggle, one magically made) later she threw her needles down in disgust. 

Gathering her supplies, but leaving the finished items behind, Hermione retreated up to the girls’ dormitories. She wasn’t in any mood to see Ron or Harry when they returned from quidditch. She needed to talk to someone else and she hoped the wizard in mind would be able to help her.  
Once changed into soft pyjamas and sealed behind the bespelled curtains of her bed, Hermione drew out her charmed parchment. There was no guarantee the blond would see her message or not. It was something their communication method lacked, a way of indicating a new message had been received.

With her special diary at her side, she hastily quilled her query.  
_‘Draco?’_  
Then waited. And waited. Re-reading some of the information in her special journal, on what caused a witch or wizard counting as half or pure blood, she kept glancing at the parchment. After what felt like an eternity but was in fact less than ten minutes the distinctive cursive responded.  
_‘Evening Princess.’_  
Hermione didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or preen from the nick name, so chose to ignore both options instead trying to wrangle her chaotic thoughts into some semblance of control.  
_‘Are you alone and able to talk?’_  
_‘I can make as much time as you need Hermione. I’m in bed and alone. Are you alright?’_  
Even though it was just words on parchment, Hermione thought she could feel the blond’s concern coming through.  
_‘I don’t know. Something happened and I feel strange.’_  
_‘Did Potty or Weasel say something?’_  
_‘No. Did you know Professor Snape was an alpha?’_  
_‘Yes. He’s virtually my uncle. Uncle Severus and Father were the ones who explained what being an alpha would entail. Why do you ask?’_  
_‘I thought he might be, but I wasn’t sure. Not till tonight...’_  
There was a definite pause before her fellow prefect responded.  
_‘WHAT happened?’_  
Could an alpha command come through in writing? Could an immature alpha even use the voice?  
_‘I went to ask him about something and... and there was a slight incident.’_  
_‘Hermione. WHAT happened?’_  
_‘He got angry at something I said.’_  
_‘ **DID HE HURT YOU?’**_  
The neat cursive script she associated with the blond had deteriorated into a hasty scrawl, spiky and large across the creamy parchment surface.  
_‘No. No. No, he didn’t hurt me. I just got a bit freaked out. I’ve never seen an alpha rage before. I felt... strange during it and afterwards. Urm, he, he hugged me.’_  
_‘He **hugged** you?’_  
_‘Yeah. After I got freaked out by his anger. It was when I found out for certain he was an alpha.’_  
_‘Okies, wow. Just. Wow. Uncle Sev isn’t big on touch. Or others knowing his designation.’_  
_‘If he wasn’t an alpha, I’d guess he was a pseudo one. You have seen him in class right? Tall. Intimidating.’_  
_‘No need to drool Granger.’_  
_‘I’m not. Alright maybe a bit. I’m, I’m just shook up and confused right now. Was that normal? As an alpha I mean? To try calming me? I don’t know much about alphas._  
_‘Pretty much. No alpha wants to upset an omega. Uncle takes special potions to manage his alpha nature.’_  
_‘I can’t exactly ask Harry. His family hate that he’s a wizard and an alpha. Everything he does is instinctive. The only Gryffindor alphas I’m close to are Fred and Neville. I couldn't exactly talk to them about it.’_  
_‘Yeah. Thats true. They’d never believe the great greasy bat of the dungeon would hug you, let alone see you alone. Why did you go alone?’_  
_‘You had Quidditch. Then so did Harry. Seemed perfect time to talk privately.’_  
_‘You know when I have Quidditch practise?’_  
_‘Sadly. The boys talk about the bloody practise roster so much I’ve picked it up!’_  
_‘At least they’re good for something.’_ There was a pause before the cursive green script continued. _‘Are you really alright Hermione? Do you need anything? Could sneak out to meet up?’_  
_‘Think I’ll be alright for now. Just never seen anyone so angry. Might have time tomorrow to meet up. Will keep you updated.’_  
_‘If you’re sure. I’m here Princess.’_  
_‘Thank you Draco. This means a lot to me. Sleep well.’_  
_‘You mean a lot to me Hermione. Please take care, sweet dreams.’_

Trying not to read too heavily into Draco’s last comments, Hermione willed her body to relax. Maybe she should seek out the Prefects’ Bathroom or wake early. Let warm water and soothing potions work out the stress and tightness she felt in her muscles. She felt a riot of emotions and instincts, not entirely in control, ever since she matured. It was disconcerting, worrying as well. Sighing, the young brunette decided to let it go for now. She had enough things to stress over. Like where a group of teens could meet up and practise defence skills. Asking Severus or Draco for suggestions completely escaping her till that moment,

After ensuring all the text was transferred to her charmed book, Hermione stashed the parchment back in her satchel. Curling up under the soft blankets, Hermione tried to sleep. Her dreams were filled with strange images. A dark eyed raven and pale stallion, herself in a soft grey dress, whirling around a lush meadow, chasing and being chased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a chapter with Draco’s side of things too. Let’s say he’s conflicted right now!  
> Yeah, that dream means something...
> 
> Urgh, if anyone else has chronic pain and/or fatigue issues, you’ll hopefully understand when I say ‘I’m low on spoons’. Went out Friday to a model train show (yes I like them). Excellent day, get the parts to start my custom model Hogwarts Express (in N gauge not OO which I could just buy). However I’ve spent the weekend recovering. Done very little but read!


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves and Hidden Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Harry in the common room where he discusses things with Dobby.  
> Remember things are changing slightly in this AU as Hermione has been talking to Draco about house elves and such over the summer. She is still knitting articles of clothing for those elves that are free, but isn’t attempting to trick any of the Hogwarts elves with hidden clothes. As such this has a knock on effect to some elements of the story.

Dark thoughts clouded Harry’s mind on the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. The violent, sexual nature some of his dreams took, as well as the anger he could feel from Voldemort, swirled along side some of the conversations from the summer and previously. Something was going on with Voldemort and the Order, but he was being pushed out of it. Again.  
Hearing Ron mumble ‘Mimbulus mimbletonia,’ brought the messy haired young alpha back to the present enough to allow him to clamber through the portrait hole, without falling flat on his nose.  
Looking about he couldn’t see Hermione, only a purring Crookshanks and some pieces of knitting sat beside the ginger tom. If felines had designation the part-Kneazle was definitely an alpha. Every other creature within the tower deferred to Crooks power, even Hedwig respected the large cat.  
Collapsing into a chair to work on his Charms work, Harry was pleased Hermione wasn’t around. He was concerned she would try getting him to talk to an adult, such as Dumbledore. That wasn’t an argument he wanted to have. Given how his emotions were always bubbling close to the surface and his newly matured alpha instincts were pressing to the fore, he wasn’t entirely sure how he would react to a confrontation with the omega witch.

Ron disappeared to bed, casting worried glances to his friend, but the lure of a warm bed was too strong for the red head to resist. Midnight found the-boy-who-lived sat rereading the same passage repeatedly, yet not a thing was being retained. The dark and confusing thoughts from before were flitting in and out of his mind, an endless parade of half formed images, memories and feelings. There was so much pressure placed upon him, yet no one in a position to help seemed to notice. The Prophet and Ministry was against him. His blood related family hated his existence. Sirius and Remus were beyond easy react. Dumbledore was keeping things from him, such as what the strange connection between Voldemort and himself actually was. Then there was being a teenager trying to get through his classes, with at least two teachers (Snape and Umbridge) out for his blood, dealing with his alpha instincts and the confusion that were girls and omegas. Merlin, he was so tired. Tilting his head back, he let his eyes close, vibrant green eyes vanishing under heavy lids. What he wouldn’t give for just an hour without these feelings. He could take a moment right? Just listen to Crookshanks’ loud motor-like purrs, the crackle of burning logs and warmth radiating from the cheery fire. Yes, just a moment to think of nothing at all...

With a jolt Harry jerked awake into near total darkness. The only light coming from the low burning fire, the many candles and wall sconces extinguished. Struggling upright and resettling his glasses, Harry saw two pairs of eyes glowing in the gloom.  
“Whozair?” He queried, struggling to make out anything in the shadows.  
Both sets of eyes wobbled briefly as a squeaky voice responded, “Dobby has your owl, sir!”  
“Dobby?” Harry was confused, his brain struggling to process the waking world, not the images from his dream. Screwing his eyes up to peer harder in front of him, he was able to make out the short form of the house-elf, large ears wobbling with each head bob. As did the pile of multicoloured hats stacked precariously upon Dobby’s head. Right at the top sat Hedwig, blinking luminous eyes down at her wizard whilst hooting softly.  
“Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter’s owl. Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir.” As Dobby sank into a deep bow, which had his nose brushing the ground, Hedwig fluttered from her wobbling perch to settle upon Harry’s arm. With a gentle hoot, the owl rubbed soft feathers against the teen’s cheek.  
Stroking the white head tenderly, glad his first friend was safe, Harry looked at Dobby responding in a low voice, “Thanks, Dobby!” Looking at the house elf’s strange appearance, Dobby’s form swathed in multiple socks, scarves and hats, Harry couldn’t help the next question that came from his mouth, “Er … have you been taking all the clothes Hermione’s been leaving out?” He knew that Hermione was still dedicated to aiding house elves, so they were treated better, though how she was going about doing so had changed after the summer.   
With a slight skip Dobby reached out to pick up the two finished hats “Oh, no, sir. Dobby has been taking some for Winky, too, sir.”  
“Yeah, how is Winky?” asked Harry, he still felt sad for the female elf. She had taken receiving her freedom hard, very unlike the way Dobby treated his.  
He noticed Dobby’s ears drooping, “Winky is still drinking lots, sir,” came the sad reply, large green, tennis ball eyes downcast, “She still does not care for clothes, Harry Potter. Nor do the other house-elves. But Miss Grangy be knitting such soft cloth for us elves. Miss leaves clothes here for Dobby and Winky, sir.” Long fingers pointed where the hats had been previously sat. “The cloth Dobby takes to the kitchens for other elves to share. They like the many colours, sir.”  
Realising Dobby was referring to the large rectangle pieces, like small blankets Hermione had switched to knitting half way through the summer Harry nodded.  
“The tower has been very clean this year. Have the other elves been happy to, urm... to do the chores for us?” The dark haired boy struggled over how to phrase things without offending the flighty creature.  
“Oh yes Harry Potter sir. No hidden clothes, no attempts to free them, has made other elves very happy. Happy to do chores. But Dobby be cleaning the common room all himself, so no one else can take the clothes. But Dobby does not mind, sir, for he always hopes to meet Harry Potter and tonight, sir, he has got his wish!” Another deep bow followed, the hat pile nearly swaying dangerously. “But Harry Potter does not seem happy. Dobby heard him muttering in his sleep. Was Harry Potter having bad dreams?” The voice was now almost timid, which lessened the elf’s usual squeak considerably.  
With a heavy exhale and yawn, Harry stretched twisting his neck to ease the stiffness from his odd sleeping position. “Not really bad. I’ve definitely had worse. In the last week even.”  
In a very serious, solemn voice, so unlike his usual tone the small elf replied, “Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now.”  
Harry smiled, feeling that at least he had managed to do one right thing in the last few years of his life. At times it felt like he had no control over his existence, what happened in it, nor the people who would be hurt as a result. “You can’t help me, Dobby, but thanks for the offer.”

Reaching for his fallen Potions book and the now crumbled essay, one he’d have to finish tomorrow (with Hermione’s help no doubt), he stilled. The dim light from the fire embers, was just enough to bring the white scars on the back his hand into stark relief. That pulse of dark anger boiled for a moment in his blood, before an idea came to the young wizard. Who else but a house elf, a Hogwarts house elf, to help rectify his current problem.  
“Wait a moment... there is something you can do for me, Dobby,” he said slowly. Oh, if his elfish friend could solve this, it would be a private snub at the Umbitch. The unpleasant, pink blob of a witch had a very dim view of those she viewed as ‘lesser’, which included house elves.   
“Name it, Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby was beaming widely and wiggling from foot to foot, making his hat pile sway again.  
With tightly clenched fists and the a dark sense of pleasure, Harry spoke up though his tone came out laced with alpha reverb and ended in a near hiss, “I need to find a place where twenty-eight people can practise Defence Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially Professor Umbridge.”  
With a delighted clap, the little elf gave a bounce and smiled wider, “Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!”  
A highly curious Harry lent forward, green eyes glowing strangely in the ember-light “Why?”  
Pausing to regard the young wizard, Dobby spoke in his serious tone again, “Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker’s needs.” With solemn eyes, drooping ears and in a quieter voice Dobby continued, “Dobby has used it, sir, when Winky has been very drunk”; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir... and Dobby knows Mr Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and -” the elf was barely pausing for breath between each example.  
Jumping in, as a memory from something the Headmaster had said, Harry continued with an example and query of his own, “And if you really needed a bathroom, would it fill itself with chamber pots?”  
With a nod in eager agreement the response was, “Dobby expects so, sir. It is a most amazing room, sir.”  
Sitting up, a finger tapping on his knee as thoughts chased themselves through his mind, the young alpha asked another question, “How many people know about it?”  
“Very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir.”  
Yes! It if was real and could truly shape itself to their needs the room sounded perfect for their clandestine defence training. “It sounds brilliant. It sounds perfect, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?”  
“Any time, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby was visibly shaking so great was his delight at helping the young wizard. One long fingered hand was already reaching out to guide his saviour. “We could go now, if you like!”  
Harry was halfway to rising and accepting the hand, when the crinkle of parchment in his hand gave him pause. The eagerness and dark pleasure in his head were overcome by a soft, yet bossy tone that sounded so very much like one bushy haired omega. ‘Reckless. Don’t be reckless, alpha.’ The words made him stop and collapse back into his seat. It was late, he was exhausted, with work still to complete plus he’d have to sneak into the dorm for the Marauders map and Invisibility cloak.   
Seeing Dobby’s saddened expression when he declined to get up right then, Harry gave a weary smile of his own in return. “Not tonight, Dobby. This is really important... I don’t want to blow it, it’ll need proper planning.” Reaching to take hold of Dobby’s hand, t convey how important this was and how he needed the elf’s help in this, he continued, “Listen, can you just tell me exactly where this Room of Requirement is, and how to get in there?”

Once Dobby had provided the required information, Harry thanked the elf and promised to let Hermione know the hats were well received and that the other elves liked her knitted cloth. Apparently the odd mixtures of colours and patterns she used were loved by a number of the younger females.  
Heading up to bed finally, somewhere in the night a bell had toned two some time ago, Harry collapsed into his own bed. A smirk plastered across his face as he hugged his pillow. Finally, something looked lie it was going right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter I know. Sorry but do want to keep a lot of cannon elements in the story, yet show how things change in this AU.  
> Chunks of dialogue were uplifted from OotP, but most of the rest was my own.  
> The next chapters might have a delay for which I am sorry, but I will do my best to keep my Sunday update schedule (or very early Monday morning here in Scotland!).  
> I’ll try responding to comment too over the next fortnight. I DO read them all!


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Processing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One elder alpha snake is feeling rather annoyed with himself it would seem...  
> Plus we learn a bit more about why Hermione is how she is and what Severus is trying to process.
> 
> Oh I’ve started the Notes work. First is the timeline of events to help follow along.  
> More will arrive over time. Just formatting and hiding some details before posting.  
> Sorry for not responding to comment yet again... my mental health has negative flare ups and I shy away from communicating, even to my family...

Sometime later after listening the Hermione’s thoughts and offering a few of his own regarding the spells that the group should practise, the girl left for the Gryffindor Tower, Severus returned to his classroom and the grading needing completed. After attempting and failing to make progress with his work, the dark wizard was forced to give up and retreat to his private chambers before 10pm.

“What are you doing?” he grumbled, a glass of fire whiskey in hand. He stood resting a hand upon the stone mantle of his sitting room fire, the flames low, half banked for the night. The marking and class preparations he still had to do, lay forgotten back upon his classroom desk. Thoughts from the evening crowded in on his mind.

It was October, the worst month of his year, already he knew the next few weeks would be close to unbearable. Oh sure Dumbledore knew about Lily. More accurately thought he knew what the situation was involving the deceased witch. However it wasn’t like he could request the night off to visit her grave. Nor could he afford the Dark Lord discovering he was still effected by Lily’s death. No, if the mad wizard ever did so, the last thing he would see would be the green flash of an Avada coming his way. 

Technically he was also due his true rut around the end of the month. His ruts were supposed to arrive roughly every hundred and twenty days. During term time he would take one weekend, induce his Rut, then kill it, spending two days in oblivion. It was so much easier than letting his alpha side emerge. He was enough of a bastard on his black potion, he didn’t want to think what going off it or any suppressant would do. His sensitive body was assaulted by the cacophony of scents the school housed which left him irritable, resulting in the harsh nature he was well known for. That and he hated dealing with dunderheads, which most students proved to be. Fear in the Potions room did lead to less accidents and tomfoolery too.   
Hopefully his black brews would be enough to keep his alpha under control. He felt an emotional and physical mess, not entirely in control of his life. Then again, when had he ever truly been in control of his own destiny at any point in time? First his father, then the Marauders, then the Dark Lord, followed by Dumbledore. Dumbledore was actually not one but three ‘masters’ in one; serve as a spy for the Headmaster, serve as a teacher at the school and finally serve to protect Harry Sodding Potter.

Draining his glass, he refilled the tumbler with more smoking amber liquid. An amber which drew his thought back to his newest problem. One petite, bossy, bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor omega witch had also somehow burrowed her way into his life. Yes he had already been teaching her for four years and interacted with her at Grimmauld Place over the summer, but in a scant five weeks, she’d become a friend. Friends were not something Severus Snape had in abundance, at least not real ones. He only really had Lucius and Narcissa left. Regulus he knew no longer lived. Poppy and Minerva were close colleagues, both had helped him during his time as a student, then as a staff member. He respected both witches, but true friendship? No. Albus was a friend, though it was a complicated situation, more akin to confidants, with both wizards keeping important secrets from the other. Draco, godson, nephew, student and despite the age difference, also a real friend. Then again, he had a couple of other tentative friendships amongst the student body. Not something he had decided to inform Albus about either. The old coot would only interfere.

Hermione, yes definitely Hermione, no longer Miss Granger, was now a friend. Her intellect was as sharp as his own, especially as he discovered she didn’t only know how to regurgitate texts, but form her own options and draw from multiple sources.   
During their chat about the defence group, he’d actually asked her why she would repeat nearly word for word, descriptions from the school texts when answering questions. Her answer had in a way made sense. Apparently it was so that her classmates weren’t confused with additional information, but had information that would gain them a passing grade on tests. When explained that way, he could see her reasoning. He had given a suggestion, that perhaps the young lioness should stop her hand waving in class, forcing her peers to engage in the lesson, with Hermione offering a response only if no one else could do so. A blush had crept across the teen’s cheeks as she thought it over and nodded in agreement.   
He could still see her next action clearly in his mind. Tears had gathered at the edge of those expressive honey coloured eyes, before turning away and speaking in a soft voice, “I’m muggle-born. I have to work twice as hard to be taken half as seriously, Sir. No one taught me about magic till I turned eleven. I don’t understand so many things about the magical world.” His heart had ached at the pain he heard in those words. The desire to hold the girl in his arms again warring against his obligations as a responsible teacher. In the end he had just sat there, unsure how to proceed. Internally he cursed Albus for not pushing the Wizengamot to start muggle-raised education sooner or to include classes on magical culture and the socio-political environment.

Merlin, he could still feel the warmth from the girl in his limbs, her delicate scent teasing his alpha side. There was that wonderful smell like old books, but also the aromas from her shampoo and soap mixed in. He’d had to subtly adjust himself several times throughout their discussion, hoping the young omega couldn’t scent his sexual interest in her. If she had, she’d made no comment or action as a result. Hopefully his own behaviour, scent blocker and potions meant his reactions would go undetected for some time, if they continued of course.

With a growl of frustration, he threw back the last of his fire-whiskey, the glass nearly cracking with the force he slammed it down in the mantle. Just thinking about the witch had him half hard again. He couldn’t take more of his specialist brews, the side effects would make teaching the next day impossible. He had three viable choices, none appealed to his restrained alpha side. One was to ignore it and try sleeping, two was to meditate and practise his Occlumancy. The final option was to let his mind run wild with fantasies and take himself in hand. He really should do one of the first two, but he just couldn’t bring himself to deny this small pleasure. Afterwards he would feel horrified and guilty, but right now, orgasming to thoughts of a petite omega witch mewling under his attentions was too appealing. Shirking his clothing, the potion master crawled into his bed naked, long, agile fingers stroking his eager cock.  
A little before midnight, Severus gave a loud cry, ropes of hot spend liberally coating his pale stomach and chest. He’d prolonged the duration of his masturbation session, hoping in doing so he’d manage to clear the desire out of his system. Rationally, he knew it didn’t quite work like that, but even with special potions and the strength of his Occlumancy abilities, Hermione still effected him. As the sleepy sensation caused by orgasm slowly drained his energies, a half formed thought that her new potion regiment should have be working by now flittered through, before vanishing like smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no mention of Severus’ fantasies at this point. He’s feeling guilty and conflicted enough already poor guy...


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco mulling things over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a transition chapter with Draco’s thought going through his head.   
> We learn more about what the young alpha has going on in his life.
> 
> I’ll try my best to have another chapter ready next weekend. I’m sadly in a bit of a depressive down swing, so my creativity has taken a knock. Which led to the delay in this update. Fingers crossed the next few chapters will get written this week.

Draco had had a rough night following his written conversation with Hermione. The blond alpha knew he was attracted to the brunette, this year he even had his father’s encouragement to pursue her! Now he was struggling to think how to go about engaging with the omega witch and his alpha teacher. 

Severus was a good friend to his parents, his godfather and honorary uncle. He knew the older wizard was an alpha. An unmated alpha. There had apparently been a girl once, long again, but it had never panned out. Since then Severus Snape had by all accounts seen out each rut alone, be they true or pseudo. Apparently never taken another to his bed, nor visited a pleasure houses for sexual company. At least willingly.

Due to the resurrection of the Dark Lord, Draco had had to participate in a number of rather disturbing conversations. If he could he would erase any trace of them from his mind, but knew he could not. As such he knew all too well some of the darker practises and events that occurred during Death Eater meetings and revels. Thinking about what his parents and godfather had endured sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine. He knew more about sex and some of the variant practises surrounding the act that he was sure most boys his age could dream of. 

Scrubbing his body harshly under a heated shower, Draco tried to ignore the thoughts of Hermione engaging in some of those sexual acts with him. His teenage body, one becoming free from the effects of blockers, however was insistent. The image of the brunette knelt at his feet in the shower cake to mind, causing Draco to groan and drop his head again the tiles. Merlin he was a mess. It was only likely to get worse as his body started prepared for his first true rut.   
At least he had one less worry than many of his peers. One of those awkward conversations and subsequent excursions, had resulted in his own visit to a pleasure house. One with a very limited clientele and utmost discretion. The omega witch he’d met, there had taught him a great many things over the weekend they spent together. Not just about his own pleasure and needs, but also those of his bed partner. Should the opportunity ever arise, he hoped to demonstrate his new training to the delightful muggle-born.   
It was a strange rite of passage event. Seemingly his father (and Severus) had visited the establishment in their teens. To receive similar instruction from more knowledgeable omegas. For Lucius it had not been an option, Abraxas Malfoy expected certain things of his heir, as such he’d ensured his son had a ‘well-rounded’ education. And that image killed the erection threatening to delay him arriving at breakfast in time.

Once dressed for the day Draco headed toward the Great Hall with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were as always not far away, acting as bodyguard to the Malfoy heir. The blonde was thankful the two would not be in all of his OWL classes so he could talk to Blaise privately. The Italian wizard was an old friend, one in a similar position; needing to portray a certain image outwardly, whilst being something very different inside.  
Arriving in the large hall, grey-blue eyes scanned the assembled students already seated at the House tables. One particular bushy brunette head caught his attention, before sweeping onwards. He needed to continue Hermione’s education regarding magical society. The witch wanted to be a force for change in the often stagnant, secretive community, yet she would need to know more about the myriad archaic rules to do so. There was only so much he could tell her, with some of her queries needing hep from outside sources. 

Half the information he’d been feeding the witch over the summer came directly from his parents. Despite having served on the school board and high standing in the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy had been unable to get the school to add lessons on current magical customs ands events. Nor could his anonymous petition to have muggle raised students receive additional aid before arriving at Hogwarts, receive enough support to pass.  
Draco was aware that from everything he and his parents had spoken about over the summer, his father was quietly writing a book. One aimed at aiding muggle raised students or those interested in the many rituals, customs and events effecting behaviour in different magical social circles. Not all the questions Draco had asked Hermione had been his own, but from his parents as well. Though they could not bring anything muggle into Malfoy Manor, not with the Dark Lord and a good number of his supporters visiting, they used visits to Severus to sample them. 

Jeans. Now those were a muggle invention the teen heartily approved of. Especially when he got to look at Hermione wearing such outside of class. Severus had taken him for a visit to the muggle world over the summer. The Dark Lord had visited the manor and his mother thought it best he wasn’t present to witness events. As such Draco had had the opportunity to experience the wonder of cinema. Struggling to focus on his morning classes, he kept thinking about the world Hermione got to be apart of. Some of the things the omega witch considered ‘normal’, were simply, magical, to him. Once this was all over, providing they all survived and old snake-face died, Draco intended to explore the muggle world. Thoroughly. Hopefully with Hermione as his guide. The Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts did not cover vast swathes of the rich, varied and unique world those without magic lived in.  
Trudging outside in the bitter hail and rain battering the castle, the Slytherin shivered and groused under his breath. Muggles had it right with their coats and jackets. Woollen cloaks were warm no doubt about it, yet they could be cumbersome and became leaden weights when damp. Water repellent and warming spells could only do so much against the harsh Scottish weather.

Thankful that Care of Magical Creatures was taking place inside, Draco risked looking over at the ‘Golden Trio’. Hermione’s hair seemed even wilder, the moisture in the air effecting her riotous brunette curls. Her laugh ran out briefly just before Professor Grubbly-Plank walked in. Sadly he had had no time to send his friend a message that day. The blonde wished to pick the witch’s brain some more, working on their plan to spend time together. They needed to determine what they wanted to achieve together. He was also considering telling her about the others like him. Those Snakes he trusted, ones he wished to help protect from the attentions of a power-hungry, resurrected mad wizard. They also needed to determine how to deal with Umbridge. It was obvious to anyone, the pink clad horror had it out for Potter and any who believed him. The amount of House points and punishments that DADA professor had dished out, to every house but Slytherin, was shocking. 

As the day progressed, the Malfoy heir noticed some of the students seemed excited. At lunch and dinner, small groups of twos and threes, would steal glances at Potter. These individuals radiated anticipation, as though awaiting something to happen. Draco knew about the defence group. He actually considered it a rather splendid idea. Considering the Headmaster was a secretive, manipulator, the DADA instructor was as qualified as a Blast Ended Skrewt and a recently resurrect genocidal mad man was loose. Yes, learning defensive and indeed offensive spells, outwith those taught in class, could only help save lives in the long run. Severus was aiding his godson in determining which young Snakes were against the Dark Lord, those open and receptive to work behind the scenes to secure his downfall. Part of their plan involved a Slytherin only study and duelling club. By invite only.   
Digging his parchment out his trouser pocket, the blonde wrote a swift missive to his princess. If the members of their supposedly secret defence group, didn’t learn to be more discrete, Umbridge would be on them in a flash. The pink abomination was already watching the students that turned to look Potter’s way. Hopefully the bitch would think it was due to the latest Skeeter article, lambasting the other boy as delusional and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been updating the Bonus and Notes parts of this work. My muse gives me things wildly out of order, which isn’t helpful!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before The RoR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to Hogwarts resident, omega know-it-all muggle-born for before they head the RoR and DA’s first meeting

The weather from the night before had not let up but really what was she expecting, Hogwarts was in Scotland. A country with many names for wet weather. Huffing slightly to herself, Hermione made a mental note to ask Professor McGonagall about more uniquely Scottish words and phrases. The language might not be as romantic as French or Italian, but it certainly held a certain charm when cursing the damnable autumn weather.  
Being the first up in her dorm, a carry over from her Animagi training, plus her natural need to fit as much into her days as possible, the young witch took a long shower. The heated water easing the ache settled into her body from stress and worries that plagued her sleep. Dark raven wings, moonlight mane, lush grass and an overwhelming shadow chasing them as they ran. Her dreams were confusing, but then her current situation was as well. It was only natural her subconscious would throw up unusual images as it tried processing everything. 

Once washed, teeth scrubbed to her parents high standard, Hermione drew her hair up into a rough pony tail. It didn’t stop her curls from frizzing up, but would keep the strands, mostly, out of her face. Donning her uniform and grabbing her overflowing satchel the witch headed to the common room.  
“Mia!” A voice shot across the relatively quiet room, drawing her attention to the two tall red head males.  
“Fred. George.” Walking over she greeted each twin with a nod.   
“How have you been?” (F)  
“We’ve not really spoken.” (G)  
“Not since we left.” (F)  
“The Heat Room together.” (G)  
Warmth and no doubt the accompanying red blush, touched her cheeks. She still remembered very, very well what went on in the Heat Room, after-all it was not so long ago. The potions had kept her from experiencing a truly hard heat, her mind relatively clear and le to recall the events she experienced. She still needed to thank Severus for that. The thought her Maiden Heat could have been a hard one, left delirious and broken from her body’s needs, was not something she liked dwelling on.  
“I’ve been alright. Catching back up on classes. Taking new potions. Helping set up the defence group. Nothing wildly exciting.”  
“It is only October.” (G)  
“Still ages till June.” (F)  
“Yeah, loads of time.” (G)  
“To get into trouble.” (F)  
Twin sets of eyebrows wiggles playfully, drawing a giggle from the girl.  
“Wha’s so funny?” Ron’s sleep rough voice asked, the boy appearing as though he’d slept in his uniform.  
“Just the Twins being the Twins.”  
“Mmhmmm...” An arm slung across her shoulder as Harry also arrived. Green eyes flickering between Hermione and the older teens.  
“Let’s get to breakfast.” The young witch had felt the slight tension as Harry and Fred eyed each other again. Seriously what was with them? Neither had an actual claim on her. Hell, neither boy had tried asking her opinion or maybe even asking her on a date. Ron was also now wearing a slight scowl, which even the thought of food hadn’t banished. Wiggling from under the arm’s weight she turned and headed out. She was not in the mood with dealing with more alpha angst today!

Classes rolled on, though she sat taking notes, answering questions when called upon, (she was trying to follow Severus’ advice and not respond straight away), she wasn’t truly focused on any material taught that day. Too much seemed to have happened in such a short time, leaving her brain struggling to process every variable and nuance.   
Apart from the trudge outside to Herbology in the greenhouses, she was grateful classes were all inside the main castle today. At lunchtime it could have easily been dinner time, the sky outside as dark as if late evening. Rain pelted down, drumming against each window as wind howled through the turrets and halls.

Settling into her place between Harry and Ron at lunchtime, Hermione could feel the energy coming from her best friend. He’d been acting a bit differently all morning, but had told her he’d discuss it at lunch. It was now lunch and she wanted answers. However before she could ask, Angelina came up to the trio.  
“Harry, Ron, practise tonight is cancelled. I’m not flying in that.” The young woman gestured around easily indicating the wild weather reflected in the Great Hall’s enchanted ceiling.  
With a somewhat serious expression, Harry had turned to his Quidditch captain and responded, “That’s perfect actually. Meet us at eight o’clock tonight, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.”  
“The one trying to teach the trolls to dance?”  
“The same. Can you tell Katie and Alicia? Maybe pass the message to others?”  
“Sure. Will do. See you at eight!” The older girl had headed off down the table, no doubt to her friends.  
“What was that about?” Ron asked, mouthful of half chewed food on display. Rather than lose her appetite or try correcting his manner, again, Hermione focused on the green eyes of their friend.  
“Found a place for the defence group to practise.” Harry’s voice was pitched low and rumbled slightly, as he tried avoiding being overheard. “Dobby told me how to find the perfect room last night.”  
“Urm, are you certain it’s safe? Dobby’s ideas haven’t always been the safest or most reliable.” Images of rogue bludgers came flashing through her mind.  
“Ah, Dumbledore mentioned it to me as well.”   
“Oh. I suppose that’s alright then.” Hermione didn’t see a reason to correct Harry, using Headmaster or Professor before Dumbledore’s name. She still had respect for the old wizard’s skill, strength and experience, but he no longer had her undivided trust. There were just too many occurrences that left an uneasy feeling in her mind.  
“We need to pass the message on to the others.” Looking around, Harry spotted Neville across from them, “Hey Neville. Meet us up on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy being clubbed by trolls at eight tonight. Pass the message on.”  
With a grin Neville had nodded then risen to walk over to talk to Luna.

Throughout lunch, afternoon classes and dinner the message was relayed to the names from their meeting. Hermione noticed Harry seemed slightly annoyed to discover Ginny had passed the message to Cho, but an elbow to the ribs and a ‘You’ll see everyone at eight Harry,” seemed to settle him.

At dinner she’d received a message from Draco, one she noticed only by accident. She’d pulled the parchment out to scribble a note to the blonde, only to discover his already there. They seriously something to alert them to incoming communications.   
With a worried look, she glanced around the hall. Sure enough numerous students kept looking over at Harry, whispering in their small groups. That was something they’d need to address tonight at the meeting. If they planned to keep their defence training secret, they could _not_ have the pink toad catching on so soon.

Just before half past seven, Hermione was joined in the Gryffindor common room by Harry and Ron, the brunette attempting homework before their evening was disrupted.  
“Time to go.” Harry stood by Hermione’s side, nervous energy radiating off him. Barely suppressing her need to soothe the agitated young alpha, Hermione had finished her sentence then capped her ink.  
“Thought you said to meet at eight mate?” Ron looked a touch confused.  
“Really Ron. We need to get everything ready before the others arrive.” Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes Hermione stored her work, before following her friends.  
With the aid of the Marauders Map the trio confirmed the location of Filch, Mrs Norris and Umbridge. Hermione had also glanced at the location of Severus and Draco, both secure in the Dungeons.  
Following the instructions Dobby had given the previous night, the three teens walked back and forth three times. Unsure what the boys were thinking, Hermione focused on a short mantra muttering away under hr breath, “We need somewhere Harry can train us safely,” repeating it until the third pass and the appearance of a highly polished wooden door in the previously blank wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there’s still a lot of things to come soon...


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts the first meeting of the DA!  
> I’m not including everything from JKR’s original chapter or at least not in the same order.  
> Harry also isn’t quite so shy/nervous as in the books, due to his alpha side... though he is still insecure at times.  
> Some dialogue taken directly from the book!

After what had felt like no time all, Harry had awoken with a sense of excitement coursing through his veins. It was a similar feeling to the one he experienced before a quidditch match, heightened anticipation and keen focus. Fear or nerves at being caught and punished weren’t even a factor. No, he felt like he’d taken a step at being in control of his life for once. Forming the defence group was something he _chose_ to do. No one put his name in a cup or kidnapped his friends, to get their way. Hermione might have suggested it, but for once he had been given the choice to do something or not. It was a good feeling and helped push away some of the dark thought he’d been enduring recently.

His mind not really focused on morning classes, Harry’s minis was speculating over how the evening would go. Would everyone arrive? Would they be caught? What would the room look like?  
At lunch he brought Ron and Hermione up to speed, feeling slightly offended for his house-elf friend at the omega’s worries. His rational mind understood her fear, given past events, but his alpha side felt stung that an omega doubted his word. At the mention of Dumbledore’s name the girl had become more relaxed an accepting, which also stung his pride somewhat. Was his word not enough now? Maybe he would have to remind the omega who he was. Shaking that thought away, he’d instead focused on getting the message spread to everyone interested in studying defence with him. His excitement and alpha arrogance making him act almost foolhardy, not noticing how his actions drew the attentions of others. He had hoped that there would be the opportunity to pass the message to Cho directly, but Ginny beat him too it. The Ravenclaw was striking and he’d been noticing her more this year. He felt guilt and sadness over Diggory’s death, but couldn’t help the attraction he felt for the Asian-descent beauty. Maybe he’d get the chance to pop his knot this year after all.

After dinner, the young alpha had gone to collect Hermione from her studying. Unlike in the owning when she’d been with the Weasley twins, she was sat alone, surrounded by books and notes. She must have noticed heir arrival or been monitoring the time, as his friend quickly tidied away her things, coming to stand at his left. When Ron questioned why they were leaving early, he gave an internal sigh and head shake. The red head was his best mate, yet sometimes he despaired at Ron’s actions.  
Making sure their way was clear, no Filch, Mrs Norris, Snape or Umbitch to see them, he guided his two closest friends to the seventh floor. Looking around for the correct tapestry, he nodded towards it.  
“Alright this is it. We walk back and forth three times. Think of a place where we can train. Safely and secretly.” With that he started walking back and forth thinking ad whispering what he wanted the castle to provide, “We need somewhere to learn to fight... Just give us a place to practise... somewhere they can’t find us...” Hermione’s gasp and hand on his arm drew his focus upwards from the floor he’d been staring at as he walked. There was a door where one hadn’t been before. With a smile on his face, the teen turned the brass handle, swinging the door ope with a flourish. He felt a touch smug at knowing something Hermione didn’t, then proving it to her. As the bushy haired brunette walked passed him, eyes opening wide in appreciated, his chest swelled. He, alpha had doe that, made the omega happy. Following Ron into the room he closed the door and looked around the conjured space, appraising what the castle had deemed suitable for his needs.  
Already Hermione was sat on one of the many large floor cushions, a thick tome in her hands, looking as if she was perfectly at home, safe and secure.  
The shelves of books would likely keep his know-it-all friend occupied through out the sessions they had in the room. No doubt discovering spells that would be useful and passing them on to Harry, so he could teach them to others after mastering them himself. Targets lined the long stone walls, whirring, shining instruments sat on the furthest shelf, reminding Harry of the Headmaster’s office. He had little idea what any of them did, but they looked good.

A knock at the door interrupted Harry’s thoughts as people started to arrive. With each arrival the green eyed boy would speak to them briefly answering questions on the room.  
First to arrive had Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean, each suitable awed by what they found. Dean had been curious about the instruments, which Harry had explained as detectors of dark magic. Just after explaining, the next group arrived, this time bringing with it the Weasley twins and Dean Thomas. Some how Harry wasn’t that surprised to discover the twins had in fact found the room previously, just not in its current layout. No doubt the pranksters would make use of the room in future now they'd been informed how to active it.  
This pattern contained onwards, each group arriving, Harry explaining the room and equipment, then the next group arriving. 

A little after eight the last of those on the list arrived, with Hermione closing her book and offering a nod. That was everyone, he could begin. Walking across to the door, Harry made sure the door was closed, before turning the protruding key, which clicked loudly, drawing everyones attention to him.  
He could feel multiple stares as he walked to stand in the middle of the floor, his peers ringing him on their cushions at his feet. Taking a breath and looking around, letting his eyes meet those of his schoolmates Harry tried to settle the sudden bout of nerves. It was frightening being before so many, but also exciting. Something inside preened and purred. Yes, this was what he was meant for. To lead, to be respected, to stand over others. He was alpha, strong with magical power, capable in combat.   
Standing up straight, his entire being changed as confidence settled over his shoulders. His audience subconsciously reflecting his actions, bringing their focus purely on the alpha at their centre. Even the other alphas in the room accepted his role, heads slightly tilted in deference.

“This is the place we’ve found for practice sessions and you’ve all obviously found it OK.” Murmurs and nods followed his statement. “Now I’ve been thinking about what we should be learni...” A raised hand caught his attention. “Yes Hermione?”  
A blush touched the girl’s cheeks as she dropped her eyes from his green gaze. “I think we need to elect a leader.”   
Cho’s voice rang out, sounding scandalised that Hermione would suggest such a thing. “Harry’s the leader obviously.”   
The inner purr and preening was back, as Harry’s heart flipped. It felt good to have the attention of such attractive female, to be recognised as someone who could lead, someone with power.  
Golden eyes watching her fingers playing with the fringe on her cushion, Hermione responded, “Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly, It makes it formal and it gives Harry more authority.” Raising her eyes to look at everyone but Harry she pulled out a quill the boy hadn’t noticed, “So, everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?’  
Every hand raised, even that of Zacharias Smith who seemed reluctant. Harry smirked faintly. Had the older _beta_ thought he was a match for _him_? Even the older alphas were deferring to his lead. Who had met Voldemort and survived huh? Not once, but three times so far? Harry Potter that was whom.  
“It’s confirmed Harry Potter is the leader and in charge of our group, with all the authority and responsibilities that involves.” The brunette’s quill scratched away on a piece of parchment recording the tally and result.  
Hermione’s arm was raised again, whiskey eyes still slanted away from his emerald one. “Yes Hermione?” The briefest touch of alpha reverb coated the words and he revelled in watching a shiver wash over not just his target, but a few others in the group.  
“I also think we ought to have a name. To promote unity. Like a team or a pack?” Shy eyes flickered to Harry’s before skittering away again. Pack? Not quite. They weren’t family, bonded to each other. No, they were more like the quidditch team. A group working together towards a common goal.  
Before he could respond voices already started calling out.  
From Angelina, “Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?”  
“Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?” suggested Fred grinning wildly and fist bumping George in amused agreement.  
Curling into herself the petite brunette witch spoke up, voice soft, timid, an omega trying to appease an alpha, “I was thinking more of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.”  
Seeing Hermione defer to Fred in such a way brought Harry’s hackles up, but before he could growl out a warning to the older red head, another voice spoke up.  
“The Defence Association? Or The DA for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?” Cho sat on her cushion looking smug as her fellow Eagles nodded and grinned in response.  
A clap drew Harry’s attention from Cho to Ginny, who was sat beside Michael Corner.  
“Yeah, the DA’s good. Only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army, because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?”  
The assembled teens laughed at this, knowing all to week the Ministry’s thoughts regarding Dumbledore. After all the Daily Prophet and Umbridge spent each day decrying the Headmaster and the Boy-who-lived as dangerous, seeking to overthrow the Minister of Magic and rule magical Britain. Cho looked miffed, narrowing her eyes at the younger Weasley, who merely smiled back with a raised eyebrow.  
However before an argument could begin, a familiar bossy tone drew everyone’s attention. “All in favour of the DA?” Hands raised in agreement, which were quickly counted. “That’s a majority – motion passed!”

Harry watched as Hermione scribbled a few notes, before walking over to the wall, a large piece of parchment in hand. With a simple sticking charm the sheet, covered in members signatures affixed itself for all to see. In clear letters across the top ‘ ** _The DA_** read. In smaller text the next line read, “ ** _The Defence Association or Dumbledore’s Army_** ’.  
Giving his friend a pleased smile, Harry stood tall before his peers, “Well then, I call the first session of Th DA to order!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Harry is experiencing mood swings. He’s a teenager, a recently matured alpha, has a lot on his plate and a piece of Voldemort stuck in his head. Typing Typing


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling up with alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our bookworm’s thoughts about the DA meeting, plus Hermione has a much needed conversation with an alpha...  
> Once again I've been playing with cannon to adjust some things, such as timings and such, but I’m keeping notes on this so things stay consistent across chapters!  
> (We’ll return to our beloved snakes soon I promise!)

By the time The DA finished for the night it was well after nine pm, the curfew for fifth years and under to be roaming the halls. Hermione felt exhausted, they’d spent a good amount of time practising the Expelliarmus charm, in pairs or trios depending upon who could stand after the assorted thrown jinxes. The trio were the last to leave the room, everyone else heading off in small groups. Harry had actually been very smart, using the Marauders Map to tell folk which routes to take, also watching to ensure everyone returned to their dorms safely. Looking over his shoulder, the young woman again looked to see where her two favourite snakes were. It was too late to meet either of them, but hopefully she could send a message to them. Let them know that the secret defence group had formed and had its first meeting.

As the DA meeting had progressed Hermione had noticed the confidence levels amongst many members increased. Harry had been acting different throughout the time, not complete arrogant alpha different, but more self assured, that he was confident in himself. It was such a change from the more nervous boy she recalled from first year. He’d taken control of near enough thirty teens and within a few minutes had them following his commands. For a moment she hadn’t seen Harry Potter, ‘just Harry’, her best friend, almost brother. Instead he had been a young, virile alpha, the-boy-who-lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort, Tri-Wizard Champion, the Magical Saviour. No wonder there were those who saw her friend as a threat to their power and rule. When he wanted the wilded haired boy, could become a charming commander, capable of swaying even older alphas to his cause.

She hadn’t been blind to the way some of the others responded to Harry. Cho was the most noticeable, the usually skilled Ravenclaw losing her focus, distracted by Harry’s proximity. Colin and Dennis had been their usual eager selves, following every word, every direction or correction their idol gave. Thinking about the young muggle-born brothers, Hermione thought she should send them to see Madam Pomfrey. As they’d left the DA meeting she’d caught a scent from one of them. Something sweet, comforting, the notes associated with a presented omega. Maybe Severus could confirm that?

Though there had been cries to have another meeting sooner, with the quidditch season soon to begin plus the increasing work load of the exam year students, it was decided to meet the following Wednesday. Zachariah Smith had complained about this Hufflepuff had their scheduled training during the time DA was supposed to be held. Harry had responded calmly for once, stating he would help during the time Smith and any others effected by quidditch practise, could make it. There was also the fact that given the current weather patterns, quidditch practises were likely to be cancelled and rescheduled quite frequently.

Now on their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry guiding them with the map, Ron was doing her head in. He was bouncing and beaming wide smiles at Harry, exclaiming that he’d managed to disarm her multiple times. He had, once. When she’d been distracted. The other had been when the clumsy red head fell and knocked her over, sending her wand skittering across the floor. Neville and had better success in disarming her, even with his nerves about hurting her. Whether it was he thought f hurting his fried, a female or an omega, she wasn’t certain. At least the shy teen wasn’t boasting and begging for undeserved praise. Though he had sent her a charming, is bashful smile when she’d praised his ability to disarm her, even if only weakly. Her wand falling right behind, her rather than a distance away.  
“Ron, keep your voice _down_!” She’d had enough an let out a low hiss. “Do you want to alert the ghosts? Peeves? I for one do _not_ want a detention with the Umbitch thank you very much.”  
“Lay off Mione. You’re just angry I disarmed you.” The red head sent her a gloating grin.  
“I’m actually quite proud that you managed to _actually_ disarmed me, with the spell, once. What I don’t like is you being loud when we’re out after curfew.”  
“Come on. We’re prefects.”  
“Are _we_? As far as I can tell only one of us actually does the work that goes along with that pin. Besides Harry isn’t a prefect.” She noticed the scowl cross Harry’s features at that. The topic of Ron being a prefect was still a tender one. Hermione could see no reason why Ron had been given the position. Yes, he had in fact helped Harry in previous years, but so far he’d shied away from the work the position required. She had expected that if she checked with his other patrol partner, that he was whining about the role or skivving off from doing one hour of work every eight days! If it wasn’t quidditch related, the boy had no interest or focus.

The trio arrived back at the Fat Lady’s portrait hole, who regarded the trio through sleepy eyes. Ron barely waved a goodnight before disappearing up to the’s dorm.  
“Harry, you did really well tonight.” The brunette placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder blade to stop him leaving. “Everyone listened and followed your instructions. Though I did notice that Cho needed some personal instruction.” She couldn’t help teasing her friend a little bit.  
Green eyes sparkled down at her as a lop sided grin crossed Harry’s face. “Yeah. Seemed like she couldn’t focus properly tonight.”  
“I’m sure having the attention of an attractive matured alpha wasn’t helping.”  
A double blink was the response, which caused her to start giggling softly.  
“Wha’?”  
“What do you mean Wha’? I think she might like you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really Harry.”  
Now her friend shot her a wide smile and his eyes turned to look at nothing.  
Patting the warm shoulder under her hand, she shook her head. “Go to bed Harry. You can see her at the next DA meeting if not before.”  
“Alright, night.”  
A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and a kiss brushed her temple before she was alone again.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione walked over to sit before the fire, where Crookshanks was curled on the hearth mat. Running a hand through thick ginger fur, she could feel the vibrations from the tom’s motor-like purr.  
“You alright there Mia?”  
A small squeak escaped her, as she whipped her head around. Sadly her view was restricted by the riot of dark curls wrapping around her face.  
“Easy Mia. It’s just me,” a warm voice chuckled softly as the offending hair was removed from her eyes and mouth. “There. Now I can see those lovely eyes of yours.”  
“Fred...” She said the older teen’s voice softly as a blush heated her cheeks. “Do you flirt with all the omegas you meet?”  
“No. Just the very pretty ones.”Dropping into the nearest worn out armchair, a wink as thrown her way. “Which would be why its only yourself and George.”  
Bringing two hands to her mouth, Hermione tried suppressing the giggles threatening to spill out. “Oh Fred. That was terrible!”  
“Really? I thought I proved I was rather... knowledgeable.” Ginger eyebrows wiggled playfully, bringing on another fit of giggles, causing the girl to fall backwards with mirth.  
“Where is the prettier twin anyway?”  
“He’s gone up already. I wanted to check on you before I followed.”  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yes Mia. We just haven’t had much chance to talk about the events from the Heat Room. You’ve either been busy or had a green eyed guard dog.”  
“Harry? I don’t think he’s jealous or anything. He just... He’s as close to a brother as I have. Besides my parents, there’s no-one else in my family. Harry might have Sirius now, but his relatives are awful, not like a real family. We understand each other. We’ve experienced things not even Ron knows about. He doesn’t want to see me hurt.”  
“I’m not sure he sees you as a sister Mia. Or at least not completely.” Fred sat forward and brushed a hand down her fire-lit curls. “You’re a stunning witch, in looks, power and talent. As an omega to boot, that’s highly attractive to an alpha. Harry might not consciously notice it, but his alpha side does.”  
Seeing the intense look the alpha twin was directing her way, Hermione had to glance away, swallowing softly. “I don’t see Harry that way. When my Heat arrived, I was... overwhelmed by everything. I’ve barely dated before. My education takes priority right now. I’m also too young to consider bonding.” Fire-whiskey eyes, illuminated by fire focused on Fred. “You were the perfect alpha to guide me though my Maiden Heat, Fred. If circumstances align, well, maybe we can share another? I’m just not looking to commit to one person right now.”  
The soft understanding smile she received, was all the answer she needed. Rising on her knees, she opened her arms and accepted the tall, firm form of her friend’s older brother into an embrace.  
“Stay safe Mia. Promise me? If anything happens, find me. I’ll always help you.”  
Pressing into his shoulder, hiding her tears from view, Hermione nodded and squeezed tight. “I promise.”  
“Good girl. I better head up before George comes looking for me. Git can’t sleep without me beside him.”  
Hermione tried not too show how the praise made her breath hitch or the loss of his touch left her chilled, even with the fire.  
“Say Night to George for me?” She called to his retreating back.  
Without turning around, Fred waved and nodded. “Will do. See you later. Good night.”

It was a few minutes before Hermione felt composed enough to head to bed. She didn’t need Lavender prying into why her eyes were red or her cheeks had dried tear tracks. Giving Crooks one last scritch, she headed up. Clambering onto her bed, she drew and warded the curtains.  
Holding her left hand out, looking at the simple ring wrapped around her index finger, she drew her wand. Focusing on the meaning of her message, the young witch let the vinewood tip touch the silvery surface, the metal heating as the runes reshaped.  
Pulling her hand close enough to read the fine lines she smiled. The message was simple, but hopefully transmitted what needed to be shared, _‘Lion seeks company. Secrets shared.’_ It was ambiguous that those without knowledge of context, wouldn’t understand the meaning. Both alphas were intelligent men, they should work out what she was eluding to.  
A few moments later, the same heat let her know a reply had been sent. _‘Potions Detention tomorrow - S’._ Potions the next day was going to be interesting, but at least she knew ahead of time something was going to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> I know a number of you like Hermione and Fred together, but for this fic there will be no Fremione, or at least not much. I already know what happens to our beloved Weasley twins... one small clue we are NOT losing Fred if I can help it! Yet I wanted to write the pair of them coming to an understanding, which hopefully this chapter does.   
> Potions is a double class on Thursdays (See the Notes work as it has a detailed timetable!) and its going to be the perfect opportunity for Severus to arrange some time with Hermione and Draco.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potion Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thursday following the first DA meeting Severus arranges events so that he can call Hermione and Draco to his rooms for ‘detention’.  
> Cannon-wise nothing significant happens from the day after the first DA meeting until the first quidditch match of the season in November, as such I can now enjoy virtually free rein regarding what our wonderful characters get up too for the next three weeks! So enjoy the interactions between our little lioness and her assorted friends, especially a pair of snakes!

Since sending the message the previous evening, Severus had been considering exactly how to go about arranging a detention for both Hermione and Draco, which would result from a believable occurrence. His students might think their strict Potions Master was heavy handed with his point reductions or detentions, but Albus would not be so fooled. He knew from their timetables, Gryffindor and Slytherin shared double DADA with Umbridge first thing, with Hermione and Draco sharing arithmancy during fourth period. If the two teens were as intelligent as he believed (not that he would ever voice those compliments where others could hear mind you), then they would likely have come up with part of a scheme already.   
These assumptions were proven accurate when just prior to sixth period starting a commotion was heard beyond his classroom door.

“What’s wrong Granger?” The snide, whining tone of his godson sidled out. “That time of the month?”  
“Watch it ferret!” Those were the angered voice of one Weasley.  
“Why should I weasel? Then again, she is a bitch every day.”  
There was the sound of bodies tussling with the definite thud of someone being slammed into the classroom door; multiple alpha growls were starting the resonate, which could be a disaster if allowed to escalate.  
Throwing the door open with a loud crash, the metal reinforced wood bouncing into the solid stone wall, Severus nearly ended up with a chestful of grappling teen alpha. Potter had Draco’s robes held in a white fisted grip, lips drawn back in a savage snarl.  
“Get. In. Now!” Grabbing both boys by their collars the taller male, all but threw them into the room. The rest of the class trooped in silently, shuffling to their seats. Through narrowed eyes he watched as Hermione went to Potter, a tiny hand placed upon the boy’s forearm, whispered words shared. Whatever she’d said caused a near instantaneous effect, the green eyed alpha’s shoulder dropping and a crooked grin forming, before the trio, for Weasley was on the other side of the boy, settled into their places.  
Across the room, Draco was roughly shaking off the hand Zabini had placed upon his shoulder, a growl still rumbling away. Anyone else might think it was residual aggression from the scuffle outside, but Severus was not convinced. The blonde haired boy had always watched Hermione, seeing her so close with another alpha was unlikely to be helping. Being off his potion suppressants had yet to trigger Draco’s maturation, but he was certainly displaying heightened aggression and attraction behaviour.

“Today’s class will be a simple potion, one any fool and his hundred year old aunt could brew. Which means I’m expecting virtually everyone to fail.” Draco, Zabini and a few other snakes sat up, looking smug, where as the lions groaned, apart from Hermione who visibly perked up. “In pairs you will be brewing the potion from page one hundred and three. An all round contraceptive potion, though I highly doubt any in this class has use for such a thing. Malfoy and Granger. Zabini, Greengrass. Since you four are half competent, lets see if you can make a potion good enough for Madam Pomphrey’s stores shall we?” Looking at the frozen students, he snarled, clapping hands together. “Well get on with it! Granger, move!”  
With glances between Draco and Potter, Hermione made her way across the room to work along side the blonde. Potter’s eyes promised murder to his fellow alpha, yet Draco smirked back, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Offering her friend a small smile and a head shake, Hermione settled into the stool beside her fellow prefect.

The contraceptive potion was simple enough and Severus knew from too much experience that at least half his students would need it during their time at Hogwarts. The Coming of Age for legal adulthood differed in the muggle and magical world, with magical folk being considered adults from seventeen with all the rights and responsibilities involved, where as for muggles it was eighteen. However both were the same regarding the legal age of sexual consent, sixteen.* As such there were those students who chose to engage in sexual activities whilst upon school grounds. It was hardly surprising, when you considered how many teens were locked away together for over nine months a year together. Some students would purchase their own supplies, some visited himself or Poppy, yet some would always chose to brew it themselves. As such Severus ensured it was one of the first potions taught in fifth year, however there would still be idiots who poisoned themselves with incorrect brews.

Stalking around the class like a panther, dragonhide boots silent on the flagstone floor, only the rustle of his billowing teaching robes marking his passing, Severus observed his students. Standing behind Potter and Weasley, he smacked both firmly on the back of their heads. “Eyes. On. You. Work.” Their potion was getting dangerously close to exploding. However both were far more interested in watching Hermione than their cauldrons. The same could be said for Longbottom, whose focus was also drawn towards the brunette.  
An idea came to him then, not one hoe would use often, but one he thought would work right now. Especially as he could still catch traces of the girl’s scent in the air. Something which should be nigh on impossible given the potion and salve she was on.  
“Granger!” The girl jumped, turning, honeyed eyes wide with real fear. “Pack up! Your presence is disrupting the class.” He hated himself at that moment, seeing the look of hurt crossing her delicate features.  
“Yes sir.” Her response was low, eyes and head directly firmly down as she started packing away her belongings. He kept his focus on the girl ignoring the disturbance her housemates were trying to cause.  
Silvery eyes flashed up, his godson obviously displeased with this turn of events. “Sir, what shall I do?” Draco’s voice was clipped and cold.  
“Sadly Mr Malfoy, you will have to return along side Miss Granger at six pm this evening. Till then you may be dismissed.”  
At this point her ‘defended voices became full shouts of anger.  
Mr Longbottom’s cry of “That’s not fair!” came at the same time as Weasley’s “Wha’s Mione done?” and Potter’s savage snarl.  
Rounding on the Gryffindor students, Severus slammed palms down on the table tops, rattling cauldrons with the force. “Then gentlemen, I suggest in future focusing on your _own_ work rather than what your _omega_ female housemate is doing.” There was such distain and contempt dripping from his words, he caught Hermione visibly flinch a she hurried out the room. Draco was not long behind her, the door swinging shut with a bang.   
“What are you all looking at! Get on with it or you’ll all be in detention tomorrow!” A flurry of activity from the remaining students reached his ears as they refocused on the instructions.

In three strides the dark wizard rounded his desk, drawing a pile of marking in front of him as a shield.  
Clenching his left hand into a fist, Severus focused his will upon the disillusioned ring, compelling the runes to reshape to his need. With a greater degree of control of his magical abilities than either of the other wearers, his messages could be more complex in structure, ‘My apologies. I’ll explain later. Good reason for my actions. No hurt intended.’  
He knew Miss Granger was currently studying Ancient Runes, Draco having been taught them alongside numerous other languages as part of his ‘heir training’. As such neither should struggle to decipher the meaning of the assorted rune types he utilised.

Disguising his frustrated sigh as a growl and grunt, he began marking the scrolls before him, drenching the abysmal work in red ink. These were NEWTs students not toddlers! Even the offspring of the Dark Lord’s supporters weren’t spared at this point. If they wanted to pass Potions then had to put the work in. Their work wasn’t graded as harshly perhaps, yet only a handful of Acceptables had been awarded so far. Snape was known as un-bribable, in terms of securing a passing grade for OWL or NEWT students, but he would offer any Slytherin a specialist revision guide, for a price. Revenue from his revision guides wants in his Gringotts account, to be spent come summer, funding the acquisition of ingredients for his personal research.

Casting a quick tempus spell, Severus rose from his seat to stalk the floor again.  
“You’ve ten minutes remaining. Bottle your brews for grading and clear up.”  
Merlin help him! He’d be brewing more contraceptive potion this weekend for the Infirmary again this weekend. Zabini and Greengrass had created a satisfactory brew as had Parkinson and Nott. Surprisingly, though considering, not really that surprisingly, it was the Brown and Patil who’d been the only Gryffindors to create a successful pale pink solution. Not good enough for school use, but should the girls need it they could create their own.  
Potter and Weasley’s muck was nearly as atrocious as the grey sludge Crabbe and Goyle were attempting to bottle for grading. How the hell was Harry, Lily’s son? He had none of her skills or traits, except those blazing green eyes.

Once the last student had left, Severus collapsed haphazardly into his chair. Still too long till the winter holidays and at least two weeks till his expected rut. His body felt too old and fatigued for it to be early October. The sooner the snake faced megalomaniac was put down for good, the sooner Severus Snape could give Albus Dumbledore the finger and retire from teaching!  
Pulling a half finished bottle of Jack Daniels from the lowest drawer in his desk, he took a mouthful, before replacing it. Muggle alcohol came in a wider range of types than readily available magical makes, the downside being it was notably less potent in terms of alcohol content. The paltry volume he’d just consumed would have no impact upon his higher brain functions, but he needed the calming effect it had upon his blood. By six that evening he would be dealing with two teens, one his unamused godson, the other a young omega; a girl who could be incredibly rational and calm or emotional and vindictive. Which would grace his presence was anyone’s guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hogwarts is in the UK where legal consent age is 16, we can drive from 17, can vote and drink at 18, at least in the 1990s! Things have been changing in recent years for some age restrictions, which I don't tend to follow since I’m now over 30.... But thought I would explain for those not born at that time or from the UK.  
> Technically in the 1990s a school could legally NOT discuss any form of none heterosexual behaviours. It wasn’t legal for two males to have sex till 18 either at the time, though for two female it was 16 as everyone else. I helped campaign to change that at college.  
> However in this setting, where both genders can be alpha, beta or omega, this restriction has been removed and replaced. ‘Non-traditional’ pairing can not be talked about legally, ie anything not Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta or Alpha/Beta (since there’s fewer omegas that alphas!) Alpha/Alpha is an ‘accepted’ non-traditional pairing, though usually reserved for the ‘upper classes’. There is still be some stigma/discrimination existing, with some intolerance towards same gender pairings, male omegas, female alphas, beta/omega and omega/omega pairings.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calming a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter with a Slytherin Dragon trying to comfort his Lioness Princess.  
> We also find out why Hermione reacted as she did last chapter.  
> Sorry I’m late! Had a busy weekend.

For a Thursday it hadn’t been so bad. Double DADA with the pink toad had been, tolerable. She was still attempting to rile Potter up, either challenging the boy directly or going after Granger. Sadly Umbridge had noticed how defensive Potter, Longbottom and the Weasel were over the girl. Every lesson, there would be a comment about Hermione’s heritage, her appearance, how she’d be lucky to continue beyond OWLs with a strong implication it would be _better_ for one of her ‘station’, to allow some alpha to knot her up. The first time she’d said it, Draco was thankful his own growl had been covered by the outburst from Potter. Pansy had heard, squeezing his knee in warning.   
Today Umbridge had targeted Hermione’s looks, that if the mandated DADA material was proving to be unhelpful, that the young witch could perhaps use the time brushing up on beauty or household spells instead.  
Looking for a way to make any confrontation between the pair in Potions more believable, Draco had snickered along with his housemates, commenting, “It’s not like they’d make Granger any more appealing,” earning him an indulgent smirk from their under qualified instructor. Calling the Ministry lackey ‘Professor’ felt like an affront to every other one at teacher Hogwarts, even Hagrid was more qualified and his wand was snapped!  
After class ended Potter had slammed into his shoulder when leaving, Weasel and Longbottom giving him the stink eye as they filed out. Hermione had scowled as she hurried after her friends, perfect appearance of annoyed Gryffindor Princess.

During Arithmany and Divinations, or Ancient Runes for Hermione, the pair had carried out a parchment conversation. The brunette didn’t want Draco to push Harry’s buttons too much. She was concerned how her friend might react. Potter had been acting moody with bouts of aggression. The blonde had tried reassuring her it was likely just the maturing process. Many teens went through mood swings during puberty, it was just significantly worse for an alpha. The girl wasn’t entirely convinced this was the case, but had also realised that a complete ceasing of hostilities would raise more suspicions.  
Whilst heading to Potions, Hermione appearing from her Ancient Runes class, Draco had observed how Potter was treating the girl. His fellow seeker must have said the wrong thing, for Hermione’s expression turned dark, finger poking the quidditch toned chest of her alpha friend.  
“You Harry Potter do not get to say that to me.”  
“He’s just worried Mione. Don’t be an uptight bitch.”  
“Uptight Ronald? Uptight? I’ll bloody well show you uptight!” Vinewood appeared lightning fast, pointed in the redhead’s face.  
“Hermione.” Potter’s voice was quivering with barely suppressed alpha tone, which only incensed the witch further.  
“Do not go there Potter.”   
Things were getting out of hand, if Hermione was calling the Golden Boy by his surname, that wasn’t good. The fire blazing in golden eyes would be wanking material for months afterwards, but he needed to get Potter’s attention off her, before something irreparable occurred. Blurting out the first thing that came to mind, Draco cringed internally when he registered what they were, “What’s wrong Granger? That time of the month?”  
Every female set of eyes focused on him, none of them kindly. Blue and green turned his way too.  
The Weasel was red faced, spitting out, “Watch it ferret!”  
Wanting to needle the red haired boy, Draco ran silvery eyes up and down Hermione’s figure as well as the two boys’, “Why should I Weasel? Then again, she is a bitch every day.”  
Hands grabbed his robe front, yanking his off balance. Stumbling and prying at the hands gripping him, Draco slammed into the door, Potter falling with him. The two alphas sized each other up, deep growls tearing through snarling lips.  
When the door opened abruptly, Draco barely managed to stop himself falling into his godfather.

The snarking “Get. In. Now!” only dimly registered, as did the grip at his collar. Only once apart from Potter did Draco’s head clear enough for the snarling to stop. Watching Hermione soothing his quidditch rival, Draco brushed away the concerns of his friends. The class was going to be difficult enough without dealing with their meddling.  
No, instead it was Snape doing that! He relished the prospect of working along side Hermione. Part of their parchment chat had actually been about ways the pair could cause a detention for that evening.  
However not fifteen minutes into starting the brewing process their plans became unneeded.

Watching the look of such hurt flicker across Hermione’s delicate features, large eyes opening impossibly wide was almost enough to break his control. If he didn’t need to hurry after the distressed omega, the boy would have argued with his Head of House right there and then.  
Forcing supplies hastily into his satchel, he whirled from the room, banging the door on his way out. If he’d been in a long cloak it would almost have been a Snape-worthy dramatic exit. He didn’t, nor did he possess the mental focus to think such things. Every sense was attuned to finding where Hermione had gone.  
Hurried footsteps and unintelligible grousing came from the corridor heading towards the library exit. Ignoring the ‘no running indoors’ rule, Draco hastened towards the sounds.

Turning a corner he was met with a vision, a vision of writhing blue magical power. The dungeon corridor was dark, the sconces snuffed out from the pressure coming from the girl before him. He was so distracted he didn’t register that the enchanted ring from Severus heated with a new message.  
“Hermione...” he called her name carefully, tone soft, scared of her response and justifiably so. No sooner had her name passed her lips, then he found himself slammed into the cold, stone wall.  
Golden eyes, rimmed with red and the shimmer of tears snapped to his own. Another moment passed then recognition appeared in their liquid depth.  
“Draco!” As the force pinning him in place released, a small heated form crashed into his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me Alpha.”   
With trembling limbs and wide eyes, Draco carefully wrapped his arms around the girl burrowing into his chest. “Shhh Princess, it’s alright. I’m not angry. Shocked. But not angry.”  
Those glistening eyes peaked up, looking shyly through long lashes and wild curls. “Really?”  
“Really.” Pressing her against him briefly, Draco felt along her left arm till he found her hand. Prying fingers loose, he instead took hold, bringing it up to place a soft kiss on her wrist. “Come on. There’s a few abandoned rooms down here, we can talk in one of those.” Switching his wand to his left hand, giving a firm tug, the blonde guided his year-mate through narrow corridors. The sconces flaring back to life, giving off eerie green flames, now Hermione’s magic was more contained. Sparks still coursed through her locks, the curls moving as though in a stiff breeze.

Finding the room he wanted Draco escorted Hermione inside. Putting wards around the door and an Incendio at the darkened hearth, he settled his friend onto an old, worn velvet sofa. Still holding her hand within his own, Draco wasn’t consciously aware of the small circles his thumb massaged across her wrist glands.  
“Uncle Sev is a bastarding wanker.”  
That brought out a tinkling laugh. “It wasn’t just him.” Slender shoulders slumped, tension easing up and brunette hair lying motionless again. “Harry was acting like a hormone addled alpha this morning. Fred, Fred Weasley, he spoke to me last night.” The girl paused blowing out a breath, the young boy letting her take her time. “During my, urm, my Heat, Fred and George were also in the Heat Room. They explained some parts of alpha/omega behaviour I didn’t fully comprehend. Since I got back, Harry has been watching me, worried I’ll be stolen by a ‘bad alpha’. His words not mine.” As she collapsed sidewards, Draco moved his body so Hermione could nestle into his side, one arm around her back, the other holding her hand. “After, after training last night Fred talked to me. Making sure our friendship was secure. Harry has hardly let anyone but himself and Ron near me! I have friends! I have my study groups!” Those blue sparks were back as the witch grew agitated again. “He’s not my bloody alpha! I mentioned I’d talked with Fred and Harry got annoyed. I thought things were improving. Returning to normal, like they were before my Heat. He might be my best friend, but I’m seriously going to hex Harry if he doesn’t lay off the alpha bullshit soon.”  
“Wow Princess. Gryffindor’s Golden Girl, swearing? Maybe I should dock house points?” Her crass language and the display of magical power were doing funny things to Draco’s insides. He wanted to pin the girl under him and kiss her senseless till she forgot the green eyed idiot.  
A playful slap hit his chest, “Don’t start. I thought things would be alright during Potions. You and I had made plans earlier, just needing the opportunity to use one. Then Harry and Ron had to get on my case. Harry was all ‘ _Don't listen to the Umbitch. Did Malfoy’s words hurt you? You need to be careful of bad alphas?_ ’ whilst Ron was going ‘ _Mione you’ll help with my essays right? Join us for brewing yeah?_ ’.” With a frustrated snarl, Hermione threw both hands upwards, slipping free of Draco’s hold. “Then Severus calls me out! Me! A distraction! That was, humiliating...” Tears trailed down soft cheeks, the young omega doubling over to bury her head in hands pressed to her knees. “Alpha hates me...”  
With a firm but tender touch, Draco pulled the girl back up, holding her in a tight embrace. “Oh no, no, no Princess. He doesn’t hate you. He didn’t know about our plans. He saw an opportunity and used it. Godfather is a snake after all.” Thinking about the older wizard, Draco became aware of the heat encircling his pinky. “Speak of the devil...”   
“Huh?” Tear bright eyes watched his every move as he drew the ring close enough to read.  
“Uncle will explain this evening. And he’s sorry.” Looping both arms back around his newest friend, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of wild curls. “Potter was distracted. He kept watching you not the potion. Weasley and Longbottom were as well. You know he had to make a choice, else an accident could happen.”  
“I know. It just, it hurts you know? I have a hard enough time as a female, an omega and a muggleborn. So many, like Umbridge still think I’m only useful for bearing pups. Bearing them, but not raising them. Wouldn’t want to taint future generations with my ‘muggle sickness’.”  
Taking firm hold of her upper arms, Draco held Hermione at arms length. “You don’t know do you?”  
“Know what?”  
“Unbelievable. Granger,” switching back to her surname gained her undivided focus, “you’re not just academically gifted but magically powerful. Your magic manifests on the physical plane as blue sparks or flames. In your anger you extinguished the corridor sconces. The enchanted, ever-burning, green flames that illuminate the Dungeons.”  
“Oh...”  
“Yes, Oh. Uncle Sev knows this. My father knows this. I know this. The Dark-fucking-snake-faced-bastarding-Lord knows it. It why we want to train you. Show you spells Dumbledore won’t. The brewing conflict won’t be hidden forever. Potter will need your help.” Pausing to draw in a ragged breath and regain his composure, silver eyes looked deep into gold, “I’ll need you help. I want _him_ gone Hermione. Then I can openly spend time with you. You can show me the muggle world. I can let you browse the Manor’s library.” A crooked, playful smirk crossed his pale, fire lit features. “Imagine Potter’s reaction then huh? He’d snap his broom in shock.”  
The small giggle he received was worth it, knowing his words were soothing the omega by his side.

“Come on. Let’s read over the brewing process then head to dinner early. Severus wants to see us from six and your dunderhead duo will no doubt corner you as soon as they can.” Pulling his potion text from his satchel, Draco placed the book across his knee. “Share with me?” A short head nod and nuzzle into his side made his heart flip-flop. It took a great deal of self control to resist the instinct to purr from pleasure. As well as distract himself from the stiffening of his trouser encased cock. How they were sat pressed the soft curves of Hermione’s body into his own, leading to certain uncontrollable physical responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll have Severus talk to them both next chapter.  
> I’ll try adding more Bonus and Notes chapters this week.  
> Early heads up, I’m away with family 1st to 8th May so won’t be updating then.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden rooms and fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco spend some time together before dinner, during which they both learn more about each other.  
> Hermione also listens a bit to Harry and gives her two oldest close friends a minor shock.  
> Those wanting to see Hermione kiss Severus (in a platonic way) go read the bonus chapters.  
> I’ll be going back in future to add links to the main and bonus chapters so they tie together.  
> Remember I’m away next weekend so don’t expect an update. Might add more bonus materials if I get time.

Hermione sat on the velvet sofa reading over the Potions text, it was more something to occupy her mind than areal need to review. After all she already knew the textbooks for all her classes (and a few others) virtually by heart. Her memory was both a blessing and at times a curse. Thankfully Draco had increased the light level in the room by igniting lamps around the room, as reading by firelight could be straining to the eyes.  
“What is this room exactly?” She asked Draco, looking around the room they were ensconced in.  
“Huh? Oh. We believe it was a former classroom, but over the years various Slytherins have come here to relax. As you can probably tell, no one person decorated the room. Not with this assortment of furnishings.”  
Casting honey eyes around, Hermione took in the room as a whole. It did indeed appear mismatched and nothing like what she envisaged the Slytherin common room to be like. There were a handful of chairs and book cases along the walls, in various styles and colours. Rugs, blankets and cushions in a wide variety or patterns were thrown around the space as well.  
“What do you use it for?”  
“Just for relaxing. There’s a few other old rooms in a similar state. The common room can become too noisy for study, plus it isn't the most private place for quiet time.”  
“So any Slytherin could come in and see us here?”  
“No Princess. No need to worry that pretty head of yours. A bit like a private club, each room only allows certain students entry, with access being granted to those who’ve come before them.” Draco paused looking around before flashing a grin at his classmate, “This is actually the Malfoy room.”  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Entirely. Some time in late 1700s one of my ancestors found the room and made it his own. Only a Malfoy can enter or grant access to others.”  
“Oh. Well that’s good to know.” A small smile was flushed his way, before an elbow caught in his ribs. “How many pretty girls have you dragged in here alone Master Malfoy? I’ve heard the rumours you know.”  
A flush touched her friend’s cheeks, the light from the fire deepening the colour. “Most of those are just that. Rumour. Pansy and Daphne have access so they can come study in here.” Grey eyes locked on her own before the young alpha continued speaking, his tone earnest, “I have brought some others in here from time to time yes. But not for anything the student body suspects. Some times it can be difficult being a snake, especially for those of us who aren’t, well we aren’t as we appear. Having somewhere to take off our masks, let down our walls and voice fears to another is needed. Your friend Potter might think everyone is Slytherin is evil, but we’re not. To survive we need to act a certain way, play a role laid out for us. Some of the girls are expected to marry at seventeen, to secure alliances between families. That’s a lot of pressure for some to bear. My father has a lot of influence, mother does as well. Socialite witches and omega wizards spend a lot of time gossiping, the right words here or over heard conversation there, can change events in our world. They’re trying to prevent forced bondings. I’m helping. As is Blaise, Zabini. He is one of my closest friends believe it or not. He is an actual playboy, I’m just acting as one.” Turning away to stare into the fire, her friend’s voice quietened, “If they think there’s a chance of tying their family to mine or Blaise’s, some will put off forcing their children to bond. Not everyone of the Dark Lord’s followers is actually dark, Hermione. It wasn’t always as it became. The situation is a lot more complicated than you’ve been led to believe.”  
Reaching out, Hermione placed her hands on Draco’s shoulders and pulled, the taller wizard collapsing backwards into her lap. Gently carding fingers through pale blonde locks, she smiled down at him. “Its alright Draco. You don’t need to explain right now. When you’re ready you can. Why don’t we head up to dinner now? Before Professor Severus lets them out of class?”  
A long fingered, pale hand brushed deep brown curls behind her ear, the touch sending a spark across her heated skin. “Once we can both Occulued then Uncle and I will explain it all. I also want to hear more about your side of things.” Raising up without aid, a feat Hermione put down to the impressive abdominals she saw flexing under his uniform, Draco stood, offering a hand to help the girl rise.  
“Potter will likely think I’ve tried to steal you away, since I’m a bad alpha.”  
Hermione couldn’t help the scowl that crossed her features. “Right now the only bad alphas I’ve come across is McLaggan and Harry James Potter. Though you are correct,” she conceded with a sigh.  
As she put away the Potions text, she withdrew a small perfume bottle from the bottom of her satchel, lightly spritzing the scent over herself.  
A pale brow cocked her way as Draco followed her action. “Not that its a terrible odour, but why?”  
“Harry gets annoyed when he can smell others on me. I’m seeing if this masks the scent enough that I don’t have to deal with his alpha bullshit.”  
With a chuckle, the blonde strode over towards the door, but paused before opening it. “If you ever require a place to escape, you can come here. I grant you access Hermione Jean Granger.”  
Bright eyes opened wide, as she felt the caress of magic across her skin. She didn’t even know Draco knew her full name. She realised there was still a lot to her new friend she had yet to learn.  
“Thank you, I’ll meet you at six outside Severus;’ classroom.” Standing on tip toes, she brushed her lips against his cheek, feeling how warm and soft the taller teen’s skin was.

Heading into the Great Hall, Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table, where she put together a plate from the various offering the elves had created for that evening. Since her maturing, her sense of smell had increased, which often left her reeling from the overload of olfactory information. Meal times, Herbology and Potions could be the worse situations. Taking a mouthful of the spiced chicken dish, the witch pondered how the approaching quidditch matches would be. Would she be overcome from the press of bodies, would the exposure to the elements lessen the saturation of scents? weren’t her suppressants supposed to lower the impact her omega traits had upon her day-to-day life?

It wasn’t too long after classes finished that students began entering the hall, mostly Ravenclaws or older students, seeking to eat early before studying the evening away. Two figures she couldn’t mistake soon entered as well, the messy dark hair and bright orange of her two best friends easily distinguishable.  
Nodding politely as Harry sat beside her, with Ron opposite, she finished chewing her current mouthful.  
“Are you alright Hermione? Malfoy didn’t do anything to you did he?” Green eyes bored into her own golden amber, genuine concern showing through.  
“No Harry. He didn’t d anything. Just complained about his evening being disrupted.”  
“Snape is a right greasy git. You didn’t do nowt, so shouldn’t have thrown you out.” Ron stated as he piled his plate high with a mix of potatoes and steak pie.   
“It’s Professor Snape, Ron. And well, he had a point.” Green and blue eyes looked at her, brows screwed up in matching frowns. “Focusing on me meant others weren’t watching their own work. That can be dangerous in Potions. You’ve seen some of the minor explosions Seamus and Neville have caused. We’re practising more complicated potions now. The opportunities for violent accidents is higher.”  
“So I’m to leave you with the ferret? Jut let him abuse you in class?”  
“No Harry. You are to try keeping your head. Focus on your own work. Malfoy does half the things he does to get a response from you. He knows you get riled up, he wants you to lose house points or get punished.” Pausing to look across the hall at the blonde in question she shook her head. “You need to try ignoring him Harry.” Refusing to let her meal be completely interrupted Hermione took another bite from her plate, though she knew Harry would be responding. Thankfully the dark haired boy had better table manners than Ron and wouldn’t talk till his mouth was empty.   
Swallowing heavily, she noticed her friend gripping his cutlery in a harsh grip. “I don’t want you to be hurt. Voldemort is back, no matter what the Ministry or Umbridge says. You’re also an omega muggle-born _and_ my friend. You have a target painted on your back Hermione.”  
“You don’t need to Harry. I’m coming to the DA so I can learn to defend myself, plus I’m researching other spells that are useful for me to know.” Placing a small hand on the one gripping Harry’s fork, she squeezed gently. “I _will_ tell you if anything happens. Though if you act too much like a prat, I might just demonstrate the nut cracking jink I found.” Throwing a wink and a smile at the stunned expression both boys’ faces, the brunette stood up, grabbing a muffin to act as dessert. “Right I need to drop off my books then head to Professor Snape’s room for my make up session. See you both later.”  
As she threw a wave over her shoulder at the pair, she noticed Draco rise from the Slytherin table. The blonde had a bright green apple in hand, which he was balancing and bouncing down his arm. With a shake of her head, thinking about how teen alphas were all show offs, she hurried towards Gryffindor Tower. Then again, even adult alphas could act like arseholes, as she recalled Severus’s behaviour earlier. He might be older and her professor, but his behaviour was out of order, something she planned to tell him once secured behind a closed classroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hermione is usually the goody-two-shoes, so these small acts of crassness or violence come as a surprise to her friends.   
> There’ll be a small bonus chapter later that ties to this one!  
> I sadly don’t have my ten chapter pre-typed wiggle room right now, though I’m hoping I can change it again and write more chapters. You know, ones in ORDER not those for six months down the timeline like my muses enjoy!


	71. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

Sadly I’ve been hit by the depression and ill health bat, which means there’s no update this week...  
I’ll try getting my writing head in, but headaches, anxiety spikes, pain, fatigue and depression spirals making it hard.  
Not abandoning the story... I just can’t! Have too many chapters for later on drafted up and notes etc to leave my story behind.  
Hopefully won’t be too long before I return with an update (or two hopefully), but no idea when life with work out.  
Thanks for understanding...


	72. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus faced Hermione and Draco for their ‘make up lesson’. Which does not go entirely as he anticipated and throws up some worrying thoughts for the dark wizard.  
> For those who’ve responded to the previous update thank you very much. Your kind words have been greatly appreciated and help when I’m feeling in a great place...  
> Sorry if this chapter isn’t as you all hoped. With luck future ones will be better?

Unable to muster the needed strength to seek an early dinner, Severus remained where he was, collapsed at his desk in his Potions classroom. He was feeling far older than his thirty-odd years right now. Feeling about in his frock coat pockets, he fished out a small ornate tin. Shaking it open, Severus popped a spearmint in his mouth, it would not do to face Hermione and Draco with alcohol breath. Taking a sigh and sucking on the hard white sweet, the dark wizard stood, shucking out of voluptuous black cloth that made up his teaching robes. He’d rather be comfortable for whatever came once Hermione walked back into his classroom, plus it provided less fabric she could set alight.

He felt her presence even before the solid knock came a little before five. There was no need for his usual spell that would allow him to see through the thick wooden door as though it was glass. Taking a breath to to refocus his Occlumancy walls, attempting to suppress his biological response, Severus opened the door with a hand flick.   
As the two teens entered, the distinct scent of ozone accompanied them, a sure indicator of the raw magical power currently being expressed quite visibly by the blue sparks amongst Hermione’s brunette curls. It took serious control not to swallow or bow his head in the face of the expression the young omega was directing his way.  
“You complete bastard!” Her cultured accent cut through the tense air, as a spark of blue flame shot for the finger she waved his direction. Merlin, the girl had an affinity for fire, something he did plan to teach her more about through out their study sessions. However right no he had to take control of the situation before the girl could unleash hell upon his classroom.  
“Miss Granger,” his voice came out low and full of alpha reverb, the words taking on an unearthly dual noted quality. “I did what must be done. Your friend Potter was distracted and Longbottom was close to causing a major incident.”  
“Then why pair me with Draco? You _knew_ it would upset them both as well as Ron!’ Small arms, still encased in dark school robes and grey uniform jumper gestured wildly in his direction. “We had a plan! But no, you had to go all power hungry, controlling alpha and make things worse!”  
“STOP!” His voice came out louder than he intended, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Both teens froze, even though Draco had by this point done nothing more than lean against a bench watching the confrontation. Taking a calming breath, Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Miss Granger, Hermione, yes I used the situation o my advantage. Yes, I aggravated your friends intentionally. Yes, i belittled you in class. Would you rather I died at the Dark Lord’s hand? There are children of Death Eater and Dark Lord sympathisers in this school, in your class. If they thought for even a moment I was treating you or Potter with any civility, it would be all our heads.” Looking into blazing caramel eyes, he noticed the unnatural position the girl was standing in, arms halted midwave, a foot still off the ground mid stomp. Realising his error, Severus had the decency to look sheepish. “I apologise. Please, Hermione, Draco, sit. We’ll talk.” With the dual notes in his voice, both teens moved to take positions upon stools at the front most desk. Blue sparks still crackled away through dark curls, giving it the appearance of writhing blue snakes. The image made him snort, causing those delightful amber eyes to narrow sharply.

Leaning back against his desk, feet crossed at the ankles and long arms across his chest, the dark Izard took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I apologise. My rut is due sometime in the coming weeks, it brings my alpha nature closer to the surface.”  
“I thought your black brews stopped that Uncle?” Puzzled silver eyes looked hm over. His godson was holding himself tense, ready to move, whether to defend or attack Severus couldn’t be sure.  
“Usually my personal brews are sufficient to control my baser instincts. However, due to the added pressures I’m facing this year along side my body’s natural cycle, it is likely I will be in something of a foul disposition the next few weeks.”  
“Like you aren’t most of the time?” The words were muttered, a sharp edge to them.  
“Despite what you are all led to believe Hermione, around those I trust, my nature isn’t quite as abrasive. In fact some find my company pleasant.”  
“If you enjoy sarcasm and cutting witticisms.” Draco flashed his godfather a crooked grin, whilst nudging the girl’s shoulder making her giggle.  
The tension in the air reduced somewhat as the young omega started to relax, the wild magic in her hair lessening considerably.  
“I never meant to hurt your feelings Hermione,” his alpha demanded he soothe the girl, placate her with soft words, true words. “I just took advantage of the situation. That being said, something is wrong.”  
“What do you mean wrong?” Arms folded sharply over the teen’s chest, drawing the tension of both alphas, as the movement pushed her breasts higher, accenting her usually hidden assets.  
“You are taking your suppressant potion correctly I assume?”   
At her sharp nod, he nodded back, drawing a long forefinger to run across his lips.  
“It appears you are not responding to the potion correctly. Even with the salve which I can tell you are using, your scent is noticeable. I’ve also noticed your expressing a number of omega behaviour traits I would expect to be lessened with a functional suppressant.”  
He watched the colour both draining away from Hermione’s face and reddening her cheeks at his words. Draco also looked decidedly uncomfortable, shuffling in his seat. Likely attempting to hide the level of arousal he was currently experiencing if his high scent was any indicator.  
“That still doesn’t give you the right to treat me like that! I am still a person, with feelings and thoughts. I know how some feel about omegas, about muggleborns. Mudbloods like me.”  
The girl just _had_ to use that word right now, when his mood was already aggravated. Moving with all the liquid like grace he possessed, Severus seemed to flow from where he stood, to be leaning over Hermione, palms slamming onto the desk top. “Never use that word in front of me,” the words came out as a snarl, the girl cowering away from his lowered sneering visage.  
A growl to the side caught his attention before a spell flashed his direction. Action upon instinct, Severus redirected the red streak, a cauldron exploding upon the impact.  
Draco was stood, wand pointed at him, his stool fallen to the floor. “Back off Uncle.” The command wasn’t as strong, the boy still not fully Presented as yet, but the reverb was there. One alpha challenging another, an omega caught between them.

Shaking his head, as if the action would some how clear the fog clouding his reasoning, Severus pushed off from the desk. Turning around to instead lean upon his heavy desk, taking several lungful of air, trying to control the beast that raged within.  
“Sir? Severus?” A warm tiny hand came up to touch his cheek and for just one moment, he leant into the feeling. It wasn’t often another would willingly touch his person, expressing affection over scorn, as he was used to experiencing. After only a few seconds he flinched away, rearing back as if struck.  
“Don’t. Please.” It was rare the Potions Master uttered that word, or used the voice he did now. One that held pain and an almost pleading edge to it.  
“Alright. I wont use that word again. But it is what others call me.” Hermione was still stood not two feet from him, Draco appearing just behind her right shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Uncle. I don’t, I don’t know what happened. I just, reacted.” The blonde still held his ward loosely at his side, his left hard running through pale hair leaving it a dishevelled mess.  
“Neither of you have reason to apologise or fear. But this is what I was talking about. For the next few weeks Potions classes are likely to be more tense. May I suggest keeping firm control of your dunderheaded friends Hermione?”  
A slightly smile quirked the girls lips as she nodded. “I’ll try Sir.”  
“Draco, you’re off your potions in an attempt to encourage your maturity speeding up. It iis natural for your more alpha instincts to rear their often ugly head. Such as fending an omega from another alpha. Even an omega that could easily set fire to my clothing if she chose.”  
Hermione’s face flooded with heat at the words, causing Draco to look askance between the two.  
“First year. We thought it was Severus attacking Harry during the quidditch match. I might have snuck over and set fire to his teaching robes as a result.” Hermione’s head was tilted down, though her eyes looked through dark lashes a fierce light shining in their depth.  
Draco started laughing at that, the remaining tension in the air vanishing along with it.

“What are we going to do Sir? You need to help train us. We also need to communicate better so events such as today aren’t repeated.”  
“I quite agree. Though your temper is as wild as a lioness, I dislike it aimed at my person,” Severus said, waving a hand towards the desks, indicating the two teens should be seated once again.  
“Our partnership is going to need trust, honesty and communication. Three things that do not com easily to myself, though given the severity of the situation the magical world faces, I am working to overcome my reservations.” Returning to his earlier position the tall wizard ran through his head all that they would need to discuss and work on as a trio. “As I see it there are a good number of task we need to work through, with limited time to accomplish them all. One of my priorities is going to involve you quite heavily Hermione.”  
The girl looked rather adorable as she sat up straight, face showing how eager to please she was.  
“It would seem your suppressant potion is inadequate. This could be due to the cocktail of muggle and magical chemicals you used previously. It could be biological or even magical in nature. However we need to create a potion that will keep your omega nature more controlled. Even with the cream I’ve been supplying you, your scent comes across quite clearly.” He took a moment to draw breath, knowing his next words could frighten the girl. “There are those on the Dark Lord’s side who would think nothing of claiming you against your will. Given your designation, the magical power and intelligence you display, the _unfortunate _,” Severus laced the word with as much sarcasm as he could muster, which for him was considerable, “circumstances of your birth and blood status can be overlooked. You are already a target simply as a muggle-born. Add in being Potter’s friend, an omega, a powerful and intelligent witch, there will be those seeking to use your nature against you. With the correct suppressant, the influence an alpha can exert over you can be limited, even negated entirely for a weak alpha. Preventing others being able to distinguish you via scent will be a significant advantage.”  
Both Hermione an Draco were looking uncomfortable from his speech, neither being fully aware of the danger the girl faced out in the world beyound Hogwarts’ walls.__

__“There are spells and potions I wish to ensure both of you are aware of, however due to limited resources I can not dedicate as much time as I would like to this endeavour. Nor do we have the leisure of being free to act, since all three of us are under scrutiny of others. To help, I have created these for you.” A casual wave saw two pocket sized books appear before the teens. Identical tooled leather covers showed a triskelion design. “None but you can read the contents, though to do so requires the use of blood magic.”  
He had expected Hermione to flinch at the mention of one of the darker branches of magic, but the girl merely looked expectantly at him, as did Draco who was used to such measures.  
Conjuring two small blades, he instructed the teens to “Make a cut across the palm your off wand hand and place it down on the cover. Once bound to your blood there will be a sense of heat and the design will change.”  
Both teens complied without hesitation, nor did they ask questions. Under different circumstances Severus would reprimand them both for displaying such blatant trust, especially in light of events the previous year. A lesson for another day. Their time his evening was short and much to be covered.  
A shift in his own magic let him know the blood bonds had been created between books and teens. Reaching for his wand to heal the cuts, he stopped watching Hermione carrying out the action, first on Draco then herself. A glance showed both books to have changed slightly. The triskelion was still present, but the plain uncoloured leather was now different for each. Draco’s was now a deep green with dragons at each corner, the design picked out in silver. Hermione’s had shifted to a subtle dark brown, as though the leather was well loved and aged. The corners were adorned with roses, whilst lines of thorns edged the entirety.   
“These books contain knowledge I think you both should know. Spells, potions, information on the various players involved in this conflict. There’s numerous pages you can fill with your own notes.” Though Hermione was visibly suppressing a wiggle, neither teen opened the books, instead focused upon his voice. “I want you both to read, study what I’ve written. You are both intelligent, so understand the basics should come easily. Knowing this information will make teaching you the practical element easier.”_ _

__Reaching into his frock coat pocket, Severus withdrew a silver pocket watch, noticing the time displayed his irritation flared. It felt like they’d accomplished nothing yet so much time had passed.  
“We need to start you Occlumany education and discuss Potter’s Little defence group. Time grows short so you both better listen well. I will not be repeating myself. Am. I. Clear?” The words were bitten out.  
He could feel anger, frustration, writhing away at his insides, along side a long dormant emotion; jealousy. That scent of old parchment, leather, ancient ink and something homely, caressed his senses, provoking his alpha side. Yet the thrill was cut sharply by Draco’s strengthening scent. The blonde was a threat, or so his hindbrain reasoned. Younger, prettier, wealthier. Everything a young omega like his lioness could want. Wait. Since when did Miss Granger become ‘<>his lioness’?   
This situation with her suppressants needed addressed urgently. Never in his thirty plus years could Severus recall responding to another so strongly. Yes, with Lily there had been a draw, a need to connect, to please the green eyed beauty. Yet it had never led to anything. The dark wizard was no longer an inexperienced, gangly teen. Now he was a wizard in the prime of life; strong in body and magic, virile, highly intelligent, able to provide. No. He could not be thinking of a student in such a way. Perhaps leading the two through the foundation steps of Occlumany would help him as well. His Occlumany shields were so frequently in place, repeating the base principles were deemed un-necessary. An error on his part, he planned to rectify swiftly. Doubling his black brew intake was the other course of action he planned to take. Umbridge and the two mad wizards vying for control of magical Britain, could make his life more than difficult if they discover his response to Miss Granger.  
However first things first. Discussions and training. He’d ask Hermione to remain after he dismissed Draco. Possibly an unwise decision, but what he wished to say was for the ears of a golden eyed witch only._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s not a lot of Draco interactions this chapter. I’ll give the boy a chance to express his feelings later.  
> Well my muse allowed me to write this. Think it’s longer than most previous chapters, which hopefully makes up for the delay... Hopefully my muse and ‘me-ness’ will stick around long enough to write more in the coming weeks, but for now, regular updates will be wobbly as I focus on my health (mental and physical) plus dealing with some real life events. Forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve enjoyed please let me know.  
> Any issues, mistakes, spelling issues please point them out so I can fix them.  
> I like engaging with readers and writers, discussion helps works improve and evolve.


End file.
